Because We're Winchesters
by silentpixiee
Summary: This is a sis fic so if that's not your thing then don't read. The boys deal with fighting evil and having a demon fighting little sister tagging along. Lot's of brotherly&sisterly fluff cause i'm a sucker for fluff, lot's of angst and fun!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first SN fanfic so please be nice…. I have made a few changes from the show, some things have been seen on the show and some are out of my head, most important thing is Mary Winchester did NOT die when Sam was 6 months old. She died when he was 3 and Haley Ann was 6 months old. As the story goes along things will get clearer, I promise. All I can say is that Mary did end up dying in the nursery where both Sam and Haley slept and the demon was after both. Oh, and Dean is 22, Sam is 18 and Haley is 15 in this fic. Ok, well, I hope everyone enjoys the first chapter, please leave any comments (preferably nice ones) although I can take criticism (good that is).

I do not own Dean or Sam pouts or any of the SN characters; however I do own Haley Ann. So, on with the fic.

**Canton, Ohio– In the hotel room**

"Haley get your ass out of the bathroom before I bust down the door!" yelled an aggravated Dean. "God, what the hell do girls do in there anyway" he said staring at his younger brother who was busy researching something on the computer. Sam looked up at Dean "I dunno, maybe she's getting ready or something."

"Ready for what, we're just gonna go find us a couple of evil spirits and make them go poof, what's the big deal? ….Haley come on, you've been in there for hours." Dean said leaning against the bathroom door. "Dean leave me alone!" Haley yelled through the door. "Argh….dude, say something to her, I really have to go to the bathroom" Dean sat next to Sam. Sam looked at Dean, "Why me?" Dean rolled his eyes, "Cus I'm tired of trying" Sam looked at Dean and turned back to his laptop. "Dean, just go use the bathroom in the lobby or something." Dean looked at him as if he were crazy "Come on Sam, this is the second day in a row she locks herself in the bathroom, I…." Dean was cut short by the sound of the bathroom door opening. Dean and Sam looked over and saw Haley, their 15 year old sister walking out. Dean stood up and ran to the bathroom, "Thank you GOD!!"

Haley sluggishly walked over to the empty bed and laid down. Sam looked at his little sister, "Haley you ok?" Haley turned to look at Sam; "Just peachy" Sam didn't believe her. He knew Haley better than he knew himself, for the last few days Haley had been acting strange, moody and very lethargic. Sam got up off the bed and sat next to his sister, "Come on Haley, you know you can't lie to me, what's wrong?" Haley turned her head to face Sam. "Sammy, I'm okay, really, I'm just a little tired, ya know how road trips get me " Sam looked down at her, he knew something was up but decided to give up for the moment being, instead he bent down and kissed her forehead, "ok, well take a nap so you'll be ready for tonight then." Haley closed her eyes and gave Sam a little smile.

Haley hated lying to her brothers, especially Sam, but there was no way she could tell either of her brothers what was going on. _"I can't tell my brothers that I've finally become a "women", God I wish I had a mother" _a tear rolled down the side of her cheek. Being the only girl sucked, she dreaded this moment of her life, she knew it was going to happen sooner or later, she just prayed it would be later. The mood swings are crazy and the cramps are unbelievable. "Oh god" Another wave of cramps hit and she instantly curled up into a ball. "Ow, ow, ow." Haley took in a few deep breaths. Sam noticed and quickly got up and walked over to Haley. "Haley, what's wrong?"

Haley quickly put her face in the pillow so he wouldn't see the tears. "Nothing Sam, I just got a chill." Sam stared at her concerned. "Hay…." Sam was cut short by Dean.

Dean came out of the bathroom and looked over at Haley then over at Sam. "She asleep?" Sam looked up at Dean and shook his head. "She okay?" Dean sounded a bit concerned.

Sam got up off the bed and pulled Dean farther from where Haley was laying down. "I think something's up; she looks like she's in pain or something. I tried getting her to talk to me but she won't." Dean looked at Sam then back at Haley. "well, what do you think it is?" Sam sighed. "I dunno man, we'll give her till tomorrow to talk, if she doesn't then we'll need to do something about it." Dean was concerned but tried to hide it. "Yea, ok." Dean walked over to a chair that was sitting by the window and sat down.

"So, you got anything on this house?" Sam sat on the bed and picked up his laptop. "It belonged to the Loyola Family back in 1890. The entire family was murdered on the night of Christmas Eve in 1898. It was said that Charles, their oldest son had done it. He was born with a disfigurement, back then it was looked down upon, so his parents looked him up in the attic, on the night of Christmas Eve he managed to get out and killed his family and then killed himself." Dean looked at him with big eyes. "Well then, so I guess we have our ghost" Sam put his laptop down. "Yep"

Sam got up and walked over to his bag. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before we head out." Dean got up and grabbed his car keys. "Yea ok, I'm gonna head over to the convenient store and get something to drink, you want?"

Sam looked over a Haley and signaled Dean to look over. Haley was curled up in a tight ball. "I'm good thanks." He walked into the bathroom.

Dean walked over to Haley's bed and sat down. "Hey peanut, you want anything from the store?" Haley loosened up a little and looked at Dean. "Can I go with? I need to get some stuff." Dean smiled at her and stood up, "Of course, come on." He helped Haley stand up and walked to the door. "Shall we?" Haley walked out first and Dean closed the door behind them.

"So, we think we figured out who this ghost is we're hunting tonight." Haley looked at Dean. "Oh yea, so what are we dealing with?" "Sammy researched the history of the house, apparently the family who lived there first had a Quasi modo of their own and he went crazy on Christmas eve, killed his whole family." Dean opened the door to the convenient store and let Haley walk in first. "How charming, so what time are we going?" Dean walked over to the drinks. "Soon as Sammy gets out of the shower, you….you ah good to go?"

Haley walked over the small medicine isle and found what she was looking for. "I'm good Dean, really."

Haley quickly walked over to the counter while Dean was still looking around and paid for her stuff. "Can you uh…double bag that for me please?" The cashier looked at her strange but complied. "Thanks."

Dean walked up behind her with his hands full. "You ready?" he put his stuff on the counter and let the cashier ring him out.

"Yep, all set." Dean looked at her suspiciously then handed the cashier the money for the stuff. "Let's go then." Haley opened the door for Dean and they walked back to the hotel room.

When they came in Sam was already out of the shower and was sitting on the bed watching tv. "Dean, what's you do, buy the whole store?" Haley smiled. "Practically bought all the junk food they had." Sam got up and walked over to the bags. "Dude, M&Ms?" Dean gave him a cheesy smile. "What? They're the best man."

"So we leaving yet?" Haley walked over to the small chair Dean had been sitting on and plopped herself on it.

Sam stuffed his mouth with a handful of M&Ms. "You ready to go?"

"Yep, just give me a minuet; I gotta go to the bathroom." She got up quickly ran in.

Dean looked at her run in. "Maybe she's got a bladder thing." Sam gave him a sideways glance. "Well, she's practically living in there, what else can t be?"

Haley stood in front of the mirror staring at the tampon box she had just bought. _"How the hell does this shit work? God this is so messed up." _Haley opened the box and pulled out the instructions and read them quickly. _"Oh this will be pleasant." _After a few minuets, she did what she had to do and took two of the Midol's she had bought. _"Man I hate being a girl." _

Dean was about to knock on the bathroom door when Haley came out. "Ok, I'm ready."

Sam chuckled and grabbed his bag. "Let's get this thing done and over with so we can move on."

All three of them walked out of the hotel room and got in Deans car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, well, here is my second chapter. Hopefully you all like it, please, please give me some feed back. I'd really appreciate it!!!

Chapter 2

"Hey Dean, can you put the heat on? I'm freezing back here." Haley wrapped her arms around herself and curled up. She had the chills and those damn cramps seemed like they were getting worse each time they came. _"What good are those damn Midol's for." _

Dean and Sam both glanced at their little sister with confused looks.

"You okay Hay." Sam asked a little concerned.

"It's almost 80 degrees out Hay." Dean stated.

"I'm fine guys, just forget it. Are we almost there?"

Sam glanced at her again and took in her appearance. He knew something wasn't right. Haley was hiding something. He could always read Dean and Haley's body language, and hers was screaming out…..something, he just couldn't quit put his finger on it. "We're here actually." He quickly glanced back at Dean.

Dean parked on the side of the house and got out of the car. He walked over to the trunk and started pulling out the equipment they would be using; he glanced up and noticed that Sam and Haley were still in the car. "You two coming or what?"

Sam looked out the back window and saw Dean getting the guns ready. "Hay, if you don't feel good you can wa…"

Sam was quickly interrupted by Haley's hand in his face. "I'm fine, how many times do I have to fucking say it!" She got out of the car slamming the door behind her. The minuet she slammed that door she felt the guilt overtake her body. She knew it wasn't Sam's fault, or Deans, but she really couldn't control it. One minuet she was angry and then she was sad and then perfectly normal. _"What the hell is going on?"_ Haley was brought out of her thoughts by Dean.

"Hey, take it easy will you. She's sensitive." Dean glanced up from the bag he was rummaging through.

Sam got out of the car after her. "Haley, talk to me, what the hell is going on with you, did we do something wrong?"

"Sam, just forget it, let's just do what we're here to do and get back to the hotel, please."

"Alright, both of you shut your pie holes, we got a job to do." Dean wanted to know what was up with Haley just as much as Sam, but he figured pushing it with Haley at the moment wasn't the brightest idea.

Haley glanced at Dean and took one of the guns from his hands. "So, let's do it then." She stormed up the front porch.

Dean looked from Haley to Sam with an amused grin. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Dean, let's just go check out the house and get back to the hotel."

"Yea well, whatever it is, she can't go in there." Dean said as he closed the trunk and started to walk.

"Dean, come on man, I'm not going to leave her out here alone." Sam looked at Dean

"Dude, she's not in the game right now. She could get hurt." He said matter of fact.

Haley could hear what they were saying. "You know, I can hear you." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited until Sam and Dean stood in front of her. "So, now I'm a burden or something?" She looked at Dean in the eyes.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, confusion clearly etched on their faces. "Hay, we never said that."

"Haley, seriously, what is going on with you? What happened?" Dean was getting annoyed with his little sister. He was annoyed at the way Haley was acting, and he was angry that he couldn't figure out what was wrong so he could fix it.

"Ok, alright, so something is wrong with me, there, you happy? There is something wrong with me, but I don't want to talk about it." Haley had had enough, she just wanted to go back to the hotel room and curl up in the bed. "Please, guys, please, let's just get this thing done and let's go." Haley looked at Dean and Sam pleadingly.

Dean let out a small sigh. "Yea ok?" Dean walked over to the door, got on his knees and started picking the lock.

"Sam, give me some light will ya?"

Sam walked over to the door and stood a few inches behind Dean shining the flashlight at the lock. Haley stood next to Sam waiting.

"Sam?" Haley said just above a whisper

Sam turned around; he thought he'd heard Haley call him. "Yea Hay?"

Haley grabbed his loose hand and leaned into him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you in the car. I just….I'm sorry"

Sam gave her a small smile "Don't worry about it Hay." He kissed the top of her head and turned back to the door.

"Got it" Dean stood up and opened the door and headed inside.

Sam and Haley followed Dean into the house. It was old, the floors creaked, the wood was rotting and it looked like water had gotten into the house over the years, there was stuff on the wall, it looked like mold.

"Sam, how long has this house been abandoned?" Dean walked over to a door on his right, he opened it and quickly scanned it with the EMF.

"Uh, a few years ago, five or six I think." Sam was walking down a narrow hallway with the camcorder on night vision. "That was the last recorded death in this house." He slowly turned the corner into what seemed to have been the kitchen.

"Dean, this house creeps me out." Haley stood completely still

"Well, it's pretty creepy." He said giving her a small grin

Haley still stood in the same spot she was in when she first came in. This house really creeped her out, she felt odd, there was a lot of anger and hatred and fear in the air, it sent a chill up her spine. She took a few steps forward looking for Sam or Dean; instead she spotted some pictures still hanging on the wall over a fire place. She cautiously walked over to get a closer look.

She reached up to grab one of the frames down when she suddenly felt like someone was watching her. Thinking it was Sam or Dean she turned around, but there was no one there. _"Ooookay….creepy" _She hurriedly walked in the direction she had come from and went in search of her brothers, "Dean, Sam, where'd you guys go?"

Haley kept walking down the hallway she had seen Sam walk down. "Sam!" _"Ok, this house is really creeping me out. God, where the hell did they go?" _Something was not right. aside from the spirit, this house made her feel strange, there were vibes running through her, and overwhelming sense of anger and fear and pain shook her to the core.

Sam was upstairs looking through the bedrooms, trying to find whatever spirit was haunting this house. Meanwhile, Dean was up in the attic where Charles had once been held captive by his own family.

"Poor kid" Dean was going through a few items he had accidentally come across while stepping on a loose board. He noticed some papers under the board and bent down to get a better look. He pulled out a few limbless army men, some pictures, and a diary.

"Dean, you find anything up there?" Sam poked his head through the entrance of the attic.

"Yea, take a look at these." He handed the diary and a few photos to Sam.

"These belong to Charles?" He asked studying the diary.

"Could be, but I can't find any pictures of this kid. You said he was disfigured right?"

"Yea, it's what the paper said." Sam opened up the book and tried dusting the page a little.

"Well, I don't see a sig…." Dean was cut short by a loud scream.

Dean and Sam quickly stood up and looked at one another.

"Haley!"

Sam quickly climbed down the attic stairs, skipping a few on the way and ran down the stair case with Dean in tow.

"Haley?" Sam saw a shadow in the living room and signaled to Dean. Sam started making his way over with Dean behind him, shotgun in hand.

Slowly they made thier way over, the second they rounded the corner they saw her, in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is number 3, hopefully you all like it. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Dean stood there for a moment trying to process what their eyes were seeing. There, not more than 5ft away from them, was their little sister floating in the air. Sam made a move towards Haley, but was quickly pinned to the wall, along with Dean.

"Ahhhh, shit!" Dean gritted his teeth as a bolt of pain shot up through his arms when he tried to pull away from the wall. "You son of a bitch" Dean glanced at the spirit then quickly switched his focus back to Haley, he kept his eyes on her without even blinking once. He was trying to read her, trying to see if she was ok. Her eyes looked blank, a wave of fear ran through him. "Haley?"

Haley could hear Dean calling her, he sounded far away, she tried calling back, but she couldn't speak, it was almost as if she didn't have control over her body. She didn't know what had happened or where this thing had come from. All she knew is one minuet she was walking up the stairs and the next she was floating in the living room.

"Let her go" Sam winced in pain when he tried moving his arms.

Dean tried his best to glance at Sam and spoke in a whisper "Sammy, anyway you can use your spoon bending mojo and get the guns to go off on quasi over there?"

"Dean, I...I can't control it." Sam had already thought of that option, "Besides, if I pull it off I can hurt her, what if I shoot her?"

"Well dammit Sammy, we have to do something." Dean was frustrated, there was nothing he could do to get his baby sister out of harms way. "Fuck."

Charlie gave Dean and Sam a menacing grin and began to lower Haley's body closer to the floor but still keeping her in the air. He lowered his face to her ear while keeping his gaze on Dean and Sam "Lily, you let them hurt me." He brought his pale, disfigured hand up to her face and caressed it, sending Haley into unconscienceness "You let them lock me up."

Dean and Sam stared at the spirit, watching every move he made. The spirit was taunting them, rubbing it in their faces, they were so close to her, yet they could do nothing to help her.

"Don't fucking touch her!" Sam and Dean struggled with all they had trying to pull themselves away from the wall. The pain soared through Dean's body, but he shut it out of his mind and concentrated on his sister "I'm going to kill you; I'm going to fucking kill your disfigured Casper ass."

Haley could feel Charlie's hand on her face; it sent a painful tingling sensation over her body. It was cold, so cold it burned almost. Suddenly she felt like she was falling, being in jerked in every direction, the room around her seemed to be spinning out of control; an overwhelming feeling of fear and pain took over her entire body.

Within seconds, as quickly as it had started, the spinning stopped and everything got dark, the only light she could see was a small candle sitting on the floor. She wasn't in the house anymore, or so she thought _"Great, where the hell am I now?" _The floor creaked behind her and she quickly turned around _"Sam, Dean?"_

"Lily, you let them hurt me."

The voice echoed through the room and startled her "What? No, no I'm not Lily."

"You let them lock me up."

Haley spun around trying to find the location of the voice.

"_Oh God, Oh God"_ Her mind was racing, trying to figure out what was happening, who was Lily? Why was he calling her Lily? Where were Dean and Sam? She just wanted her brothers; everything would be ok if she could just get to them.

Out of nowhere Charlie appeared behind her, he was slowly walking towards her with a knife in hand. He inched his way closer to her, forcing her into a corner.

Dean watched as Haley became startled and her eyes shot open. Charlie slowly lowered her to the ground. She stood still for a few seconds and then got up and started spinning as if she were looking for something.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Dean was pissed. No, no he was beyond pissed, pissed wasn't even in the radar anymore "Sammy…you still there?" Dean was trying to glance at Sam who had been very quiet the last few minuets.

"Yea" He let out a breath. "I can't do it Dean, I'm trying, but I can't control it, I can't make the guns move." His head was pounding and his vision was blurry. He had been focusing on the guns lying in front of him.

Dean turned his attention back to Haley who was now wailing her arms in front of her as if she was trying to keep something away. He quickly shut his eyes trying to stop the tears that were welling up in his eyes from pouring out. "Sam, you need to do this man, please Sammy, try again."

Sam set his eyes on the gun that sat in front of him; he needed to make it move, he needed to focus, he needed to get Haley out of this, he needed to kill this bastard who had dared to hurt his baby sister. _"Come on, come on, move….please move."_

Charlie stood in front of her quickly taking a hold of her arms. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Lily, you let them hurt me; you let them lock me up." He pulled back and stared at her. "It'll be over soon little sister."

Haley didn't even have a chance to respond when Charlie brought the knife up and jabbed it in Haley side.

She let out a scream and fell to the floor holding her side. Charlie stood over her and brought the knife up over his head ready to finish the job.

"HALEY!" Dean saw his little sister fall to the floor and blood spill out around her. "Haley answer me." He fought against the invisible force that was holding him up against the wall. He had to get to his sister, she was hurt.

"Please….please don't" She saw him getting ready to finish her off, she ducked her head waiting for the pain but it never came.

Sam lost focus when he saw Haley fall to the ground and saw the blood around her. "Ahhh God." Sam looked down at the gun once more trying to clear the tears from his eyes. _"Move, come on, come on….MOVE!!" _All of a sudden the gun moved and was now floating in front of Sam. _"I'm going to kill you you son of a bitch" _With that thought the gun fired and shot rock salt at Charlie's spirit. It didn't kill him, but it was enough to weaken the hold on them. Both Dean and Sam dropped to the floor.

Dean and Sam stood up, unsteady at first, but once they regained some balance they ran over to Haley. Charlie's spirit had disappeared for awhile.

"Haley, come on Hay, say something." Dean was holding Haley's upper body on his lap.

She could feel someone holding her; she opened her eyes but could only see a blurred image. "Dean?"

"Yea, yea Hay, we're here, you're ok." Dean quickly glanced at Sam. "We need to get her out of here. We'll be back to finish this once she's ok."

Sam nodded and bent over to pick Haley up. "Get the backseat ready Dean. I got her." Dean hesitated a moment, but ran to clean the backseat of the car. Sam followed close with Haley in his arms.

"mmm….where am I?" Haley tried opening her eyes, but her eyelids felt like they had 100 pound weights on them.

"It's ok baby, I got you, you're ok." Sam carefully walked down the stairs and Dean opened the backdoor for him. He decided it would be easier if he just went in with her in his lap, it would be less movement. Dean held on to Sam so he could help balance him while he sat in the back, then closed the door and quickly got in the car.

* * *

So, what did you all think??? Review please!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, thank you all for the awesome reviews…. I'm sorry if I haven't responded to everyone, for some reason my alerts aren't working, so yea, I don't know when my fave stories are updated or when I get reviews…but know that I DO appreciate them all, it just gives me that much more reason to continue this fic….mmkay then, on with the fic!

Oh, and I don't own Sam or Dean pouts

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sam sat in the backseat with Haley in his arms. "Dean, hurry man, there's a lot of blood back here."

"I'm going as fast as I can Sammy, just….just try getting her to wake up, talk to her." The events replayed over and over in his head. How could this have happened? How could he let his baby sister get hurt like that? He should have stayed with her or had Sam stay with her. _"Dean you can be a fucking idiot sometimes." _

"Haley, open your eyes for me." Sam scanned over her trying to pinpoint the exact spot she had been stabbed in so he could try to put more pressure on the wound. "Come on baby, come on, wake up." He ran his thumb over her cheek.

Haley let out a soft moan. "mmm Sam…it…it hurts, no bumps." She tried to get her eyes open but only got them half way before darkness took over again.

Dean sped down the back roads; he made it back to the motel in record time. He quickly got out of the car and ran to the other side and opened the backdoor for Sam.

"I got her Sam, get the door." Dean reached in and took Haley into his arms while Sam ran to their room and opened the door.

Dean ran inside and laid Haley on his bed. There was blood everywhere, her shirt was soaked and it was starting to seep into the blankets. Dean carefully lifted her shirt and quickly began to examine the wound to see how bad it was.

"Sam, get me the…" Dean was cut off by Sam running back into the room.

"I got the kit, hot water and ice." He was trying to balance the first aid kit, a bowl of hot water and an ice bucket in his hands without making a mess.

He laid the stuff down next to Dean and walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt down. "How bad is it Dean?" Sam looked at the wound then up at Dean with worry clearly etched one his face.

Dean grabbed a towel from the ice bucket. "It's not too deep; she'll need three, maybe four stitches on the edge." He wet the towel with hot water and started cleaning off the blood around the wound. "Hand me the alcohol Sammy."

Sam reached over the bed and grabbed the bottle of alcohol and twisted the cap off. "Here, hand me the towel."

Dean tossed a dry towel over to Sam. "Sammy, you ok?" Dean hadn't even noticed the dry blood under Sam's nose.

Sam threw Dean a confused look." I'm fine why?"

"You get hit in the face or something? There's dry blood under your nose."

Sam threw the towel back at Dean and touched his face and shrugged. "It's probably Haley's; I didn't get hit in the face."

Dean slowly dabbed the towel around the wound. "Go wash up, I'll finish clea…" Dean was interrupted by Haley.

"Dean...it…burns." Haley let out a small whimper and pried her eyes open.

Sam quickly took one of her hands into his and held it. "Hay, it'll be over soon ok. Dean's cleaning up the wound."

Everything around her was fuzzy. Sam's face was a complete blur and his voice sounded like it was miles away. "What…what happened?" She tried lifting her head to see where she where she was but was met by a spinning room.

"Hey, hey just relax, you got into it with Charlie's ghost. He took a jab at your side, but it's nothing. Dean's taking care of it." Sam said rubbing her cheek with his thumb.

"Haley you're going to need stitches; we're going to have to take you to a hospital." Dean had cleaned off the area and was getting some gauze ready to wrap it around her.

She looked over at Dean and touched his hand. "No, Dean you do it."

Sam and Dean gave each other confused looks then looked over at Haley. Her eyes were barely open, but she was still facing Dean.

"Hay, I…you need a professional Doctor." He said starting to work on unraveling the gauze again.

"You are a pro Dean." She gave him a small grin. "I trust you more than I trust any doctor out there."

Sam gave Dean a small smile" I think I'm gonna have to agree with her."

"We don't have any numbing medication." He didn't want to hurt her more than she was already hurting. He's taken stitches without that numbing shit and it hurt like a bitch. He had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming bloody murder. There was no way he could do that to his sister, no way in hell.

"Dean, I didn't have numbing medication when asswipe decided to jab a knife in my side. Just do it Dean, I trust you." She knew it'd be painful and she probably should be seen by a doctor, but there was no way she would risk getting Sam and Dean in trouble. By going to the hospital they would risk people becoming suspicious and people would start asking questions, questions she wouldn't answer. No, she couldn't, she wouldn't risk being taken away from Sam and Dean, she'd rather die.

Sam brought Haley out of her thoughts. "You sure you want to do this Hay? We can just go to the hospital, it's not a problem."

"I'll be ok, just hold my hand." She smiled up at Sam then at Dean.

"OK, the wound isn't too deep, just on the edge here." He ran his finger softly over it. "I'm thinking three or four stitches will do it." He looked over at Haley with concern. "You sure about this?"

She nodded in response. Talking had drained what little energy she had.

"Sammy, clean up some of the blood and hold some ice over the area so we can numb it at least a little." Dean took out a small needle from the first aid kit and ran it over a lit cigarette lighter to sterilize it then dipped it in alcohol. He pulled out a small roll of string that looked like dental floss and threaded the needle with it.

Dean took one last glance at Haley and saw her eyes were closed and she was mumbling something. He took in a deep breath and started the first stitch.

Haley let out a small whimper but held in the tears. She searched for Sam's hand and quickly grasped onto it when he reached out for hers.

"Hay, you remember that one time you decided it would be fun to climb that huge 15 ft tree outside Uncle Jim's house? You were five I think, it was hilarious, you had no problem going up the tree, the problem came when you tried getting down." Sam laughed at the memory.

Haley gave him a small grin, "I didn't realize I had gone that far up." She felt the needle push through her skin and she let out a small moan "That's were my fear of heights started."

"Dean and I were inside the house and we heard you screaming, Dean almost passed out when he saw you up there." He glanced at Dean who was concentrated on causing his sister the least amount of pain possible. "I had never seen Dean climb a tree so fast in my life, and he had climbed plenty."

Dean finished the fourth stitch and patched it up with some gauze and medical tape. He smiled at Sam. "Dad would have killed me if he had come home and found her up there." He stood halfway and sat on the side of the bed next to Haley. "You did good peanut."

He grabbed two painkillers from the bottle on the night stand and lifted her head so she could take them. "They're extra strength; it should help you for a few hours." He put them in her mouth and slowly gave her some water.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She tried lifting herself up but Dean and Sam quickly stopped her.

"You're staying in bed." Dean got up and walked over to his bag.

"You don't understand, I really need to go." She gave Sam her best puppy dog eyes. _"Come on, I have a freakin tampon up my crotch, I need to change on Sammy, my puppy eyes never fail, come on….give in." _"Sammy, please."

"Haley you can tear the wound open if you put to much pressure on it." Dean said from across the room.

"Dean, I NEED to go to the bathroom; I promise I'll be careful, but seriously, I have to go." She was getting frustrated again, her abdomen was hurting really bad, aside from the throbbing pain caused by the cut on her side, her cramps were making themselves known.

Dean walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Are we gonna start 'this locking yourself into the bathroom' thing again?"

"Dean not now man." Sam wasn't up for hearing them argue. Besides, Haley wasn't in any shape to do it.

Dean sighed and stood up. "Fine, but you better make it quick and don't lock the door."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yea ok, just don't come in until I'm done."

Sam and Dean both helped her get out of bed slowly.

"Careful, not so fast Hay." Sam grabbed her waist until she was balanced.

"You ok?" Dean had one of his arms on her back and one holding her hand.

"I'm fine; I got stabbed on my side, not my legs." After a few slow steps they made it to the bathroom. "Thanks…now go." Haley stumbled the rest of the way on her own.

"You think she'll be ok in there? Asked Dean staring at the closed door

"Probably not, but she's just as stubborn as you so she won't admit to it." Sam walked over to the bed and grabbed the sheets that were now full of blood. "Dean, you ok? You seem…"

Dean quickly cut him off. "Sam I'm good." He walked over and started putting some of the supplies back into the first aid kit. "I just want to hurry and get this fucking ghost."

"Yea….Hey, what happened in there? I mean, the way Haley was, she, it's like she didn't even see us? Sam said as he walked to the garbage can and threw the bloody sheets out.

Dean stood in deep thought. "I don't, maybe she couldn't see us." He shrugged. "Hey Sam, in that report you read….was there a Lily?"

Sam walked to his laptop and opened it up. He had seen that name in one of the reports, but he couldn't remember who she was. "Yea, I'm not to sure who it was though."

"Well find out, I think our friendly ghost confused Haley with her." He zipped up the first aid kit and walked towards Sam.

Sam scrolled through the report he had on the Loyola family until he found the name Lily. He let out a frustrated sigh "Lily was his younger sister; she was the first one he killed."

"Is there a picture of her somewhere?" Dean leaned over and stared at the bathroom door. "What the hell is she doing in there man?"

Sam looked over at the door and shrugged. "Here…whoa, dude, she looks A LOT like Haley."

Dean stared at the screen. "Shit, he's out for revenge, he thinks Lily's alive." He started pacing back and forth. "We have to find his bones and burn them. Otherwise, he might decide to…"

Dean was interrupted by glass shattering in the bathroom.

* * *

Reviews please!!!! And thanks for reading!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey all, thanks for the awesome reviews… makes me all giddy when I read them…lol…hope you all like the story so far! O, and if anyone has any suggestions, maybe something they'd like to happen in the fic, something to Haley, Sam, or Dean, please, go right ahead and ask, I'll do my best to put it in.

Again…Don't own the Winchester's or SN, just rented them out for a while.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sam and Dean both ran to the bathroom and tried opening the door, but it was locked from the inside. "Of course it would be locked…shit" Dean started banging on the door "Haley what's going on? Open the door."

Inside the bathroom Haley stood in shock, staring at the broken mirror that now littered the floor. _"What the hell?" _The banging on the door brought her out of her trance and she quickly tried to get on the floor to pick up the broken glass but stopped halfway when the pain on her side clouded her vision. She leaned against the sink and took in a few deep breaths. _"Ok, it's ok, it'll pass…just breathe Haley…breathe"_

"Haley, are you ok?" Sam pressed his ear to the door and heard someone moving inside. "Open the door."

"I…I'm ok, I'll be out in a second guys." She lifted her shirt up to check that the wound wasn't bleeding and that her efforts of trying to put in the damn tampon hadn't ripped her stitches.

"Haley, open the door or I'll kick it in." Dean threatened.

Haley rolled her eyes and quickly grabbed the tampon box and hid it under a bunch of towels. The last thing she needed was to explain to her brothers that she had gotten her period. She looked at the broken glass before walking over to the door _"Great, just great, good job Haley, why not give them more reasons to never leave you alone again." _

"Haley, I swear if you don…" Dean was cut off by the door opening. He looked at Haley and quickly walked into the bathroom followed by Sam. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know." She stared at the glass on the floor. She really didn't know what had happened; she was in there trying to fix her little situation, getting frustrated as hell when all of a sudden the mirror just shattered into a million pieces.

"You don't know?" Dean looked at her with a hint of annoyance.

Sam threw Dean a 'watch what you say' glance then turned to Haley "Are you ok Hay, did you hurt yourself?" Sam walked over to her and put his arm around her protectlively.

"I'm ok Sam, and no, I don't know what happened, I was just…" Her legs wobbled underneath her and her vision got a little blurred. "I...was about to wash my hands and it...it just fell..."she leaned on Sam for support. The pain in her side seemed to increase each minute and the cramps weren't helping much either.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." Sam put his arm around her waist carefully trying not to get near her wound; he took a few steps forward and felt Haley's body start to fall, he quickly caught her and lifted her into his arms. "Shit"

Dean quickly stepped over to Sam when he saw Haley go limp. "Go lay her down; she shouldn't have been up so long. I'll start cleaning this shit up." He touched her forehead to see if there were any signs of a fever and then crouched down and started picking up pieces of the mirror.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with Haley in his arms and laid her down on his bed, threw the covers over her and went back to help Dean.

"Dean, you think there's something wrong with her?" Sam was now crouched next to Dean helping him with the glass.

"She was stabbed Sam." He tossed a handful of glass into the garbage can.

Sam gave Dean an annoyed look. "I know that Dean, I mean something besides that. You said it yourself; she's been locking herself in the bathroom the past few days and she's been…different. Not as happy, I dunno, maybe…" He tossed a few larger pieces of glass into the can. "Maybe, dad's death has something to do with it."

Dean stopped picking up the glass and looked at Sam. "Sam, it's been almost six months, she said she was ok." Secretly he had been thinking the same thing; Haley had a tendency to be like him and kept a lot of things hidden when she felt it would only cause her brothers unnecessary drama.

"I know Dean, but maybe she isn't completely over it." He leaned against the tub and glanced at Dean; when he got no response he spoke again. "Dean, we're not even over it, so how the hell do you expect her to be?"

"Look Sam, we're not sure that's the problem; for all we know she could be sick or something? Why don't we just talk to her again in the morning, she'll be calmer and maybe she'll spill?" Dean went back to picking up the smaller pieces trying to avoid the glares Sam was giving him.

Sam sighed. "Yea, ok Dean." Trying to argue with Dean was like arguing with a wall. "But if she doesn't talk, we do it my way."

Dean gave Sam a small grin "Yea, whatever Sammy."

They both finished picking up the remaining glass and walked back into the room.

"Let's get some sleep, tomorrow we find out were the bones are and we finish this spirit off." Dean walked over to his bag and grabbed a pair of sweats and an old AC/DC shirt and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed staring at his laptop. "I already found it…well, not it, but I know where we can get the records."

Dean walked out with a toothbrush in his mouth and stared at Sam urging him to continue.

"The Library, they probably have newspapers from that day and it most likely contains an obituary. We can get the info from it like we did from that one haunted painting we did a few weeks back."

Dean walked into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth out and walked back into the room. "It's a start geek boy. Now, let us get some sleep, God knows you need your beauty sleep." He threw himself on his bed.

Sam laughed and got up and walked over to his bag and grabbed his sweats. "Hopefully this beauty sleep will be nightmare free." He quickly changed into his sweats and threw his pants on the floor.

"You wake me up; I swear I'll kill ya." Dean was zoning out.

Sam walked over to his bed and carefully laid down with as little movement as possible so Haley wouldn't wake up. He leaned over and turned the lamp off. "Night Dean"

"mmhmm…night Sammy…."

* * *

Reviews...Reviews...Reviews PLEASE!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait…schools been kicking my ass…um, I wanna thank everyone for being so great and leaving me such awesome reviews….I know i'm not as great of a writer as a lot of you are on here, but i'm slowly getting the hang of it...Um, quick note, these next two chapters are kinda more humor than anything, chapter 8 and 9 are gonna be more actions and hunts, so please bare with me…Also, if anyone would like to see the something happen in the stroy let me know...i take sugestions.**

**Disclaimer: I own zip, nada, nothing…besides Haley.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The sun was shining brightly through a crack in the curtains. It was too bright outside for only being 7:30 in the morning.

Haley stared up at the ceiling; she had woken up an hour or so ago and somehow managed to take a quick bath without waking Dean or Sam up. Although it probably wasn't the brightest idea, with all the movement she had done she ended up ripping two of the stitches. She was able to re-bandage her wound so Dean wouldn't have to, if he saw the stitches he'd flip out.

Her body ached all over, she couldn't tell which was worse, the pain on her side or the cramps. She moved around a little trying to find a comfortable position in that lumpy rectangle they called a bed, she felt a cramp coming and curled into herself as much as she could. _"Breathe….just breathe…"_

She wanted to get up and get some pain killers in her body, but it would take to much effort to get up. Her body was aching, she felt bloated, drained of all energy. She remembered hearing girls talk about their periods when she was attending Berkley Middle School while her dad and brothers where on a hunt awhile back. They had mentioned the bloating, the tiredness, the moodiness, and the cramps, but they never mentioned how BAD the cramps were.

Haley cried out as another cramp hit,instinctively she wrapped her arms around her abdomen trying to somehow ease the pain, but only managed to make it worse when she pressed on the wound"Ahh…dammit!"

Sam sluggishly rolled over and rubbed his eyes "Hay…you ok?"

Haley didn't say anything; she just let the tears come pouring out. She didn't care anymore, it hurt, everything hurt and she just wanted it to go away.

Sam quickly stood up forgetting how sleepy he still was and walked over to Haley's side of the bed. He kneeled in front of her and pulled Haley's hair out of her face "Hay, what's wrong?" He gently wiped away the tears that had made their way down her pale face.

Haley slowly sat up with Sam's help and she leaned into him and put her arms around his neck.

Sam instantly wrapped his arms around her "shhh…it's ok…I'm here"Sam held a sobbing Haley in his arms and rubbed his hand on her back in a circular motion. He was worried, usually he knew how to fix whatever it was that was making his sister upset, but now, now he had no clue.

Dean was woken up by Haley's sobs; he rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and quickly sat up on the edge of his bed. "Sam…what's going on?"

Sam turned his head towards Dean and gave him a concerned look. Dean, now fully understanding that something was wrong jumped up off the bed practically pushing Sam off balance. He sat on the bed next to Haley and put his hand on her back. "Haley what's going on?"

"Hay talk to us…we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong." Sam lightly pushed Haley away from him and looked her straight in the eyes. "Please"

Haley sat there staring at Sam for a moment before turning her gaze to the off colored bed sheets. She couldn't believe she had let herself get like this, she hadn't meant to worry her brothers, it's just, her emotions were all jumbled up and she couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Peanut…you uh…you wanna tell us what's got you so upset?" Dean scooted closer to her and put his arm around her. "Is…is it about Dad?"

Haley lifted her head and looked at Dean for a moment before finally speaking, "I miss him…but…" She lowered her head as a tears rolled down her face "This isn't about him."

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. If it wasn't their father's death, what the hell was it then? What was making their little sister cry?

Dean stood up, frustration taking over the concern "Haley, seriously, you need to stop this shit, quit playing games and just tell us what's wrong dammit."

"Dean, stop it!" Sam stood up and faced Dean "She isn't going to talk to us if you're yelling at her."

"I wasn't yelling before and she still wasn't talking to us Sam." Dean looked away from Sam's glaring eyes and took a seat on his bed.

"I…" Haley looked up at Sam then looked towards Dean. This was embarrassing as hell, how was she supposed to tell them that she had gotten her period? Dean couldn't even handle the damn tampon commercials, how the hell was he gonna handle this shit?

Haley took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _"Don't make eye contact; it'll be easier…just look down..."_

"You what Hay?" Sam was also growing somewhat impatient, but he was able to control his emotions better.

"I…two days ago I…" Haley let out a breath and clasped her hand together in an effort to calm herself. _"Come on you idiot, it isn't like you're the only girl who gets a freaking' period, they know you're gonna get it, just say it already!" _

"For the love of God Haley, come out with it already, you're driving me crazy." Dean was being pushed to the limit; he wasn't one to wait around forever.

Haley stood up with more force than she intended to, causing her vision to blur slightly but she didn't even stop to wait for the room to come back into focus, she ran to the bathroom and turned back to her brothers. "I got my fucking period you assholes!" Haley slammed the door and locked it.

Dean sat on the edge of his bed with a shocked face while Sam stared off at the wall, neither of them making a sound.

* * *

Leave me some R&R pwease!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

**This chap isn't long either...enjoy

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Several minutes had passed since Haley's revelation.

Sam was the first one to break the silence "This is…it's uh good right?"

Dean put his head on his hands and sighed. "This is so not in the big brother's manual book man."

Sam smiled at his brother but it quickly faded when he realized that when it came to Haley he was also a big brother. "So…what um….what do we do?"

Dean raised his head and looked at Sam "How the hell should I know?"

"Well, ok, let's get her out of the bathroom first, we can't really do much with her locked in there." Sam walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. "Hay, you, you wanna come out for a minute?"

Haley sat on the toilet seat in complete shock _"Oh Dean is going to kill me when I get out of here." _She heard a knock on the door and looked up. "Give me a sec Sam"

She stood in front of the mirror and tried her best to fix herself up. Her eyes were red and puffy and the dry tears had left salty trails down her cheeks."

Sam walked over to the bed and sat next to Dean. His mind was racing; he was quickly going over everything he had learned about in school regarding this issue, trying to remember how his teacher explained it. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

Dean and Sam looked over at their little sister…really looked at her, both unconsciously trying to find some sort of change in her but saw none, they just saw their little sister.

Haley silently walked over to the bed and sat down. She couldn't bring herself to look them in the eyes. This was defiantly the most embarrassing moment of her life.

After a few minutes Dean slid off the bed and sat in front of Haley, he cleared his throat and looked up at her pale face "Hay, I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, I know this uh…this wasn't easy for you."

"Don't worry about it Dean." Haley lifted her head slightly, her neck was beginning to hurt and the last thing she needed was more physical pain.

"Hay, listen to me, you know this is normal right, I mean, it's supposed to happen at your age" He took her hands in his.

Haley looked down at him and nodded her head.

"Ok, so what's with the tears then?" he asked slightly confused

Sam was quit, he was in shock, Dean was sitting next to him having a huge chick-flick moment...this side of Dean was rare. It only came out when he and Haley we hurt.

"It hurts…the pain from my side mixes with the ones from the cramps and…it hurts." Her eyes welled up with tears once again and she wiped them with frustration "And I can't stop myself from crying, I can't control my emotions, I feel mad one minute and then I'm angry and then I go back to being mad again…I just…" She put her head down feeling another set of tears roll down.

Dean stood up and reached out for Haley's hand "Come on, go get dressed."

Haley looked up and gave Dean a puzzled look. "Where are we going?"

"Don't ask question, just go get dressed." Dean helped Haley up and moved over so she could walk by him.

Haley walked over to her bag and grabbed a white tee with a blue fairy on it. She decided to wear the sweats she had on, there was no way she'd be able to fit into her jeans right now even if she wanted to. She carefully walked to the bathroom so she could change, she didn't want to cause anymore damage then she already had.

She stopped at the door before going in "I'm sorry to Dean." and walked in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean. "And I thought I was the sensitive one. Where the hell did you pull that from?" He gave Dean a playful shove.

"Sammy you're not sensitive, you're a panzy."

"Haha, funny...so, anyway, where are we going?" He looked at him confused.

Dean ran his hands through his hair "We're gonna find ourselves a grocery store, she's gonna need some uh….some stuff, for the road ya know." He rubbed his hands over his face and quickly walked away. This was definitely not in his department.

Sam nodded "ah…yea…good idea"

"Dude this is so messed up, she was moody enough to begin with, now she's gonna go all freaking medusa on us every month...I don't know if I can handle that Sammy." Dean walked over to his bag and grabbed a few things.

Sam smiled at that thought "Well if it's any consolation, I have to deal with the two of you every month."

Dean glared at Sam and threw a pillow at his head. "Bitch"

Sam picked the pillow up from the floor and threw it back "Jerk"


	8. Chapter 8

Hey all, sorry it has taken me so long to update….things have been pretty hectic with school. I'm taking some complicated classes and I had a few major tests to study for, along with some projects…But here it is…the next chapter should be up tomorrow, I'm halfway done, I didn't like how it turned out so I decided to change a few things…eh…any who, hopefully tomorrow…no promises though. Oh and Please PLEASE review and let me know what you think.!!

Disclaimer: Why must you rub it in my face…NO!

Chapter 8

Haley walked into the grocery store alone and quickly made her way over to the health and beauty section. Sam and Dean had walked over to the library down the street to see if they could find anything about Charlie's grave.

She found the "lady's" isle and picked up two of the value pack boxes that came with all three tampon sizes and picked up two of the scented ones _"eh, might as well." _ She walked over to the other isle and picked up a few bottles of Tylenol _"can't afford to run out of these" _and walked to the registers to pay.

Haley waited in line at the register; she was getting a little bit impatient, the cashier was dragging major ass.

"Hey there pretty Lady"

Haley turned behind her to see a man smiling at her. "Uh…hi, um are you talking to me?"

"Well of course, who else would I be talkin' to sweet thing? He took a small step forward moving closer towards her.

Haley moved up in line and set her things down so the cashier could ring her out. "Um, no one I suppose." _"Of course, why not… the first guy that hits on me is a freakin' toothless hillbilly"_

"So, you got a name?" He asked as he looked her up and down

Feeling his eyes on her she looked at him and back at the cashier who was waiting to be paid "I'm sorry, I uh…I gotta go." Haley threw down $30.00, grabbed her bag and jogged out of the store. She heard the cashier yell something about forgetting her change but she didn't care.

She slowed down once she was a few feet from the door, jogging wasn't such a good idea. Her body once again let her know how it felt about being up and moving. She walked over to the parked Impala and threw the bag in the backseat. She closed the door and started walking over to the library.

SNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, I think I got something." Sam walked over to Dean and handed him the book. "They're buried behind the house…Mr. Loyola's sister had them buried there saying that that's what her brother would have wanted."

"Great, now we wait till it get's dark and we dust the bastard." Dean closed the book and gave Sam one of his priceless grins "Good work geek boy"

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up a few books to put away. "So where are we headed after this?"

"I don't know…I'll have Hay find us a hunt tonight while we finish Charlie off." Dean stood up and grabbed a few books.

Sam stopped and turned to look at Dean "Wait, she isn't going with us?"

Dean walked to the next isle over and put two of the books away "No, I don't need her getting hurt. Charlie is obviously confusing Hay with his sister, there is no way she's going."

"She's no going to be happy about it" Sam pulled out a chair in front of him and sat down. He needed to prepare himself for the inevitable argument that this would bring.

Dean walked back into Sam's view "Yea well, she'll be alive won't she? He took a seat next to Sam.

Sam let out a soft sigh "Yea, I know."

SNSNSNSNSN

Haley walked into the library and quickly made her way to the back. Anytime they'd do research at a library or any public place they'd always take the back or the farthest corner possible, that way no one would bug them.

She turned the corner and saw Sam's head leaning back on a chair. She quickly made her way over to them.

"Hey guys, did ya miss me?" She walked over to Dean and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and moved over to Sam.

"Must you leave slobber all over my cheek?" Dean wiped his cheek off with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Shut up, you love me." She decided it would take too long to walk over to the other side and sit, so she took a seat on Sam's lap and kissed his cheek. "So, you guys find anything?"

Dean gave her a stern glance "What took you so long?"

"The cashier lady was dragging ass." She said laying her head on Sam's shoulder.

Dean stared at Haley noticing how pale she was and how tired she looked. "Let's get back to the hotel." He stood up and pointed at Haley "You need to rest."

Haley got off Sam and stood up. "I'm fine Dean, I'm ready for tonight."

Dean started walking towards the front doors, "You're not coming tonight."

Dean quickly walked out of the library giving Haley no time to respond. Haley stood shocked for a moment and stared at Sam.

"He's joking right? I mean what the hell, this ghost stabbed me with a freakin knife; I should so be able to go."

Sam grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the front door. "Hay it's not safe, last night Dean and I found a picture of Lily."

"Yea…so?"

They walked out the front door and saw Dean sitting on the cement wall waiting for them.

Sam let go of Haley's hand and walked next to her "Lily was his sister, she was the first one he killed…she looks a lot like you Hay."

"Oh, so… he thinks I'm…" Dean caught the end of the conversation and cut her off

"His sister, he probably thinks he didn't finish the job, so you're not going." He pushed himself off the wall and started walking.

Haley and Sam followed behind him in silence. Dean had used his 'no discussion' tone and Haley knew better than to question him when he used that tone.

SNSNSNSNSN

"Alright, you know the drill, don't open the door, don't leave the room, and…."

Haley rolled her eyes and cut Dean off "Call you or Sam if anything weird happens…I know the drill Dean."

Dean smiled at her and grabbed his bag, "Find us a gig little sis, I wanna get the hell out of this town." He ruffled her hair and walked to the door.

Sam gave her a kiss on the forehead and followed Dean, "Love you peanut."

She walked over to the door "Love you string bean"

Sam gave her a sideways glance and smiled. He got in the car and Dean peeled away from the parking lot.

Haley rolled her eyes at Dean _"Always wanting to look badass." _She stood at the door until she couldn't see the tail lights of the Impala and closed and latched the door.

She walked over to the table and opened Sam's laptop, _"let's see what other freaky shit we have going on in this world." _

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into the backyard of the Loyola home and parked the Impala. "Well this should be fun; we only have a few acres to dig through." He took a look at the huge piece of land the Loyola's called a backyard. He opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Sam rolled his eyes at him and opened his door and stepped out. "It won't be that bad Dean, I'm sure the sister had the graves marked."

Dean opened the trunk and pulled out his bag and two shovels. "Let's hope so, I wanna hurry this shit up and get back to the motel." He threw Sam his bag, handed him a shovel and slammed the trunk shut. "Let's get working geek boy."

"You go left, I go right. If you see anything yell" Dean threw his bag over his shoulder and walked in his direction leaving Sam to walk to the other side.

SNSNSNSNSN

30 minuets into the research and all Haley had found was aggravation. Usually they had no problem finding a gig. Not that she wanted someone to be dead or hurt, but come on, there had to be some supernatural shit going on somewhere.

Haley stood up and walked over to her bed and grabbed a tampon and some Tylenol. The pain was becoming an annoyance and so was changing a tampon every freakin hour.

She walked into the bathroom and stared at the gap where the mirror used to be, she still couldn't explain what had happened. She closed the door and took care of business and walked back out to continue with the research.

She pulled up one of Sam's pages under his favorites _"Maybe something worth looking into pops up." _Sighing Haley read through each page on the site and nothing looked even remotely interesting. _"This is fucking ridiculous." _

Haley slammed her hand on the table and sighed in frustration. Her head suddenly jerked to the right when the sound of breaking glass filled her ears.

"_What the fuck"_ She slowly stood up and walked over to the beds. The lamp that stood on the nightstand between the two beds was lying on the floor shattered. Haley stood in shock. _"Ok…" _

She carefully kneeled on the floor and started picking up pieces of the lamp. _"It's nothing Hay, it was probably to close to the edge and tipped over…nothing weird is going on here." _

SNSNSNSNSN

"Hey Sam, I think I got something over here." Dean was standing next to a small tree sitting on the far left side of the Loyola's house.

Sam quickly made his way over from where he had been searching. "What is it?"

"I'm assuming that "Here lies the demon child" is referring to Charlie." Dean pointed at the words carved on the tree trunk.

Sam looked at Dean and gave him a little smile, "I think I might have to agree with you."

Dean and Sam put their bags down and started digging. After almost an hour, Sam's shovel hit something solid.

"Oh thank God, I was starting to think it wasn't here man." Sam quickly shoveled off some of the dirt left behind.

Dean used the shovel to break through the wooden coffin exposing Charlie's disfigured bones. "Dude, he was fugly."

Sam wiped the sweat off his forehead "Dean, they're bones; you don't know what he looked like."

Dean climbed up and helped pull Sam up. He grabbed the salt from his bag and proceeded to salt the bones while Sam poured the lighter fluid in.

"Dude, look at the bones, look at the shape of his skull…that isn't normal Sam; this kid was fugly." He pulled out the box of matches, lit two of them and threw them in. "So long quasi."

SNSNSNSNSN

Haley sat on the table staring at the computer screen; she had just cleaned the lamp mess up and had used the EMF to see if they had a ghost in the room, but nothing turned up; so she convinced herself that the lamp was too close to the edge and it simply tipped over.

"_Anyway…back to finding a hunt." _She let out a sigh and went back to her search. She opened up another one of Sam's "favorite" web pages and searched for unexplainable deaths. After a few seconds, a few things popped up on the screen.

"_Killer mirror…hmmm…interesting…could be another Bloody Mary deal." _Haley read the small articleand decided that this was defiantly something they should check out.

Haley was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the unmistakable sound of the Impala approaching.

She stood up and walked to the door. She heard Dean fumbling with keys and smiled. _"Dork" _She quickly unlatched the door and let her brothers in.

Dean walked in and made his way over to his bed and put his bag down. "How are you feeling?"

"Eh, better…so, how'd the salt and burn go?" Haley walked over the table and sat on the chair.

"Went good…Charlie didn't show up…So, did you find anything? Sam glanced at his laptop.

"Yea, actually I did" She opened her mouth ready to explain what she had found when Dean cut her off.

"Hay, what happened to the lamp??

Mmmmk….hope you like….Review please!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally chapter 9…Fanfic is being dumb and I couldn't upload…but thanks to H.T.Marie it worked!!! Hope you all enjoy this one. The next chapter is actually almost done so it should be up sometime tonight. Alright, um I know you might be wondering about the VS convo lol, I put it in cus this convo actually happened with me and my brother lol…it was awkward, so was the girl barfing lol…I thought It'd be funny…a lot of the sis/bro moments are things that have happened to me, just so ya'll know lol…ok, well, enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

Haley stared at Dean for a moment trying to come up with something logical to say, but hey, they were Winchesters, when did anything logical happen to them? _"Eh, might as well be honest, it's not like I can lie to them anyway." _Haley looked down at her hands not wanting to look at Dean's reaction"It…uh…just fell."

Dean looked at her for a moment slightly annoyed at his little sister's response. "It just fell huh?" He sat on the edge of his bed and clasped his hands together "Hay, I'm aware of it falling; I want to know HOW it fell?"

"Dean I don't know how it fell ok. I was sitting over here looking for a job and the stupid thing fell." Haley said noticing the annoyance in her brother's voice.

Sam had remained quiet until Haley's last statement, she had said the same thing about the bathroom mirror and they figured it had just fallen, but twice in a row didn't make sense. He stood up and walked over to his weapons bag and pulled out the EMF reader.

Dean stared at Sam in confusion "What are you doing?"

"Well, the bathroom mirror fell without any explanation and now the lamp fell, maybe there's a…"

Haley walked over to Sam and took the EMF reader from his hands "I already checked…the room is clean guys."

Sam took the EMF from her and put it back in his bag "Did you check the bathroom too?"

"Yes Sam." She walked over to the bed and sat against the headboard. "It just fell ok, it was probably too close to the edge and tipped over or something and the mirror probably fell cus it got to heavy for the disgusting wall, I mean look at this room, it's defiantly seen better days. Not everything has to be supernatural ya know."

Dean chuckled at his little sister; everything that revolved around the Winchesters was supernatural, but wanting to keep the peace, he kept it to himself and changed the subject.

He laid on the bed and put his arms under his head "Alright, so anyway…tell us about this new gig you got?"

Haley stood up and walked over to the table, grabbed the laptop and sat on the small couch by the window. Sam followed behind her and sat in the chair next to her.

She quickly skimmed through the short article "Ok it's in Marengo, Illinois…In the past month 8 people have been found dead at a local motel. According to the paper, they have all been tourist passing through. It doesn't really go into much detail, but what caught my eye was that all the victims have been found in front of a mirror..."

"You're thinking its Bloody Mary?" Sam asked slightly confused

Haley shrugged "I dunno, maybe."

Dean sat up and shook his head "Can't be, we took care of her back in Nebraska."

Haley stared at the computer screen and let out a yawn. "Maybe we just sent her away for a little bit…I mean it's happened before hasn't it? Spirits have been able to come back."

"Yea, but it's not common. Does it say anything about the victims having bleeding eyes; the eyes are Mary's trade mark." Dean said getting up from the bed.

Haley scanned the article and let out a small sigh "No…they…hold on" Haley quickly re-read the last paragraph "No way…"

Sam stood up and stretched his sore body; all that shoveling had given him a much needed workout "What is it?"

Haley looked over the screen and scrunched up her nose. "According to the paper, the authorities ruled them all suicides….that's so not possible, 8 random people don't just commit suicide in the same town by mere coincidence."

Sam let out a small yawn "You think a spirit is killing them and making it look like a suicide?"

"Maybe, it could also be a demon, there have been incidents like that." she said shrugging.

"Alright, we'll check it out" Dean walked over to his bag and grabbed some pajama pants. "Pack tonight if you need to, we'll take off in the morning."

Sam swung his long legs off the bed and stood up "You start packing; I'm going to go grab us some food from the diner down the street."

Haley got off the couch and walked over to her bag. "Sammy, get me the usual, oh but instead of pop get me a chocolate shake…I'm so craving it right now." She grabbed some clothes and made her way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna get a quick shower, don't forget the shake!"

Sam smiled and grabbed the keys from the table "You want the usual?"

Dean glared at Sam "I want to know what the hell you're doing with my car keys? You can walk your overly grown ass to the diner dude." Dean took the keys back and grinned at Sam.

"Fine, then you can pick up your own damn food." Sam walked to the door and stopped when he heard Dean groan.

"Fine, but one scratch on her and I swear I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be choking on it." He threw the keys back to Sam and plopped himself on the bed.

Sam smiled and walked out the door quickly taking notice of the heavily clouded night sky. The forecast had predicted sever thunderstorms tonight and he was looking forward to it. Something about thunderstorms made him feel serene; the sound of the falling rain and the thunder lulled him to sleep.

He opened the door to the Impala, turned the ignition on and sped off to the small diner at the end of the block. He could have very well walked over but his body was just too tired. The diner didn't look all to appeasing but it was the closest thing around, so it would have to do.

There were a couple people inside, mostly truck drivers who had stopped for some food. He placed his order and sat in one of the stools to wait for the food.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley walked out of the steam filled bathroom wearing her fairy pajamas and a towel around her head.

Dean looked up from the TV and stared at his sister "You better not have used all the hot water."

Haley rolled her eyes and sat on the bed "Dean hand me my book bag please."

Dean reached over for the bag and passed it to Haley "I don't know why you call it a book bag; you have no books in it."

"Shut up" She opened her bag and took out her hair brush, some lotion and her body spray.

Dean scrunched up his face and swatted the air with his hand "Aw man, now I'm going to smell all fruity…what the hell is that?"

Haley smiled and sprayed even more, messing with Dean was so much fun "Its strawberry & champagne from Victoria Secrets and it smells fabulous, if you don't like it, quit breathing."

Dean swung his legs over the side of the bed and faced Haley "Who the hell came up with that combination and what the hell where you doing at Victoria secrets?"

"Um shopping…and you didn't seem to mind the scent when that bimbo at that bar was slobbering all over your face, she was wearing the same thing?"

Dean smiled at the memory. _"That was a good night" _"Wait, how the hell do you know what she was wearing?"

Haley rolled her eyes and let out a frustrated sigh "Dean, how drunk were you? Dude, remember she barfed all over herself; I gave her one of my ugly shirts and sprayed her down with my spray.

Dean looked as if he were deep in thought "Oh right"

Dean remained quiet for a few minuets as he flipped the TV channels. The thought of his sister, his BABY sister shopping at Victoria Secrets lingered in his head. He knew what kind of undergarments we sold there, hell he had the catalog memorized. There was no way in hell he wanted his baby sister wearing shit like that. "Hay, you better keep Victoria's Secret a secret unless you want to visit me in jail"

Haley looked over at Dean who was going through the same TV channels over and over again. "Um, ok…"

Dean was about to say something when the room door opened and Sam walked in balancing the food and drinks in his hands. "A little help here"

Haley quickly walked over and took the bags of food and set them on the table. "mmm smells yum-o"

She opened one of the bags and pulled out a styrofoam container filled with chicken tenders and fries.

Sam smiled at the site of Haley; she had his appetite, there was no doubt about it. She could eat a freakin cow and still manage to not gain a pound. "Here's your chocolate shake babe." He took a sip before handing it to her.

"Thanks Sammy" She took a sip and set it back down. "God this is good."

Sam handed Dean his food and drink and sat on the bed. "Most greasy, unhealthy food is."

SNSNSNSNSN

They had all finished eating. Sam was finishing up his packing while Dean showered and Haley wrote in her notebook.

"What are you writing babe?" Sam asked with curiosity

He always wondered what she wrote in that old notebook. Sometimes she would stay up late at night and write in it when she thought he was asleep, he'd figured it was her diary, and from what Jess had told him, a girl writes everything that happens to them in it, so he was curious to know what was on his sisters mind.

"Just stuff ya know…random things that pop into my head and I don't know what to do with." She lifted her head and smiled at him.

God he loved that smile, it reminded him of mom. Haley was the mirror image of mom, well, minus the hair. But everything else, her eyes, her nose, her laugh, everything else was hers. Maybe that's why Dean and him protected her so much…apart from being their baby sister, she was a constant reminder of their mom, the last thing they had of her and losing Haley would be like losing mom for good.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" Dean asked plopping down on the bed

"Huh, oh nothing, just thinking"

Dean sighed "You wanna talk about it?"

"No man, I'm good…it was nothing really." He said shrugging it off

Dean nodded his head and stared at the ceiling "Hay, get some sleep, it's gonna be a long ride tomorrow."

Sam turned to find Haley already asleep on the small couch in an awkward position. Her legs were scrunched up in an almost Indian style position and her hands held her notebook securely over her stomach.

Slightly confused he turned back to Dean" Dude, she was just taling to me."

Dean raised his head and looked over at her and smiled. He slowly got up and walked over to the other bed and undid the sheets. "Just like her big bro, we can knock out anywhere."

Sam zipped up his bag and walked over to Haley "Yea, I noticed that when you fell asleep behind the wheel a few months ago."

Dean grinned at Sam and was heading over to the couch.

Sam noticed Dean wince as he bent down to pick Haley up and rushed over. "I got her Dean."

Dean looked up at Sam and smiled "Thanks" He walked over to his bed and laid under the covers, the exhaustion finally catching up with him. He quietly watched as Sam picked Haley up and tucked her into bed and then laid down himself.

Sam reached over and turned the lamp off. "Night Dean."

Dean allowed his eyes to slowly droop "Night Sammy."

Mmmkkkk…reviews please!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright, well here's chapter 10…hope you all enjoy it!!! Oh, and A HUGE thanks to all of you who have left me such FABTASTIC reviews….Seriously, it makes me all mushy inside lol….

Disclaimer: Working on it…but for now…not mine!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Haley was sitting up in bed, it was 4:30 am and she couldn't sleep, the storm was still raging on outside, the wind was howling and she could see the swaying silhouettes of the trees surrounding the motel. It was actually quiet soothing.

She had been woken up from her sleep by the sound of rapid breathing next to her. Sam was having another one of those nightmares and from what it appeared, it was intense.

She hated waking up to that sound. The first time it happened she just about had a heart attack. She didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that Sam wasn't breathing normally and he was sweating profusely.

Now it seemed almost routine, she'd roll over, put her arms around him, and whisper "its ok, it's only a dream Sammy" in his ear until he relaxed. If that didn't work she'd wake Dean up if he didn't wake up on his own.

Thankfully all it took this time was a few "its ok Sammy" for him to relaxed and fall back into a dreamless sleep.

Haley slowly unraveled her arms from Sam's body, kissed his cheek and got out of bed. She quietly made her way over to the bathroom, feeling the need to change her tampon and take some pain killers. Now that she was fully awake she could feel the cramps a lot more than when she was asleep.

She pulled a tampon from the box she had hidden under the stack of towels and changed it, she was getting used the whole period deal by now, a few days had passed and it seemed as though it was almost over.

She washed her hands, checked the wound on her side, which was healing nicely, and turned off the light. On her way out of the bathroom she popped in 3 Tylenols and quietly walked back and got into bed and let the storm lull her back to sleep.

SNSNSNSN

Dean woke up to his cell phone alarm going off. It was 7:00 in the morning, way to early for him. He laid in bed for a few minuets letting his eyes adjust to the small amount of light coming in through the curtains.

He rolled out of bed and stumbled over to Sam and Haley's bed. He leaned over Sam and shook him "Sam, wake up man."

Sam rolled onto his side "mmm…wh…what is it?"

"S'time to wake up Sammy" Dean rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes and walked to the bathroom, nature was calling.

Sam laid in bed staring out through a small crack in the curtains. It had been a rough night; he had dreamt of her again, he saw her pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her midsection, and the flames engulfing her body.

He closed his eyes and tried to avoid the tears that were threatening to fall, but it was useless, that image would haunt his dreams forever. If only he could function without sleep.

He quickly wiped away the few stray tears that had managed to fall and sat up. He couldn't let Dean or Hay see him like that, they didn't need to worry.

Sam was brought out of his thoughts by a swearing Dean running out of the bathroom "Sonofabitch"

Sam quickly stood up and with a few long strides stood at Dean's side ready to kill whatever had managed to crawl in during the night. "What's wrong?"

Haley stirred in her sleep; she could hear Dean and Sam talking, but couldn't make out what was going on.

Sam stared at Dean with worry clearly etched in his eyes. "Dean what is it?"

Dean stood still, looking as if he where about to hurl all over the place "I touched it man" He hurriedly wiped his hands on his sweat pants.

Sam stood in front of Dean with a confused expression "Touched what Dean?"

"That, I fuckin touched it." Dean said pointing at the bathroom floor.

Sam moved closer to the bathroom door and looked at the object Dean was pointing at. _"You have got to be kidding me" _Sam looked up and gave Dean a sideways glance before bursting out laughing. "Dude, it's a freakin tampon!"

Dean stared at a laughing Sam un-amused. "I know what it is geek boy" he said walking to his bed.

Sam smiled at Dean's reaction. Dean could see rotting corpses and cut vampires heads off, but he couldn't handle a tampon? "Dean, I'm pretty sure you've seen a few tampons in your life…I mean for someone who "dates" a lot…"

Dean knew he was over reacting, but come on, a tampon? Just the thought of where that goes and why it goes there grossed him out. He shuddered at the thought and sat on his bed. "Whatever man, it's gross."

Sam shrugged his shoulders "I learned to deal with it when…" Sam lowered his head slightly and whispered "I lived with Jess."

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He hadn't meant for Sam to get upset. "Sammy…I'm…"

Sam cut Dean off with a small smile "Don't worry about it Dean, I'm ok."

Haley sluggishly sat up, her hair was in a messy ponytail, and she had small bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep. "God, can't you two see I'm tryin to sleep here? What's going on, what's with the noise?" She rubbed her eyes and groggily stood up.

Sam and Dean both looked at Haley and couldn't help but laugh at the goofy way she looked.

Sam walked over to her and kissed her forehead "Sorry babe"

Dean walked over and opened up the curtains to let some light in "you ready to head out peanut?"

She let out a loud yawn and made her way to her bag "mmm I wanna get a quick shower first."

Sam walked over to his bag, and grabbed some clothes "Don't worry, you got time. I'm gonna run and get us some breakfast."

She unzipped her bag and pulled out a pair of underwear, a bra, jeans and an AC/DC tee "ok, be careful, love you."

Dean threw himself on the bed and grabbed the TV remote "Not one scratch or your ass is grass geek boy"

Sam rolled his eyes and walked out.

Haley waited until she could no longer hear the Impala and walked over to Dean's bed and sat down next to him.

Without taking his eyes off the TV he smiled and put an arm around Haley "Can I help you?"

"Sammy had a nightmare last night?" She sighed and laid her head on Deans stomach.

Dean muted the TV and put the remote control down "I know…I heard him."

Haley looked over at Dean slightly confused, normally Dean would run over "How come you didn't say something?"

Dean shrugged "You had it covered"

"Oh…"

They both stayed silent for a few minutes before Haley broke the silence. "Thanks Dean…for you know…everything."

Dean adjusted himself on the bed becoming slightly uncomfortable.

She smiled seeing the worried/confused look on Dean's face "Don't worry, no chick-flick moments Dean, I just wanted to get that out." She stood up and grabbed her clothes from the bed.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, DON'T eat my food!"

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam walked in carrying a few grocery bags in one hand and breakfast in the other. "Dean, a little help here please"

Dean quickly slid out of bed and grabbed a few bags. "Geezus, how hungry do you think we are man?"

Sam rolled his eyes "Dean, I bought a few things for the road, that way we don't have to stop right away."

Dean nodded "Ah, good thinking little brother." He grabbed one of the brown bags and pulled out a breakfast sandwich and some hash browns.

Sam pulled out one of the chairs and grabbed one of the other bags "I got you some pancakes too, they're in that bag." He pointed to the bag at the end of the table.

Haley walked out of the bathroom dressed in hip hugger jeans and her AC/DC baby tee. "Hey Sammy, you're back" She grabbed her hair brush and sat on the edge of the bed.

Sam mumbled something before he stuffed his mouth with pancakes and a sausage.

"That's gross Sam, you're gonna choke."

Dean swallowed the last of his bagel and turned towards Haley "Hurry up; we need to get going if we want to make it by tonight."

* * *

Yay...R&R please and thank you!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11….hope you all like it!!! Hopefully I can get chapter 12 up tomorrow….Please leave me your comments…they make me happy!!! Oh, and pardon any of my mistakes...i'm a little drugged up on medication at the moment so...lol...if i dont make sense...sorry!

Disclaimer: Not yet, but if all goes well…soon, VERY soon! Lol…

* * *

They had been on the road for the last four hours and had only stopped twice before this. Dean pulled into a shabby little gas station sitting out in the middle of nowhere. According to Dean, his "baby girl" was dehydrated and in need of some TLC. _"Go figure, he'll stop cus his car needs TLC but I tell him I have to pee and he tells me to hold it." _

He parked in front of a gas pump and got out of the car. "Sammy, filler up, I'm gonna check the oil." He popped open the hood and pulled out the oil stick.

Sam nodded, pulled out one of the credit cards from the glove compartment and got out of the car. "Hay, if you want to go get something to eat you should do it now. We might not be stopping for awhile."

Taking that as a hint to get out of the car, she slowly slid out of the backseat and stretched before going over to Dean.

"I'm gonna get some stuff, you want anything Deanie?" She chuckled at the face Dean gave her when she called him that.

"You haven't called me that since you were 5...and get me a pop and some M&Ms." He reached in his pocket, pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty.

"Actually, I was 14 the last time I called you that, but you were to busy being all knight and shining brother to notice…and I don't need it thanks." She pulled out a twenty from her pocket and smiled. "Haven't spent it yet" She turned and walked over to Sam.

Dean shook his head and got back to checking the oil.

"Sammy…what shall I get you?" She asked jumping on his back "Gatorade, Sprite, or Pepsi?"

He bent forward and reached his arms back to support Haley's weight "Surprise me, you're good at that." He stood his full height, keeping on hand on his lower back and reaching down for the gas pump.

"Mmkay, I'll be back" Haley slid off his back and made her way into the small store.

There were a few customers, mostly truck drivers, cramming their way through the tight crowded isles. She quickly made her way to the back coolers accidentally bumping into some guy.

She had to look up to see his face…He was tall, not as tall as Sam or Dean, but compared to her whapping 5'4, this guy towered her.

He smiled and revealed a few rotting black teeth which made her want to gag. "Afternoon ma'am, Pardon me, I reckon I didn't see you."

"It's ok, I wasn't paying attention…sorry 'bout that. " She quickly waved her hand and continued towards the cooler. _"Gross…wonder if he's ever heard of a dentist."_

She grabbed three Pepsis and a few water bottles and made her way over to the candy isle. She picked up some M&Ms, a few snickers and some gummy worms and made her way to the counter to pay.

The guy she had bumped into earlier was standing behind her in line. She could feel him eyeing her and she didn't like it one bit.

"You have quite the sweet tooth there ma'am"

"_Why is he talking to me…argh"_ She turned her head and smiled_ "_They aren't all for me."

"I was jus' bout to ask how you'd managed to get such a fine little body like yours with all them candies."

"_Is he hitting on me…oh on stupid clerk" _Haley stayed quiet, maybe if she didn't respond he'd get the hint.

She stepped up in line and looked out the window, Sam was leaning against the Impala and Dean was still checking under the hood.

"They waitin' for you out there?"

Haley nodded but didn't speak; she finally got up to the clerk and set her things down. _"Hurry, hurry up."_

Haley handed the clerk her twenty and was waiting for her change when she felt the guy breathe on her neck. She quickly spun around and glared at him. "Dude, what the fuck…back off."

The guy grinned and leaned closer to her "How much you chargin' them boys darlin'? I'm willin' to pay you more for a couple hours."

Haley stood in shock; this guy was calling her a whore _"Oh no he did not just ask me that." _"Fuck off shit head."

She grabbed her bag and her change and quickly walked to the door. But before she could open it the guy grabbed her arm.

"Come on now, don't go actin' like you got somethin' them other whores don't have, you're worth jus' as much as them, and I'm offerin you more."

Haley ripped her arm out of his grasp and opened the door; this guy was seriously was scaring her and pissing her off. Her hands were shaking and she was sweating like crazy.

Once she got outside she quickened her pace towards the Impala. For some reason it seemed farther away then before. _"Why the hell am I shaking like this…what the hell is wrong with me."_

Once again she felt her arm being jerked and she was spun around, this guy just wasn't giving up. "What, your boy toys are getting' impatient?"

"Leave me the FUCK alone you creepy bastard!"

Just as Haley screamed the store windows, and a few car windows shattered. The guy stared at Haley with a look of terror in his face "What in the hell are you?"

Sam casually glanced towards the store and saw a guy grabbing Haley by the arm; he heard her yell and he saw the glass shatter. He stood there in shock for a moment but quickly snapped out of it"Shit" Sam started running towards Haley.

Dean looked up and saw Sam run towards Haley, he dropped the rag he was holding and took off running.

Haley stared at the shattered glass _"Oh my god…I…oh my god" _suddenly she felt so dizzy, so light, she felt something wet on her face and then everything went black.

* * *

Woohoo….so they finally know…haha….please leave me some R&R…it's much appreciated!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all…first off, I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has been reading and reviewing my fic. You all are the BESTEST in the world big hug…and second, here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy with classes and work. I tried getting Chap. 12 and 13 up but I need to finish revising my chapter 13, so I'll post that tonight when I get back from work! Please forgive any mistakes I make...sometimes i miss them! Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Sam ran as fast as his long legs could take him. He didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that Haley was in trouble and he had to get there fast. 

Dean was running right behind him; his eyes focusing on one thing only, getting the guy that hurt his sister and beating him to a pulp. The moment he saw that guy by her, he went into full 'beat the shit out of him first ask questions later' mode.

Haley felt her legs give out from under her and she could feel herself sinking but she couldn't stop it. She waited for the impact of her body hitting the ground, waited for the pain, but it never came.

Luckily Sam got there in time and caught her before she hit the ground. He carefully sat on the ground and leaned her against his body. "It's ok Hay, I got you."

"Sammy, you watch her." Dean kept running past him and followed the bastard that had had the misfortune of messing with a Winchester. He didn't know what had happened between Haley and this guy, but hell, he didn't really care, all he cared about was the fact that this ass had hurt his sister and he was gonna pay.

The guy had taken off when he saw Sam and Dean running towards them. Dean smiled; there was no way this guy was getting away from him. If the dead couldn't escape, the living certainly had no chance.

Dean crouched behind a cement wall that separated the poor excuse of a rest area and the gas station. He could see the guy slow down and walk to his truck a few feet away. That brought a small grin to Dean's face; the guy obviously thought he had gotten away. _"Sorry pal, not today you don't."_

Still in the crouched position, Dean made his way to the end of the wall where there was an opening to the rest area.

The guy threw a quick glance over his shoulder to make sure he had lost whoever was chasing him. He smiled, feeling proud of being able to escape in one piece.

Dean waited by the wall until the guy to turn his back and made a mad dash towards him.

The guy heard Dean's boots hitting the concrete and turned his head; he stood there in shock for a few seconds before he took off running again.

Dean lunged himself at the guy and threw him off balance, he was a hefty guy, but still no match for Dean. He rolled on top of the guy and slammed his fist into his face over and over again effectively knocking off what little teeth this man had. "You fucked with the wrong person you fugly bastard"

The guy struggled under him and tried to swing a few times but was always met with another one of Dean's deadly blows.

Blood was covering the guys face and Dean's fist. He had stopped struggling after the fiftieth punch, but Dean kept going. This guy had purposely hurt his sister and that was enough reason for Dean to kill him right there and now.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam pushed Haley's body away from him and gently laid her on the ground. There was blood dripping from her nose and her face was too pale for his liking. He moved over and kneeled on her side "Haley…come on, wake up."

"S'cuse me sir, the sheriff is on his way, there anything we can help you with in the meantime?"

Sam jerked his head towards the person who had tapped his shoulder. The clerk and a few customers that had been in the gas station were all standing in front of him trying to see what the commotion was. _"Shit, Dean!"_

Sam picked Haley's body up and started to make his way over to the Impala. He had to find Dean and they needed to get the hell out of there before the Sheriff showed up. "No, no we're fine thanks."

He made it to the car fairly quickly and opened the backdoor. Careful not to hit Haley he slid her in the backseat and ran to the driver's side. Luckily Dean had left the keys in the ignition.

SNSNSNSN

The guy was lying limp and bloody under Dean's body occasionally begging for him to stop, which brought a small smile of satisfaction to Dean's face. He raised his fist and gave him one more anger fueled punch effectively knocking the guy out.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead and stood up; he hadn't noticed how much blood there was. It was all over his hands, his clothes and mostly likely his face _"Sonofabitch" _He turned his head when he heard the unmistakable purring of his lovely Impala.

Sam pulled up next to Dean and quickly glanced at the bloody mess that lay on the pavement. "Dean, get in the car, cops are on their way"

He opened the door and got in, the last thing they needed were cops. He glanced over his seat and watched Haley's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. "How is she, did she talk?"

Sam made a sharp u-turn in the parking lot and sped off "She hasn't woken up yet, she seems ok though." He took a quick glance through the rearview mirror and sighed. "We need to find somewhere to stay tonight; we should lay low."

Dean eyed Sam a few moments before turning his attention back to Haley "Dude, what the hell was that back there?"

Sam focused on the road; he really wasn't sure what he'd seen. He thought he'd seen glass break when Hay yelled…but that couldn't be right…right? I mean, yeah he had visions and all, but Haley? Could she have some sort of supernatural ability too?

Dean sighed and turned his attention to the passing scenery, maybe avoiding the conversation at the moment was a better idea, at least until Haley woke up.

* * *

Please R&R...chapter 13 will be up tonight. 


	13. Chapter 13

Well, here is chapter 13. Thank you to all who reviewed already, you guys are AWSOME!!! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll try to get the next two up ASAP. And please forgive any mistakes I might have made, sometimes I re-read over it too fast and miss them. Have a great night and R&R if you get a chance!

* * *

Chapter 13

Sam pulled into the parking lot of some motel Dean had spotted. He had been driving for a little over 2 hours already trying to put some distance between the gas station and them. They were somewhere near the boarder of Indiana and Chicago.

Dean got out of the car and went to get a room for the night. He walked into the office and gagged at the smell. This place was a real piece of work, they'd seen some shabby looking motels before, but this place seemed to take first prize. _"Fucking gross""_

"Can I help you sir?"

Dean swallowed to keep the bile from coming up and made his way to the counter. The lady at the front smiled. She seemed nice, too nice to be working in a place like this. "I uh, I need a room, 2 queens if you have any available."

She quickly typed something in an old shabby computer and nodded her head "Well sure honey, how many days would you like the room for?"

"Just tonight, we're passing through." He said handing her a credit card.

The clerk took the card "Total is $55.90" She said swiping it quickly and waiting for it to go through.

She turned and handed him the receipt and a pen and waited for him to sign then took the white copy and handed Dean the yellow copy. "All right Mr. Harding you're all set, room 212 is all yours."

Dean took the key and gave the nice lady one of his million dollar grins before he walked out. He got in the car and directed Sam to their room.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam was sitting at the small table looking over a few articles pertaining to their new jobs while Dean sat in his bed watching some old 1950's horror movie. Haley hadn't woken up yet, she would occasionally let out little moans when she moved, but nothing more.

Dean kept glancing over at her, he was anxious for her to wake up, he wanted to know she was ok; he wanted to know what had happened back there at the gas station.

"mmmhm…my head"

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts by Haley's voice. He let out a small sigh of relief, her voice was like music to his ears right now and as girly as that sounded, he didn't really care because it was her and for her, he'd be the girliest guy ever. He swung his legs over the bed and kneeled by her side.

Sam had also heard her speak and quickly put the laptop down and with two big steps made it to her side. He sat on her side and softly tapped her face trying to rouse her "Hay, open your eyes babe"

She felt a soft tapping on her cheeks and slowly pried them open. "Sam…"

"Yea babe, how do you feel?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, took in a deep breath and opened them back up "Dean…where's Dean?"

Dean took one of her hands in his "I'm here Hay, how you feelin'?"

Haley looked around the room and focused back on Dean and Sam "I'm ok…where are we?"

Sam gave her a small smile and rubbed his thumb over her eyebrow "We stopped at a motel for the night...you sure you're ok?"

She re-positioned her head on the pillow so that it lay next to Sam's leg. "mhm…"

Dean stayed silent for a few moments completely lost in thought. He didn't understand…he didn't understand how he had he missed it? How Dad had missed it. Then again, Sammy never showed signs of those weirdo visions until recently. Did this mean Haley was one of the special kids too? Was the demon after her too?

"Dean…hey Dean…" Haley waved her hand in front of his face trying to bring him out of his trance.

Dean snapped out of it and shook his head "Huh, sorry, how do you feel?"

Haley shifted in the bed, Sam and Dean were extremely quiet and it was making her uncomfortable "Why aren't you talking to me and why are you looking at me like that?

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a few moments unsure of how to bring the subject up.

Haley sighed and slowly tried to pull herself into a sitting position. She knew what this was about, and she knew it was freaking them out. Hell, this shit was freaking her out, it's not everyday you break shit without touching it. "This is about the gas station isn't it?" She asked uncomfortably.

Sam gave a slight nod "What happened back there Hay?"

She shrugged her shoulders and focused on the stained white wall "I dunno, he just…he made me so mad…he wouldn't leave me alone, I just…I don't know…I felt so…weird…everything started to spin and I saw the windows break and…" She let out a small sigh and lowered her head. "I just don't know."

Dean tightened his grip around her hand trying to reassure her that he was still there and that it would be ok. "Hay, the mirror in the hotel room, and the lamp…did you…"

"I don't know…I think so…I…" She sighed in frustration and leaned her head on the headboard. "I felt something today, I mean I felt this tingly sensation all over my body, everything was spinning around me and I just, I was so mad. But…the lamp and the mirror, I didn't feel this...I was mad, but I didn't feel the same"

Dean let out a small breath and lifted himself from the floor "Can you move or break things by just looking at them?"

Haley and Sam both looked at Dean with shocked expressions. I mean sure, they were all thinking the same thing, but he'd actually said it out loud.

Finally Haley spoke in a soft voice "I haven't really tried…I mean the mirror and the lamp thing, I didn't really know it was me…"

Dean ran his hands through his hair. Their lives just got weirder and weirder each day. Man, sometimes it sucked balls to be a Winchester. _"Keep it together Dean, you have to figure this shit out and make it right."_

Sam put his arm around her and leaned her body into him and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry babe, we'll figure this out alright…I promise."

Dean took a seat on the other side of her bed and grabbed her hand "So, you're a spoon bender huh?"

* * *

Chapter 14 will be up ASAP...Thanks for reading! 


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait, it's just been one hell of a month. My laptop decided to go on strike for about a week and a half. I just got it back from the geek squad lol…I'm also in finals week which is CRAZY hard, and my grams isn't doing to well right now…sigh so yea, I've been pretty stressed lately…not to mention the bomb that got dropped on us when Sammy died :'(…I'm still mourning over it…

Oh, but on a good…er…GREAT note, I am going down to Texas to see A Few Good Men in a few weeks…eeee…that's pretty much the only exciting thing in my life right now lol…A whole bunch of fangirls from LJ are going to be meeting down there, we're all doing a meet&eat after the Sat. show…it's gonna be a blast…June 8th can't come fast enough lol….but newho…on with the fic!!! Please leave me some R&R, it's much appreciated, forgive any mistakes i might have made, or if the chapter sucks :/

P.S.- I'm trying to get a BETA...if anyone is interested...please drop me an e-mail, I need one lol :D

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Haley walked out of the bathroom showered and dressed in a pair of Sam's old sweats and one of Dean's old AC/DC t-shirts and made her way over to her bag. She sighed and dropped her dirty clothes in. At this point she had more dirty clothes then she had clean. She made a mental note to tell Dean they needed to do laundry or take her shopping…either or would work.

She looked over at Sam who was too engrossed with his laptop that he hadn't noticed her in the room. She quietly made her way over to Sam and plopped herself on his lap successfully scaring the shit out of him.

"What cha reading there Sammy?" She asked trying to hide a smile from appearing.

"Geezus Christ Hay, you almost gave me a freaking heart attack!" He shifted in the chair trying to get comfortable with the newly added weight.

Haley stood up so Sam could move easier then sat back down when he patted his leg letting her know she could. "So, what are you doing, what's got you so zoned out that you didn't even hear me come out of the bathroom?"

Sam scrolled through a webpage and stopped when he saw a picture of a girl. "Just gathering some facts for the new job."

Haley leaned back and rested her head on Sam's shoulder "Who's that?"

Sam read pieces of the article off to her "Jackie Harris, committed "suicide" at the same hotel last year. According to the cops, she cut her wrist; cops found her lying in front of the mirror."

"Wrist?" She rubbed her temples and sighed "This can't be Bloody Mary; she makes eyeballs explode not slice peoples wrists or whatever."

Sam wrapped his right arm around her waist "You okay Hay…you still got uh…you still got cramps?

She let out a small laugh and shook her head "Nope, all done. I just got a headache…it's been a crazy day."

Sam tightened his grip around her and checked her forehead for any signs of a fever with his left hand.

Haley rolled her eyes at him, God he and Dean could be so god damn annoying sometimes. What she couldn't have a headache just for the sake of having a headache? "Sam I'm ok, really."

Sam smiled and put his hand down "You wanna talk about what happened? I mean, you can tell me if you feel up to it, or you can wait for Dean. You know he's going to interrogate you when he gets back right?"

Haley lifted her head from Sam's shoulder and quickly scanned the room. How the hell did she not notice Dean was gone?

She turned to Sam with a confused look "Where is Dean?"

"Went out to pick up some food, he should be back soon."

Haley stood up and went over to Dean's bed and laid down. She didn't feel good, or more like right. She didn't feel right…everything that happened at the gas station was playing itself out in her mind and as much as she tried to make sense of it…she just couldn't.

It just didn't make sense. Maybe the glass breaking was a coincidence; maybe she had nothing to do with it. God, this was so messed up, first Sam and now her, what, was Dean going to pop out with some crazy powers too?

Sam threw a worried glance over at Haley who was sprawled on the bed with her eyes closed. He knew she was scared, he knew what she was feeling because he had felt the same when his visions started. Sighing he stood up and closed his laptop, he just wanted to make everything go away. He wanted to protect her from this…from IT…from everything and anything that threatened her, but he couldn't. He couldn't even protect himself from it.

Sam walked over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone to call Dean when he heard the door click.

Haley opened her eyes and lifted herself up by the elbows. She went to get out of bed but Sam put his arm out and grabbed the shot gun by the nightstand. One could never be too safe, especially if you were a Winchester.

The door swung open and bounced off the wall with a thud. Dean walked in carrying two brown bags soaked in grease, a large pizza, and a bag with some beer and a coke.

Sam put the shotgun down, closed the door and followed Dean to the table "How far did you go man? I was just about to call you."

Dean opened on of the brown bags and pulled out a Styrofoam container. "What, you were worried about little old me Sammy?"

Sam threw a playful punch on his shoulder and took the container from his hands. "Jerk"

Dean stared at him for a moment then glanced back towards Haley "You hungry?"

She rolled off the bed and walked over to the table. Dean pulled out the second container and handed it to her. She sighed and took it out of his hands and opened it. _"Same shit different day."_

Noticing something was wrong when she didn't touch the food he sat down next to her and stared at the food with her. "What's wrong Hay, why aren't you eating?"

Sighing she turned to face him "I'm tired of this; it's always the same shit Dean."

Dean looked at her not quite following "Uh, care to elaborate same shit?"

She picked up the container and glanced at it "This Dean…I'm tired of this, why can't we ever eat somewhere normal, why does it always have to be fast food or diners? Why can't we just go somewhere…not so…I dunno, I just…." She sighed and put the food down "I know we're not normal, we're far from it, but just once Dean."

Sam and Dean stared at her unable to speak. That had caught them completely off guard. Haley had never had a problem with the way they lived, that was Sam's department.

Dean let out a small chuckle and grabbed a beer. "So uh, since when does all of this bother you?"

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and slouched down in the chair. "Since Sam's brain practically explodes every time he gets a freaking vision and I can break shit without touching it." She said shrugging

Dean put down the beer and leaned closer to her "Are you sure it's you? It could be just a coincidence right?"

Haley rolled her eyes and stood up and walked over to the window "Yea Dean, all three times where a coincidence, the mirror, the lamp, and the gas station."

Sam leaned back in his chair and played around with his food "What were you doing when the mirror and lamp broke? Something had to of triggered it."

She turned and leaned against the wall frustrated with the whole situation, she should have just kept her mouth shut, she just wanted to get back in the car and move on to the new job.

"Hay, what happened at the gas station? What the hell did that guy do to you?" Dean asked bringing her out of her daze.

She shrugged not really wanting to go into details "He just annoyed me"

Dean stood up obviously frustrated with her. "Haley, I beat the man within an inch of his life, so you better tell me what hell it is he did to you."

Sam watched as Haley started pacing the room, a sure sign she was upset and would blow at any moment now. This would not end well if he let it continue._ "Man, being the middle child sucks"_

"Hay, we're just trying to help; we can't figure this out if you don't help us."

She stopped pacing and sat on the edge of the bed. "I was upset…when the mirror and lamp broke I was mad."

Sam nodded taking the info in "Ok, did you feel anything when it happened?"

She let out breath and nodded "Not much, I just felt sort of light headed, but I just figured it was because of the cut on my side or the cramps."

Dean leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his face. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. There was too much crap to deal with, Sam's visions, the Demon, dad's death, and now Haley was a freaking spoon bender.

He sat up straight again and cleared all those thoughts out of his head. He was the oldest, he needed to keep it together, he needed to get them through this, he needed to protect them. It was his job.

"What happened at the gas station?" Dean asked finally speaking up

Haley lowered her head, she felt ashamed all of a sudden. "He pissed me off…REALLY pissed me off and I just…I couldn't control it, I felt detached from my body, I felt tingly, everything started spinning, I could feel my head pounding…and then nothing, I felt nothing."

Dean nodded and took a quick swig of his beer "What did he do to piss you off so bad?"

"He offered me money."

Sam gave her a sideways glance then looked over at Dean who seemed to be just as confused as he was.

She waited a few seconds waiting for them to catch on, but decided to continue when all she saw was their confused faces.

"He offered me money for sex; he thought I was a whore, that you two had paid me. I told him I wasn't, I asked him to back off, but he followed me outside, he wouldn't leave me alone, and when he grabbed my arm I just, well you know."

Dean stood up and started pacing the room "Why the fuck didn't you scream for me or Sam?" Why didn't you get the hell out of there when it started?"

Sam stood up and stepped in front of him putting a hand on his shoulder "Dean, clam down man, just, take it easy."

Haley looked down and focused on the creases in her sweats and shrugged. "I can't always run to you or Sam for help Dean."

Dean stared at her with such intensity he could have probably burned a freakin' hole right through her forehead. "The hell you can't…we're your brothers, you're supposed to run to us"

Haley stood up and walked past both her brothers. She wasn't in the mood for this stupid shit _"If only you knew how to keep your fucking mouth shut Haley…way to go and screw everything up once again." _

Sam followed behind her "Hay, he's just worried about you, we both are."

She stopped and turned to face both Sam and Dean with tears in her eyes "You won't always be there for me to turn to; I need to do things on my own ok. I have to be able to. That's why dad trained me, that's why you train me…today I just, I didn't know what was happening, I didn't know how to stop it."

Dean flinched at the sudden outburst that came from his little sister. He took a few steps towards her regretting the way he'd approached the situation. He didn't mean to make her feel bad or anything; he just can't stand the fact that he can't always protect her from everything that's bad in this fucked up world they live in.

Dean let out a loud sigh, man he hated chick flick moment "Hay, look at me…Sam and I" He motioned towards Sam then himself "We're always going to be here for you to run to, period."

Sam smiled to himself. It always amused him to see Dean trying to be all tough and not fall into chick flick moments but it was useless. Well, only when it came to him and Hay; Dean was a total softy when it came to the both of them even if he refused to admit it.

Hay relaxed her shoulders and let a smile appear on her face. She knew he'd say that. He always said it and she always believed it. "I know…"

Dean glanced at her and smiled "Good" and walked back to the table to eat.

It never seized to amaze her, one minuet all three would be at each others throats and the next they all went about the day as if nothing had happened. Not that she was complaining; being mad at either one of her brothers was never easy.

Sam walked back to the table and picked up his Styrofoam container and sat down in front of his laptop. He took a bite out of his burger and opened the laptop up "mmm, I found some info about the hotel where the "suicides" took place."

Haley rolled her eyes and took a seat across from Dean "Sam, that's sick."

Dean closed his now empty container and opened the pizza box "shoot"

Sam maneuvered the laptop so the screen faced Dean "All victims were found in get this, room 666, and according to the hotel clerk working the night shift, people who stayed in that room swore up and down that it was haunted."

"Wait, so not everyone who stays in that room ends up dead?" He asked stuffing the last bit of pizza in his mouth.

"Nope" He turned the laptop back towards him.

Hay reached over and grabbed a slice of pizza "So how about we go and check it out already."

Dean grabbed another slice of pizza and leaned back in his chair "We will tomorrow…you need some sleep."

"Dean I'm perfectly fine, the only thing wrong with me is boredom…seriously, we need to start on this case, people are killing themselves or being killed by something…I'm fine, I promise."

"Yea ok, finish up eating and we'll check out, but if you feel sick for any reason you better tell me, got it?" He said taking a bite of his pizza

She got up and leaned over the table and hugged and kissed him. He looked at her with a confused and disgusted face. _"Oh God, not this crap again" _

She leaned back into her chair and took a bite out of the pizza "By the way, we need to do some laundry…or, you could take me shopping?"

* * *

MMMkay, well, please leave me your comments, they really mean a lot!!!! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all, sorry for the delay…and sorry I haven't been able to respond to anyone's reviews…it's been kinda hectic…finals are over and I've been busy with filling out a whole lot of paper work for the university…you'd think it'd be easier since you were just there lol, but apparently we have to fill out a bigillion forms each semester…eh…Anywho, enough about my drama…I just want everyone to know that I TRULY TRULY appreciate all of you're kind words and encouragements…it seriously makes writing easier.

Also, I just recently got myself a beta…so I'd like to thank the lovely **St0pSmackinMe07 **for doing a great job!!!

Oh, and the bold italics is the spirit talking...k...on with the read

Disclaimer: Not yet, but maybe I get lucky and Jensen signs over his rights when I see him lol…

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Sam sat in the passenger side reading Dean a few articles he had saved on his laptop regarding their case. They had left the motel 30 minuets ago and were now about an hour away from their destination.

"So, these murder/suicides are happening in the same room, in front of the same mirror, but not every occupant that stays there dies?" Dean asked recapping everything Sam had just said.

Sam looked up from his laptop and sighed "Yep, this spirit or whatever it is we're dealing with doesn't have a set pattern...well, except for all the victims being girls. Other than that, it's just kind of random." He closed his laptop and rubbed his eyes "There have been others before this, but it spreads them out, like there were five victims one year and two years later there where six, then four years later there were six..."

Dean glanced in rearview mirror and sighed "Will you please get your feet off of there, you're gonna scratch it all up Hay."

Haley was laying in the backseat with her feet up on the back window on Dean's side listening to Sam and Dean's conversation. She rolled her head and stared at the back of Dean's head _"Jerk"_ "Dean, I'm not wearing shoes, relax ok."

Sam glanced back and smiled "So that's what that smell is?"

She put her legs down and sat up putting her head between Sam and Dean and smacked Sam upside his head "Shut up Sammy, my feet smell like roses."

Dean chuckled "More like cheese if you ask me."

She looked over at Dean and smacked him in the head too. "Whatever, at least my feet are pretty."

Dean and Sam both turned towards her and laughed.

"I thought you hated feet…now you think they're pretty?" Dean asked slightly amused

She leaned her head on Dean's shoulder "I do hate feet, especially guy's feet; they're even fuglier than girl's feet… except for mine that is." Smiling she leaned towards the backseat and stuck her right foot in front of Sam and Dean's faces "See…I have cute feet"

Dean stared at her purple toes and rolled his eyes "Yeah, real cute Hay…how about you spend more time learning your Latin instead of painting your toes."

Haley huffed and sat up straight, laying her right leg on Sam's thigh "For you're information, I do know my Latin. I study it as I paint my nails. I'm a superb multi-tasker thank you very much."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and grinned "Oh yeah, say something in Latin."

She met his eyes in the rearview mirror and smiled "Carpe Cerevisi"

Dean raised his eyebrows "Seize the beer?"

Haley gave him and Sam a cheesy grin and started playing with her hair. Sam took this as an opportunity to get his little sister. He grabbed her foot and started to tickle her. She broke out in a fit of laughter and quickly tried to pull her foot away but Sam had a firm hold on it" Sam, no, stop….plea…Sam….st…Sa…"

Sam continued the tickling attack on her "Who's your favorite brother?"

Dean quickly glanced over at Sam and Hay then focused back on the road. The scene playing out in the car right now was one that deep down, Dean had wished for. In that small moment his family was normal, well, as normal as it would get anyway.

Haley's screams brought Dean out of his thoughts. "Hey, cut it out before she wets my seat man."

Sam was now hunched over the middle of the car with half his body in the passenger side and half his body in the backseat. He had moved from the feet to her armpits and was successful in giving Haley the hiccups.

"Mer…Mercy…mer…Sam" She took in a big gulp of air and calmed her shaking body. "Please…no more Sammy…I have to pee."

Sam stopped and ruffled her hair then pushed himself back into the front seat "You wanna show me those cute feet again Hay?"

She sat up and concentrated on stabilizing her breathing. She was totally winded from all the laughing and jerking her body had done. "I'm so gonna get you for that."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into their assigned parking stop in front of their motel room and stepped out of the car, Sam and Haley doing the same.

Haley looked around the area, the place wasn't that big. It was a one story motel with about 50-60 rooms at most. It seemed pretty empty too, there where only about 10 cars in total, including theirs.

Dean pulled out the key to room 666. The motel clerk had looked at him funny when he had requested it, but didn't mention anything about the strange occurrences or deaths for that matter.

"Go open the door while Sammy and I get the bags" Dean said throwing the keys over the car to Haley.

Dean opened the trunk and grabbed two of their bags while Sam grabbed the other three that were left and slammed the trunk shut.

The sun had gone down already and the only light they had came from some crappy light poles. Haley turned the key and stepped into the room. It was stuffy and smelled like moth balls. She ran her hand across the wall to her right trying to find a light switch and found one about a foot away from the door.

The lights went on and revealed an even crappier room then she had imagined. There were two queen beds, well one. The second bed was sinking in the center and the mattress springs were popping out through the top. "_Talk about fucking cheap, man."_

Sighing she threw her small backpack on the floor and walked over to the mirror were the victims had taken their last breaths. She ran the tips of her fingers over it trying to catch something, a vibe of some sort _"If I can break shit, maybe I can sense it too."_

**_"You're going to rot in hell you filthy bitch"_**

Haley quickly spun around, she could have sworn she heard a women's voice, but no one was there. She shook her head, took one last look at the mirror and walked over to the bed. _"ok, well that's odd_

Dean and Sam walked in arguing yet again. Dean was yapping about going to some bar they'd seen a few blocks down so he could hustle some money playing pool and probably drink a few beers. Sam hated bars, especially when they were on a job. They couldn't afford any hangovers, well Sam and Dean couldn't; Haley was, after all, only 15.

"Dude, we're running low on cash, and besides, we deserve some fun once in awhile. It's not like we're going to binge drink or anything, I'm just gonna shoot some pool and take a few beers man, relax." Dean said setting the two bags down on the floor.

Sam's jaw clenched and he shook his head "Fine, but I'm coming with, you've had way too many close calls at bars."

Haley lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She loved her brothers more than life itself, but good lord they were worse than girls.

**_"Filthy bitch…"_**

She sat up quickly and scanned the room but saw nothing. She stood up and ran to the bathroom, she had heard it, she was sure she had heard it this time.

Sam and Dean stopped arguing and stared at Haley in confusion when she abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom.

"Uh, Hay…you ok?" Sam asked with a hint of worry in his voice

She stood by the bathroom door for a moment than shook her head "Uh yea, um…so, are we going or what?"

Dean raised his eyebrows and chuckled "Going where?

"Um…the bar" She said matter of fact

"The…the bar?" Dean looked at her as if she had two heads "You're kidding right? Hay, you're fifteen years old, you're not going to a bar."

She walked over to her bag and unzipped it "Dean, I'm not staying here by myself and Sam's not letting you go alone, so I'm going. It's not like I've never been in a bar before, the roadhouse is a bar and I've been in there a hundred freaking times." She pulled out some clothes and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Hay that's different, we know everyone there." Sam said finally speaking up

She stopped halfway into the bathroom and looked at both her brothers "Look, either I go with you and stay safe and protected, or you two leave me here alone and I'll walk out alone and unprotected…you choose." She walked in and slammed the door.

Sam sighed and turned to Dean "It won't be too bad man, we're both gonna be there."

Dean threw a quick glance at Sam and turned away "yea fine, whatever man."

Haley walked out in a jean skirt, a black AC/DC tank top and black flip flops. "K, I'm ready"

Dean and Sam's eyes bugged out of their heads.

Dean walked over to her and spun her around "Where the hell is the rest of that skirt"

"What are you talking about you boob, it's at the middle of my thigh."

Sam looked at her a bit uncomfortable "Uh, Hay…um, why don't you, uh, put on some jeans or something."

Haley looked at both of them clearly frustrated "You two are so full of fucking shit…"

"Hey watch your mouth and go change" Dean yelled grabbing her by the arm

Haley pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked over to grab her bag "So what, I'm not good looking enough to wear a fucking skirt?"

Dean stood there and sighed "Hay, I didn't say that."

"No, no it's ok Dean. It's good that you don't let me leave the room like this, sometimes I seem to forget that I'm not as beautiful as those girls you two pick up at bars..."

"Haley stop it" Dean yelled interrupting her

She pulled out a pair of jeans and top and stormed towards the bathroom. "You know what guys, on second thought, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to take me like this, hell we need money don't we. Apprently I'm not pretty enough to date, but I sure am pretty enough to buy." She said sending them one last glance before she slammed the bathroom door.

"Hay…"Sam sighed and let himself fall on the bed. _"God, if I ever have kids, please let them be boys"_

Dean stared at the door for a few seconds and shook his head "Son of a bitch"

* * *

Alrightys then…chapter 16 is about 95 done lol, I just gotta touch it up a bit and have my beta look at it and then you'll have here!!! Please R&R leave me some love 


	16. Chapter 16

Here's Chapter 16…yay it didn't take me a week to write lol…this chapter is kind of long, hopefully you all like it. Again, thanks to all of you wonderful people who continue to read my fic and leave me fabtastic comments. I love you all!!! Also, a HUGE thanks to my BETA, she's super wonderful!!!

Disclaimer: In my head…

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Dean pulled into the bar parking lot, if you could even call it that. It was basically and empty lot full of dirt and old crappy cars.

Dean tossed the keys into his pocket and looked at the lot grinning. "Looks pretty crowded in there tonight, I'll be making some much needed cash."

Sam rolled his eyes and walked behind Haley. "You cold Hay?"

Haley nodded her head and walked off in front of him. She had been giving them both the silent treatment since they left the room.

She had ended up wearing her light blue faded jeans with silver skulls on each back pocket and a white tank top. She was not happy with it, although to others she looked cute; to herself it was defiantly not working.

Dean pulled the door open and stepped aside to let Sam and Hay in before quickly taking his spot next to Hay. Already he was scanning the place for any wondering eyes. Contrary to what Haley thought, Dean was fully aware of the fact that she was a 15 year old developing female and that most males seemed to have a radar for that. She was what he called easy prey and easy prey attracted a few predators.

Sam wasn't taking any chances either. He was instantly at her side and scanning each face belonging to a male. Usually Sam was the more liberal one, allowing her some freedom, but when it came to guys, he was just as bad as Dean.

Haley let out a few coughs when she inhaled a little too much cigarette smoke. The place looked like a scene from the movie The Fog. It was disgusting.

Dean grabbed a hold of Haley's hand and pulled her towards the left side of the room "There's a table over there, come on"

Sam followed them through the crowd, glaring at every guy who even dared to look there way.

Once they pulled themselves out of the crowd, Dean let go of her hand, which surprisingly she hadn't complained about. He raised his hand to call a bar tender over. "Gimme two beers and..." He looked over to Haley waiting for a request.

She looked at him and then the bar tender who was smiling at her." uh...I dunno, whatever isn't alcoholic in this place."

Dean laughed and nodded his head "How about a coke or…"

"How about a Strawberry Daiquiri, virgin style." Asked the bar tender interrupting Dean and giving Haley a small wink.

Sam cleared his throat and moved slightly closer to her.

"_Virgin style" _What the hell did that mean? She looked at Dean waiting for him to approve it or not. Just because she was pissed at him didn't mean she wasn't going to trust him. She didn't know diddly squat about alcoholic beverages besides beer and tequila.

Dean smiled at her and turned towards the bar tender nodding his head. The guy glanced at her one more time before walking over to make the drink.

Dean turned and leaned his back on the table so he could have full view of the pool tables. There were two games going on, and not one of the players looked that good. He smiled at the thought of an easy win.

Sam sat in the stool and tapped Haley on the shoulder. "Hay, about earlier..."

She quickly waved him off. She really didn't feel like talking about it. She had totally made an idiot out of herself. Where did all that 'I'm not pretty enough' bullshit come from? "Don't worry about it Sam, it's over with."

He nodded and leaned over to whisper something in her ear "You look beautiful regardless of what you wear Hay and tonight's not an exception." He looked up and caught her eyes.

He could see the glimmer of unshed tears and then a small smile. He put his arm around her small shoulder and hugged her.

The bartender came up behind them carrying their drinks in his hands "Two beers, and one Strawberry Daiquiri minus the Daiquiri." He placed the drinks down on the table.

Dean spun around and caught Sam's arm around Hay and wondered what he had missed. He threw Sam one of his 'what the heck just happened' looks and Sam responded by throwing him an 'everything is alright' nod followed by a smile.

Haley picked up the pretty red drink in front of her. The guy had even put a cherry and an umbrella in it. She looked up at the bartender and smiled "Thanks."

He nodded and walked away quickly when he caught Dean and Sam's glares.

Dean took a swig from his beer and turned towards Sam "Alright, I'm gonna go get us some money." He took one more swig and took off for the pool table.

Haley grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her "Dean, no fights please." Her eyes showed concern. "Please, not tonight."

"Don't worry about it Peanut, I'll be back," he said walking away

Sighing she took a sip from her drink. "Sam, I have to pee, I'll be right back." She got off the chair and looked around for the bathroom sign before moving. She saw it a few feet away from where they were sitting and walked off.

Sam kept his eyes on her until she disappeared behind the bathroom doors then turned back to watch Dean's game. A crowd was building around the pool table including a few females.

"Well hi there, sugar."

Sam lost focus on the game and looked over at the blonde who was now standing next to him. "Uh, hi."

"So what's a handsome fella like you doin here all by your lonesome?" she asked leaning in towards him. "If you were my man, I would never let you out of my sight."

Sam shifted away from her slightly uncomfortable and smiled. "Uh thanks, but I'm not alone." He nodded over to Dean. "I'm here with my brother and my…"

The blonde quickly interrupted him "Mmm, looks run in the family, huh?" She grabbed Sam's hand and yanked him up. "Well, it just so happens that I'm not alone either."

"Uh no, wait, I…"

He reluctantly followed when she pulled him towards the pool table Dean was playing at.

"Rita, this here is…" She looked up at Sam, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she didn't even know his name.

Sam caught on and smiled "Sam."

She smiled and turned to her friend "Sam, right, and he's Dean's brother."

Sam did his sideways glance and smiled. _"Well Dean's quick."_

"So, are you the younger one or the older one?" Rita asked eyeing him up and down.

"Uh younger…look, it was nice to meet you and all but I should really get back to my table my…"

"Oh honey, come on now, why don't you sit and have a few drinks with us, we won't bite…unless you want us too" she said interrupting him for the second time

He was about to respond when a few cheers erupted from around the table Dean was at. He looked over and saw Dean standing with his hands in the air, signifying he had indeed won the match.

Dean caught Sam's eyes on him and smiled "Sammy get over here"

Sam turned towards the two girls in front of him and smiled. "Excuse me." He made his way through the crowd and reached Dean who was now counting a wad of cash in his hands.

The cheering died down and the crowd got smaller.

"Dude, did you see that? I totally smoked him, man," Dean yelled ecstatically.

Sam couldn't help but smile. The smallest things in life brought such joy to his older brother, it was quite amusing. "Yeah, I saw, now let's get going man; we should really be working on the case."

Dean was about to say something when he was interrupted by arms wrapping around his waist. "You're one heck of a player. How 'bout you show me some of them moves."

Sam cleared his throat and looked away uncomfortably when he felt arms wrap around his waist. "I second that."

"Ladies, ladies, how about we get a drink or two first, the night is young." Dean said unwrapping himself from the redhead.

Sam gritted his teeth and clenched his jaw. "Dean, we should leave…NOW!"

Dean let out an exasperated sigh and turned towards the girls. "Sorry ladies, but duty calls."

Before they both could walk away, the blonde grabbed Sam and the redhead grabbed Dean and kissed them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley came out of the bathroom frustrated at having to wait in line for 10 freaking minutes with women who clearly could not hold their alcohol consumption and ended up yakking their insides out.

She made it through the small crowd to her table only to find it empty. She looked over towards the pool tables expecting to see Dean playing and Sam watching but instead saw both her brothers sucking face with some random bar chicks. _"What the fuck?" _

Pushing her way through the crowd of drunks she walked over to Sam and Dean. She hated seeing them with girls. She had run off every girlfriend they had ever had, all except for Jess and Cassie; they had both taken every prank she had thrown their way and stayed. She had gotten to know them and really liked them. But after what had happened to Jess and the break-up between Dean and Cassie, she had made up her mind that her brothers wouldn't suffer over a girl and became very overprotective of them. She understood they needed some female attention, but damn it, why'd it always have to be random fugly bar chicks.

She stood behind them and crossed her arms over her chest "Dean….Sam!"

Sam quickly pushed the blonde girl off of him and wiped the red lipstick off his face. "Uh Hay, it's not what you think."

Dean pulled away from the redhead and turned around slightly dazed from the kiss and perked up when he saw Haley standing there. _"Shit"_

Clearing his throat he stepped away from the girl who was now eyeing Haley. "Hay, uh, where were you?"

"The bathroom," she said un-amused. "Are you two done sucking face now or is there more to the show?"

The redhead stepped in front of Dean and looked Haley up and down "And who the hell are you? Aren't you a little young to be in here?"

"Well that depends on what you consider young. If you're comparing me to you, then yea…I'm young," she said smirking

Dean smiled and stepped towards Haley and padded her on the back _"That's my girl"_ "Ok, well, I think it's time to call it a night ladies."

The blonde stepped up and stood next to her friend. "Now wait just a minuet there. You two can't just up and leave. What the hell do you think we are?"

Haley rolled her eyed and glared at both girls standing in front of her. "Would you like an honest answer or would you like me to lie?"

Sam stepped in front of Haley and grabbed her hand. "Hay, that's enough, let's go." He signaled over to Dean and he started to walk away.

The redhead smirked and walked after them. "It's too bad you choose that cheap little bitch over us, we'd have shown you boys a good time. See how much fun you'll have with little miss virgin over there, bet she hasn't even fucked a…"

She didn't get to finish what she was saying when Haley's fist connected with her face and she landed on the floor. The blonde ran up behind her and grabbed a handful of Haley's hair but was quickly pushed off and punched in the eye.

Dean grabbed Haley by the waist and pulled her away from the two girls lying on the floor "Hay, Hay that's enough! Let's get out of here."

Sam went to check on the two girls and apologized before following Dean through the crowd.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked out of the bar with Haley still flailing in his arms. "Haley, stop it, you need to calm down, damn it."

"Let go of me Dean"

Dean shook her. "I will if you stop acting like a crazy person."

Haley stilled in his arms and let out a frustrated sigh. "I could have taken them."

Dean smiled, he knew she could, that wasn't why he had stopped the fight from escalading. The truth was he was afraid of her new found powers making an appearance. They were gonna be in town for a few days until the case was solved, and they really didn't need unnecessary attention.

"I'm not saying you couldn't, it just isn't the time to be fighting alright? Now let's just get back to the room," he said pushing her towards the car.

Sam walked out of the bar and with a few big steps caught up with Dean and Haley. "You alright, Hay?"

Haley turned angrily towards him "Fine Sam, you know I _can_ fight. I'm not some defenseless little girl."

"I'm just asking Hay. I know you're capable of defending yourself, but that doesn't mean I can't worry." He said slightly irritated at her attitude.

"Yea well, I'm fine thanks." She opened the door to the Impala and got in. "By the way Dean, you might wanna wipe off that lipstick, red really isn't your color."

Dean looked over at Sam and wiped his mouth. "Dude, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

Sam laughed and got in the car and closed the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"All I'm saying is that if you can go around sucking face with random girls I can go around and suck face with any guy I want." She argued stepping out of the car

"No, no, and no… Hay, it doesn't work that way. You're a girl, girls can't do that." Dean argued back.

Sam sighed. "Dean, would you just open the damn door already."

Dean glared at Sam and proceeded to open the door to their room. "Easy there, princess."

Sam walked in and went straight for the laptop in his bag. Haley followed and quickly threw her shoes off and laid on the unbroken bed.

"So, how exactly are we going to find out about this spirit or whatever? Haven't the victims who have come in contact with it all died?" she asked reaching for the remote control.

Dean pulled off his boots, his shirt and pants and walked over to his bag in his boxers. "We'll just have to do some investigating tomorrow, we'll ask that clerk guy, I mean he's gotta know something." He pulled out a pair of sweats and put them on.

Sam sat on the corner of the broken bed with his laptop in his lap "Ok, well I've been trying to form a connection between each victim and all I can come up with is that they're all female and they were all just passing by. Other than that, they're all different ages, different backgrounds, nothing about them is similar. How ever that thing is choosing them is beyond me."

Dean sat on the bed next to Haley and stole the remote from her. "What about the people with them? I mean you said that they were passing by, they were obviously with someone right? I mean girls don't just usually roam around the country alone."

Sam glanced up at Dean then returned his focus to the screen and started a search for the victim's family members, he smiled when something came up "Jodi LaPaglia, she was one of the victims last year, it says her and her boyfriend Marc Rents were taking a road trip up to California. He claimed that the first night they got the room they noticed weird things, light flickering, doors opening and closing, and the water in the bathroom running. The day Jodi killed herself; he claimed that she had told him she was hearing voices, that night she had asked him to check them out of the room and when he came back she was already dead."

Haley quickly turned her head towards Sam when he mentioned the voices. "Voices? Like a female voice?

Dean did a sideways glance "How would you know it was female voice?"

She sat up and turned towards Dean. "I, um, when we got here and you two were outside, I think I heard someone, er something…"

Dean sat up straight and faced her "You heard voices and you didn't say anything? Haley, what the hell is wrong with you? You should know better then to keep shit like this from us."

"Dean I said I wasn't sure alright…It's not like I didn't want to tell you. I just wanted to be sure." Haley argued.

Sam put the laptop down once again and sat closer to the edge. "Alright, enough with the fighting already." He eyed both Dean and Haley, "Now Hay, what did you hear? Or what do you think you heard?"

"I don't know, it was just kind of muffled, I thought I heard the word bitch and hell…the rest was kind of drowned out."

Dean smirked. "Sounds like my kinda ghost"

Haley stood up and grabbed some pajamas from her bag. "Whatever, let's just pick this up tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm gonna go change." She walked into the bathroom

Sam leaned his elbows on his knees and rested his head on his hands. "Dean, do you think it's what we're looking for?"

Dean sighed an threw the TV control on the pillow "I dunno man. Look, let's just pick this up tomorrow, we need some sleep." He stood up and glanced at the bed Sam was in "Son of a bitch"

Sam snapped his head up and eyed Dean "What? What is it?" he asked following his gaze behind him "Oh, uh…"

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley changed into a black and purple pixie tank and a pair of black shorts to sleep in and brushed her teeth. She was going to take a shower because she smelled like an ash tray, but decided to just take in the morning figuring it was too late.

"_**You little tramp"**_

Haley stood still and looked around the small bathroom. When she didn't see anything, she spit the toothpaste out and quickly rinsed her mouth out.

"_**You're going to die, you and everyone like you"**_

Taking a deep breath she put her toothbrush down and backed up towards the door. She took one more look around and turned to open the door when the mirror shattered and pieces of glass where sent flying towards her. She quickly covered her face with her arms and yelled when she felt a few pieces of glass hit her body. "Sam!"

"_**People like you don't deserve to live"**_

She opened the door and pushed herself out of the bathroom. "Dean!"

Sam and Dean had heard her yell and we running towards the door when Haley flew out.

Sam kneeled next to her and lifted her body towards him while Dean ran into the bathroom to see what had happened.

Haley lifted her arms which were covered in blood and let out a small cry. "Sam, it was her."

He lifted her up and walked over to the bed "You're alright; it's just a few cuts…everything's alright."

Dean came out of the bathroom and ran towards the bed "Hay, what happened? Was it you, did you…?"

Haley quickly shook her head "It was her, she wanted to kill me."

* * *

Chapter 17 will be up shortly, I'm in the process of finishing it up. Please leave your lovely comments so I can go and get all giddy about them :D 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone!!! So, the usual, thanks to EVERYONE for their wonderful reviews and for taking the time to read my fic. Still makes me giddy when I get a review lol. A HUGE thanks to my Beta Kelly, you're the bestest! And so yea…on with the read.

Disclaimer: Nada!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Sam inspected the cuts on her arms and wrist. The two on her left upper arm weren't too bad, the one on her right forearm seemed to have a piece of glass stuck in it which would make it harder, but the one that worried Sam the most was the one on her wrist.

"Dean, we gotta keep pressure on her wrist. I'm gonna get the first aid," Sam said running to their weapons bag.

Dean wrapped his hand around her wrist and put pressure on it to hold the bleeding. She flinched and tried to pull away but he held on. He knew it hurt, but he'd rather her be in pain than bleed to death and not feel anything at all.

"I know… I know it hurts, but just breathe through it Hay." He squeezed her hand every time he felt her tense. "You still with me little sis?"

She turned her tear-stained face towards Dean and nodded. God she hated crying. Crying meant she was weak and Winchesters were not weak. But she couldn't help it; hell, she didn't even know why she was crying. The cuts didn't hurt… too bad, she'd had worse.

Dean flinched at the paleness of her skin. She looked so small and fragile as she stared back with sad, pain filled eyes. This was the second time she had gotten hurt without him being able stop it and it was starting to piss him off.

Sam ran to the other side of the bed and kneeled down beside her. "Alright, Dean, keep pressure on that one while I work on this one," he instructed Dean, motioning towards the cut on her upper arm and pulling gauze and alcohol from the kit.

"_**You filthy whore"**_

Haley's head snapped towards the bathroom door trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. "Dean…," Haley whimpered.

"Yea Hay, I'm here…just a few more minutes," he said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Haley shook her head and tried to sit up. "No, Dean, no it's here…I can hear it."

Dean shifted his position on the bed without letting go of her hand and quickly scanned the room. He couldn't see or hear anything and that was bad. If he couldn't see it or hear it, then he couldn't stop it from getting to her. And that was the worst part of it all.

He threw Sam a worried glance and then looked towards her. "Hay what is it saying? What does it want?"

Haley shook her head and stared off into the bathroom "I don't know, it…it just keeps saying that it's gonna kill me, that people like me should die." She turned to face Sam and flinched a little when he started wrapping her wrist up.

Sam threw her an apologetic look "Sorry babe."

She nodded and leaned her head back on the pillow. "It keeps calling me a "filthy whore" She said pulling her wrapped hand up and using air quotations," Why does everyone keep calling me that? I mean do I look like a whore or something?"

Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance. Sam quickly finished up with the cut on her wrist and started up on the one in her upper arm.

"Hay, you have a piece of glass stuck in this one, I'm gonna have to pull it out," he said sympathetically

She nodded and looked away. "Go for it," she said bravely.

Dean leaned in closer to her face and tightened his grip around her small hand "You squeeze if you need to, ok?"

She smiled and leaned her head as close to his shoulder as she could without moving too far from Sam. Her brothers were a comfort zone for her and she wanted… no, she _needed_ that comfort right now. Dean leaned in closer to her and rested his forehead on her temple.

Sam cleared his throat and finished sterilizing the tweezers he would use to pull out the glass. Dean looked up for a moment and gave him a slight nod, telling him to go ahead and do it and rested his forehead back on Haley's temple.

Sam leaned down to analyze the glass protruding out of her arm. It was probably about two to four inches long and about an inch wide. There was really no way to make this easier; pulling a foreign object from your body was never pleasant.

Taking a deep breath to clam his nerves, he pinched the end of glass with the tweezers, pulled her skin apart a little with his thumb and forefinger and pulled the glass out quickly.

Dean squeezed Haley's hand when he felt her body tense up under him. He looked up to see if Sam had gotten everything out and loosened his grip on her. "It's done Hay."

Haley opened her eyes and turned her head towards Sam who was now cleaning the blood off her arm "Thanks Sammy," she said smiling

"Don't mention it, babe." He threw the bloody gauze on the floor and grabbed another piece to wrap it up.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

It stood in the corner watching, waiting. Now was not the right time to make its attack. No, that would come later. It grinned wickedly as the girl squirmed uncomfortably on the bed. She was afraid. Good. That was exactly the way it wanted it. It would attack the sinful girl once she was weak, defenseless and _alone_. Yes… _that _would be the perfect time to finally teach the girl a lesson. Its grin grew wider. It was definitely going to enjoy watching this girl suffer.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam finished wrapping up the last wound on her arms and helped her sit up. She gasped at the attempt and slumped forwards a little.

Dean and Sam both reached their hands out to stop her from falling forward. That's when Sam noticed blood on the back of her shirt. "Dean…," Sam said breathlessly.

Dean looked up at Sam and followed his gaze to Haley's back. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" She asked looking from Sam to Dean

Sam stood in front of her "Hay, you're gonna have to take your shirt off; I need to check your back, there's blood on your shirt"

Dean quickly turned his head and stared at Sam bug-eyed. "Oh come on Sam, can't she just lift it up a little? I mean come on, I don't wanna see her in a…ya know," he said pointing at her.

Sam scoffed. "Dude, it's a bra, just pretend she's wearing her bathing suit top, alright?" he said grabbing another pack of gauze. "Come on Hay, the quicker the better."

Sighing she glanced at both her brothers andreluctantly lifted her shirt over her head, threw it on the bed next to her and covered her chest with her arms "Well this is embarrassing."

Sam helped her move onto her stomach so he could clean out the few cuts she had gotten on her back. They looked small and posed no threat, but he still wanted to clean them out just to be safe.

Dean walked away quickly not wanting to make this anymore uncomfortable and awkward than it already was.

He grabbed the weapons bag and started preparing the shotguns. He filled two with rock salt and the other two with silver bullets. They weren't sure what they were dealing with yet, so they had to be prepared. Better safe than sorry.

He pulled a bottle of salt and holy water out from the bag and tossed the salt to Sam. "Sammy, when you're done circle it around the bed and put some by the door and window ledges. I'm gonna get a quick shower."

He got up and walked to the bathroom and closed the door just enough for some privacy, but to still be able to hear what was going on in the room.

He turned the water on and waited for it to get hot before he stepped in. The water stung his body, but relaxed his muscles at the same time. He leaned his head on the yellowish tiled wall and let the water wash away his stress.

Things had gone down hill since their father died. The last words his father said to him before he died bounced around in his head 24/7. The thought of having to kill his little brother terrified him.

What if he couldn't save him? What if Haley was part of this? What if her newly found gifts meant that the Demon was after her too? God, he couldn't take this anymore.

He let his body slide to the bottom of the tub, defeated. Dean let his tough guy façade crumble and just let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. The salty tears mixed with the water that rained down on him. He stayed like that for a little while. He needed the emotional release. Dean had held it in for so long… _too _long.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley lifted her head off the pillow and stared at the bathroom door. Dean hadn't come out yet. She slowly lifted herself up from the laying position she was in and carefully sat down, flinching a little when her back straightened.

"Sammy, you think Dean's alright? He's been in there a long time?" she asked, slightly worried.

Sam had salted the whole room and was now trying to find as much as he could about the history of the motel. He looked up at her and then glanced at the bathroom door. He hadbeen in there way to long. It was unlike him. Dean was always the jump in, jump out type of guy.

He got up and started walking towards the bathroom when the water shut off and he heard Dean step out of the shower. He let out a shaky breath not even realizing he had been holding one in. He returned back to his seat in front of the laptop.

Haley let herself relax a little and leaned against the headboard, her eyes never leaving the door. She wouldn't let herself completely relax until he came out. Not until she was sure he was okay.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stepped out of the shower and dried himself off and quickly changed into a pair of clean boxers and sweats. He cleaned the fog off the mirror and looked at himself to make sure there was no evidence that he'd been crying. When he was sure there was no way to know of his secret melt down, he grabbed the wet towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley saw him come out and got out of bed. "Dean, you ok?"

Dean dropped the towel on top of his bag and arched his eyebrows. "Why wouldn't I be okay, Hay? I just took a shower."

She stared at him for a few seconds and nodded before walking back to the bed. She knew he had been crying. Dean's eyes were a little bloodshot and red around the edges, but she didn't mention it. He would've probably shrugged it off and told her some bull about getting shampoo in his eyes anyway.

Dean walked over to Sam and sat next to him eyeing the computer screen. "Whatcha got there Sammy?"

Sam eyed Dean for a moment then scrolled down the page "I think I found something."

Dean leaned in closer and read the paragraph Sam was pointing to but his reading was cut short by a grueling scream coming from outside.

* * *

A little R&R would be sAweet!! Thank you all for reading :D 


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone….sorry about the long wait. I just got back from Texas (and yes I did meet Jensen for all those interested in my encounter feel free to ask :D) a few days ago and had to get back into writing mode lol. After a shock like that, I'm sure you all understand. Well, enough about that. Please enjoy this chapter, next chapter will be up tomorrow sometime. **

**A/N: I'd like to thank the lovely and patient Kelly my awesome beta for fixin' this chapter up. (waves) Hey Kell!!!**

**Disclaimer: Not yet, but I'm workin on it**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"What the hell was that?" Haley asked, bolting off of the bed.

Dean and Sam both got up and walked to the door grabbing a shotgun on the way. Maybe they'd get lucky and get this thing tonight.

"I don't see anyone outside," Dean said looking through the small window. "Think it's our killer Casper?"

Sam opened the door and stepped out of the room. "Could be. We should check it out. I'll go right, you go left," he said motioning Dean to the door.

Haley stepped towards Dean and crossed her arms over her chest "Um hello…what about me? Where do I go?"

Dean grabbed her by the hand and led her to the bed. "You are going to sit here and look pretty. Sam and I will be right back," he said patting her on the head.

"Wait a minute…Dean I'm the one who found this stupid hunt and now you're not letting me track this thing down with you?" she asked exasperated.

Dean stared at her for a moment and gave her a cocky grin. "Sounds about right. Now sit your ass down and wait till we get back," he said walking away from her.

"You're a fucking jerk you know that!" she yelled after him.

"And you're a fucking pain in my ass," he said turning around to face her. "Now just listen for once and stay here."

Haley stared at him for a second then walked away. Right now was probably not the time to argue with him. Not that there was ever a good time to argue with Dean. He always won anyway.

Sighing, she sat down on the bed and grabbed the remote lying on top of the pillow. She stared at the TV solemnly as she said in barely a whisper, "You better go help Sam. I'll be fine."

Sighing, Dean pushed the guilt aside and decided he'd talk to her when this was done. He'd rather her be upset with him then be hurt. Dean took one last glance at her and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean turned around and gave the area a once over. He scanned the parking lot looking for Sam, who had gotten antsy and taken off in search of whatever it was that they were hunting. He spotted him on the far right side of the building heading towards the check-in offices. He stared at him hoping that their freaky connection worked and Sam would feel his eyes on him and turn around.

A smile crept on his face when within a few seconds Sam turned towards his direction and nodded. _"Man we're good." _Dean nodded in return, letting Sam know he was ok and headed off on his own investigation.

He rounded the corner of the building, shotgun held firmly out in front of him, ready to fire if need be. He slowly inched his way deeper into the alleyway making sure to check behind anything and everything around him. He really wasn't up for any surprises.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam crossed the short distance of the parking lot and made it to the front door of the check-in offices. He figured if anyone would have seen something it would have been the clerk. The office overlooked the entire complex; it'd be pretty hard to miss someone being attacked.

He walked into the small office and was quickly greeted by a small, worn out looking dog and a hefty clerk.

"Can I help you sir?" the clerk asked.

Sam smiled at the dog and carefully made his way to the front desk "Uh…Yeah…You didn't happen to, uh, hear some screams a few minutes ago did you?" he asked glancing at the small dog that sat, panting by his feet.

The clerk looked at Sam, gave a sigh of frustration and called the dog over. "Not this shit again."

He let out a hearty laugh and picked up the small dog. "Look I don't know where you're getting' this shit from or who you been talkin' to, but let me tell you somethin', this shit ain't funny no more. I ain't fallin' for this no more, ya hear?" he said sternly as he turned around.

"Wait, what do you mean you won't fall for this anymore?" Sam said, a little taken aback. "How many customers have asked you about it?" he asked curiously

The clerk stopped and turned back towards Sam shaking his head. "Look kid, just go back to your room, alright?"

Sam watched as the clerk shifted uneasily for a few seconds before putting the dog down. "Have other customers heard the same scream?

The clerk wiped a few drops of sweat from his face and grabbed a chair from the corner. He definitely gave off the impression of being a little anxious about something.

"What do you know?" Sam asked, urging the man to talk.

SNSNSNSNSN

Haley flipped the TV off and grabbed Sam's laptop from the table. When TV failed to provide entertainment, music always worked.

She pulled up Sam's iTunes and hit the play button not caring what would pop up. Anything was better than black and white television at this point.

Sighing she glanced at the clock and started walking towards the bed but quickly stopped. She saw something out of the corner of her eye that caught her attention.

"Son of a bitch," she breathed.

Haley turned her head to the right and saw a figure of a women standing in the corner. She closed her eyes and let out a breath and ran for the salt Dean had brought out earlier that night.

She grabbed the salt turned around only to find the room empty. "Great, just fucking great," she yelled throwing her hands up in frustration. "Of course this thing would show up when I'm alone."

* * *

**Don't be shy….please R&R. It totally makes my day!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey all, here I am again, as promised…Chapter 19 :D Hope everyone enjoys it.

A/N: Thanks to EVERYONE who has reviewed, who has put my story on alert or who has chosen my fic as one of your favorites….You are all soooo fabtastic and I love you all lol…Also, HUGE thanks to my beta Kelly.

Disclaimer: Nada…

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Dean had made his way around the motel to the front office where Sam was. He tucked the shotgun inside his jacket and pulled the glass door open.

The bells above the door chimed as he walked in getting Sam and the clerk's attention. Sam looked agitated and ready to bash someone's head in, which made Dean proud. Sometimes Sammy could be too nice. It was nice to see him fired up.

"Hey, is there a problem?" Dean asked, eyeing the clerk who was now sitting in the chair.

"No, not at all. This nice guy was just about to tell me what he knows about room 666." Sam said staring the man down in an intimidating fashion. "Isn't that right?"

Dean looked questioningly from the clerk to Sam, but said nothing. Sam looked to have things under control, he'd just stand back and watch for now.

The clerk sighed and called his dog over again. "Look alls I know is that room 666 ain't the best pick if ya'll are plannin' a long night with that gal of yours," he said, wiping beads of sweat from his face.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, confusion etched on there faces. What the hell was this crazy hillbilly talking about?

"Wait a minute, you don't mean…You think we brought her here to…Aw come on man, that's just fucking sick!" Dean yelled disgusted as the realization of what the guy meant hit him. "She's our sister you fucking asswipe!"

The clerk shrugged his shoulders and gave Dean a nervous smile. "Well I do apologize; I ain't mean no harm boy. It just ain't uncommon for that sorta stuff here. Men bring pretty young lady's here all the time," he said, letting out a nervous laugh and focusing his attention on the floor.

"You think she's pretty?" Dean asked inching his way towards the clerk.

The clerk looked up to see Dean towering over him. "No, yes, look she's a pretty girl alright."

Sam sighed and walked between Dean and the scared-out-of-his mind clerk. "Look, just tell us what you know and we'll leave you alone. Now, did you hear the scream or not and has anyone else heard it?" he asked irritably.

"Yes, yes I've heard it…once," he said looking away from him. "A few years ago"

"Ok, well did you hear it tonight?" Dean asked impatiently.

The clerk pushed himself from the wall and walked closer to Sam and Dean. "No, I ain't hear nothin' tonight and neither did you. It ain't possible, it just ain't!" he yelled shaking his head fiercely.

Dean was getting tired of this shit. They didn't have time for it, he just wanted to find this bitch and kill it before it killed someone else.

Dean leaned over the counter and fisted the man's shirt, bringing his face mere inches from Dean's. "Listen Oompa loompa, obviously it is fucking possible cus we just fucking heard it! So, I suggest you tell us what you know right now or I'm going to have to shove my foot so far up your ass you're gonna choke on it," Dean said angrily

Sam quickly pulled Dean's arm to try and get him to let go of the man. They needed to know what this guy knew. Dean strangling the man to death wouldn't exactly help them.

"Dean, let him go man…come on," he said tugging on Dean's shoulder.

Dean clenched his teeth and gave the clerk a good shake before tossing him backwards towards the wall. "Start talking," he ordered.

The clerk regained his stability and moved towards Sam. Dean scared the shit out of him.

"A girl, a few years back came here lookin' for her fiancé. She had followed him and found him with some hooker. I was in here watchin' TV when I heard it; it was the most horrifyin' scream I've ever heard. I looked outside and alls I seen was a man runnin', all bloodied. So I called the sheriff. When they went in, both them girls were dead," he said solemnly.

Dean took a step towards Sam and nudged him. "I thought you said it was a suicide," he whispered.

Sam leaned his head to the side but kept his eyes on the clerk. "The papers said it was a suicide," he whispered back.

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "So you're saying the guy wasted both girls?" Dean asked.

The clerk shook his head and walked over to the dog lying on the floor. "It's what I had thought, but it wasn't so. Accordin' to the sheriff, the girl found her fiancé and the hooker in bed and well, she went god dang crazy and killed the other women, then she went after the fiancé, but he ran outta there like a bat outta hell." He took a breath and took a seat in the chair. "Then she slit her wrists."

"Ok so the scream belongs to her then." Sam said matter of fact.

Suddenly the clerk stood up quickly and slammed his fist on the counter. "The scream, you asked if others had heard it…They did, they came and asked me about it, the men, they came and asked if I had heard it…"

"Ok what the hell are you getting at here man?" Dean asked with annoyance.

"When they got back to the room, the girls with them were dead. Every time they heard the scream the girl died," he said, his voice laced with sheer terror.

Dean and Sam both turned to each other. It was a trap. The fucking ghost had set them up.

"Son of a bitch," they said simultaneously.

Sam and Dean both took off running to their room.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley moved through the small room cautiously. The ghost was in there, that much she knew, she just didn't know where. She kneeled down next to the weapons bag and quickly looked through it for the EMF reader.

"_**You cheap tramp, you think you can get away with this?"**_

Haley quickly stood up and scanned the room but didn't see anything, or anyone.

"Come on you stupid bitch, show yourself," Haley muttered.

A loud menacing laugh rang out through the room followed by a bright flash of light.

Haley was sent flying across the room and landed with a thud against the wall. "Oh, you fucking bitch!"

The ghost appeared in front Haley and swiftly lifted her up. _**"You're going to walk over to that table and you're going to pick up that big knife. Then you're going to go sit in front of the mirror and you're going to end you pathetic life," the spirit said looking Haley in the eyes.**_

Haley tried to look away from the women's eyes but she couldn't. It was like they were magnets. She just couldn't pry herself from them. _"No, no fight it…gotta fight it."_

The women put Haley down near the table and smiled menacingly.

"_**Grab the knife and do it!"**_

Haley picked up the knife and started walking towards the mirror. _"No…fight it Haley. Stop walking…STOP WALKING!" _

"_**DO IT!"**_

Haley stopped moving and held the knife firmly in her hands "NO!!" Haley shouted.

"_**Do it you filthy tramp. Go on, kill yourself."**_

Haley fought the urge to bring the knife to her wrists. It took every fiber of her being to keep it away from her.

"_**Suit yourself then."**_

Suddenly Haley felt a surge of pain explode all over her body, like she had just hit a brick wall going at 90 miles and hour. Her vision was blurry and there was a loud ringing in her ears.

"_What the hell happened?"…Dean…Sam…"_

"_**We'll do things my way then," **_the spirit said with a menacing grin.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean pushed the door open and froze on the spot.

"Haley…wha…what are you doing?" Sam asked, fear evident in his voice.

Haley looked at her brothers standing in front of the door and smiled.

Dean gulped trying to clear the knot building in his throat. "Hay, put the knife down…please."

* * *

Alright, let me know what ya'll think… please make my day :D:D lol 


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone...welp, here's the next chap. hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

Dean and Sam both took a cautious step towards Haley but stopped when she suddenly moved.

"Don't! Stay away from me!" she yelled stepping backward a few steps.

Sam abruptly stopped and put his hands up in agreement. "Ok, ok just…just put the knife down, Hay."

Haley brought the knife up to her face and stared at it. _"Put it down…gotta put it down." _

Haley tried to fight it, she tried to fight back, but the spirit had possessed her. It was controlling her every move and her every thought.

"Hay, just give us the knife and we'll talk about this, ok?" Dean said, slowly inching his way towards her. "Everything's gonna be ok."

"I said stay away! You ruined my life! I gave you everything I had and you ruined it all…I hate you!" Haley yelled angrily.

"_No…no he didn't, I don't… no get out…get out!"_ Haley shouted in her mind. The spirit was making her say things… Things she didn't mean.

Haley could see them, she could hear them talking to her, asking her to put the knife down, and God, she wanted to, but she couldn't. She couldn't make the voice stop; she wanted the voice to stop.

Dean and Sam both looked at her in shock. This wasn't right. Something was defiantly not right.

Sam took a step forward trying to erase the hurt from his face. He had to get to her. He had to get that knife out of her hands before something happened.

Dean cleared the lump building in his throat. His mind was racing now trying to come up with a solution. He needed to stop this, he needed to stop _it_.

"Haley it's just us…your brothers," Dean said, motioning to himself and Sam. "Come on babe, just give us the knife before you hurt yourself," he said taking a small step forward following behind Sam.

Haley let out a menacing laugh and brought the blade to her forearm. Glancing at the blade then at Dean she smiled. "You mean like this?" she asked, running the blade across her wrist.

Sam and Dean both watched in horror as Haley ran the blade across her arm. The sight of her blood dripping to the floor made their stomachs turn.

"No!!! No Haley stop…please just…just put the knife down. Please, Hay," Sam pleaded.

Dean took another step forward but stopped when Haley stared him down. Sighing he stepped back and stood shoulder to shoulder with Sam.

"Dean, it's not her man. It's not Haley," Sam said in a whisper.

Dean nodded in response. He had known that from the moment he walked in. This wasn't his sister. It looked like her, it talked like her, but it wasn't her.

"Sammy, you move to her left, I'll move to her right, we gotta trap her," Dean said calmly.

Sam nodded and carefully took a step to the side. Dean mimicked his moves on the other side.

Suddenly Haley's body jerked to the side and was sent flying into the wall and landed on the floor between the wall and the broken bed.

Dean ran around the bed to get to her but was thrown across the room to the opposite wall.

"Dean!" Sam yelled running towards him. "You ok?"

"Ah…yea…" He said groaning as Sam helped him up

"_No…no stop, he didn't hurt you, it wasn't him," _Haley screamed.

She had to get through to them. She had to tell them what was happening, that she couldn't stop it. That she didn't hate them.

Sam and Dean walked on opposite sides of her. Both ready incase she made any sudden movements.

Haley followed both of them with her eyes glancing back and forth. She knew what they were doing and she wasn't going to let it happen.

Dean made a grab for her arm. Haley turned around and lashed out at Dean. He wasn't going to stop her. She brought the blade up and before Dean could register what was happening he felt a sharp pain on his shoulder.

"Dean! Haley, no!!" Sam yelled running towards her.

"_Oh no…oh god no…NO…Dean…Dean…Get me out…Oh God DEAN!!!" _

Haley sat there, trapped in her own body and watched in horror as she stabbed her own brother.

Sam ran past her and kneeled next to Dean who was now lying on his side holding his shoulder.

"Dean, hey…Hey you ok?" Sam asked in a panicked voice.

This was torture, pure torture. Haley wondered if this is how the other victims felt, if this is what the spirit did to them to send them over the edge, because if it was, then she was almost there.

Dean rolled towards Sam "Ah, son of a bitch," he said trying to stifle a moan.

Sam looked up at Haley who had a menacing grin on her face. She took two slow steps towards him and Dean then just stopped.

"_Not this time bitch!" _Haley focused all of her energy on taking control of her body. She needed to let them know what was happening, even if it was only a minuet.

"_Come on, come on…"_ Haley thought frantically, concentrating hard on regaining control of her body. She continued on that train of thought until it actually came to the surface and she found herself shouting with her own voice, "Come on dammit!"

Sam heard Haley yell and quickly stood up and took a step forward giving her a sideways glance.

"Ha…Hay you with us?" he asked cautiously trying not to startle her.

Haley stood shocked for a moment. It worked, she was in control again.

"Haley?" Dean said snapping her out of her trance.

Haley shook her head remembering what was going on and quickly closed the distance between them. "You need to go, I can't control her," she said desperately handing Sam the knife.

Dean grabbed her by the arms forgetting about the pain in his shoulder. "Haley, where is she?"

"Dean I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. I couldn't stop her." Haley said through tears

Dean shook his head. He could really care less about that right now. "Hay, tell me where she is," he demanded, looking her squarely in the eye.

Suddenly her vision started going black and she could hear a buzzing noise in her ears. _"What the hell." _The buzzing sound got clearer, it was her again. She was taking over.

"Vengeful spirit…possession…get out…get out!" Haley yelled in a panic.

She was falling again. Dean's voice was getting farther and farther away and all she could do was pray that they'd listen.

* * *

Please R&R...Much thanks 3 


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey everyone…I'm SO sorry for the long wait (hides behind Dean and Sam)…It's been hectic, not to mention my beta was gone and I got a small case of the writers block lol. Luckily she came back and lit the fuse and here it is. It's longer than usual, my gift to you all for being patient lol. So, please enjoy and let me know what ya'll think about this chapter. Love ya lots and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Everything swirled around her; Dean was too far for her to reach. She could hear him calling her name but she couldn't answer him, it wasn't her anymore. _'God she's gonna kill them.'_

Dean was holding onto Haley's arms trying to keep her focused. Maybe his touch was enough to hold her here, to keep her from whatever it was that was hurting her.

Haley went limp in his arms. Dean held her upright despite the protest from his bleeding shoulder. There was no way in hell he was gonna let her go, not ever.

Sam put his hand on Dean's back to keep him from tumbling over under Haley's weight. Normally Dean could carry her without a problem, but usually Dean didn't have a knife jabbed into his shoulder.

"Dean let me take her, man," Sam said concerned.

All of a sudden Haley's body jerked up and she pushed away from Dean, sending him into Sam.

"You will never find happiness!" she yelled as she backed up towards the mirror.

"Yea well I kinda had that one figured out already," Dean said trying to catch his breath

Haley smiled at them menacingly and with one swift motion of her hand she pulled the knife from Sam's hand and sent both Sam and Dean flying towards the wall, both hitting with a loud thud and slumping to the floor unconscious.

'_Dean, Sam!!' _Haley screamed out in horror.

"_**Dean, Sam" **_The spirit said, mocking Haley. The spirit gave a wicked cackle and said,_**"You're pathetic." **_

'_Pathetic? You fucking roam around a shit ass motel for years killing off girl's cus someone broke your heart and_ I'm_ pathetic?' _Haley yelled accusingly.

The spirit walked Haley's body over to the mirror and stared at it for a few minuets. _**"What a shame, it saddens me to have to kill you so fast, I was having such fun..." **_Sighing she walked over to the weapons bag and rummaged through it until she found a rope.

"_**This will work just fine," **_she said with an icy grin on her face.

With a swat of her hand one end of the rope rose to the ceiling and then tied a noose around Haley's throat.

Haley tried to fight for control of her body, if she didn't get it soon Dean and Sam were going to wake up and find her hanging from the ceiling. _'Please….please let me out…I don't want to die, I don't want to leave them…please,' _she begged.

The rope tightened around her neck and her body slowly rose a few inches from the ground. She clawed at the rope trying to put some distance between it and her neck but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream, she couldn't do anything.

Her body shook from the lack of oxygen. Her legs were kicking around wildly refusing to die without a fight, refusing to die _period_. She wasn't ready; she wasn't going down like this, not at the hands of some neurotic ghost.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam slowly started coming to, although his mind was still fuzzy, the pain his body was beginning to register. Letting out a soft moan he pulled his body up and leaned on the wall for support. His head was throbbing and his back was on fire. Man, he hated being thrown into walls.

He let out a small laugh at the thought. He had lost count of all the times he had ended up either pinned to a wall or thrown into one.

He shifted his body slightly to the side sending a flare of pain down his spin. _'This fucking sucks' _he thought trying to breathe through the pain.

Suddenly, as quickly as the pain had come, it was pushed aside by the thought of Dean and Haley. Where was Dean? Where was Haley? Why was it so quiet?

Frantically he turned his head to the right searching for Dean. He let out a small gasp as the harsh movement caused the pain to make it self known.

Letting out a few ragged breaths he tried to move "Ah shit…Dean!" he yelled through gritted teeth.

Dean laid slumped on his side, a pool of his own blood slowly forming underneath him.

Sam pushed himself away from the wall and crawled the few inches to Dean.

"Hey, hey Dean come on man, wake up," He begged as he shook Dean's still form.

Not seeing any movement, Sam quickly searched for a pulse sighing when he felt the familiar thump under his fingers. He gently pulled Dean's body upright and leaned him against the wall.

"Come on man, snap out of it," Sam said shaking Dean a bit harder.

"mmm…wha…what?"

"Dean, hey come on, open your eyes man." Sam said urging him on.

Dean's head lolled to the side and his eyes struggled to open "Sammy"

"Yea man, it's me, come on, nap times over," he said straightening Dean's head.

Dean pried his eyes open and stared at Sam while trying to erase the fuzziness from his vision.

"Whe...where's Haley?" Dean asked.

Where was Haley, or the thing that was pretending to be her anyway?

Sam stood up and looked around the room. It didn't take long for him to find her, although he probably would have given anything in that moment to not have seen her.

Haley's body was dangling lifelessly inches off the ground. Her hands were hung limply on her sides and her face was starting to turn blue.

Sam quickly moved a chair of this way and was at his sister's side faster then he could register exactly what his mind was seeing. "Haley!" he yelled frantically wrapping his arms around her small body to relieve the pressure from her neck.

"No…No!" Dean screamed and struggled to push himself off the floor. This wasn't happening this _wasn't_ happening. He was not gonna lose her too damn it!

Dean staggered towards Sam and grabbed the knife that Haley had been holding before she was hung. "Sammy, I'm gonna cut her down," he said reaching up for the rope.

Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Haley's body and prepared himself for the extra weight. "I got her"

Dean quickly cut the rope and dropped the knife at his side.

Once her body dropped into Sam's arms, he quickly laid her on the floor, Dean following his movements and kneeling next to her. Both brothers were moving on auto pilot now; neither was registering the pain their own bodies were going through.

"Haley you need to breathe…come on baby you need to breathe for me," Dean said struggling to keep it together.

Sam tilted her head up and searched for a pulse. His breath caught in his throat when he couldn't find one but was quickly snapped out of it by Dean shaking Haley's body.

"You can't do this to us, you need to breathe!" he yelled.

"Dean, we gotta do CPR," Sam said pushing his fears aside and quickly starting the chest compressions. "You gotta breathe for her."

Dean took a breath and bent over. He pinched Haley's nose and opened her mouth and blew air into her un-cooperating lungs.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…._

_Breathe_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…._

_Breathe_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…._

_Breathe_

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5…._

After a few breaths and chest compressions Dean bent over and checked for a pulse. There was none.

"Come on damn it, BREATHE!" he yelled bending over once more and breathing for his little sister. She wasn't going to die, not now, not while he was here.

Sam pushed down on her chest as tears rolled down his face. She was so blue… He wondered how long she had been hanging. How long had they been out? Were they too late?

Suddenly Haley opened her eyes, gasping for air.

Dean quickly sat her up and maneuvered himself behind her so he could rest her back against his chest. "Haley, its ok… just breathe baby…slow breaths, you're ok…you're ok." Dean said rubbing his hand in a circular motion over her chest.

Sam kneeled in front of her so that she'd be able to see him. He needed to reassure her that she was ok and that she wasn't alone, that she would _never_ be alone.

He took a hold of her cold hands and rubbed his thumb over them in a soothing circular motion. It didn't seem like much, but oddly enough, all three Winchester found that to be quite comforting.

Haley took a few shuddering breaths, her lungs taking in as much oxygen as they could. She closed her eyes willing the fog to clear, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Dean rested his forehead on her temple and his hand over her heart making sure it was doing its job, all the while whispering reassuring words in her ear.

Haley's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Dean's voice. She felt his arms around her and panicked. It wasn't her, she was gonna kill them; they didn't know! _'Dean let go, it's not me…I don't want to hurt you, I can't hurt you!'_

Haley struggled against Dean's hold. She couldn't, _wouldn't _hurt them.

Dean held on to her while Sam grabbed her kicking legs.

"Haley it's ok, it's just us, calm down before you hurt yourself," Dean said trying to snap her out of it.

"No, no let go, I don't want to hurt you, let go," she said struggling under his grasp unaware that she was speaking out loud.

Sam let go of her legs and brought his hands to her face. "Haley you're not going to hurt us, it's gone. Please calm down," he said looking at Haley intently.

Haley's body stilled and her eyes focused on Sam sitting in front of her. Was she in control now? What the hell happened?

"Haley, are you ok?" Dean asked.

Haley tensed at the sound of his voice. She had hurt him, she had deliberately hurt him and he was holding her, _he _was worried about _her._

She tried to pull away from his hold afraid that she might lose control at any second and actually finish the job, but Dean held on to her.

"Haley, relax its ok," he said reassuringly.

Her eyes quickly filled with tears at the sound of his voice. Dean could be the biggest jerk in the world when he wanted to and could put on a tough exterior for the world to see, but it never ceased to amaze her how he could drop that façade when it came to her or Sam.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice just above a whisper.

Sam got off his knees and sat next to her and Dean, never letting go of her hand.

"Hay, it wasn't your fault," he said reassuringly.

She leaned into Dean's chest but quickly pushed away when her actions made Dean gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry, Oh God, Dean I'm sorry…I'm sorry," she stammered, pulling herself out of his grasp and stumbling to the bed away from both of them.

Sam quickly stood up and followed her, Dean was only a step behind.

"Oh my God." She covered her mouth when she saw the blood soaked jacket. "Dean I…"

Dean sighed and slowly walked up to her and wrapped his good arm around her. "Hay, it wasn't you so stop blaming yourself. Besides, it's not that bad, I've had worse," he said placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Haley wrapped her arms tightly around him and hung on for dear life. She could have killed him, but yet here Dean was, acting as if it was nothing. Hugging her and caring for her like the wonderful big brother he was.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop her from hurting you. I tried to take control but I couldn't. I kept screaming. I wanted to tell you but I couldn't get her out," she said through broken sobs.

Haley pulled away from Dean and glanced at his bleeding shoulder, her eyes filling up once more at the site. It looked so bad.

Sam took a step towards her and put his arm around her. "Hay you did good. You took enough control to tell us. This wasn't your fault."

Haley wrapped her arms around Sam and laid her head against his chest. "I saw her throw you against the wall and I couldn't get to you Sammy."

"Hey, I'm fine though. This isn't the first time I got thrown into a wall ya know. I have some experience with the landings," He said jokingly.

She pulled away from him and wiped her eyes. "Is she…? Did you guys…?" Haley began.

"No, we didn't," Dean said interrupting her. "Which is why we gotta get out of here. We'll find another motel and find out where this bitch is buried and burn her ass. But we can't stay here, she'll be back," he said, already moving to get his stuff.

Haley nodded and walked over to her bag and stuffed a few loose articles of clothing into it. She was defiantly ready to get out of that damn room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam walked over to the table and sat next to Haley. After Dean, Sam, & Haley arrived at their new, ghost free motel room, they had gotten right to work and did some research. Which had led them right to the Starlight Diner to talk to a waitress named Joan.

"Ok, so our ghost is buried in the old Archer Woods Cemetery about a mile down from the new one," he said handing Dean a piece of paper with the information.

"Are you sure?" he asked reading the paper.

"Yea, the girl was a local. The waitress was a friend of the family," Sam said, taking a sip of Haley's drink.

"Alright, let's get this done then. I'm ready to put this town in the rearview mirror," Dean said standing up and slapping a twenty down on the table.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean give me the shovel, you can't dig with one arm!" Haley stated pulling the shovel out of his hand.

Dean rolled his eyes and took the shovel back. "I'm fine Haley, how about you just sit and keep a look out."

Sam shook his head and started digging the grave.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley's head snapped towards the hole in front of her when she heard the familiar _thunk _of the shovel hitting wood.

Sam was the first to come out of the freshly dug grave and then quickly turned around to help Dean out.

Haley was ready holding the salt and lighter fluid in her hands. It was gonna be her pleasure sending this bitch to hell.

"Can I light her ass now?" she asked impatiently.

Sam and Dean both chuckled and made a small gap between them to let her through but not moving from behind her just incase the spirit decided to join them for one last goodbye.

Haley poured the salt over the bones "This is for killing those people." Then she poured the lighter fluid. "This is for invading my personal space you bitch." Then lit the match and dropped it. "And this is for making me hurt my brothers."

SNSNSNSNSNSN

They waited until the bones were nothing but dust before they covered the grave up again. Not that anyone would really notice. This cemetery had been abandoned for quite a few years already.

Dean swiped his good hand on his pants and let out a sigh. He turned to his siblings before he said, "So, where to next?"

Haley smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "How about we get some food? My choice though."

* * *

**R&R please pretty please :D**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Hey all, so, I honestly hope you all like this chapter. It took me _forever _to write lol. But I have the greatest beta ever and she was able to get me back on track. Just so everyone is aware, there will be some interesting developments in this fic…I have plans (muahahaha) lol. No but really, I'm really lovin this fic and I'm lovin the way you all leave me awesome reviews. Thank you ALL so much!!! Oh and please be aware that the name has changed from "We live for each other" to "Because we're Winchesters"

P.S- Lily, if you're reading this, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the reviews you left. I'd thank you personally through e-mail but you didn't leave one lol…so I figured this was just as good. THANKS!!!

P.S.S- Kelly my dear…I totally 3 u.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Alright, you two grab our stuff while I go check out," Dean said pulling the Impala into their assigned parking spot.

Haley sighed and leaned over the seat.

"Dean, maybe we should just stay here til' tomorrow, you're shoulder…"

"My shoulder is fine; Nurse Sammy stitched it up already," he said cutting her off.

"That doesn't mean its fine Dean, I…the knife went in pretty deep," she said just above a whisper.

A few hours had passed since the whole ordeal. The bones were salted and burned but that didn't change the guilt she felt. It didn't change the fact that _she_ had been the one who caused him pain.

"Dean, she's right man, let's just take it easy tonight. We don't have to be anywhere anytime soon. Why don't we just take a small break and recharge," Sam said opening his door.

Dean sighed and opened his door. He just wanted to get out of Chicago. Hell, he just wanted to get as far away from the Midwest _period_. But then again, the last few days had been hell for all three of them…maybe a break wasn't so bad.

"Please Dean… I was lookin' up stuff on the laptop, there's a mall like an hour away from here. We can go shopping and eat something normal for once," she said leaning on his good shoulder and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me…shopping?" he asked incredulously.

"Please?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Come on Dean, just for a little bit. We haven't been to a mall in like forever," she argued giving him the 'you know you can't say no to me' look.

Sam let out a few chuckles under his breath. Haley had Dean completely wrapped around her little finger.

Haley moved over to Sam and wrapped her arms around him.

"You wanna go shopping right, Sammy?" she asked innocently.

Sam laughed and glanced at Dean. "Come on Dean, what's a little shopping?" Sam said finally speaking up in the matter.

Sam didn't necessarily want to go shopping or anything. This was just an easy way to annoy Dean and well, the fact that they would be able to spend a day together without killing or being killed by anything supernatural was always good.

Dean sighed and finally gave in.

"Ok fine, but then we're back on the road, alright?" he said sternly.

Haley wrapped one arm around Sam and one around Dean and pulled them both towards her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you two are the bestest brothers ever!" she yelled ecstatically kissing their cheeks.

"Ok, alright, enough with the chick-flick shit. Let's go inside and order some food…I'm starving." Dean said finally stepping out of the car.

Haley smiled over her victory and opened her door. Tomorrow was so gonna rock.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey princess mind hurrying it up in there" Dean yelled through the bathroom door.

Haley had been in the shower for almost 20 minutes and he was in need of a shower ASAP.

Haley walked out wrapped in her purple towel and pushed past Dean. "Relax, there's enough hot water to go around you boob," she said shivering slightly as the cold breeze hit her body.

She grabbed her bag and pulled out her last clean pair of pajama shorts, a tank top and her underwear and bra before quickly stepping back into the warmth of the bathroom.

Sam stared at Dean with an amused look on his face. Dean was fuming; he wasn't the type of guy to wait around.

"Dean, relax man, she'll be out in a minute," he said standing up from the bed. "How bout I go grab us some food. I saw this small shopping center about 10 minutes from here on the way back; there's gotta be some food there," he said grabbing the keys to the Impala.

Dean sat on the small couch sitting in the corner of the room and tried rubbing the tiredness out of his face. Today was so not his day. He leaned his back against the couch and flinched at the contact, his back was pretty banged up. Walls were never his favorite, not to mention his shoulder was killing him. Not that he'd say anything; Haley was already feeling guilty enough.

"Yea alright, bring me back something good man," he said sighing as he finally got comfortable.

Sam nodded and opened the door but stopped and faced Dean again "Hey Dean, you alright man? You need anything, you know for the pain?" he asked carefully not wanting to sound too mother-hen.

"Sam I'm fine man, just go get some food. I'm starving!" he said trying to sound as convincing as he could.

Sam nodded in response and walked out the door. He knew better though, he knew Dean was in more pain then he was letting on, but he really didn't want to push the subject.

He walked up to the car and slide into the driver side. Sighing he turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. He was just grateful they were all alive.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The bathroom door clicked open and Haley stepped out in her pajamas, her hair wrapped up in a towel.

Dean's head snapped up at the sound of the door and started the painful procedure of standing up.

"You ok?" Dean asked sensing something was bothering her.

Haley looked at him with a bewildered expression.

"Am I ok? Dean, you're the one who got thrown into a wall twice _and_ got stabbed. I think it's safe to say that you're the one who's _not _ok," she said in frustration.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed past her to his bag. He wasn't in the mood for lifetime moments.

"I'm fine Haley," he said grabbing a pair of boxers from his bag. "Sam went to get food, I'm gonna get a shower. Don't leave the room," he said sternly before disappearing behind the door.

"_I'm fine Haley, Don't leave the room" _God, would it kill him show some weakness. Fucking men and their macho ass attitudes!

Haley lay on the bed, flinching when her skin touched the covers. Truth was she didn't feel ok. Problem was she didn't know what was wrong exactly.

Sighing she laid her head on the pillows and turned the TV on. This was actually a nice motel room, compared to what they usually got. It had nice colored walls, none of that green puke shit, nice bed sheets, a couch, a table, and a nice size TV with cable, which was always a good thing.

She clicked through the channels until she found the cartoon channel. She loved cartoons. When they were younger and their dad had to leave on hunts, Dean would let her and Sam cuddle with him and they'd watch cartoons all day.

God she missed those days. Just being able to roll up next to Dean so and feel safe. Not that she didn't feel safe with Dean and Sam in the rooms, it just now she had to be hurt or crying in order for Dean to initiate some sort of "chick flick" moment. Sammy on the other hand, was all chick flick.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked out of the steam filled bathroom in his boxers and a white t-shirt; thankful Haley had left some hot water. It had helped to ease some of the pain his body was in.

He glanced at the TV then at Haley laying on the bed with her back turned to him.

Laughing he walked to the other bed and sat on the edge. "Aren't you a little too old for cartoons?" he asked with amusement.

Haley turned around slightly startled by the presence in the room. She'd been too deep in thought to notice Dean had come out of the bathroom.

"Shut up, Sponge Bob is the shit" She said returning her attention back to the TV.

"Yea, I can see how a yellow sponge living in a pineapple under the sea would be the shit," he said with a laugh.

Rolling her eyes, she got off the bed and walked to her bag and pulled out a notebook.

"So, what are we eating tonight?" she asked pulling out a chair and sitting at the table.

"Don't know, but Sam better get here quick with my food. I'm starving," he said reaching for the remote on the other bed.

"When _aren't_ you starving?" she asked jokingly.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Half an hour passed before Sam finally showed up with food in his hands. Which Haley was thankful for, because if she had to listen to anymore complaining from Dean she might have broken something.

"Dude, what the hell took you so long?" Dean said swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

Sam shook his head and set the pizza on the table.

"Sorry man, usually people like their food cooked." he said sarcastically.

Dean opened the pizza box and grabbed the first slice.

"Mmm, delicious," he said stuffing the slice in his mouth.

Haley walked up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around his waist quickly before grabbing a slice of the pizza although she wasn't really all that hungry for some reason.

Sam took a seat next to Dean and grabbed himself some food. "So, what's the plan tomorrow Hay?" he asked taking a bite of the pizza

"I was thinking we could go eat breakfast somewhere _good _then head over to the mall for a bit," She suggested, shrugging her shoulders.

"Where's this mall at?" Dean asked as he finished up with his third slice.

"Some suburb, Schaumburg I think it is, it's not to far from here, bout an hour or so," she said matter of factly.

"Alright, well I'm gonna get a quick shower," Sam said getting up and walking to his bag.

Haley stood up and took a quick sip out of Dean's coke and walked over to the bed. She was feeling tired for some reason. Guess the day's events had really gotten to her this time.

"I'm going to bed. Am I sleeping with you or Sammy tonight?" she asked standing between the two beds.

Dean stood up stuffing the last slice of pizza in his mouth and staggered over to the bed closest to the door. "Bunk with Sammy, you hog the covers," he said jokingly.

"Whatever, jerk, I didn't wanna share with you anyway," she said pulling the covers up and settling in.

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled the covers up, turned the light off and got into bed. He was actually looking forward to tomorrow, shopping or not. It was gonna be nice just hanging out with Sammy and Haley like a normal family would.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam stepped out of the steam filled bathroom only to find the room dark and both his siblings sleeping. Quietly he tip toed his way to the bed careful not wake either one. He tossed the wet towel and his dirty clothes on the floor and slid into bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

_Haley was woken up from her sleep by the sound of rapid breathing in the room. Propping herself up on her elbows, she turned her head in the direction of the sound, instinctively reaching out for Sam; she figured Sam was having another nightmare. _

_She put her arm over his chest only to realize that Sam's breathing was normal. _

"_What the hell?" _

_If Sam wasn't having a nightmare then who the hell was…"Shit" _

_Quickly getting out of bed, she ran over to the bed Dean lying on, his breathing was getting more and more rapid the closer she got. _

"_Dean... Dean, wake up," she said gently shaking him._

_Dean's head lolled from side to side but he remained unresponsive to her touch._

"_Dean, come on this isn't funny," she said starting to panic_

_She turned around and moved to wake Sam up. She put her hands on his chest and shook him until he groggily opened his eyes._

"_Wh…what is it Hay?" he asked, his voice still clogged with sleep._

"_Sam there's something wrong with Dean!" she yelled tearfully._

_Moving frantically from one bed to the other, she went to shake Dean again. Sam quickly followed behind her. Dean wasn't breathing anymore. _

"_Sam, he's not breathing. What's wrong with him?" she asked on the verge of hysterics_

_Sam pushed her to the side and leaned over Dean to check for a pulse. There was none. Quickly he removed the covers off his body and turned on the lamp. _

"_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Haley screamed when she saw Dean's chest and the covers soaked with blood, __**his **__blood._

"_Jesus Christ."_

_Sam stood in shock. Dean was…he was dead. _

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley woke up with a start, gasping for air. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her entire body shook with fear. She tried to come to grips with what just happened. She prayed with everything in her that it wasn't real. With trembling hands, she wiped the cold sweat off her face and pulled the covers off of her and got out of bed. Quietly she walked around the bed and over to Dean's bed. _Please let be a dream, please let be a dream. _She got close enough to pull the sheets off, but hesitated for a moment. The fear of it being real was too much.

"Hay?"

Haley peered through the darkness and let a sob escape her mouth. Dean was alive, God he was alive.

Dean sat up ignoring the protest from his body. He hadn't been able to fall into a deep sleep all night. The pain in his shoulder was constant and the pain pills he had taken had done nothing for him.

"Hay what's wrong?" he asked with confusion. "It's…it's 3 in the morning," he said looking at the clock sitting on the bed side table.

"Can I…can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked quietly.

The way her voice sounded, Dean could have sworn he was listening to the 4 year old little girl who would come to him when the monsters in the closet came out to get her.

"Hay, what's going on?" he asked concerned.

"Please," she begged.

Dean sighed and lifted the sheets so she could get in. He didn't really understand what was going on, but that could wait till tomorrow. For now he wrapped his good arm around her while she curled up into his chest.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay, I thought you said this mall was only an hour away," Dean said frustrated as he pulled into the mall parking garage.

"Sorry alright, maybe it was a little farther than I thought it would be, but we made it didn't we?" she said.

"Will you two quit arguing already?" Sam said getting out of the car.

It had been two hours of non-stop arguing over little stuff like what color was the sky. He was about ready to tuck and roll out of the damn car.

Haley and Dean glanced at each other and got out of the car. The mall was pretty big and seemed pretty busy already. I guess it's what normal people do on early Saturday mornings. Go out and spend every dime they have.

Dean shook his head and walked next to Sam who was amused at the way Haley was acting. Winchester or not she was still a girl.

Haley took off running to the elevator and waited impatiently for Sam and Dean to catch up. She so wanted to get inside already.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

The inside of the mall was pretty nice, crowded but nice. Haley grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to the first store she saw, Hot Topic.

"Let's go here first, come on!" she yelled eagerly.

Sam laughed. He was totally amused at the way she was acting. Who knew shopping could make someone so happy. His smile quickly faded as a memory of him and Jess popped into his head.

Jess had asked him to go gift shopping with her for her mother's birthday present and even though she wouldn't be buying anything for herself, just being at the mall made her positively giddy.

"Sam, you coming in or what, man?" Dean said bumping his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry."

They both walked in after Haley. Dean's first reaction was to pull his freaking shot gun out and shoot everyone in the damn store.

"Dude, what the hell kind of place is this?" he asked eyeing the people in the store. People were walking around in baggy pants full of chains and spikes, a few covered from head to toe in tattoos.

"It's called style, Dean," Haley said coming up behind them.

Dean laughed and walked to the back of the store to sit in the shoe area while Haley walked around with Sam.

"You gonna get anything from here or are we just looking?" he asked as he smiled at a girl who was obviously drooling over him.

"I wanna get a few cute shirts I saw over there and a pair of jeans too," she said walking through the crowed isle.

Haley picked out four tops and two pairs of jeans and made her way to the check out line. Sam waved Dean over when they were ready to pay.

The cashier rang up her items and she pulled out her money to pay but Dean threw down his credit card before she could hand it to the girl.

"Dean what are you doing? I have money, remember?" she said showing him her cash.

"Save it. I'm you're older brother, it's my job to buy you clothes," he said smiling.

The cashier took the credit card and swiped it through the machine without taking her eyes off Dean. Haley rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "You wanna take a picture? It'll last longer ya know," she asked heatedly.

Dean looked up at the cashier girl who was now turning every shade of red he could think of and smiled. Sam turned away trying to hide his laughter but failed miserably.

She handed Dean the credit card back and the copy for him to sign. She didn't even bother making eye contact with Haley.

Dean signed the receipt and took his copy from the girl and nodded. "Have a good one."

"Dude that was harsh," Sam said through a fit of laughter.

"What, well she was starring at him since we walked into the freaking store. Might as well take a picture of him already, right? It would be easier," she said shrugging her shoulders and smiling.

"That was pretty mean Hay, I mean come on, she can't help it if she's attracted to this," he said motioning to himself. "I'm freakin' adorable."

Haley rolled her eyes and walked in front of both her laughing brothers. She still had money to spend.

"Guys let's go in here," she said pointing to FYE.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Dean said walking into the music store.

He and Sam walked to the middle isle when Dean suddenly stopped. "Whoa, whoa, dude check out the legs on that blonde," he said bending backwards to catch a better view.

"Dude, do you ever think with you're upstairs brain?"

"Hey, I'm just appreciating what the good Lord gave her alright. Relax Sammy, you're starting to make me wonder ya know," he said following the girl to the other side of the store. "Aw, shit."

"What is it?" Sam asked following Dean's gaze to the girl and laughed. "Dude she's pregnant."

"Gee, I wonder what gave that away," he said slightly embarrassed.

"Come on, let's get Haley and get outta here," he said walking over to the other side.

Haley was looking through a few classic rock CDs and didn't notice the girl next to her until they both knocked into each other.

"Oh God…Oh I'm…I didn't see you, I…ahhh…God."

The girl bent over in pain and was breathing extremely fast.

"Hey are you alright?" Haley asked slightly concerned.

"I…Oh God…baby…m-my water bro….ahhhh GOD" The girl grabbed her stomach with one hand and the CD rack with the other. "Please…m-my husband…ahhhh"

Haley looked around frantically and saw a few people running towards them to help. The girl started slowly lowering herself to the ground letting out a few screams at the same time.

She moved away as the people started to crowd around the women who was obviously in labor. She took a step back and suddenly the room started spinning around her. Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself again and looked around trying to find Dean or Sam.

"Hay you ready to go?"

She turned around towards Sam's voice and took a step towards him before a sharp pain shot up her abdomen. Quickly she bent over clutching her stomach. The pain was surreal; she had never felt anything like it.

Sam grabbed her by the waist and held her up. Dean ran towards them and hunched in front of her.

"Hay, Hay, what's wrong?" he asked, searching her face for an answer.

"Oh god, oh god, make it…make it go away…ahhhh….De-Dean!" she yelled as surges of pain ran through her body. '_What the hell is happening to me?_' Haley thought frantically. The pain was excruciating, and it just came out of no where.

"Haley what is it? Make what stop?" Sam yelled frantically. He had no idea what had just happened.

"Excuse me, I'm a nurse, let me take a look at her," an older woman said.

She walked up next to Dean and kneeled in front of a pain ridden Haley. "Sweetheart, what hurts?" she asked in a kind voice.

Haley tried to answer but the only thing that came out of her mouth was shallow breaths and blood curling screams. The pain was so unbearable; she couldn't even form words to tell them what was wrong.

Sam sat on one side of her and Dean sat on the other both feeling completely useless. The older women tried to pull Haley's hands away from her stomach but didn't have the strength to pry them off.

"Honey, breathe….heeeheee whooo, heeeheee whooo….take it slow," the nurse said laying a hand on Haley's forehead to check for a fever.

Letting out a breath she turned to Dean. "I think she's in labor, she needs a hospital now," she said rubbing her eyebrows.

Both Dean and Sam stared at the woman wide-eyed as their jaws hit the floor.

"Did you just say…you jus…?" Dean stammered before his voice became stern and forceful as he shook his head. "No- no way."

Sam looked down at Haley who was now breathing the way the lady had instructed her too.

"De-Dean…ahh…Sammy…," she said trying to get through the pain.

"Lady she can't be pregnant… She's only fifteen… No, no something's not right here," Dean yelled in frustration.

"Come on Hay, we're gonna get you help," he said picking her up. "Come on Sam."

Dean hurriedly walked out of the store carrying a screaming Haley in his arms, Sam right beside him. Once they reached the exit to the mall, Haley's breathing returned to normal and her screams died down. The immense pain that Haley was feeling just disappeared.

"What the hell?" all three said in unison, looking at each other purely perplexed.

* * *

R&R- please and thank you. 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hey everyone –waves- how are all you lovely people doing? Sorry this chapter took so long. I'd like to blame school or something, but honestly, I was just a big procrastinator this time around lol. Luckily my lovely friend/beta Kelly sent the YED after me and after a few threats, I got it done!!! So without further a do…enjoy!

P.S- Shout out to Kelly…. 3 dear 8-- > haha

Disclaimer: -sigh- No, the boys are in no way, shape or form mine. I only own Haley and I am making no money from this.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Dean stared wide-eyed at Haley who was still cradled in his arms. Whatever had happened back in the store was not happening anymore. He re-adjusted her in his arms and ran through a check list in his head making sure she was ok.

"Dean put me down," Haley said bringing him out of his big brother mode. "I'm heavy and you're hurt," she said trying to wiggle her way out of his arms.

Dean sighed and let go of her legs so she could stand, but kept one arm over her shoulders and one in the small of her back in case she decided to get acquainted with the floor.

"Hay you ok?" Sam asked with concern.

"Yea Sammy, I'm good," she said mentally checking herself. _Well that was new. _She thought as she straightened her shirt.

Sam looked around and noticed the small crowd of people who were now stopped in the middle of the mall staring at them. He picked up their shopping bags and smiled at them before turning back to Dean.

"Uh guys, we should get out of here, now," he said grabbing Haley's hand and pulling her out the front doors.

"Wait, guys I'm not done shopping," she said pulling out of his grasp. "I'm ok, we don't have to leave," she said almost pleadingly.

This was the first time in a _long _time that they had been out together as a family. No hunts, no jobs, no set destinations, it was just them and she was damned if it was gonna be ruined because of some freak incident.

Dean whipped around and stared at her in disbelief. Sometimes he wondered how he'd managed to still have hair. Between Sam and Haley he had more than enough to want to yank it right out.

"Oh, trust me, we're done," he said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the car.

"But Dea—"

"No, not one word, we are getting in that car and we are leaving this town behind, period," he yelled cutting her off. Something happened in that store. He didn't know what, but he wasn't gonna stick around to find out.

"Dean this is—."

"Haley shut up, we're done," he said pushing her in front of him and glancing at Sam who was walking next to them in silence.

Haley quieted down and kept walking. All she wanted to do was spend quality time with her brothers; was that too much to ask? I mean why did something always have to ruin it? Why was the world so against the Winchester's being normal? And why was Dean such an asshole? Didn't he want to spend a day with them?

She quickly wiped away a stray tear rolling down her cheek. Last thing she wanted was to show Dean how weak she was.

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam stopped walking and pulled on Dean's jacket stopping him from continuing.

"Do you mind?" Dean asked slightly agitated.

"What the hell is your problem Dean? What's with the attitude man?" he asked equally agitated.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his back on Sam. He started walking forward but stopped when Sam pulled him back.

"Dean, something happened to her inside there and you're acting like a friggin jerk," Sam said on the verge of yelling.

"Dude, if you don't let go of my arm you're gonna get real close and personal with the concrete," Dean said sternly.

Sam sighed and let go of Dean's arm. He knew Dean was acting like this because he was freaked out and he didn't blame him. But he also knew that if he or Dean lost their cool so would she.

"Look Dean, I know you're freaked out, but you know Haley, just take it down a notch," he said in a softer voice.

Dean spared Sam one more glance and continued walking. He was well aware of his attitude and well aware of how his little sister's mind worked, he _had _practically raised her after all. But quite honestly, he really didn't care at the moment. Something was happening to his family and there was nothing he could do about it.

Haley was leaning against the car waiting for Dean and Sam. They had stopped to talk a few feet away. Obviously they were talking about her and her little mishap.

"Can't even go shopping without making a complete idiot out of myself," she said muttering to herself.

Dean strolled right by her without even acknowledging that she was there. She didn't know whether to be pissed or to be hurt. It wasn't her fault her body decided to go all psychotic on her. Dean dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the driver side door.

"You should let Sam drive," Haley said breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," Dean stated getting in the car and slamming the door before unlocking the passenger side.

Haley rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Liar."

Dean looked up through the window and glared at her. Maybe he could get the message across without even having to speak.

Sam walked up to her and squeezed her shoulder. "You feel ok?" he asked softly.

Haley nodded and got into the backseat when Sam opened it for her. Physically she felt fine; the problem was in her head.

Sam got into the front seat and slammed the door shut. He was getting sick of this. "Both of you need to stop with this crap, seriously, it's getting old," he said exasperated.

"I'll stop if he quits fucking lying to us!" she said glaring back.

"Lying to you? What exactly am I lying to you about, huh, Haley?" Dean yelled.

"Your shoulder Dean, that's what! Can't you cut the macho crap for once in you're fucking life and admit that it hurts?" she yelled flailing her arms around in frustration. _God, could he be anymore of dick?_

Dean shook his head and glared at her through his rearview mirror.

Haley glared back and was about to talk when breathing suddenly became too difficult and sweat started pouring down her face. Her hands were tingling and her vision was blurring at the sides. _Oh no, oh crap not again._ She opened the car door and tried to get out but all of a sudden the car started shaking violently.

"What the hell?" Dean yelled holding onto the steering wheel

Sam turned around in time to see Haley breathing rapidly. "Haley calm down," he said maneuvering his body to move to the back.

Taking a deep breath, Haley pushed herself out of the car and landed on her hands and knees. Her hands were still trembling but she seemed more in control. _I'm not mad, I'm not mad...just breathe._

Sam and Dean both got out of the car and kneeled next to her but she put her arm out to stop them. She could handle this _just need a minute_. She took a few more deep breaths and stood up on shaky legs.

"Ok, I'm good," she said looking up at her brothers. "Sorry about the car" she said turning to Dean.

Dean nodded and helped her into the backseat. "Don't worry about it," he said laying her down in the seat. "Just relax," he quickly walked around the car and got into the driver side and turned the car on.

He gave Sam a quick glance and peeled out of the parking lot. The long drive back to the motel seemed even longer in silence. Dean hadn't even bothered to turn the radio on.

SNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and parked in their assigned spot. Haley was the first one to get out of the car. She couldn't take it anymore. She could hear her own heartbeat for god sakes. Not to mention the pain that was now coursing through her body.

Sam shook his head in defeat and got out of the car, Dean close behind. It was times like these that made him miss Stanford.

"Dean…"

"Sam, not now," Dean said walking to their room door and unlocking it.

Haley pushed her way around him and ran straight to the bathroom and slammed the door. She sat on the edge of the tub and took a couple deep breaths trying to will the pain from her head and shoulder. Whatever happened back there in that store had triggered something in her body and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what it was.

Dean picked up his bag and threw in a few loose items. They hadn't been in the room long enough to unpack anything really.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his tired face. "Dean, where are we going? Shouldn't we try to figure this out first?" he asked.

"We will figure this out, but not here," he said zipping up his bag.

Sam looked at him waiting for him to explain.

"We're going to pay our friend Missouri a visit. I'm sure she won't mind if we stop in," he said giving his best smirk.

Sam nodded and stood up. Going to see Missouri was probably their best bet. She'd know what was going on or at least be able to help them figure it out.

"Should we call her and let her know we're coming down?" Sam asked throwing his bag on the bed and picking up Haley's too.

Dean pushed his bag to the side and sunk into the bed, rubbing his hands over his face. "She's psychic Sam, she probably already knows," he said jokingly.

"Dean, we'll figure this out man," he said trying to sound convincing. Whether he was trying to convince Dean or himself, he wasn't sure.

Dean nodded and stood up but didn't say anything; instead he threw a sad glance towards the bathroom door. He'd have to fix this shit with Haley later…right now he wasn't up for an Oprah moment.

"Get her out of the bathroom, I'm gonna check us out," he said unconsciously rubbing his throbbing shoulder and walking out the door.

Sam sighed and walked over to the bathroom door. He was already dreading the car ride. God, he wished they would just think of him, think of what they're arguing did to him. Every time they argued, _he _was the one that suffered most. He was always caught in the middle, either he sided with Dean or he sided with Haley. It fucking sucked.

Sam stood in front of the door and lightly tapped it "Hay, we're leaving," he said leaning against the frame.

"So leave then," she yelled through the door.

Sam sighed and ran his hands through his hair. Why was everything always so complicated?

"Haley, I'm not kidding anymore. Get out of the bathroom," he said sternly.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Great, when she _wanted_ to be around them, they didn't want to be around her, yet when shewanted to be alone, they wouldn't leave her be, what the fuck?

She got up off the edge of the tub sluggishly and stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds before popping in 3 Tylenol, then headed to the door.

Sam was about to knock again when it opened.

"I got your bag ready," he said walking over to the bed and picking them up.

"Where we headed?" she asked uncaringly.

"To Missouri's," he said walking out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sped down the highway going at speeds a police radar probably couldn't even register. They had been on the road for a little over six hours and were now on the main road leading into Lawrence, Kansas.

The mere thought of being back in Lawrence was nerve racking. All three Winchesters would have preferred not to be there, but right now Missouri seemed to be the only person Dean could think of to help. God knew he was at a loss.

"Does she know we're coming?" Haley asked breaking the silence.

"I called her when we stopped for gas in St. Louis," Dean said steering the car down the curvy road.

Haley leaned forward in her seat and rested her head between Sam and Dean's shoulders. She wanted to hug them so bad but she wasn't so sure they wanted to be hugged.

Sam turned towards her and smiled. "We're almost there," he said flicking her nose.

Sighing she leaned her back against the backseat and closed her eyes. This was so not here freaking day….then again, when _was_ it her day?

The car suddenly came to an abrupt stop which caused her to open her eyes. Apparently she had dozed off for a few minutes. They were now parked in front of Missouri's house and she was making her way down the front stairs towards them.

Dean and Sam both opened their doors and stepped out. Dean walked around the car and gave Missouri a quick hug while Sam held the door open for Haley.

She slide out of the backseat and stood behind Sam waiting for her hug when out of nowhere the world decided it would be cool to turn off the lights and tilt on its side. What the fuck?

"Geezus Haley," Dean yelled as he saw Haley falling forward. "Hay can you hear me?" he said frantically.

"Turn on the lights, I can't see you," she said turning towards his voice.

"Haley, open your eyes," he said trying not to laugh. His sister had just made out with the floor, this was _not _funny.

"Oh." Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked away the fuzziness; Dean, Sam, and Missouri where hovering over her and it was making her a bit uncomfortable.

Sam and Dean bent down to pick her up, but Missouri pulled on Dean's jacket before he could continue.

"Oh no you don't mister; that shoulder of yours ain't gonna hold much longer if you keep pushing it," she giving him the eye. "Now Sam, help your sister up so we can head inside."

Haley quickly pushed herself up and brushed her clothes off. "I'm good Missouri; just got a bit light headed is all," she said trying to convince her.

Missouri nodded her head in frustration and walked ahead of the Winchesters muttering something about them being so damn hard-headed, like John.

SNSNSNSNSNSN

Missouri had cooked them dinner after Dean had called to announce they'd be stopping by. It was nice to have a good home cooked meal after only eating grease soaked food for months.

"So, ya'll had a rough month huh." she said breaking the silence.

"It's been a little hectic, you know, same old shi—stuff as always," Dean said shoving a fork full of chicken into his mouth.

"I see. How about you Haley? Has this month been the same old _stuff _for you too?" she asked already knowing the answer.

Haley put her fork down and stared at the food in her plate. The chicken was looking pretty damn interesting right now.

"Haley Mari Winchester I am talking to you!" she said putting her own eating utensils down.

Haley looked up but didn't make eye contact. What the hell was the point of her talking if she already knew the answer?

"The point is that I want to hear it from _your _mouth," she said answering the unvoiced question.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she said quietly. "Can I be excused please?"

Missouri sighed but nodded her head. There was no use in pushing her now, she'd talk eventually. "The rooms are ready for you upstairs."

Haley hesitated for a moment. Couldn't she just share with Sam and Dean?

Dean clearly sensing her hesitation turned towards Missouri "We'll be fine with one room," he said quickly. He wasn't too comfortable with having her out of his sight either.

Missouri smiled but didn't scold him. "Go on then sweetie, you're brothers will be up in a few minutes."

Haley glanced at Sam and Dean before making her way up the stairs and into their room for the night.

Missouri waited for the sound of the door closing before she spoke again. "You're worried aren't you?" she said knowingly.

Dean leaned against the table and interlocked his fingers "Things have been happening to her. It's like she developed Sammy's powers or something. Then today she…we were at the store and she started screaming out in pain, just out of nowhere," he said letting out a sigh.

"Missouri, is she…empathic?" Sam asked speaking for the first time.

Missouri nodded and put her hand over his. "They'll get stronger as the days pass."

"What? How can they show up out of nowhere though? There've never been any signs!" Dean said getting off the chair.

"That's because they weren't set to start until her fifteenth birthday," she said calmly.

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Can you help her…control them I mean?" he asked.

Once again she nodded and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll talk about that tomorrow. Right now she needs the both of you," she said looking up at Dean. "This silent treatment ya'll are giving each other is driving all of you mad, quit being so pig headed and go fix it."

Dean chuckled and went to pick up his plate but stopped when Missouri's hand whacked him in the back of the head. "Boy, are you deaf or what? I said go upstairs and fix it," she said sternly.

Dean pulled his hand away from the plate and pulled on Sam's shirt. "Alright already lady, come on Sammy," he said walking towards the stairs.

Sam shook his head in amusement and followed Dean upstairs. Man he loved that woman.

* * *

So... -looks around nervously- did ya like it??

Please R&R...they totally make my day!!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I know it's been awhile. Kinda had to battle it out with some writers block, BUT I'm back on track, thanks to my awesome beta and a much needed break from school!! I'm on a 2 week vacation so I expect to be catching up on my writing. Anyway, please enjoy. **A/N 2: **I will be posting chapter 25 tonight. I just need fix a few glitches here and there and have my beta to take a look at it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Haley and this laptop!

Special thanks to all the readers and to all the reviewers. Sorry I haven't been able to respond to everyone personally. But I do appreciate all the awesome reviews. They certainly keep me going!!! Much love to all of you.

* * *

**Chapter 24 **

Haley walked into the spare bedroom Missouri had set up for them. She couldn't help but smile. The room had not changed one bit since the last time she had stayed in it. It was a nice room compared to what they were used too. Definitely more spacious and more welcoming then any motel they could ever stay at.

She remembered when she and Missouri spent a whole week re-decorating the room. Dad and Dean had gone on a hunt and had left her in Missouri's care. Sammy was away at college doing his "normal" thing.

Missouri had let her choose the color for the walls and some pieces of furniture. Haley had never imagined picking a color would be so difficult. She had wanted the color to be perfect. Missouri had told her that this would be the room her and her brothers would be staying in when they stopped in, so it had to be right.

Finally after aimlessly walking through the hardware store, she decided on a pale blue color. She figured there was enough darkness in their lives, they might as well make the room bright, besides, it would match Missouri's white furniture.

Haley dropped her bag on the chaises sitting in the corner of the room by the window and pulled out a pair of shorts, a tank top and her toiletry bag before heading to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Dean and Sam would be up soon and would probably want the shower.

Once she got into the bathroom, she seemed to move on autopilot. The last couple of hours had seriously taken a toll on her; more mentally then physically it seemed. She could always take pain meds for her aching body, but what the hell was she supposed to take to cure a broken heart? She just wanted— no— she _needed_ Dean and her to be ok.

Sighing she finished getting dressed and brushed her teeth before walking back to the room and slumping on the chaises. Grabbing her bag, she pulled out her small MP3 and put her earphones on. Maybe if she closed her eyes for awhile, things would be better when she woke up. _Right, like that ever happens._

SNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean walked through the hallway in silence, neither one knowing what to say, which was rare for Sam because he _always _had something to say whether people wanted to hear it or not.

Sam shouldered his bag and grabbed the door knob but quickly pulled his hand away and proceeded to knock. Haley was in there and he didn't want to barge in if she was changing or something. When he got no reply he quickly turned to Dean pushed the door open.

Haley was half lying, half sitting on the chaises. Her legs were pulled up close to her chest and her arms were sitting limply at her sides. Sam walked over to her to wake her so she could lie down on the bed, but Dean stopped him.

"Don't wake her up, I'll move her," he said putting his bag on the bed. "You want the shower first?" he asked unzipping his bag and pulling out his sweats.

Sam walked over to the bed and slumped down on it and nodded his head. A shower sounded really good at the moment.

"Yea, thanks man," he said standing up and taking his bag with. "I'll be back in a bit."

Dean nodded and threw his sweats down on the bed. He rubbed his tired face and looked over at Haley. He really wanted to talk to her, but he didn't want to wake her up either. She looked worn out.

Sighing he decided it'd be better to wait until tomorrow. He pulled the covers up on the bed closest to the door and walked over to Haley. She could share his bed tonight, just incase. He bent forward and was about to pick her up when her arms flew towards his chest and pushed him away.

Dean stumbled backwards and grabbed onto the edge of the dressers to keep himself up. Haley jumped off the chaises and looked at him with dazed eyes.

"Hay, it's just me, Dean," he said trying to hide the hurt in his voice. Did she really not want him near her?

"Dean. Oh my God, Dean I'm sorry, I just, I didn't know it was you," she said walking towards him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," she said pulling the headphones out of her ear and letting them hang over her shoulder.

Dean smiled and walked towards the bed. "It's alright Hay, good reflexes."

Smiling she followed him to the bed. "I learned from the best," she said shrugging.

Dean sat at the edge of the bed and stared off into the wall. There was a long uncomfortable silence between them before Haley broke it.

"So, uh…where's Sam?" she asked nervously.

"Shower," he said not looking up at her.

Haley fiddled with her MP3. Why was this so hard? She never had trouble talking to Dean about anything. What the hell was wrong with her?

Sighing she stepped closer to the bed which brought her closer to him. _Please don't move Dean. _She was real close to invading his personal space and she was praying he didn't snap at her. She didn't think she could handle it but Dean didn't seem to notice. Which was even more heartbreaking actually, Dean always noticed.

Clearing her throat, she took a baby step forward. "Dean."

Dean seemed to be in his own world right now. He was staring off into nothingness. He wanted to help her, he wanted to help Sam, but he couldn't, he didn't know how. It was bad enough when his dad told him about Sammy, but now Haley was involved too? And how, how was she a part of this? How did she fit into the damn Demon's plans? Was she one of the "special" kids too?

"_Dean."_

Dean snapped out of his trance at the sound of his name. Turning his head to the side he came face to face with Haley's shimmering green eyes. His face immediately went from confused to worried. Why was she crying?

"Hay, what's wrong?" he asked turning his body towards her.

Haley twirled the MP3 dial back and forth nervously. This was wrong, so very wrong. She shouldn't be afraid of talking to him but she was. She was afraid of him pushing her away, of him wanting nothing to do with her. What if Sammy leaves her too?

Dean focused his eyes back at the not so interesting wall and sat in silence for a moment contemplating what his next move should be. He wasn't a man of many words. He was damn good at showing what he felt though.

Glancing over at Haley once more, he let out a sigh and scooted closer, but just because he did better with actions, didn't mean Haley did.

* * *

Please R&R...they make my day! 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: **Hey all…here's number 25…hope ya'll like it!!

Thanks to my beta Kelly for making this readable!!!

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Haley felt the bed shift a little under Dean's weight. Was he getting _closer _to her? She shifted a little before turning towards him. She could do this. She _had _to do this.

"Dean, I…I can't handle this anymore. I can't _not _talk to you, I can't have you mad at me. I'm sorry for embarrassing you at the mall…"

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the hell was she going on about?

"Haley, what the…"

"No, Dean let me finish please. I need to tell you how sorry I am for storming off like that, I'm sorry for wanting to stay there, I'm sorry for pushing you into this stupid family day…I…I'm just sorry for everything that's piling up on you because of me. I know I can't stop it, but I just…please don't be mad at me anymore, Dean," she said fighting to keep the tears from running down her cheek.

Dean closed his eyes for a second and sighed. Sometimes it sucked to be a Winchester. What was it with them and taking the blame for everything?

"Hay, I'm not mad at you," he said just above a whisper.

Haley looked at him and raised her eyebrow. "You could have fooled me," she said sadly.

Dean let out a small chuckle and nodded his head. "Look, I wasn't mad at you. It's just, that thing at the mall kind of threw me off guard ya know. I was trying to process it and I couldn't, so I took it out on you, and I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Haley smiled and leaned into his shoulder. This was much better. "So, are we ok then?" she asked nervously.

Dean laughed and put his arm around her. "We're always ok, Hay," he said bringing her closer to him. _Always ok. _

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam made his way towards the bedroom already dressed for bed. He had purposely taken longer in the shower so Dean and Haley could talk. Otherwise they were in for one hell of a night.

Sam carefully leaned against the door trying to listen for his siblings voices. If they were talking he didn't want to interrupt. When he heard no voices he turned the door knob and opened the door. Smiling at the sight before him, he quietly walked in, careful not to slam the door.

"Hey, everything ok?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Dean looked up from the bed. He was leaning against the headboard with Haley's head on his lap. She had fallen asleep right after their little talk.

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Yeah Sammy, everything's fine," he said carefully lifting Haley's head off his lap and laying it down on the pillow. "Leave me any hot water, princess?"

Sam flipped him the finger and walked over to his bed. "We're not at a cheap run down motel Dean, there's enough hot water for everyone," he said throwing his covers back.

Dean grabbed the sweats he had discarded on the bed earlier and walked towards the door. "Yeah, well we'll see about that Samantha," he said walking out of the room.

Sam shook his head and quickly walked over to Haley and sat at the edge of the bed. He carefully laid his hand on her exposed shoulder and sighed. She would be ok, with him and Dean around nothing would happen to her, nothing would get her. Not even that yellow eyed son of a bitch.

Bending down, he gently kissed the top of her head and pulled the covers over her shoulders, before getting up and moving to his own bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was two in the morning when Haley first came into consciousness. The first thing she noticed was Dean's arm lying limply across her stomach. The man was even protective even in his sleep. Sighing, she carefully lifted his arm up and slipped out from under him. It didn't seem like she'd be getting much sleep tonight. Quietly she walked to the door and slipped out of the bedroom making her way to the stairs.

When she turned the corner, Haley abruptly stopped. She could see a faint glow of blue light coming from the living room area. What the hell was Missouri doing up at this hour?

"Probably the same thing you're doing up…and watch that mouth," Missouri said appearing at the bottom of the stairs.

Haley stepped back a little. Missouri's sudden appearance had caught her off guard. _Wow, glad that wasn't one of our friendly ghosts._

"Well child, are you comin' down or what?" Missouri asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, sorry," Haley said quickly making her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Missouri walked over to the counter pulled the coffee pot off of its holder and poured hot water into two cups. "You want cream in yours, honey?" she asked walking over to the refrigerator.

Haley looked over and nodded. "Sure, do you have any of that flavor stuff?"

Missouri smiled and pulled out two different creamers. "I got French vanilla and Hazel nut," she said walking to the table and setting them down before going back to get both of their cups.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Missouri asked handing her a small cup of coffee and pulling out the chair across from her.

Haley took the coffee and pulled the cap off the hazel nut cream. "I don't suppose this is a coincidence, huh? You knew I was coming down," she said raising her eyebrow.

Missouri smiled and took a seat. "I had a feeling."

They both sat in silence for a few seconds. Haley focused her eyes on the floral printed table cloth. She had so many questions and didn't know which one to ask first. What if Missouri didn't know the answers or what if she did and she didn't like what she heard?

"Oh honey, I know all of this isn't easy, but it'll be ok," Missouri said breaking through the silence.

"Missouri, I don't get it. Why us? Why my family? What did we do to deserve this?" Haley asked, her voice breaking a little towards the end.

"Oh baby, I don't know why such evil was unleashed on your family, but I do know that you did nothing wrong. None of you did," she said leaning over the table and grabbing Haley's hands in hers.

"I'm so scared Missouri, I'm so afraid of losing control. I mean, I can break things with my mind. What if I hurt someone? What if hurt Sam or Dean? God, I'm just so scared," she said resting her head on the table.

"Haley, listen to me. You have nothing to be afraid of, you hear me? You will not hurt anyone, especially your brothers," she said matter of factly.

Haley raised her head; her green eyes were covered with a fresh coat of tears ready to fall at any second now. God she wanted her to be right. "How do you know that?" she asked quietly.

Missouri patted the top of Haley's hand and smiled "Because I'm psychic, of course."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean slowly pried his eyes open, nature was calling and it wasn't taking no for an answer. Sighing, he turned towards the clock on the night stand, it read 2:55. Shaking his head he pushed the covers off of him and sat up carefully so he didn't wake Sam or Ha…_What the fuck? _

Dean did a quick scan of the room and quickly swung his legs over the bed and walked over to Sam's bed. Haley was gone.

"Sam, Sam wake up, Haley's gone!" he yelled shaking Sam's shoulders.

Sam quickly sat up and tried rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "What do you mean she's gone?" he asked swinging his legs off the bed, panic taking over.

Dean didn't respond, he just walked over to the weapons bag and grabbed it off the floor and pulled out a shot gun. He wasn't taking any chances, if something took her, God help them, 'cause he was gonna send them straight to hell.

Sam walked over to Dean and grabbed the shot gun. "Dean, what happened?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know Sam, I just woke up and she wasn't here," he said pulling the gun out of his grasp. "Let's go."

Sam sighed and followed Dean out of the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley bit her bottom lip nervously. She knew Missouri was trying to calm her down and all, but it wasn't that easy. She couldn't just rely on her word as much as she wanted too. What if she was wrong? What if she did hurt someone? What if the demon got her? Or worse, what if the demon got Sam or Dean? This was so messed up. Everything was just so messed up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam quickly made their way through the hallway. Dean headed for the bathroom and Sam for the second spare bedroom. Maybe she had wanted to be alone or something. As he neared the bedroom door, he heard Missouri's voice and stopped. He quickly rounded the corner noticed the lights on downstairs.

"Bathrooms clear man," Dean said coming from the bathroom.

"She's ok man," Sam said sighing as relief washed over him. "She's downstairs with Missouri," he said signaling with his head.

Dean rounded the corner and stood at the top of the stairs for a second before making his way down quietly. Sam followed him. As they reached the bottom, Missouri and Haley's voices became clearer and Dean was able to catch a bit of what was being said and suddenly stopped.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked just above a whisper.

"Shhh…listen," he said putting his finger to his lips.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Missouri, what if I can't do this? What if I'm not strong enough for this?" Haley asked suddenly.

"Haley, you can and you will. Draw your strength from God. He will help you, have faith," she said calmly.

Haley shook her head "I…I don't think I believe in God," she said sadly.

"Oh now that's not true my dear, you have to believe in something, otherwise you wouldn't have made it this far, now would you?" she said giving her hand a gentle squeeze coaxing her to voice what she was thinking.

Haley looked down nervously. She did believe in something, but it wasn't a God. "I believe in _them_…in Dean and Sammy. I believe in them with everything I have, I have faith in them. They're all I need." She said truthfully

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam swallowed the lump that had formed in their throats and glanced at one another. They both loved their little sister with all their heart; she was their reason for living, for fighting. They had never stopped to think about what they meant to Haley. Sure they knew she loved them, but this...this was beyond that, to actually hear their sister say it, say that she drew here strength from them, that she trusted them, no questions asked; it made Sam and Dean's hearts swell with pride and shatter into a million pieces all at the same time. Neither imagined themselves as admirable people. Sam and Dean had done a lot of bad things in their time and they felt it overshadowed the good. But Haley, she saw right past that shadow of darkness and saw them for who they really were…her big brothers, not hunters.

* * *

Please R&R...it's much appreciated.


	26. Authors Note

Hey everyone….I know it has been a few days since I updated and I'd like to explain myself. I don't want anyone thinking that I don't care about my fic cus I do…I love it, but this week has just been horrible.

My mom, little sister, and I were in a car accident last Saturday. I ended up with a concussion and pretty colorful chest and my mom ended up with a pretty nasty concussion and contusions, thankfully my little sister was ok. During the week my mom developed some complication due to the accident and had to be taken to the ER yesterday, but is fine now.

My fic is actually almost done, I started it last week but only managed to work on it off and on during the week. I couldn't really concentrate on it much but I managed to get it more than halfway. I'm finishing it up right now and I'm sending it to my beta because I'm sure there will be a few errors lol.

So please bear with me. I'm planning on getting this baby up by Labor Day(which is tomorrow) so yay for that. Oh, and I just want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed (and has read and hasn't reviewed) my fic. It really means a lot to me. It's a real ego booster lol.

Much love to you all and I'll be back tomorrow –waves-

Oh and if you have a chance, please go on over to my other account which is shared with my lovely friend Kelly. We have a conjoined fic and it'd be awesome to get your thoughts on it. The link is in my profile!!! 


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **Hey everyone –waves- before I go on to yap about the chapter, I'd like to thank everyone for the well wishes. It's been a horrible two weeks and I am still struggling as I try to keep up with everything. So please forgive me for the big delay in posting. Chapter 27 is halfway done and I expect it to be ready by tomorrow night, but lately things haven't gone as I've expected so forgive me if I don't. Thanks again to everyone who has stuck with this fic and who has left me such amazing reviews. They truly do mean a lot. Much love to all my readers: D **Special thanks to my awesome friend and beta Kelly. Thanks for being there these two weeks hun. Love ya!**

On with the reading…

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Missouri smiled and stood up taking the two now empty cups of coffee with her "Looks like we're going to be up a bit longer, would you like another cup of coffee?" she asked grabbing the coffee pot.

Haley nodded and stood up "I just gotta go to the washroom first," she said walking towards the stairs.

"Oh no honey, why don't you use the one downstairs, you don't want to wake your brothers up now do you?" she asked pouring the steaming liquid into both cups.

Haley smiled and walked the opposite way towards the basement stairs. "I suppose not, I don't feel like dealing with groucho Dean in the morning," she said jokingly.

"No, we wouldn't want that," Missouri said trying to hide her laughter as Haley disappeared down the stairs.

As soon as Haley was out of site Missouri put the pot down and walked over to the stairs. Being the psychic she was she knew Sam and Dean were listening on the other side.

"Now I know your daddy taught you boys better than that, you weren't down here eavesdropping, right?" she asked walking into Sam and Dean's line of vision.

Dean quickly pushed away from the wall and faced the much shorter women in front of him. "Is she ok?" he asked ignoring her question. He could really care less about manners right now.

Sam took a step forward and waited for Missouri to answer Dean's question. It's not that he didn't trust Missouri, because he did, it's just that now with the new developments, he was not as comfortable having her out of his sight like he used to be.

Missouri shook her head and put her hand on Dean's shoulder. _This boy is something else I tell ya. _"Baby, she's fine. She just had a few things on her mind and needed some reassurance," she said giving him a warm smile.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley stepped off the spiral stairs and turned on the lights. The bathroom was way in the back and she hated it. She took one quick look around before running into the bathroom. She did her business and quickly washed her hands before sprinting back out through the doors. The basement wasn't exactly her most favorite room in the house; it was completely infested with spirits. And of course Missouri had always assured her that they were not harmful, and she knew this, but she just couldn't get over the fact that they were there staring at her _all_ the time. She couldfeel their eyes on her and it was just downright creepy. Quickly switching off the basement lights, she made her way up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Why didn't she just come to us?" Sam asked, this time surprising not only Missouri, but Dean as well.

Missouri gave him a sad smile before stepping closer to him. She knew his thoughts before he spoke them and it broke her heart. "Boy-"

"Because I didn't want to worry you," Haley said walking into the room and interrupting Missouri.

"Oh well thanks, 'cause ya know, sneaking out and having us wake up to you being gone doesn't worry us at all," Dean said sarcastically.

Haley walked up to Dean and wrapped her arms around his waist catching him off guard. "I'm sorry," she said trying sound as innocent as possible. "I just didn't think about it. I mean the whole point of "sneaking" out was to _not _wake you guys up and besides I was just coming down here…I didn't mean to freak you out."

Dean rolled his eyes and loosely threw his good arm over her tiny shoulder. "Yeah, yeah alright, enough with the moment, let's just go to bed already, Missouri's gotta get some shut eye," he said motioning to Missouri who was standing by the wall and looked dead on her feet.

Haley nodded and pulled herself off of Dean and slid over to Sam. "Sorry Sammy," she said wrapping her arms around him. "Are you mad?"

Sam clenched his jaw but quickly relaxed it and smiled. "Nah, I'm not mad…this time," He said giving her a semi-stern look. "You still should have said something Haley. We can't run off like that on each other, it's not safe," he said setting his arms on her shoulders.

Sighing Haley leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. She suddenly felt very tired and just wanted to get to bed.

Missouri took notice and stepped away from the wall "Alright kids, it's been a long day and we all need some rest. Why don't we all just head back to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning," she said stifling a yawn.

Haley's head quickly snapped up and looked towards Missouri. She couldn't sleep; she wasn't done asking questions yet.

"But we weren't done talking. I still have a few questions about my uh…"gifts"." She said using her fingers as quotations.

Sam sighed and pulled on her arm "Hay, it's late," he said urging her to move towards him.

Haley pulled her hand from Sam's grasp and stepped closer to Missouri giving her the best damn puppy dog eyes she could muster at three in the morning. "Missouri I need to know how to stop it. Please," she said begged.

Missouri shook her head and grabbed her hand. "Child, for one, those eyes don't work on me. And two, I promise we'll talk in the morning. I think I might have an idea about what we can do, but it's three in the morning and I'm an old woman, I need sleep," she said letting go of Haley's hand.

"Now why don't you all just head on up. I'll lock up down here," she said bidding goodnight to the three with a shake of her head and disappearing into the kitchen.

Sighing, Haley rubbed her eyes and rested her head back on Sam's chest. Maybe sleep was good. She thought as her eyes suddenly got heavier. "Guys, I'm ready for bed," she said, her voice coming out in a slur.

"Hay, you ok?" Dean asked slightly concerned by the sudden change. Just a few seconds ago she had been wide awake and questioning Missouri, now she was barely able to form words.

"Hmmm, yea, I'm fine, just…sleepy." She said mumbling and stifling a yawn.

Sam smiled and pulled her towards the stairs. "Come on; let's get you back to bed," he said wrapping his long arm around her waist and guiding her up the first stairs before she fell into him unable to keep herself up anymore.

"Haley!" Dean yelled as he ran up to them. "What the hell Sam?" he asked worried

Sam quickly tightened his grip around her and lifted her knees up so he could pick her up "Haley, you alright?"

"Mmmhmm, jus…tire..d…" she mumbled.

Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion but quickly shrugged it off "Dean I'm taking her up man," he said readjusting Haley in his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be up in a minute," Dean said nodding.

Sam walked up the rest of the stairs and disappeared into the dark hallway.

"Missouri," Dean called as he walked into the kitchen were the older women had gone to, but Missouri was not there. _Fuck it all_. Maybe something was wrong. Maybe whatever was happening inside her body was affecting Haley in ways he didn't know.

"Missouri—"

"Boy quit yelling, I'm old but I'm not deaf," she said coming up the basement stairs.

"Something's wrong with Haley, she—"

"Dean nothing is wrong with you sister. She's just tired alright," she said cutting Dean off.

"Wha- are you sure, I mean she was just talking to you one minute and now she can barely talk," he said getting aggravated.

Missouri stepped up to Dean with her hands on her hips and looked at him in the eyes. "Now you listen here boy, would I lie to you about her health?"

"N—"

"No, exactly, so you quit worrying. She needs to rest up, tomorrow is going to be a rough day for everyone, especially her. I crushed up a sleeping pill and put it in her—"

"You drugged her?!" Dean yelled unable to control his anger. Talking to her was one thing but _drugging _her? No, no, that was not acceptable, not to Dean. "What the hell were you thinking? You didn't even talk to me about it," he said infuriated

Missouri stepped back a little shocked. Sure she knew Dean might not be happy about it, but this reaction was certainly not what she expected from him.

"Dean, listen to me, I'm sorry I didn't consult you about it first, but trust me this will help her. She wasn't going to go to bed otherwise and we need her to be rested for tomorrow," she said trying to explain.

Dean turned away from her, jaw clenching and unclenching. He was afraid that she would be able to read his _not_ so nice thoughts more clearly if he remained face to face with her, although he knew that regardless of where he looked, she could still read them. But he didn't care, not right now anyway.

Missouri sighed; Dean was too stubborn for his own good. "Dean," she said stepping closer to him and taking his hand carefully. "I know you're angry and I probably deserve it, which is why I _won't _put you over my knee and whack your behind with a wooden spoon, but trust me boy, I didn't mean her any harm, and you know that," she said sadly.

Dean unclenched his jaw and turned to face her "What's happening tomorrow?" he asked ignoring her apology

Missouri let go of his hand and stepped back "I'm going to show her how to control her powers, but it won't be easy. It takes a lot of concentration and it can get painful," she said looking up to make sure she had his full attention. "I need her to be well rested for her first lesson," she continued.

"Painful how?" he asked sternly.

"Headaches mostly, some lightheadedness, and maybe a nose bleed or two. All of which are normal under the circumstances. I went through them myself when I started off," she explained.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. He didn't want her to be in anymore pain. He was supposed to keep pain away, that's why he was here, to protect her, to protect them.

"Dean, I understand you don't want her to suffer, but if she doesn't learn to control her powers, people can get hurt…_she _can get hurt," she said stressing the _she _part. It was the only way to get Dean to do anything. Of course it was low, but hey, if that's what made him crack and give in, then she'd go as low as she needed to go.

"Ok, alright, but I want to be here during the "lessons", and if it gets too bad then you stop," he said his voice calmer then before.

Missouri offered him a small smile and nodded agreeing to his terms. Not that she had a choice, either she agreed or Dean would refuse.

_God this is so messed up _he thought as he rubbed his tired face. Nothing was ever easy for a Winchester was it?

"Dean, why don't you go up to bed now? We'll run this by Sam and Haley in the morning, alright?" she said giving his forearm a gentle squeeze.

Dean nodded and headed up the first few steps as Missouri turned to walk back into the kitchen, but he stopped halfway. "Missouri, I'm—"

"Don't worry about it Dean, you're a good big brother, and you have nothing to be sorry for," she said offering him warm smile.

Dean returned the smile and headed up to the bedroom. _Yea, some good big brother I am. _He thought as he disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated :D 


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:**A HUGE thank you to all the readers who are sticking by me and to my awsome friend and beta Kelly.

Disclaimer: Nope, just borrowed them for a bit.

* * *

**Chapter 28**

Dean lay in bed staring at the few sun rays seeping through the crack of the curtains. He hadn't been able to get much sleep after that little talk he and Missouri had had before going back to bed. There was way too much going on in his brain and he couldn't seem to shut down even though his body was begging for the much needed rest.

Haley was curled up at his side, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder. He smiled as he remembered years back when he would be lying in bed with Sammy curled up on one side and baby Haley on the other. Sometimes he missed those days.

Sighing, he reached out for the old looking alarm clock sitting on top of the bedside table and turned it towards him. It was only 8:00am, which was pretty good considering that he was never out of bed before 10:00 sometimes; that was Sammy's gig.

Figuring he wouldn't be falling asleep anymore, he carefully raised his injured arm and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. _Today had better be a good day. I'm tired of this drama bullshit. _He thought as he heard a soft knock at the door.

Dean lifted his head towards the door and called out as loud as he could go without waking Haley or Sam. "Yeah?"

The door opened slightly and Missouri popped her head in "Breakfast is ready if you want to come down," she said quietly.

"Thanks, we'll be down in a bit," he said smiling.

Missouri nodded and shut the door behind her, waking Haley in the process. "Hmmm, what time is it?" she asked snuggling closer to Dean; if that was even possible. She could probably give conjoined twins a run for their money.

"8:12, you can stay in bed if you want, you didn't get much sleep," he said pushing a stray piece of Haley's hair off his cheek. _Sammy's not the only one in need of a haircut _he thought as another piece fell back onto him.

"Mmmm. No, I'm good," she said covering her mouth as she yawned. "You need some aspirin," she said suddenly, catching Dean completely off guard.

"I'm sorry?" he asked slightly taken aback.

Haley rolled her eyes and rolled onto her back. "Your shoulder is throbbing. You need to take some aspirin," she said looking up at his confused expression.

Sighing, she pushed herself into a sitting position and looked down at her still confused brother. "Empathic here remember?" she said waving her hand in his face. "I can feel what you're feeling right now, so if you won't take some damn pain meds for yourself, then take them for me cause I'm not as good as you when it comes to tolerating pain, and this fucking hurts," she said getting out of bed irritated with her stubborn ass brother.

_God damn that Winchester pride._ She thought as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room to go shower leaving a stunned Dean as she slammed the door behind her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean got out of bed and walked over to his bag and pulled out the first aid kit. He didn't really need the aspirin, the throbbing was tolerable and he'd had worse, but if Haley was telling the truth and could actually feel what he felt then he would take them. '_Stupid empathic abilities, isn't spoon bending enough?' _he thought as he popped three aspirin at once.

Throwing the first aid kit back into his bag he pulled out a clean t-shirt and some jeans. He'd take a shower later, right now breakfast was sounding good. Quickly changing he contemplated on waking Sam up but decided against it. Sam needed this; he hadn't been sleeping well these last few weeks.

Dean quietly walked up to Sam's bed and pulled the covers up over his shoulder and walked out of the room and headed down to the kitchen where he could hear Missouri setting up the table.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her small frame and cleared the fog off the mirror with her now prune like hands. '_How long was I in here for?'_ she thought as she examined her hands closely.

Shrugging the towel off, she quickly changed into some clean underwear, bra, and pants. As she picked up her shirt she noticed the wound left on her side by that crazy ghost Charlie a few weeks ago. It was scabbing by now. She carefully ran her fingers over the scab and let out a small gasp when she inadvertently scratched off the edge of the scab with her fingernail. _Sonuvabitch. _This one was defiantly going to leave a scar. _What's one more addition to my lovely collection?_

Sighing in frustration she finished getting dressed and quickly brushed her teeth and combed her long hair. Today was going be a tough day; she'd figured that out when Missouri mentioned some "idea" she had. An idea _she _was most likely not gonna like.

Content with how she looked, Haley walked out of the bathroom and made her way back to the bedroom to drop her stuff off. She could hear voices coming from downstairs. _Guess Sam and Dean are up. _Figuring they were both downstairs, Haley burst into the bedroom and swung her bag on the floor where it landed with a loud thud.

"Hu...wha…What the fuck?" Sam yelled rolling over on the bed expecting to find the evil bastard that had rudely interrupted his nightmare free sleep, not his little sister.

Haley covered her mouth in an attempt to hold in her laughter. Sam's frizzy locks were scattered all over his head and there was a small white trail of dried drool coming down the corner of his mouth stopping at the tip of his chin.

"Uh…sorry Sammy, I…I thought you were downstairs already," she said struggling to keep her chuckling under control.

Sam, finally awake enough to comprehend what was going on rubbed his sleepy eyes to clear the fuzziness from them and successfully untangled himself from the covers. "What time is it?" he asked stretching his back.

Haley glanced at the clock sitting on top of the bedside table "Ten to nine," she said walking over and grabbing Sam's bag from the chaises. "Here," she said handing it to him.

"Thanks. Hey, where's Dean?" he asked noticing the elder sibling missing.

"Downstairs stuffing his face," she said shrugging her shoulders. "We kind of got into it this morning," she said noticing Sam's eyes on her. "Well, not really got into it, I just told him to take some aspirin for his shoulder and he got all 'Dean' on me… You know how he gets," she said rolling her eyes.

"What makes you think he needed the aspirin? Did he say something about the pain?" Sam asked pulling some clean clothes from his bag.

"No, he didn't have to say anything. I felt it," she said quietly. Saying it out loud just made it real and well, she was still holding on to the hope that this _wasn't _real.

"Are you o—,"

"Haley, Sam, breakfast is going to get cold, ya'll come down now," Missouri yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

Sighing Haley wrapped her arm around Sam and pulled him towards the door. "I'm fine Sammy, now you go shower. And meet us downstairs," she said closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a few. Make sure Dean doesn't finish my plate," he said disappearing into the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Missouri you're a freaking God in the kitchen. I can't even remember the last time I had a home cooked meal. Thank you so much," Haley said washing the dishes.

"Why thank you baby," she said sipping from her coffee mug. "And thank you for washing the dishes, Lord knows those two wouldn't be caught dead doing it," she said motioning towards Sam and Dean who were sprawled on the couches watching the news.

Haley laughed and finished up cleaning and drying the sink. She didn't mind, actually she would like to have something else to do; anything to stall the pending conversation.

"Haley, that sink isn't going to get anymore shinier than it already is. I think it's had enough scrubbing don't you think?" Missouri said stepping up next to her.

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry, just got a little scrub friendly," she said setting the sponge back in the sponge dish.

"I know this is a lot to handle but I promise I'll help you with this, ok?" she said placing her hand on Haley's shoulder and giving a gentle squeeze. "Now come on, let's go into the living room and start figuring this out," she said pulling Haley by the forearm.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So what exactly are we dealing with here? Is she just telekinetic and empathic or is there more?" Dean asked Missouri, trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. Getting frustrated wasn't going to help anyone.

"Well, the telekinesis is a sure thing and from what you all told me about the incident in the mall and about your shoulder, I'd say she is also an empath," she explained carefully.

"Great, cause my emotions and pains aren't enough, now I get to feel everyone else's too," Haley said standing up and walking to the window.

"So what, every time I step out into the world I'm going to feel what everyone else feels and smash shit up when I'm angry?" she asked suddenly very irritated. "This is so not fair."

"Yeah well, life's not fair baby sis, all we can do it take it as it comes and deal with it," Dean said looking up at her. God he hated seeing that look in her eyes. It damn near broke his heart into a million pieces every time he saw it.

"Yeah, well I hope you're saying the same thing when you piss me off and I bust your precious car windows," she said giving him a smirk.

"Hay, I know it's hard to deal with, trust me, I know, but we're trying to help ok. We'll figure this out, I promise. You just have to trust us," Sam said getting up from his seat and walking towards her. "Just trust us."

Haley looked away from him and forced the tears back. She did trust them; she trusted them with her life. That wasn't the problem. The problem was fear, fear of hurting the two most important people in her life. She couldn't, she just couldn't.

Sighing she gave Sam's hand a squeeze and walked back to her seat on the couch and slumped down. God she didn't get it. She didn't understand. What in the world could her family have done that was so wrong? She could deal with the gifts, fine whatever, she was a freak, but why? Why her mom? Why Dean? Why Sammy? Why her? Why did evil pick them?

"Hay, you ok?" Dean asked snapping Haley out of her trance.

She turned to Dean and gave him her best fake smile and nodded. "I'm fine Dean."

Dean sighed and turned towards Missouri who had been unusually quiet since she answered Dean last. "So, you had an idea?" he stated rather than asked.

Sam and Haley both looked from Dean to Missouri waiting for one of them to explain the plan.

Missouri nodded and stood up walking towards the china cabinet in the corner. "I'm going to show you how to control them," she said nonchalantly grabbing a few items from the cabinet.

Haley did a double take and stood up. "Come again?" she asked a bit shocked. What did she mean control them? She didn't want to control them; she wanted to get rid of them.

"You can do that?" Sam asked just as shocked.

Missouri set the items on the small coffee table and pulled Haley down beside her. "It takes time, but yes, it can be done. After a few lessons you'll be able to control your telekinesis," she said offering Haley a reassuring squeeze.

"What about the other stuff, the whole empathy deal?" Dean asked.

"I'm afraid that can't be controlled, but it gets easier," she said looking from Dean to Haley. "Right now all your frequencies are on high because you're powers have just 'awakened'. Give it a few days and it'll calm down a bit. You'll still be able to feel others emotions and pain, but it'll be more tolerable," she said reassuringly.

"Now, we're going to start out simple. I want you to move this," she said placing a pencil in front of Haley.

Haley stared at the pencil for a few seconds, her breath hitched and her body stiffened. She couldn't be serious right? Of course she wasn't going to move the damn pencil, what if she busted the windows?

"Hay, it's ok," Sam said rubbing her back soothingly. "It's ok."

Dean unconsciously moved closer to her and patted her on the knee. "We're right here. You got this ok."

Haley nodded and looked at Missouri. "What do I do? Just stare at it?" she asked skeptically.

"You need to relax and concentrate. This might hurt some, you'll feel dizzy and you'll get some headaches the first few times. But its normal, if you feel like you can't handle it then stop," Missouri explained.

"Hay, if you're not ready for this it's ok. You can try later," Sam said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah Hay, there's no pressure. Just take your time, alright?" Dean said giving her a reassuring smile.

Haley took in a deep steadying breath and with her head held high bravely, she said, "I'm ready, let's do this."

* * *

Please R&R...I love to hear what you all think.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, I had planned for it to be longer but my beta is going to be unavailable for a day and I couldn't finish it on time, so it'll be up Sunday night when she gets back :) . I hope you all enjoy this chapter though.

* * *

**Chapter 29**

"Alright now, just concentrate on moving the pencil." Missouri instructed

Haley let out a steady breath and cleared her mind _here goes nothing._ She slid a little closer to the edge of the couch and concentrated on the pencil. Within a few minuets of staring, everything around her seemed to go out of focus and all she could see was the #2 pencil sitting on the edge of the coffee table, mocking her. _Anytime you feel like moving would be nice. _

Dean, Sam, and Missouri watched as Haley seemed to go into some sort of trance. Her muscles stiffened, her face was starting to look a little flushed, and her breath seemed to hitch a bit. Dean wanted to shake her out of it, to make her breathe normally again, but Missouri shook her head 'no' halting his actions.

Haley fixed her eyes on the pencil willing it to move. She didn't care if it moved a half inch so long as it _moved_ damnit. _Come on; come on…_She thought as her vision suddenly went in and out of focus. _Just move._

Sam clenched his jaw as he looked on. Haley was chanting something under her breath and he couldn't quite make it out. Slightly frustrated he got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. Maybe he and Dean had jumped the gun on this one. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. What if she wasn't ready for this? Missouri may be psychic all she wants but only he and Dean know what's right for Haley.

Dean sat in the same spot glancing from Haley to the kitchen where Sam had disappeared off to. He was torn between staying by Haley and going in to check on Sammy. He wasn't one-hundred percent sure why Sam had up and left, but he had a feeling it had to do with Haley.

Missouri sensing his predicament nodded her head while shooting a quick glance towards the kitchen letting him know it was ok if he stepped out for a bit; she'd stay with Haley.

Dean placed his hand on Haley's knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze before he reluctantly got up and walked off into the kitchen to find Sam. These were the times where he wished he could split himself in two so he could be with both his siblings at once.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Missouri watched on as Haley put all her concentration on the one task assigned to her. She could feel the struggle starting to build up in Haley, she could _see _it on her face, but Haley was determined and she didn't seem to be giving up.

It had been almost fifteen minuets since Missouri had laid the pencil on that coffee table and for thirteen of those minuets Haley had remained completely still, she didn't even blink. All her focus was aimed at that small unsharpened #2 pencil and nothing else.

Missouri was starting to question whether this had been a good idea. Maybe she should have given Haley more time to absorb things, to prepare for this. But then they'd run the risk of her having an episode, and her lack of control would definitely be an issue.

Sighing, Missouri stood up and took a seat beside Haley on the couch and rested her worn out hands over Haley's overlapped hands. She could tell Haley was struggling with this, but she also knew that she could do it. If anyone could master it, it was her; she was a Winchester after all. _Come on baby, you can do it._ She whispered as she gave Haley's hand a reassuring squeeze. _I know you can._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean took a seat at the table opposite of Sam. Both brothers remained quiet for a few minutes; Dean not sure of what to say and Sam afraid to say anything at all. After a few awkward silent moments Dean decided to break the silence.

"Sammy, everything ok?" he asked, concern etched in his voice.

Sam grabbed the salt shaker sitting in front of him and started sliding it from one side to the other and blocking it with his hands. He was as ok as he was going to get at this moment.

"Yeah, fine," he said quietly.

Dean sighed and folded his arms over the table in front of him. "Alright, what's on your mind, Francis?" he asked with a slight grin.

Sam looked up and shook his head in amusement. Leave it to Dean to know when something was wrong. Why did he even bother trying to hide anything from him?

Sighing, he slid the salt shaker away from him and looked up at Dean "Do you think we did the right thing with Haley?"

Dean pulled his gaze from Sam and focused on the bright colored wall in front of him. He figured this was what Sam was being all broody about.

"I don't know Sam. I mean half the time I don't even know if I'm doing what's right for either of you," he said sadly. "I know she needs this, she needs to be able to control them, but I don't know if now was the right time; everything is just too…fresh."

Sam nodded. "I get that Missouri is trying to help, but Dean, I just don't feel right about pushing Haley into this so quickly, man."

"Yeah well we can't really stop it right now Sam, not when she's working her mojo or whatever it is she's doing in there," he said waving his hand in the direction of the living room.

"Ok, so what, are we just gonna let her continue these lessons? Because seriously Dean, I don't like it," Sam said slightly frustrated.

"Look, we can't talk about this now Sam, Haley is in there trying to do some Jedi mind trick thing and we're in here. We'll talk about this after this is over ok?" he said using his "end of discussion" voice.

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Dean was right; this could be dealt with later, once this lesson was over.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It felt like she'd been staring at the pencil for a god damn eternity already and it just wasn't moving. She was tired and she wanted to stop. Her arms were starting to tingle, and her eyes were starting to burn from the lack of blinking. And the pressure, God the pressure in her head was seriously gonna make her brains ooze out of her ears any minute now if they weren't already. She could feel something wet and warm sliding down her face and God help her if it was her brain because Dean was seriously not going to be thrilled about cleaning up her brain matter.

Missouri picked up on Haley's thoughts and quickly but carefully began to shake her out of her trance like state. This was the part she dreaded most; coming out of it was tough on everyone. Missouri was quickly reminded of her own painful experiences back when she first started her lessons and lord forgive her for putting Haley through this.

"Alright baby, come on, snap out of it," she instructed.

Blood slowly started oozing out of Haley's nose and ears and little whimpers where making there way through her lips. Haley was slowly coming back to reality and it sucked.

Missouri quickly grabbed a Kleenex from the coffee table and called out to Sam and Dean.

"Dean, Sam, you better get in here!" she yelled as she tilted Haley's head upward.

Sam and Dean both ran out of the kitchen to Haley's side.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked worried

* * *

See that little button below??...yea, click on it and leave me some love please lol...it's good for my soul. 


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Just want to thank all of you fabulous readers who have stuck with my fic so far and thank you all for the wonderful reviews. They truely mean the world to me. Much love to you all. Til next chapter -smishes-

A special thanks to my lovely beta, Keladecki :o) Judackles loves ya!!! lol

* * *

**Chapter 30**

"She's coming out of it," Missouri explained, quickly wiping the blood trailing down the side of her cheek.

"Sa…Sammy?"

Sam hastily pushed Missouri aside and took a seat next to his little sister. "Yeah Hay, I'm right here," Sam said grabbing her hand.

"Dea…where's Dean?" she asked confused.

"I'm here Hay, just relax, ok?" Dean said gently wiping a trail of blood with his thumb.

"My heads going to explode, my brain--"

Missouri stepped forward and put her hand on Haley's forehead to check for any signs of a fever. Satisfied that she didn't have one, Missouri pulled the blanket off the shoulder of the couch.

"Here Dean, lay her down on the couch and keep her head tilted up so we can stop the blood flow," she said handing him a Kleenex and steeping out of the way so Dean could lay Haley down.

Dean gently pulled Haley back by her shoulders and carefully laid her head on his lap. "Sammy, get her legs," he said quietly.

Sam lifted her legs up and laid them over his lap and pulled her shoes off. "How are you holding up Hay?" he asked with concern.

"Mmmm, 'm good," she said wincing as she tried re-adjusting her head.

"Hay don't move, just relax ok. We got ya," Dean said reassuringly.

Sighing, Haley let her eyelids close. "I know you do."

"Honey, how does your head feel?" Missouri asked anxiously.

"Migraine," she mumbled.

The pressure in her head was now a full blown migraine and was being accompanied by a fantastic wave of nausea. _Great, I got an oozing brain and I gotta hurl. _She thought as her mouth began to salivate.

"Dean I'm gonn-"

Before she could even finish the sentence, bile forced its way through her esophagus and made its way out. Luckily Sam was able to catch on and reached over the couch quickly pulling the small bucket and handing it to Dean.

Dean quickly pulled Haley onto her side and barely got the bucket under her mouth in time. Silently cursing himself for allowing her to do this, he rubbed smooth circles on her back, wincing each time a new wave of spasms racked her small frame.

"Missouri, how long is this gonna last?" Sam asked afraid that Haley would have to suffer like this for longer than she should.

"Usually a couple of hours; the more frequent the lessons get the less sick she'll be," she explained. "I'm sorry boys, I know it's not very comforting, but it'll be better in the end."

Dean gave Missouri a quick glance before returning his attention to his sister. The vomiting had stopped but the dry heaves were brutal. Seeing that there was nothing he could do but reassure her that he was there, Dean continued with the gentle, even, strokes up and down her back.

Haley mumbled something under her breath and pushed back a bit. Once she was sure the heaving had stopped for good, she sluggishly pushed away from the edge of the couch and rolled onto her back again landing on Deans hand. That little display had left her sweaty, tired as all hell, and embarrassed.

"Hay, you with us?" Dean asked pulling his hand out from under her and gently wiping the moisture from her pale face.

"My eyes are heavy," she said breathlessly.

Sam lifted her legs off of his lap and scooted out off the couch, laying her legs back down. "Missouri, you have any aspirin or something?" Sam asked already walking into the kitchen.

"Of course, it's in the third cabinet to the left of the sink," she said walking over to the couch and picking up the sick filled bucket Dean had discarded on the floor.

"I'll go get this taken care of. Why don't you boys go take her upstairs so she can sleep it off," she offered, giving Dean's shoulder an affirming squeeze.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, sounds good, thanks."

Missouri quickly walked away and made her way into the kitchen almost bumping into Sam who was returning with a cup of water and a white towel in his hands.

"Oh sorry, I didn't—"

"Don't worry Sam, go on and get that to your sister," she said making her way to the stairs and disappearing into the basement.

Sam walked back into the living room and kneeled down on the floor beside Haley and Dean. "Here, use that to wipe the sweat off, it'll cool her off," he said handing Dean a wet, white towel.

Dean took the towel and gently continued to wipe off the sweat as he had been. "Thanks, you find any—"

"Yeah, I got two of them," he said cutting Dean off and turning his attention to Haley. "Hay, you gotta take this, I'm gonna lift your head up ok?" Sam asked quietly.

A simple "hmmmm" was all the brothers got in response.

Sighing, Sam carefully pulled Haley's head upward and slid the two pills into her mouth. "I'm putting the cup by your mouth, its water," he said tilting the cup and carefully managing how much was going in.

"Down…they're down," Haley said pushing Sam's arm away.

"Good, you should feel better soon, ok? Now just sleep," he said wiping the drips of water coming down her chin.

Haley struggled to keep her eyes open. She really didn't want to fall asleep, although her body was telling her otherwise.

"Hay, its ok, just go to sleep," Dean urged.

Haley looked up at him and slightly shook her head; she didn't need what was left of her brain to come out. "Guys, I'm sorry," she said trying to hold back tears. "I tried to move it but it…I just…it wouldn't move." She sighed.

Dean rested his hand on her forehead and sighed. There was_ no_ way they could _ever_ deny her being a Winchester; she had even inherited the ability to feel guilty for every damn thing that happened or in this case, didn't.

"It's wasn't going to happen today Haley; there is nothing you should be sorry about," Dean said matter of factly.

Haley looked over at Sam and let out a small yawn. "I'll do better tomorrow, I promise," she said sleepily.

"Ok, well, we'll talk about this later alright. Right now you're going to bed," Sam said sternly as he stood up to his full height.

Dean carefully pushed Haley up to a sitting position and held his hand in place to keep her from doing a nice face dive into the floor. "You ok to walk?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm good," she said confidently taking a few deep breathes to try and ease the throbbing in her head.

"Just relax," Dean coaxed.

Haley released one last breath and slid her legs off the couch and onto the floor. She took a few seconds to clear the fuzzies in her vision and stood up only to fall right back down. Her legs just weren't having it tonight, she had done enough to her body and it was letting her know it.

"Hey, hey whoa, I got ya, I got ya" Dean said wincing as he caught her full weight in his arms inadvertently putting pressure on his injured shoulder.

"I'm ok, just got a bit dizzy," She said wincing as she tried pushing off of him.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are," Dean said rolling his eyes. "Sammy—."

"Yea, I got her Dean," Sam said preparing to pick her up. "Come on; put your arms around my neck," he instructed

Haley sighed in frustration but did as she was told. There was no use in arguing with them. Once she was securely in Sam's arms, he made his way up the stairs with Dean following behind them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was nearing 9:30 at night already and Haley was still asleep. She'd been out for the better part of the day leaving Sam, Dean, and Missouri to tend to her, each one taking turns going up to check on her.

Missouri walked into the living room carrying a platter of dessert. They had just eaten dinner and Sam and Dean were now lounging out in the living room.

"Boys, I brought ya'll my famous Apple pie a la mode," Missouri announced setting it on the coffee table.

Dean was instantly off the couch and leaning over to grab his plate. "Oh this is awesome, you're a God," he said stuffing the fork in his mouth.

"Classy Dean," Sam said rolling his eyes at his over ecstatic pie-loving brother.

Dean smiled and bestowed Sam with a nice hand gesture before sitting back. Missouri chuckled at the brothers and took a seat next to Sam.

"You know, your sister probably won't be waking up for the rest of the night. Why don't you boys go out and grab a beer at Lou's bar, it's been a long day and you two sure can use a breather," Missouri suggested.

Sam looked up from his apple pie and quickly shook his head. "No, we're ok," he said emphatically.

Dean perked up at the mention of beer; he really wouldn't mind chugging back a few right now. Hell, he wouldn't mind finding himself a nice little--.

"Boy, you continue that thought and I swear I will make sure it never works again," Missouri scolded.

Dean looked away quickly trying to cover up his flushed cheeks. _Stupid, stupid! How do you forget the women can read minds…IDIOT!_

Sam stifled a laugh as Missouri stared Dean down. God he loved that women.

Dean cleared his throat and put his plate down on the table. "Well, I'm gonna head up to the shower. Thanks for dinner," he said thanking her with a small nod. "Sam, you coming up to bed soon or what?" Dean asked walking towards the stairs.

"Uh yeah, I'll be up in a few," he said shutting down his laptop.

Dean made his way up the stairs skipping a few on the way. Making his way to the room he contemplated on whether he should shower or not. He was seriously exhausted and just wanted to sleep.

Opening the bedroom door and walking in he noticed Haley had barely moved in her sleep. Quietly he walked over and rested his hand on her forehead to check for a fever and found none.

He made his way to his discarded sweat pants and t-shirt and quickly changed. _I'll shower tomorrow, there's no rush. _He thought as he slid under the covers carefully as to not wake Haley.

As soon as he settled in he felt Haley stir and move closer to him, finally settling back down with her forehead touching his shoulder. It was a strange thing; somehow all three always knew the others were around even when they were asleep or unconscious.

Dean smiled at the thought of their strange family antics and slowly drifted to sleep.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, is there something you want to talk to me about?" Missouri asked, already knowing the answer.

Sam remained silent for a few seconds before finally looking up. "I was thinking, this whole thing with Haley, having these powers and having to control them…I, I just don't think she should do this alone," he said quietly.

"Sam, she's not doing this alone, she has you, Dean, and me by her side," Missouri pointed out.

Sighing Sam stood up "I know, but that's not what I mean. I mean I don't want her to do this alone, as in I want—."

"You want to learn to control them too, Sam?" Missouri asked voicing his thoughts.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I want to go through this with her. If she has to hurt then I'll hurt with her. Besides, I probably should learn to control them; I don't really want them making an appearance all of a sudden," he explained calmly.

"Well alright then, if you really want to do this then it's alright by me. But take in mind that your powers differ from Haley's so we might need a different approach for you," she said standing up. "I'll look into it and we'll start you off in the next lesson," she said smiling.

Sam smiled and took her hand. "Thanks Missouri, for everything," he said gratefully.

"Don't mention it child, now, head on up and get some rest, tomorrow is a new day," she said letting out a soft sigh.

"Do you need help wit—."

"Nonsense child, go on up to bed now. I'll take care of these things down here," she said shooing him away.

Sam smiled and walked up the stairs. "Night," he said.

"Goodnight," Missouri called back as she picked up the two dirty plates.

_Those Winchesters, most stubborn bunch I've ever seen. _She thought as she walked into the kitchen and set the dishes in the sink before turning off the lights and heading to bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam quietly made his way over to his bed and settled into the covers when all of a sudden Down on Love started playing.

_Shit. _"Dean, Dean your phone man," Sam called quietly.

"hmmm, wha..."

"Dean, pick up your phone before Haley wakes up," Sam quietly scolded.

Dean mumbled a few incoherent words and reached over for his phone. "M'ello? He answered groggily

"_Dean, I need your help." _

Dean sat up and peered through the darkened room and motioned Sam to get up.

"Ellen, what is it?"

* * *

Reviews please pretty please...with whipped cream, nuts, and Jensen and Jared on top :o) 


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Well here it is, chapter 31. Hope you all like it.

Before you all get to the reading, let me take a moment to thank you all again for sticking by me and my fic and for leaving me such awsome reviews. I haven't been able to reply to everyone personally but trust me, they've made my day. Thank you all SO much.

Oh, and Chapter 32 will be up in about 15 mins. I was on a role tonight...woohoo!!!! My lovely beta is going over it right now :o)

Ok, happy readings.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Sam sat up and leaned against the headboard not wanting to get all the way up if it wasn't necessary. He was exhausted and just wanted to lie down and sleep.

"_Dean I'm sorry to call this late but I'm getting desperate here," _she said breathlessly.

"Ellen its ok, just tell me what's wrong," Dean said slightly concerned. Ellen never called him for help so if she was then something bad was going on.

Dean could hear Ellen taking a deep breath and sniffling a bit over the phone before she spoke. _"It's Jo."_

_Great of all the people…_ "What about Jo? What's going on?" Dean asked trying to hide his annoyance at the mention of her name. The last time they had an encounter with Jo, things didn't go too smoothly.

"_I got a call from a hunter friend of mine, said he ran into Jo down in Missouri; she was hunting," _she said desperation evident in her voice. "_I…look I know last time I said some things that I shouldn't have said and I know it's too much to ask but I'm worried, she's all I have left, Dean," _she said pleadingly.

Dean stayed silent for a moment unsure of what to say. Sure he wanted to help Ellen out and everything, but come on. _Jo_?

"Dean, what's going on?" Sam asked, slightly concerned.

Dean pulled the phone back and covered it with his hand "Jo's on a hunt," he whispered slightly exasperated.

"_Dean, are you still there?" _

Dean pulled the phone back hearing Ellen's anguish call. "Yeah, Ellen, I'm here. Look, what other info do you have? We're in Lawrence right now; we can probably get there tomorrow afternoon," he said swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and turning the lamp on.

"_I don't know much. Ash was able to trace her credit card to a Black River Campground and was able to do some research on the area. There've been some strange deaths going on; a couple of campers have been found mauled to death and others have disappeared." _she said relaying all the info she had. _"Whatever is out there, Jo can't handle it. Please Dean." _

Dean nodded as he finished writing down everything Ellen had just said. As much as he didn't like Jo he wasn't about to let her get killed cause of her own damn stupidity.

"Yeah Ellen, don't worry; Sam and I will check it out," he said standing up and walking over to his bag. "You just uh, just stay calm alright; we'll give you a call once we get there," he said reassuringly.

"_Ok and Than—"_

"Don't mention it Ellen, just…hang tight, we'll find her," he said nodding even though Ellen couldn't see.

"_Take care boys."_

Dean nodded again and closed his cell phone. "Alright, we gotta go," he said casually grabbing a pair of jeans and t-shirt from his bag.

Sam gazed quizzically at Dean for a moment before finally speaking. "Dude, where are we going? What the hell is going on, man?" Sam asked slightly irritated.

Sighing, Dean threw his flannel over his t-shirts and sat at the edge of the bed. "I told you already, Jo's on a hunt." He said matter of factly

"Yeah, I got that, but what does Jo hunting have to do with _us_?" he asked still confused.

"Ellen asked me if we could go down and help her out Sam and as much as I can't stand the girl I'm not gonna let her get killed because she let one good hunt get to her head," he said tying his boots.

Sam rolled his eyes and reluctantly got out of bed. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Ellen, but seriously, right now was _not _a good time. They had family things to deal with, a hunt was the last thing they needed right now.

"So, what is she hunting?" Sam asked throwing on a t-shirt and a hoodie.

"Not sure. Ellen said Ash checked the local newspaper around the area Jo's supposedly at, there've been some strange deaths, a few missing people too; that's about it," he said.

"Ok, so where is she?" Sam asked.

"Missouri. Black River Campground to be exact," he said. "Looks like we're going camping, Sammy," he said with a cocky smile.

"Who's goin' camping?" a bleary Haley asked as she sat up looking a bit disheveled.

"Hay, how you feeling?" Dean asked trying to hide the smirk threatening to adorn his face. Haley looked like she's just went a couple rounds with an electrical socket.

"M'fine," she said swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up but opted to stay seated until the room stopped spinning.

"Hay, take it easy," Sam said stepping closer to the bed.

"M'fine Sammy, just got up too fast," she said trying to stand once again and succeeding. "So, who's going camping?" she asked intrigued.

"We are," Dean stated plainly.

"You're kidding right?" Haley asked surprise evident in her voice.

"Nope, Ellen called; she needs some help so we're helping," Dean said picking up his bag along with the weapon bag. "You ok to go or do you wanna hang here?"

Haley snorted "Yeah, like I'm really gonna let you two have all the fun. I'm definitely ok to go," she said walking over to her bag and pulling out a pair of sleeping shorts, a tank top and flip flops.

Throwing her stuff on the bed she unbuttoned her pants and was about to pull them down when Dean stopped her.

"Whoa, whoa, Hay, what the hell are you doing?" he asked shifting uncomfortably.

"You, uh, want us to leave the room so you can, uh, change?" Sam asked feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok seriously guys, it's not like I'm naked ya know. I'm wearing a sports bra and girl boxers, and besides, you've seen me in less clothing when I wear bikinis so get over it," she said quickly pulling off her t-shirt and pants.

Sam snorted and walked to the door. "I'm gonna let Missouri know we're leaving. Bring my bag down," he said walking out into the hall.

Dean picked up Sam's bag from the floor and zipped it up before throwing it over his good shoulder. "You ready?" he asked walking towards the door

"Yep, all set," she said shouldering her bag, wincing a little as a sharp pain shot down her arm.

"What is it?" Dean asked frowning at Haley

"Nothing just swung the bag to quick," she said firmly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The sun had finally come out when Dean pulled off at the next exit and into a gas station. He had been driving for almost five hours now, only having stopped twice for gas. At the rate he was going, they'd be at Black River in about an hour tops.

Quickly parking next to a gas pump, Dean shut the engine off, opened the door and stepped out as quietly as he could; Haley and Sam had been asleep for most of the drive.

Haley being a light sleeper pried her eyes open at the sound of the driver side door creaking open. "Dean, where are we?" she asked a bit groggy.

Dean stepped out of the car and bent his head back in. "Hey, just filling up the tank, go back to sleep," he said in a soft voice.

Haley nodded and opened the backdoor. "I'm good," she said stepping out and stretching her aching muscles.

Dean walked to the back of the car and started filling the Impala. "You wanna get something to eat, we won't be stopping anymore; we're only about an hour out," he said nodding towards the Oasis connected to the station gas station.

"Oh sweet, real food and a Starbucks!" she said excitedly. It was on rare occasions that they got to drive into a gas station with an Oasis, especially one with a Starbucks. "I'll be right back," she said quickly walking towards the place.

"Hey, you need money?" Dean yelled out to her.

Haley turned around and shook her head. "Nope, I got it," she said walking in and heading straight for the Starbucks counter.

"Good morning, can I take your order?"asked the cashier who was maybe in her late 50s.

"Um, can I get a Grande white chocolate mocha frap, one venti caramel macchiato, and one venti black coffee no sugar," Haley replied turning back and glancing over at the Impala which was now being parked in front of the Oasis entrance.

"Anything else I can get for you, hun?"

"Can I get four breakfast sandwiches, two sausage egg and cheese, and two bacon and eggs. Oh and two of those," she said pointing at the brownies.

The cashier quickly walked away and got her order ready.

"Ok, your total is $25.60."the cashier said ringing up the last item.

Haley gave her the $26.50 and grabbed the drink carrier in one hand and the sandwich bag in the other and made her way to the door quickly stopping to pick up a few sugar packets for Dean's coffee. He was very particular about how he drank coffee.

Haley walked up to the car and set the bag and drink carrier on the roof of the Impala. "Here, one venti black coffee, sugar on the side," she said, handing Dean his coffee and 3 packets of sugar. "And one bacon and egg, and sausage and egg breakfast sandwich," she said reaching in the bag and handing him the sandwiches.

"Dude, you're awesome," he said quickly unwrapping the sandwich.

"I know," she smirked as she walked to the backdoor and slide into the car carefully trying to avoid spilling the other two drinks.

Dean started the engine and pulled out of the Oasis parking lot and back onto the highway.

Haley put the bag down and leaned over the front seat with the macchiato in hand. "Sammy, wake up," she said shaking his shoulder lightly.

Sam opened his eyes and looked around, a little disoriented from the sleep. "Hmm? What time is it?" he asked groggily.

"7:30," Dean said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Here Sammy, got you some breakfast," she said handing him his cup and two sandwiches.

"Starbucks? Where the hell did this come from?" he asked a bit shocked. He hadn't had Starbucks in a _very_ long time.

"We just stopped at an Oasis with a Starbucks. It's your favorite, caramel macchiato," Haley said smiling.

Dean snorted. "Caramel macchi-what? Dude, no wonder you're such a pansy, you drink pansy ass coffee," Dean said laughing.

"Haha Dean, you're so funny, you should see how hard I'm laughing on the inside," Sam said his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Haley rolled her eyes in amusement; she loved hearing her brothers bantering back and forth; it made time go by faster. Leaning back she took a few sips of her frappacino. "So, what exactly are we helping Ellen with?" she asked, intrigued by the late night call.

Dean glanced at Haley through the rearview mirror and cleared his throat. "She wanted us to meet up with Jo, help her on a hunt she's on," he said quickly hoping Haley wouldn't flip out. Haley and Jo did _not_ get along.

Haley glared at the back of Deans head disbelievingly. Was Dean serious? They had gotten up in the middle of the night and left Lawrence to help, of all freakin' people, _Jo_?

"Ellen thinks she's in trouble. We couldn't say no, Hay," Sam quickly added, trying to prevent a full on tantrum from his little sister.

"Oh, ok" she said muttered out quietly.

Sam turned around shocked. That had not gone as bad as he'd expected, which freaked him out a bit more actually. Nodding his head he turned to Dean then back to the scenery.

"So what is she hunting that she can't handle," Haley asked mockingly.

"Don't know, Ellen wasn't sure, but there've been a few killings and disappearances," Dean said.

"_Wish she'd disappear," _Haley muttered under her breathe.

Dean glared through the mirror. "What was that?"

Haley rolled her eyes and continued to sip her frappacino. She was so _not _happy about this, but being the awesome sister that she was, she stayed quiet. Jo was not important enough to fight with her brothers over. "M'nothing." She smiled innocently.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, this is it, huh?" Sam asked stepping out of the cramped car and stretching his long limbs.

"Yep, Black River Campground sounds creepy enough," Dean said closing his door and looking around and nodding his head at a young couple who were packing up their car.

"Doesn't look like a campground to me," Haley said, stepping out of the backseat.

"This isn't it. You just rent the cabin here and drive down about 6 miles and you'll get to the campsites**," **informed the young guy. **"**First time here?"he asked casually.

"Yeah" Sam said dryly.

"Well, you three picked one hell of time to come," the man said.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Dean asked smirking.

"Well, a couple campers have been found dead, mauled by bears actually and a few others have gone missing,"he explained a little uneasily.

"You sure they were bears?" Sam asked trying to get some info.

"Cops said it was. Frankly we don't plan on sticking around to find out. Most campers have cleared out already. I'd suggest you three do the same," he said walking back to his car. "Stay safe if you decide to stay though."

"Well this can't be good for business," Haley said sarcastically.

Dean snorted and walked around the car. "Well what do you say we go help the poor bastards out then, huh?" he said nudging her shoulder.

"You thinking Wendigo?" Sam asked walking side by side with Dean.

"Could be," Dean said opening the door and holding it for Sam and Haley.

"Oh yay, cause we all know how fu—," Haley began, but was cut off by someone else's voice.

"What the hell are you three doing here?"

Dean, Sam, and Haley all turned towards the voice.

"Jo, well hello to you too, friend," Dean said with a cocky smile.

Jo furiously stomped her way to Sam, Haley, and Dean. "Save it Winchester, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"Saving your ass you bimbo, what do you think?" Haley said looking at her innocently, but her eyes narrowed on Jo scornfully.

"Jo, your mom called us. She said you needed help," Sam explained calmly.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Sammy, but I don't need help, especially yours," she said fiercely.

"Yea well to bad sweetheart, we're gonna help you and you're gonna shut up about it," Dean said giving her the most charming smile he could muster.

Jo clenched her jaw and stepped up to Dean. "I'm not your sister and I'm not your bitch, so don't tell me what to do," she said walking away from them.

"Well the bitch part is still in question," Haley muttered.

Jo turned around and walked back, standing face to face with Haley. "You wanna repeat that?"

"Hey, whoa, whoa, come on Jo. We're just here to help with the hunt, alright? Once it's over, you're on your own," Sam said trying to smooth things out.

Haley and Jo did a little stare off until Jo stepped back. Haley glared daggers at her retreating form and swore under her breath. God, she wanted to rip the bitches face off.

"That's my girl," Dean said patting her on the shoulder proudly. He'd taught her well.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked to the counter by Jo. "Nice Dean, encourage her."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled the car to a stop in front of a one story log cabin.

"Not bad, how long you rent it out for?" he asked shutting off the engine.

"A week" She said sitting in the backseat as far away from Haley as she could.

"It takes you a whole week to finish a hunt?" Haley snorted.

"Yea, but it'll take me less time to rip yo—."

"Hey, both of you shut up," Dean said getting out of the car and walking towards the cabin. "We got work to do."

Sam got out of the car and followed him into the cabin. Haley glared at Jo for a second more before stepping out too.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, we're dealing with werewolves, as in more than one?" Sam asked reading through Jo's notes.

"Yeah, at first I thought there was only one but I was able to track another last night," she stated.

"Alright, so we're talking two or what?" Dean asked lounging on the lazy boy.

"Yep," she said.

Sighing Dean stood up from the chair and grabbed his weapons bag. "Alright, guess we're going hunting then," he said pulling out his gun and a box of silver bullets.

* * *

Push the little blue tabby underneath and leave me some love:o)


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **As promised...chapter 32. Please enjoy :o)

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Sam, Dean, and Jo were at the table getting all the equipment and last minute details ready for the hunt while Haley relaxed on the couch. Regardless of her claims of being ok, the events of yesterday had left her weaker than she'd like to admit.

"Today's the last day of the full moon so we gotta work fast, I say we split up," Jo suggested.

"What, are you fucking crazy?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, there are two werewolves, you three can take one and I can take the other one. It'll be quicker that way," she pointed out casually.

"No, not gonna happen. We go together and that's final," he said firmly.

"Fine, but if we're going to get this done tonight, you might want to wake up princess over there," she said motioning to Haley. "You sure she should come along, wouldn't want her to get hurt or anything," she said smiling.

"One, I'm not sleeping and two, I try to make a habit of _not _getting caught," Haley said sliding off the couch and walking towards the table.

Jo rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the map in front of her.

"There are a lot of woods to cover, what if we lure the werewolves here?" she said.

"Actually, that could work; we'd just have to find something to lure it with," Sam agreed.

"Not bad Jo, this way we'd have the cabin as cover and we'd have a couple other weapons handy if needed," Dean said pondering the idea.

Haley rolled her eyes. "So, what do we lure them with?"

"How about we tie you to a tree outside? Your ugly face is bound to attract ugly creatures," Jo said shrugging.

"Haley's a Winchester, ugly doesn't run in our genes honey," Dean said coolly.

"I beg to differ," she said rolling her eyes.

"Right, says the girl who was drooling all over herself when my brother looked her way," Haley said matter of factly.

"Both of you shut up already, we seriously don't have time for this bull," Dean yelled in irritation.

"Fine tell your sister t—."

"I said shut it Jo," Dean grumbled. "And next time you even joke about using Haley as bait, I'll tie _you_ to a tree, got it?" he threatened.

Jo grabbed her gun and a few silver bullets and walked towards the door and opened it "I'm not waiting forever, so move your asses," she said walking outside and slamming the door.

Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed her gun from the table. "What a drama queen."

"You need to learn to play nice Haley; you don't want to hurt people's feelings now do you?" Dean said slightly amused at the banter going on between Hay and Jo.

"Hers I do, I swear she's—,"

Haley was interrupted by the sounds of a gun shots. Dean and Sam quickly cocked their guns and stepped in front of Haley.

_Shit. _"Hay, stay by us," Dean said moving towards the door and opening it.

"Jo?" Dean called scanning the area in front of him "You ok?"

Another shot was heard coming from the woods and all three took off running in that direction.

"Jo!"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Stupid Winchester._ Jo thought as she slammed the door shut behind her. Who the hell did that little brat think she was? God how she would love to just…just—

The sound of crunching leaves stopped Jo in her tracks. Carefully she cocked her gun and brought it up, ready to shoot. Slowly taking a few steps forward, her breath hitched as she spotted two yellow eyes peering at her through the dark woods and then disappearing as it ran away. Turning back to the cabin she contemplated on going back and getting Sam and Dean or going off alone.

Finally figuring she could handle it alone, she set off to follow it into the woods eager to prove herself as a hunter. Dean could kiss her ass; she had tracked these wolves on her own and put the hunt together. She didn't need help bringing them down.

Stealthily she walked deeper into the woods looking for any sign of movement around her. Seeing something on her right, she quickly pointed her gun in that direction only to be taken out from something behind her.

_Shit._ She thought as she rolled onto her back. She brought her gun quickly and let out a shot. Momentarily taking her eyes off the werewolf to scramble to her feet was all the distraction the wolf needed to swat his giant paw and claw her in the abdomen.

Jo managed one more shot before her world started going black.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I swear to God I'm gon—."

"Guys!" Haley yelled running towards the figure lying on the ground a few feet from her.

"Holy shit." Dean ran passed Haley and kneeled down next to Jo's bloody body.

"Jo, hey come on now, wake up," he said shaking her shoulders carefully.

"Dean, she got one." Sam said standing over the body of a man.

Dean looked over at Sam and stood up. "Hay, put pressure on the wound," he said running towards Sam.

Haley quickly took off her shirt and bunched it up kneeling next to her body and lifting up her bloody shirt. "Oh my God," Haley mumbled as she took in Jo's wounds.

Haley fixed her eyes on the deeper cuts and applied pressure with her shirt. _God Jo you're such a fucking idiot. _Haley thought as she took in Jo's pale appearance.

"Dean if there are two of them out here then the other one is bound to show up any minute now. We need to get Jo and Haley back to the cabin," Sam said.

"I know… Damn it!" Dean yelled swiftly kicking the ground beneath him.

Jo stirred as Haley applied more pressure to the rapidly bleeding wounds.

"Hey Jo, are you with me?" Haley asked, concern lacing her voice. Sure she couldn't stand the girl but she didn't want her dead.

Jo mumbled something under her breath and turned her head towards Haley's voice. "W'happened?" she asked blearily.

"Werewolf did a number on you," Haley said. "You got the bastard though," she added.

Jo turned her head to the side and winced in pain when Haley pushed down a bit harder.

"Sorry, gotta stop the bleeding," Haley said apologetically.

Haley looked over at Sam and Dean who were now moving the man's corpse and sighed. Poor dude, he probably never even had a clue about the stuff he'd done. Haley's attention snapped back to Jo who was moaning and becoming more lucid.

"Just relax Jo, we're gonna fix you up, ok?" she said trying to comfort her.

Sighing Haley looked up just in time to catch a pair of yellow eyes staring hungrily at her and Jo.

_Shit_.

Dean and Sam turned their attention back to Haley and Jo when they heard leaves moving and a loud growl.

"Haley!" Sam yelled, turning around just in time to see the werewolf leap out of the darkness.

The werewolf took a quick leap out of its hiding spot and ran full speed at them. Haley looked down and made the quick decision to run in the opposite direction to lure the beast away from Jo's already bloody body.

"Jo, play dead!" Haley yelled as she took off.

She knew she couldn't out run it but she could make it far enough to be able to get a good shot at it.

"Hey, over here!" Dean yelled trying to bring the wolf's attention over to him.

"Dean? Dean, where'd they go?" Sam yelled breathlessly as they ran through the wooded area.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Shit, shit, SHIT. _Haley yelled as she accidentally ran her shoulder into a tree trunk. The wolf was trailing her, there was no way she was gonna get away from it if it was still alive, damn things could track a person's scent, so she was pretty much screwed.

Catching her breath she pushed off of the tree trunk and glanced behind her hearing a low growl. Drawing her gun up she waited and scoped the area out, waiting for the furry, slobbering bitch to show its fugly face.

Like expected, it came at her from the side. Haley reacted quickly and managed two shots before she tripped and hit her head came in contact with another tree and she fell to the ground.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Like an answer to his question two shots rang out a few feet in front of them. Sam and Dean both took off in that direction guns drawn and ready to shoot.

Dean saw the creature lurking over what he assumed was Haley's body and pushed his legs to run faster. Once he was close enough he took a shot. The bullet missed the target but was enough to distract it.

"Here puppy, puppy," Dean called trying to lure it further from Haley.

Sam took that opportunity to run in behind it and check on Haley.

"Hay, come on wake up," he whispered.

"Sammy the wol—," she mumbled groggily.

"Shhh" he said pointing to the werewolf that stood mere feet away from her.

Haley nodded and took Sam's extended hand and lifted herself up careful to not make too much noise.

Dean got behind the cover of a tree trunk and waited until he was sure he had a clear shot and fired the gun hitting the werewolf right in the heart.

Sam and Haley both looked up in time to see the werewolf fall on its back and Dean come out from behind the tree.

He walked past the body to make sure it was dead and made his way over to Sam and Haley.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked Haley furiously. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Dean not now," Sam said dryly

Dean did a once over on Haley for any visible injuries and stalked away, heading back to Jo.

Sam sighed and put his arm around Haley's shoulder. "Come on; let's get back to the cabin," he said his gaze softening at the sight of her glistening eyes.

Out of nowhere another growl was heard from behind them. Sam turned around and on pure instinct to protect Haley managed to push her out of the way before being tackled by a third werewolf.

Sam put his arms up in an attempt to block the wolves' claws from connecting with his skin but failed. The claws moved in one quick, swift motion across Sam's chest immediately drawing pools of blood.

Sam's scream came out as a gurgle as blood made its way out of his mouth.

"Sammy!" Haley screamed quickly scrambling to her feet and making a move for Sam.

"Haley, get down!" Dean yelled running up behind her.

Haley quickly dropped to the ground and covered her ears as Dean emptied a clip into the werewolf.

"Fuck, Sammy!" Dean yelled as he fell to his knees next to Sam's bleeding form, quickly assessing his injuries.

Haley stood up tears already streaming down her face and made her way over to Sam's side, dropping down beside him.

"Sam, Sammy, open your eyes," she said pleading "Dean why isn't he opening his eyes?" she yelled frantically.

"Hay, hay, calm down, he's ok, it's ok," Dean said trying to keep his panic at bay.

"Oh God I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's my fault, it's my fault," she said cried close to hyperventilating

Sam stirred a little, moving his head towards Dean's voice. He tried to call out his name but only managed a weak moan.

Dean looked down to see Sam looking up at him through glazed eyes. "Hey, Sammy glad to see you're awake little brother," he said softly

"Sammy, stay awake ok…please just stay awake," Haley cried pleadingly.

Sam managed a small nod and tried to sit up.

"Hey, Sammy I got ya, just lean on me man," Dean said standing up and carefully wrapping his arms around waist.

"Ah…I'm ok…jus…just a bit dizzy," Sam managed to say.

"Hay, run ahead and get Jo up," Dean instructed.

Haley hesitated for a moment not wanting to leave Sam and Dean.

"Hay, it's ok, Dean's got me," Sam reassured.

Haley nodded her head and quickly walked ahead of them back to where they had left Jo. Haley silently prayed that Jo was still alive. She hadn't been thinking about much besides getting the thing away from her, she'd left Jo down and out. God she was horrible.

Finally coming through the small clearing, she was able to see Jo sitting on a large rock holding Haley's now blood soaked shirt over her wounds.

"Jo?" Haley said quietly as she approached her.

"I heard gun shots, did you get it?" she asked her voice quivering from the pain.

"Them, there were two," she said quietly.

"Where are—?"

Dean pushed through the clearing carrying a limp Sam over his shoulder in a fireman's hold.

"Dean," Haley said as the color drained from her face at the site.

"He just passed out Hay, we gotta get both of them back to the cabin, help Jo walk," he instructed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley struggled to keep Jo's sagging body up. Jo was lingering between consciousness and unconsciousness. Dean was a few feet up ahead and the cabin was now visible. Haley thanked whatever God was up there listening because she didn't know how much longer she could go. She was starting to feel a tinge of pain on her stomach and was pretty sure that her damn abilities were preparing to make an appearance.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean quickly walked up the front stairs and kicked the door open. He hurried over to the sofa and laid a weary Sam down and headed back to help Haley.

"One sec Sammy," he said walking outside.

Haley trudged up to the front steps trying hard not to lose consciousness. She looked up and saw Dean running down the stairs, skipping a few at once.

"Hay, I got her," he said picking Jo up in his arms. "You did good Hay," he said gently.

Haley nodded and followed Dean inside.

* * *

A humble request for some reviews please. It would make my day. 


	33. Chapter 33

**A/B:** Well here we are folks, chapter 33….sorry for the lateness; it's been a tough week. I've been cursed with bad health and really wasn't feeling up to writing…but I'm back. Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing….much love to you all.

Special thanks to my beta for being an awesome beta but an even more AWSOME friend. I love ya :o).

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"Dean put me down, I'm fine," Jo argued as Dean carried her into the bedroom.

"Right, because Haley carrying most of your weight means you're fine," Dean said sarcastically.

"No one aske—"

"Jo, do me a favor and just shut up," Dean said angrily. He was trying so hard not to rip her fucking head off. She had completely ignored everything he and Sam had said and ended up getting both of his siblings hurt because of it. He was _not _a happy hunter right now.

He dropped her carelessly on top of the covers and walked over to the small bathroom outside in the hall quickly returning with some peroxide and some clean towels.

"Here, start cleaning those," he said pointing to her bleeding abdomen. "Haley's gonna come in and stitch you up."

"I don't need her to stitch me up," she grumbled.

Dean rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "Fine," he said indifferently. He really didn't have time to be dealing with her shit. Sammy was hurt and that's all that mattered. Jo could bleed to death if she very damn well pleased.

Walking out into the living room he saw Haley sitting on the edge of the couch cleaning out Sam's wounds. Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his tired face and walked towards the door. _Never a dull moment._

Haley looked up at the sound of the door knob clicking. "Dean where you going?" she asked a pang of fear running through her. Who knew if there were any other wolves out there? What if one attacked Dean?

"I'm gonna get the first aid kit from the trunk and bring in the other bags, I'll be right back," he said recognizing the fear in her voice.

Haley nodded and turned back to Sam's raw and bloody chest. The werewolf had managed to leave three deep gashes running from the area over his heart to the middle of his abdomen. God there was so much blood. Blood on the couch, blood on the towels, blood on her hands.

_Get it together Winchester; crying isn't going to help Sam. _She thought bitterly as she roughly wiped a few stray tears from her face. "Sammy, this is gonna hurt but I need to clean it out, ok?" Haley said opening a bottle of peroxide.

If Sam had heard her he gave no indication of it. His eyes were closed and his mouth was partly open. He looked dead and that scared the crap out of Haley.

Carefully she placed the towel on his side and poured some peroxide over the wounds. Sam moaned a little and turned his head towards the back of the couch. Haley let out a shaky breathe and watched the wounds bubble and foam.

"Sorry Sammy," she said softly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stood on the porch with his cell phone in hand. Quickly dialing a familiar number he waited for the other end to pick up.

"_Hello, Dean?"_

"Yeah, Missouri, hey listen, Sammy's a little banged up right now; we might not get back to Lawrence for a few days," he said calmly.

"_Werewolf got him?"_ she asked concerned.

"Yeah, look I have to get back inside and stitch him up. I just wanted to let you know," he said anxiously. He really needed to get back inside.

"_Alright baby, you take care of your brother and sister, I'll be here when ya'll get back," _she said sympathetically.

"You know I will and thanks," he mumbled.

"_Bye now."_

Dean didn't wait to hear the click indicating Missouri had hung up, he quickly hit the end button and then scrolled through his contacts until he found the number he needed.

"_Dean?"_

Dean gritted his teeth at the sound of her voice. This whole thing was partly her fault for dragging him into this shit.

"Yeah Ellen, we found Jo," he said dryly.

"_Oh thank God. Is she ok?" _

"She got a bit banged up but she'll live," he said trying to not sound too uncaring.

"_What? What do you mean banged up? What happened?" _Ellen asked her voice full of fear.

"Your stupid daughter took off and got herself sliced up, which serves her ass right…her stupidity almost got Haley and Sam killed," he yelled unable to hold in his anger anymore.

"_What the hell happened?"_ she asked more forcefully.

"Listen Ellen, I don't have time to go into detail with you, I need to get inside and take care of Sam. I'll have Jo call you later," he said before slamming his phone shut and walking towards the Impala.

Sighing, he quickly popped the trunk open. It was a good thing Jo had rented the cabin for a few days because they sure as hell weren't leaving until Sam was good to go. Grabbing a few left over bags and the first aid kit, he slammed the trunk down and walked back into the cabin.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley had finished pouring the last round of peroxide when the door opened and Dean walked in holding a few bags in his hands.

"Did he wake up yet?" he asked putting the bags on the floor and quickly walking over to the couch with the first aid kit in hand.

"No, the bleeding stopped though," she said wiping off the remaining foam from his wounds. "Maybe we should take him to a hospital Dean," she whispered.

Dean placed his hand on her shoulder but quickly pulled away when Haley hissed in pain.

"Hay, what is it?" Dean asked kneeling in front of her. "Holy shit, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he asked assessing her now blue and purple shoulder.

"It's not that bad, it looks worse than it is Dean," she said softly. "You gotta stitch Sammy up Dean, I'm fine."

Dean glared at her knowing she was lying but decided to drop it for now. He'd deal with Sam's wounds first then treat her shoulder.

"Fine, how about you go get cleaned up while I get Sammy taken care of here?" he said standing his full height.

"I'm not leaving Dean," she said sternly.

"Hay your covered in blood and for God sakes, where's your shirt?" Dean asked uncomfortably barely noticing his sister's lack of clothing.

Haley looked down then back up at Dean. "Whoops I uh…I kinda used my shirt to stop Jo's bleeding," she said trying to look innocent.

Dean raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Well go put a shirt on then, I seriously don't need to see that," he said taking a seat beside Sam and opening the first aid kit.

Alright Sammy, let's get you taken care of huh," he whispered.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to the table and unzipped the bag lying on top of the chair. Quickly pulling out a t-shirt and throwing it on, she made her way back to the couch and knelt beside Sam.

"It's bad isn't it?" she asked watching Dean thread the needle.

"It's not too bad Hay, he'll be fine," Dean said reassuringly.

Haley watched Dean thread the needle with ease and begin his work on Sam's wounded chest. No matter how many times she'd seen this being done it never got easier, especially when it was one of her brothers lying on the receiving end of getting stitched up.

Dean spared Haley a quick glance as he quickly and evenly stitched up the first claw mark. The quicker this was done, the quicker he could assess her injuries.

"Mmm…" Sam mumbled incoherently.

Haley tightened her grip on Sam's hand as soon as she heard him groan and leaned her head closer to his face. "Sammy, can you hear me?" she asked with desperation in her voice.

Dean paused for a second not sure if he should continue. "Sammy you with us?" he asked softly.

"m'Dean, wha happen'd?" Sam asked, his words a bit slurred.

"Werewolf marked you up a bit," Dean stated.

Sam stared at Dean through glazed eyes for a moment then quickly tried to sit up "Dea…ah shit"

"Sam, hey calm down man, you're gonna ruin my work," Dean joked putting his hand over Sam's chest and pushing him back down.

"De…Dean where's Haley? The wol—"

"I'm here Sammy, you pushed me out of the way remember?" she said, her voice quivering a little bit.

Sam relaxed at the sound of her voice and took a few deep breathes. "You ok?" he asked, his eyes closing.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm ok," she assured him. "Thanks to you."

Dean readjusted himself on the edge of the couch and leaned over Sam's chest "Hey Sam, I gotta finish stitching up your chest man, you o—"

"I'm good Dean, finish it man," Sam said giving him a slight nod.

Dean responded back with a nod and continued to stitch the remaining wounds. Sam flinched a couple times throughout the ordeal but otherwise didn't acknowledge what was going on.

Haley laid her head on Sam's forehead and held onto his hand giving him a reassuring squeeze every now and then so he'd know she was there. It's all she could do at this point.

"Sammy I'm sorry," Haley whispered softly into his ear.

Sam lethargically nodded his head and pried his eyes open "Not your fault," he said sternly.

"You protected me," she reminded him.

"I'll always protect you," he said giving her a smile.

"All done Sammy," he said tying off the thread and cutting the needle off. "Dude I'm awesome," Dean said inspecting his work.

Sam snorted "Thanks Dean."

"You good to sit up man?" Dean asked standing up.

Sam nodded and reached his hand out to Dean so he could help him up. "Where's Jo?" he asked randomly.

"In the bedroom," Dean answered callously as he lifted Sam up and re-adjusted his body.

Sam gasped at the sudden flare of pain that shot up his abdomen and bent foreword."Son of a bitch."

"Sam," Dean said as he steadied his brother. "You've got enough damage little brother, no need for more," he joked.

"Dean, is Jo ok?" Sam asked ignoring Dean's words.

"She got clawed too," Haley said finally speaking up.

Sam turned his attention to Haley. "Is she ok though?"

Haley shrugged. She really hadn't thought about her since they arrived at the cabin. Her main concern was Sam and getting Sam taken care of. Besides, the bitch deserved to suffer for getting her ass caught and her brother hurt.

"Haven't checked," she said dryly.

"Hay why don't you go stitch her up," Dean said nodding his head towards the bedroom. "I'll get some food ready."

Haley grumbled something under her breath and grabbed the first aid kit from the couch and stomped her way into the bedroom. Oh she so didn't want to look at her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Jo was half laying half sitting on the bed cleaning off her wounds. God she wished she had some freaking pain killers; her whole damn body was on fire. Her attention moved up to the door when she heard footsteps heading towards her.

Haley walked in and glared at her. If looks could kill Jo would have been dead and buried three times over already.

"How's Sam?" Jo asked meekly.

Haley ignored the question and made her way over to the edge of the bed and quickly some gauze, thread, and a needle.

"We don't have anything to numb you so you're gonna have to suck it up," Haley said coldly.

Quickly threading the needle, Haley got to work.

Jo flinched and gasped every time Haley pierced her skin with the needle and Lord forgive her, but she was enjoying it. Every time Jo flinched Haley smiled, this pain was payback for Sam. It was Jo's fault that Sam had been hurt. If Jo had fucking listened then she wouldn't have gotten attacked and they wouldn't have had to go after her. If she thought she wanted to kick Jo's ass before, now she was wanted to rip her to shreds.

"Fuck, Haley, you butcher," Jo yelled through gritted teeth. "What the hell!"

Haley was on the last claw mark and was moving fast, no consideration whatsoever. She stopped for a second when Jo yelled and she felt a bit of guilt, but one look at Jo's mug and her eyes hardened again.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Haley said no emotion behind her voice.

Haley continued to sew up the last claw mark having no pity on a squirmy Jo. She pushed the needle through Jo's skin and pulled it out quickly, each stitch reminding her of Dean stitching Sam up in the other room.

"Fuck, dude just stop, STOP!" Jo yelled all of a sudden.

Haley stopped and pushed away from Jo and off the bed and began pacing the room. She was angry, God she was so angry. She just kept replaying that damn werewolf jumping on Sam and she hated Jo for it.

"What the fuck is your problem Haley?" Jo asked through a few gasps.

"You Jo, you're my fucking problem. What the fuck were youthinking running off on your own like that?" Haley yelled. She had finally snapped.

"I fucking told you I had it. I had been on their trail for awhile, it was my hunt," Jo yelled back.

"Bang up fucking job tracking _them _Jo. What the fuck kind of tracking do you do huh? Enlighten me here cause if I remember correctly you said there were two and there ended up being more and one of them got Sam. My brother got fucking hurt because of you!!!" Haley yelled angrily causing the bedroom door to slam shut and the two windows in the bedroom to shatter.

Jo stared at the now closed door then shifted her attention back to Haley. "What the hell did you… Oh my God!" she exclaimed, quickly pushing herself off the bed nervously.

Jo didn't get far when Haley pinned her to the wall. "You could have gotten him killed," she in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Dean, Dean, help!" Jo screamed as she struggled to move away from the wall but it was no use.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Here, these will help with the pain," Dean said handing Sam three white pills and a cup of water.

"Thanks man." Sam took the three pills and popped him in his mouth followed by some water.

"Now just get some rest, we'll stay here tonight and head back tomorrow if you feel up to it," Dean said walking back to the small kitchen.

"Dean I'm fine, we can leave tonight man," Sam argued.

"Sam, this isn't up for discussion man, we're staying and that's that," he said sternly.

Sam rolled his eyes and relaxed into the couch. Sometimes there was just no point in arguing with Dean, especially when he was in his 'overprotective big-brother mode'.

"You hungry, they have som—."

Dean was interrupted by the door to the bedroom slamming shut and the sound of shattering glass.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked quickly running and picking up his discarded gun from the table.

Sam quickly got up ignoring the pain and picked up his own gun lying on the floor beside him.

"_Dean, Dean help!"_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_Fuck, I can't, I can't control it. _She thought as random objects started flying across the room and smashing into the walls.

She hadn't meant to do this. How did she do this? Yesterday she couldn't even move a fucking pencil and now she had shattered the windows, slammed the doors, moved objects around, and had Jo pinned to the wall. What the hell?

Haley knew she couldn't hold it much longer, everything around her was going out focus and she couldn't catch her damn breath. _Fuck, fuck, FUCK._ Haley thought as she felt something warm and wet drip down from her nose.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean slammed his body against the door and busted it quickly gaining entrance to the room.

"Holy shit," he muttered under his breath.

Sam walked in behind him and stopped in shock.

"Dean, Sam, I think she's possessed!" Jo cried.

Dean glared at Jo and carefully stepped closer to Haley. "Hay?"

Haley flinched at the sound of Dean's voice. _Oh thank God_. "Dean, I can't control it," she whispered fear evident in her voice.

"Yes you can Haley, let go of it," Dean urged her.

"No, Dean I can't!" she cried.

"Haley, let go, relax," Sam said stepping closer to her.

Haley gasped for air and everything in the room dropped, including Jo and herself.

Dean bent down and patted Haley on the cheek. "Hay, Hay come on wakey, wakey little sister."

Haley stirred for a few moments before opening her eyes. Man she had a killer headache.

"You ok, Haley?" Sam asked concerned.

Haley nodded but remained quiet. She felt too embarrassed to say anything.

Jo, who had been silent up until now, carefully stood up and glared at all three Winchesters. Haley in particular, "What the hell are you?"

Dean, Sam, and Haley turned towards an obviously freaked out Jo and sighed. This was so not good.

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated. 


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Hey everyone HAPPY HALLOWEEN:o) Cus I'm cool I decided to give you all a treat lol, chapter 34 :o) enjoy. It's kind of long so I hope you all enjoy it.

Special thanks to my awesome beta and to all f you fantastic readers. Every single one of your awesome reviews just warms my heart up like no other and makes me all giddy. Thank you all for your support!

Now on with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Haley pushed Dean away from her and stood up. "I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass if you keep looking at me like that," Haley yelled stepping towards Jo in a threatening manner.

"Haley, stop it," Dean yelled sternly.

Haley stopped moving towards Jo but kept her eyes on the freaked out blonde.

"I'm so outta here," Jo said grabbing her small bag and walking into the living room.

Sam wrapped his arm around his stomach and sighed _never a dull day with the Winchesters. _

Dean glared at Haley and walked after Jo. Haley stood silent for a moment until she heard a gasp from Sam.

"Sammy, are you ok?" she asked walking over to him.

"Yeah…fine," he said taking a few quick breaths. Maybe he shouldn't have moved like that, his body was certainly not appreciating it.

"Here, lay down on the bed," She said carefully guiding him towards the one farthest from the door.

"Hay your nose is bleeding," Sam said carefully sitting on the bed.

Haley quickly wiped the blood away with her arm and went back to helping Sam lay down. Her nose could wait, he couldn't.

"Its fine Sam, I've had plenty of nose bleeds before," she said bending over and lifting his long legs up and onto the bed. "Now, just lay here and don't move otherwise the stitches might come undone," she instructed softly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Jo, where the hell do you think you're going?" Dean asked running after Jo.

Jo stopped and turned to face Dean. "I am getting as far away from that freak as I can!" she yelled pointing towards the bedroom door. "You and Sam are one thing but that little bit—."

"Finish that sentence and I'll sic her on you," Dean warned.

"Whatever," she said turning and opening the door only to have it slammed by Dean. "What the hell is your deal, Dean?"

"You're not going anywhere Jo; I really don't feel like chasing out after you and saving your ass again. Quit being a fucking drama queen and go call your mom," he said lightly pushing her towards the dining table.

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Sorry Jo but I'd prefer not to, crazy isn't my thing," he said smirking. "Call your mom and sit your ass down," he ordered.

Jo glared at him but didn't dare say anything else. Instead she quickly dialed the roadhouse number and listened to it ring a few times before someone picked up.

"Ash?"

"_Jo, that you?"_

"Yeah Ash, get my mom will ya," she asked impatiently as she listened to Ash mumble something and then proceed to yell out Ellen's name.

"_Jo, are you ok?" _Ellen asked in a panic.

Jo rolled her eyes and let out a quick sigh "Yeah mom, I'm fine. Look, I'm heading out alright, I'll see you tomorrow," she said nonchalantly.

"_No, nuh-uh, you're staying right were you are, Ash and I are on our way," _Ellen informed.

"What? Mom I can get home on my own I don't need you to come here for me," Jo argued.

"_Joanna Beth you shut your mouth and stay put. Ash and I will be there by morning and so help me God if you're gone, I will track your ass and ship you off to boarding school, you got that," _Ellen yelled firmly.

"Yeah fine, just get here quick," she said before hitting the end button.

Dean sat on the arm of the couch amused by the whole thing. He couldn't really hear Ellen's side but he sure as hell could hear and see Jo's.

"So how long you grounded for?" he asked mockingly.

Jo threw her bag on the floor and walked into the bathroom without a word. She really hated the Winchesters.

Dean grinned and stood up and made his way to the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley walked over to the small closet and searched for some extra blankets. Sam was shivering. She quickly spotted a few bed sheets folded up in the corner of the shelf and picked them up.

"We gotta warm you up Sammy," she said softly walking towards him.

"M'fine Hay," he said, his words coming out a bit slurred.

"Yeah, I know, I just don't want you to get sick or anything ok? Just humor me gigantor," she joked as she threw the extra sheets over his already covered body.

"M'kay," he mumbled as his eyes closed involuntarily.

Haley waited for Sam's breathing to even out before she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I love you Sammy," she said quietly.

Dean walked up to the door and stopped halfway and watched the scene before him. God, his siblings were such drama queens, they could give 7th Heaven a run for their money any day.

Clearing his throat to warn Haley of his presence, he walked in. "Is he asleep?" he asked quietly.

Haley turned her head towards the door and immediately felt herself blush a little. She hoped Dean hadn't heard that, Dean was not the "I love you" type of guy; the only time he ever said it was if she or Sam were seriously hurt or something.

"Yeah, he uh, he got pretty winded with the whole storming in here thing," she said. "I think fevers kicking in," she stated a bit worried.

Dean sighed and walked on the other side of the bed. He put his hand on Sam's forehead to feel for a fever and gave a quick nod. "It's not bad, let's just watch it for awhile."

Haley nodded and stood up. "Did she leave?" Haley asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Did you kick her out already?" she asked again, referring to Jo.

"No Haley I didn't kick her out, she's in the bathroom," he said in a slightly irritated tone.

Haley looked at her brother disbelievingly. "Are you fucking kidding me? After the shit she pulled tonight, you're just gonna let her stay here?" she asked, her own irritation surfacing.

"One, watch your fucking tone with me, and two, yes; she's going to stay here. Ellen's picking her up tomorrow," he stated firmly.

"I don't fucking believe this, she almost gets Sam killed and you're helping her!" she yelled throwing her arms up in frustration forgetting about her wounded shoulder. _FUCK_

Dean was about to yell back but quickly changed his mind when Haley's pain filled gasp reminded him that he had not checked her for any wounds yet.

"Let me see your shoulder," he said quietly walking towards her.

Haley took a step back and shook her head. "I'm fine; maybe you should go check on your _little friend_," she said, pain seeping through her words.

"Oh come off it Haley. This isn't about her being my friend. Jo's hurt and I promised Ellen I'd help her out," he explained harshly.

_Just let go. He's Dean, of course he's gonna help her._ She thought as she let out an exasperated sigh and turned to walk away from him. She didn't need this right now. She was seriously spazzing out with these gifts she had been bestowed and she couldn't stand to be near Dean at the moment. She could feel all the concern, the anger, and the guilt radiating off of him and she couldn't handle it. Not to mention Sam's pain.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked sternly.

"The other room. I need to be alone for a bit," she said softly walking out the door.

Dean sighed and rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. _Damn teenagers_. This month had to be one of their worst yet; everything that could go wrong, did.

"Dean."

Dean turned his head towards the bedroom door. "What is it Jo?" he asked uncaringly.

"I think I busted a few stitches, do—."

"I'll be right out," he said dryly as he walked over to Sam for one last check.

Jo nodded and walked over to the couch Sam had been laying on before her. Seeing the blood on the cushions made her eyes water. It _had_ been her fault, and as much as she'd like to blame the Winchesters for interfering, truth was she'd be a dead woman right now if it weren't for them.

Dean walked into the living room and picked up a new needle and some thread. "Let me see how bad it is," he said motioning for her to lift her shirt.

Jo lifted the shirt as far as she needed to and looked up "It's not too bad, just don't wanna bleed all over mom's car or anything," she said giving him a small smile.

Dean nodded and quickly threaded the needle with ease. "This is gonna hurt but I promise I'll be quick about it," he said leaning in closer to get a better view.

"Can't be worse than your sister," she muttered remembering the youngest Winchester's fine bedside manners.

Dean looked up but didn't say anything. He felt Jo flinch when the needle pierced her already tender skin. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Hey Dean, is Sam gonna be ok?" she asked softly.

"He's gonna be fine, now quit moving," he instructed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley walked into the empty room located in the back of the house. It must have been used as an office or something before. '_It was probably owned by some rich family or something,_'she thought as she ran her hand over the large oak desk.

She took a seat in the large spinning desk chair and lifted up her shirt. Her abdomen was hurting and it wasn't from any injury she had sustained herself. Maybe being away from Dean, Sam, and Jo would help ease the pain a little.

Sighing she rubbed her sore abdomen and looked around the old musty room. Her eyes landed on a bookshelf holding a few dozen books. Curiosity getting the best of her, she made her way over to the bookshelf and rummaged through them quickly, who knows, maybe something would catch her eye.

She picked up the last book in the end and flicked through the pages. Not too interested she threw it back on the shelf and suddenly jumped back when she heard a loud _clank _sound. Pulling the book back she found a good size bottle of tequila which had obviously not been used much. She pulled the bottle out and studied it for a few seconds; this could be exactly what the doctor ordered, a few shots would help. If others could use it to numb their pain, why couldn't she?

' '_Cause they don't have a Dean or a Sam to kill them, idiot,_'she thought as the image of Dean's hands around her neck ran through her head.

_Oh what the hell_. Shrugging she opened the bottle of Tequila and took a swig, not expecting the strong burning sensation it left. "Oh gross!" she said. The Tequila made her shudder and wince at the bitter taste that still remained in her mouth. But there was something about the drink, despite its strong flavor and intense burning sensation that was kind of intriguing and made her want to take another sip. So with a nonchalant shrug, Haley took another long swig of the drink.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

An hour had passed since Haley had gone into her little seclusion and Dean was starting to get annoyed, he'd gone to get her earlier but she'd said she'd be out in a few. Well a few had now turned into 30 minutes and he was definitely not waiting any longer.

Dean got up off the couch and walked towards the door, fully intending on kicking it down if Haley didn't come out. Enough was enough.

"Dean she's not gonna open the door, she's probably asleep, let her cool off," Jo chipped in as she lowered the volume on the television.

Dean stopped and turned towards her. "I don't need you to tell me how to handle my sister, Jo," he spat as he walked away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley lay on top of the oak desk staring off into God knows where giggling like a little kid who'd just walked into a toy store. She was drunk, no, she was completely _smashed. _Smashed and numb, numb was good, numb was what she had been looking for.

"Haley, open the door," Dean yelled as he pounded on the door.

Haley turned her head towards the door and smiled at it. Dean sounded mad yet she couldn't bring herself to feel scared. "G'way Dean!" she yelled.

"Haley, open the door or I'll kick it in. I'm not kidding," he warned.

Haley rolled her eyes but slowly began to make her way up into a sitting position. She took a few seconds to compose herself and wait for the world to stop spinning before she swung her legs over the edge and hopped off effectively stumbling on her ass and taking a small vase with her. _Shhhhhh, Dean'll hear…_

"What the hell was that?" he yelled through the wood door.

Haley stood up with the help of the desk and sluggishly made her way to the door. '_Why do these people need 3 locks for one door?_'she thought as her vision seemed to triple.

"Haley I swea—."

"Keep yer pants on Dean," she said slurring heavily.

Dean stared at his sister in confusion for a few moments, something was off with her. He took a step towards her and she let out a small giggle as she stepped back too.

Making his way into the office he noticed the mess and the strong odor of alcohol. "Why does it smell like Tequi—?" Quickly making the connection, Dean walked over to a stumbling Haley and grabbed her by the shoulders "Are you fucking drunk?!?!" he asked loudly.

"Shhhh Dean, S'mmys gonna wake up," she stated.

"Where is it? Where's the fucking bottle?" he asked looking around the room.

"S'all gone. No more," she said nodding her head innocently.

Dean glared at his drunken sister and rounded the oak desk quickly spotting the emptybottle of tequila lying on the floor. Picking it up, he turned to Haley. "Tell me you didn't drink the whole bottle Hay?" he asked disbelievingly.

Haley stumbled over to Dean and reached out for the bottle. "S'mine Dean, I found it," she said giggling.

Dean frowned at his little sister and put the bottle down. Now was not the time to yell at her, she wouldn't remember it anyway.

"Come on Hay," he said grabbing her elbow and leading her towards the door.

"You're gonna spank me cus m'bad?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

Dean looked at her bewildered and shook his head. "No Haley, I'm not gonna spank you, now come on," he said pulling her along.

Haley's usually coordinated body sagged as they got closer to the living room. "Hey wh'happened to the floor?"

Dean grunted as he took on the rest of her weight and quickly made it into the living room. He sat her down at the end of the couch and wiped a few drops of sweat from her forehead. "The world still spinning there, Hay?" he asked softly.

"Is… is she drunk?" Jo asked trying to hide her amusement.

"Is who drunk?"

Dean and Jo both turned at the sound of Sam's voice.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing up?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine Dean and who's drunk?" he asked curiously.

"Sammy!!!" Haley squealed as she tried to get up off the couch.

"Oh no you don't, we don't need you taking a header into the coffee table now do we?" Dean said as he put his hands out to stop her.

Sam frowned. "She's drunk?"

"Looks more like smashed to me… can't even walk," Jo teased.

"I can too walk, I's not a baby," Haley chipped in defensively.

Dean sighed and sat on the coffee table. He could sure do with some tequila shots right now himself.

"Dean how could you let her get drunk man?" Sam demanded.

Dean turned to Sam and glared. What was it with everyone trying to tell him how to take care of his siblings? "I didn't _let _her Sam; she fucking locked herself in that room in the back and chugged a freaking bottle of tequila."

"She downed an entire bottle of tequila? Dean, we need to get her to the hospital man, we gotta get her stomach pumped," Sam said nervously.

"No hositle Sammy," Haley said looking at him through bleary eyes.

"I don't think it was the entire bottle Sam, if it was she wouldn't be talking to us. _I_ can't even hold an entire bottle by myself and I can hold a shit load of alcohol," Dean said.

"So what then, we leave with her like this?" Sam asked incredulously.

"No Sam, we don't leave with her like this. I already told you we're fucking staying until you heal a bit. Right now we're just going to wait it out. She's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," he said sternly.

Suddenly, Haley leapt off the couch and stumbled across the room to a small table that had a radio sitting on it. She swiftly turned it on and of course, the song that happened to come on at that very moment was 'Milkshake' by Kelis. Haley let out a yelp of excitement and began to drunkenly sing and dance to the song.

"What the hell…" Dean muttered quietly to himself as the scene unfolded before him. He got up and stood next to Sam, mirroring his expression of pure, utter bewilderment.

"My milshake brins all da boys to da yawd," Haley sang, missing the correct notes completely, as she stumbled around and flailed her arms in a supposed "dance".

"Why's she singing about a milkshake?" Dean asked with confusion.

Sam looked over at his brother, feeling just as confused, and shrugged.

That's when Jo stepped in with pure amusement written all over her face. "Uh, not that kind of milkshake, guys," Jo said with a smirk.

Realization hit them both like a ton of bricks as their eyes grew wide with disbelief and they exchanged uneasy glances. They looked over at Haley again, who still some how managed to stay on her feet while singing the song and dancing. "Who wants your milkshake?" Dean exclaimed, overprotective big brother kicking in slightly.

Haley giggled and sang as she spun around to face Dean while she was dancing, but she ungracefully tripped over her own two feet and toppled face first into the floor. Dean stepped forward and quickly helped Haley back to her feet. He swiftly switched off that wretched music; it was beginning to make his ears bleed. "You okay?" Dean asked, making sure that Haley hadn't hurt herself even more when she drunkenly fell on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Haley said with a chipper laugh as she gave him the okay sign, making her thumb and forefinger and "O" shape as the other three fingers stuck up.

"I think that's enough dancing for one night," Dean said as he guided Haley back to the couch.

"I'm so not sharing a room with her," Jo stated as she got up and walked over to her discarded bag. "I'm heading to bed, good luck," she said walking into one of the bedrooms.

"Dean!" Sam yelled and pointed somewhere behind him.

Dean turned around and stood up in shock when he saw the TV hovering above its place on the small stand. Turning back towards Haley he noticed a small smile on her face.

"Haley, you uh, you wanna put that TV down now?" Dean asked nervously.

"I'm special," she said smiling.

Sam swallowed nervously and took a few steps towards the couch and sat down. "Hay, can you put the TV down?" he asked softly.

Haley glanced at Sam and smiled a big goofy grin before slowly nodding her head. Both Dean and Sam stared at the hovering TV as it was gently set back down in its place.

"Good, good job Hay," Dean said meekly.

Haley snorted and scooted to the edge of the couch and pushed herself up. "s'gotta pee," she slurred.

"Hey whoa, I got ya," Dean said jumping up to catch her as she started toppling forward.

"Dean, do you love me?" Haley asked out of nowhere.

"What?" he asked, slightly taken aback.

"Why don you ever say you love me?" she asked sadly.

Dean rolled his eyes and glanced at Sam who looked over at his little sister worriedly.

"Haley you're drunk," Dean said through gritted teeth. This was so not helping his shoulder right now.

Haley pushed away from Dean and stumbled backwards but was able to catch herself before she hit the ground. "You don love me, Sammy says it, you jus pretend cus daddy made you, huh," she spoke solemnly.

Sighing Dean walked towards her but stopped when she mimicked his actions and stepped back.

"Hay, you know I do, now come on," he said a bit uncomfortable. He was heading straight into a chick-flick moment, he just knew it.

Sam went to stand up to help Dean out with Haley but was stopped by Dean. "I got this Sammy; I don't need you busting your stitches too. Why don't you go lie down and get some rest, Hay and I will stay out here," Dean suggested.

Sam shook his head. "I'm fine Dean—."

"Sam you won't be able to do much with your chest all cut up like that. I'll call you if I need you alright? I can handle her. If I could handle you when you got shit faced I can definitely handle her," he said jokingly.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed out a breath before standing up. "Fine, but you better call me if you need help Dean, you don't have to handle this stuff alone man," he said.

"Yeah Sam, I got it alright, I'll call if I need anything, I swear," he said.

"Sammy don leave me," Haley cried out as Sam turned his back to walk away.

Sam stopped and turned back. "Hay I'm not leaving you, I'm just going to lay down a bit, alright?" he said slowly so she'd understand. He doesn't remember being drunk but he's pretty sure the alcohol doesn't do much for retaining new information.

Haley stumbled to him and latched onto his arm. "No, no, you're gon'leave like before. Don Sammy, don leave," she begged tears filling up her eyes.

"Alright, that's enough from you, come on, off we go," Dean said moving quickly and grabbing her from the waist.

"Where we goin?" she asked leaning her head back against Dean's chest.

"You said you had to go to the bathroom so you're going, I don't need you pissing all over yourself," he said half joking and half serious. If he had to change his sister cause she pissed herself, it'd be the most awkward thing he'd ever have to go through.

Dean shuddered just thinking about it and pushed Haley forward until they reached the bathroom. "Alright, you're on your own here," he said gesturing to the toilet.

Sam had followed them to the bathroom to make sure Dean didn't need help then retreated to the room. "Call if you need me," he reminded again.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sat on the couch completely exhausted. A drunken Haley was definitely a handful. She'd gone from crying, to screaming, to moving things with her mind mojo, to hugging, back to crying again and now she was completely entranced with the movie _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ playing on TV.

Dean rubbed his sore shoulder trying to ease some of the pain but it was uselessSighing he turned his attention back to the movie, he remembered watching this movie when they were younger, it was Haley's absolute favorite, still was actually. They'd all curl up on the couch and watch it over and over and over again until she'd fall asleep. He and Sam never understood the fascination she had with it; it was quite morbid for little kids if you thought about it.

Haley's giggles brought him out of his thoughts and he glanced over at her. It seemed like the crazy effects of the tequila were wearing off; she was coming down slowly and seemed more sleepy than anything. '_Just like Sammy,_'he thought as he let out a small chuckle. Sam was a sleepy drunk. He'd get crazy for the first hour or so then knock out.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Hay?"

"Why don't you love me?" she asked, her words coming out less slurred and more saddened.

Dean rubbed his tired face and leaned in closer to Haley. "Haley you know I do," he said softly.

"Nuh- uh, you never say it. You used to before, lots of times, but not anymore," she said, her voiced hushed.

Dean remained quiet for a few minutes unsure of what to do. He loved her, of course he did, he loved her and Sam more than anyone else in the world but he just figured actions spoke louder than words. _Guess not. _

"S'ok Dean, I love you though," she said sadly.

Pulling her legs from under her, she carefully stood up and waited for the room to stop spinning before she started walking again.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked pushing himself off the couch

"Say g'nigth to Sammy," she informed.

"You already talked to Sammy, come sit and watch the movie, you love this movie," he said pulling her back.

"Dean I don't feel good and I'm scared."

_Ok random. _"Scared of what?" he asked concerned.

Haley shrugged and wrapped her arms Dean's torso. "I love you mucho, you the bestest big brother ever and I don't care if you don't love me," she said, her voiced muffled by his shirt

"Haley I do love you, I love you more than you'll ever know so please, please little sis, don't you keep repeating that, ok?"

Haley nodded into his shirt and let Dean guide her back to the couch, he pushed her off of him and took a seat propping his legs up and resting his back against the arm of the couch and pulled Haley between his legs so she could lean against his chest.

Haley relaxed into Dean's hold and rested her head comfortably in the crook of his neck. "I'm not scared no more Dean," she said sleepily.

Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good, cause when I'm around you don't have to be little sis."

Haley's breaths slowly evened out and her eyes closed. Dean reached over to the coffee table trying not to jostle Haley too much and grabbed the remote to shut the TV off. _Crap, come on._

"You need a hand with that?"

"What are you doing up?" he asked eyeing Jo as she placed the control in his hand.

"Couldn't sleep what with all the babbling she was doing," she said taking a seat on the single couch. "She's gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," she said confidently as if she knew something Dean didn't.

Dean rolled his eyes and tightened his hold on Haley. "Thank you captain obvious."

"So what's with all this mess? Haley have a problem with the décor?" she asked, her eyes scanning every inch of the living room.

"Do you actually have something important to say or are you just up to annoy me?" he asked getting a little aggravated

Jo put her hands up in defense and stood up. "Hey, I was just making sure she hadn't killed you or anything," she said nonchalantly.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just with the incident earlier, I figured…"

"Jo if I were you I'd leave," he said coldly.

Jo sighed and left the room without another word.

A few seconds later foot steps were heard and Dean raised his head. "Jo I'm no—."

"It's me, Dean."

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked trying to keep his voice down.

"Yeah, just wanted to see how you were holding up. You wanna head to the room?" Sam asked in a low voice.

"Nah, I think we'll stay here, she'll be up in a couple of hours sicker than a dog, I rather be near the bathroom when that happens," he said smiling.

Sam smiled. "Yeah, ok. Well here then," he got up and walked over to the garbage can and brought it over to the side of the couch. "Just incase."

"Thanks."

Sam walked over to the room real quick and brought out a comforter and threw it over Dean and Haley. "Night Dean."

"Night Sammy, oh, can you—?"

"Yeah, I'll get the lights," he said walking towards the switch and flipping it off.

* * *

Reviews are love :D

On another note, I should be getting the next chappy up by next week, maybe I'll be good and get two up before I go to the convention to meet the Winchester boys :o) Hope you all had a great night of trick-or-treating!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **So sorry for the wait, I just came back from the GREATEST events ever!!! I got to meet the boys and take awesome pics with them (if anyone wants to see them PM and I'll be happy to share some photos). Anywho, I suppose ya'll might want to read the chappy. Hope ya'll like it, it's a bit fluffy and not much action but no worries, the action shall come. Please enjoy!

Thanks to my dear friend and beta Keladecki for her awesomeness, luv ya.

* * *

**Chapter 35**

Haley's eyes shot open as her stomach suddenly cramped and an odd taste of acid invaded her throat.

"Shi—"

Barely having enough time to react, Haley rolled off whatever she was leaning up against and fell to the floor on her knees inches from the can Sammy had sat next to the couch. Bile quickly made its way up her esophagus and rushed out of her mouth taking away her ability to breathe.

Dean was awakened by the sound of someone choking and was instantly alert when he felt Haley's body jerk forward and roll off of him landing with a loud thump on the floor. Quickly sitting up and dropping on his knees next to her, he wrapped his arm around her waist and held her sagging body up.

"Relax, I got ya," Dean said rubbing his free hand soothingly up and down her back.

Haley struggled to take in a breath as her stomach continued to expel all of its contents. If Dean wasn't holding on to her right now she was sure to do a face dive right into her own pile of puke.

"De—"

"It's alright; you're alright, just breathe," Dean said reassuringly.

Once the dry heaves stopped Haley's body relaxed and she leaned over to the side and propped herself on Dean's chest trying to catch her breath.

"Y'ok?" Dean asked running a large calloused hand across her forehead.

Unable to speak still, Haley nodded in response and closed her eyes.

"Alright, come on then, up we go," he said carefully standing up and lifting her up. "Let's get you back to bed, huh?" he said sitting her on the couch and carefully maneuvering himself behind her.

"Dean, my head," Haley whimpered.

"I know, I know, but I can't give you anything for it, you drank to much alcohol," he said quietly.

"Make it stop," she begged.

"Shhhh, its ok Hay, just go to sleep," Dean cooed as he massaged her temples. He hated seeing her in pain, especially if it was self-inflicted.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley woke up three more times during the night, twice to throw up and once because of a nightmare. It was now 9:30 in the morning and Dean was up cleaning up the aftermath of the last puke fest. Haley had pretty much missed the garbage can the second time around and left a nice mess on the floor for him to clean up.

"Hey Dean."

Dean looked up and gave a small smile. "Mornin' Sammy, how you feelin'?" he asked throwing a ball of paper towels in the garbage can.

"M'good, I take it Hay was up a lot?" Sam said taking a seat on the table in front of them and eyeing his sleeping sister.

"She woke up a few times, nothin' to bad," Dean said standing up and walking over to the kitchen to wash his hands.

"I heard her yelling a bit ago. She had a nightmare?" Sam asked as he leaned over and cleared the hair from her face.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad though," Dean said walking back into the small living room and picking up the garbage can. "Be right back, gotta get this shit out of here before it stinks up the joint," he said pulling the bag out of the garbage can and walking out to the back.

Jo limped her way into the living room and scrunched her nose as the stench of vomit permeated the air and her senses.

"Dude, that's gross," she said walking up to the dining table and taking a seat. "She did quite a little number on herself didn't she?"

Dean walked back into the living room and took a seat on the arm of the couch. "Mornin' Jo, you bitchin' already?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"You're hilarious Dean," she said rolling her eyes and walking over to the window and cracking it open. "Actually I was just pointing out how stupid your sister made herself look last night, it was quite amusing," she said with a smirk.

"Ugh, please tell me you're a figment of my imagination and your not still here," Haley said coming to.

Sam and Dean both turned towards Haley who was now fidgeting with the covers.

"Hey, take it easy," Sam said leaning over to her and pulling the covers off.

"Mmhmm, wh'happened?" she asked looking from Sam to Dean blearily.

"You drank a whole bottle of tequila that's what," Jo said answering for Sam and Dean. "Nice dance moves you got there, Hay, maybe you can show me a few sometime," she said laughing.

_What the…_"I— _crap_." Haley sighed and rubbed her tired face. Bits and pieces of last night were coming back to her, the argument with Dean, her walking out of the room, finding the bottle of tequila, _drinking _the bottle of tequila, _alone_. _Great Dean looks pissed. _

"I'm gonna be sick," Haley said suddenly feeling queasy.

She pushed herself off of the couch and tried to get to the bathroom only to stumble to the ground a few feet away. Dean was right behind her and quickly pulled her up by the waist and hoisted her above the toilet.

"You are never drinking again, ya got that?" he said in a harsh tone all the while stroking her back in a soothing manner.

Sam winced as he stood up a bit too abruptly and followed Dean into the bathroom. He'd rather deal with a puking Haley and an angered brother than a bitching and complaining Jo.

Jo rolled her eyes and walked into the bedroom to get her stuff, she wanted to be ready for when her mom came; she couldn't stand being in the same room with them any longer. Jo found herself praying that Ellen and Ash would show up already.

After a few minutes of Haley hacking up her insides, Dean turned the shower on and set the water to a good temperature before instructing Haley to get in.

"We'll be outside; you think you can handle it from here?" he asked a bit coldly. He knew this was probably not the way to be dealing with this but he couldn't help it, she had succeeded in pissing him off, _again. Damn teenagers._

Haley nodded and sluggishly started to pull her shirt off without a word. Dean was pissed and Sammy seemed disappointed in her, which hurt. Anger she could deal with but disappointment was far worse. She hadn't meant to lose control last night she was just so angry at the whole situation, at Jo for getting Sam hurt, at Dean for allowing her to stay here, at herself for being such a freaking loser sometimes.

Sam and Dean threw one more glance her way before they exited the bathroom closing the door behind them. Last night had been a pain. A drunken Haley was definitely not a fun Haley and both brothers were hoping for no repeats.

"So, what's the plan?" Sam asked breaking the silence as they walked into the living room. "You want to head out tonight?"

"Sam, I told you we're not leaving until your chest is healed. I'm not risking it; the drive's to long for you injured like this," Dean said sternly.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up, "Dean, I told you I'm fine man; I've had worse, seriously." Sam argued, "We need to get back to Missouri's."

Dean sighed and slumped down on the couch. Maybe Sam was right; they had taken off rather quickly and had left with a lot of unanswered questions which _needed _to be answered.

"Fine, we'll leave tonight, but you start feeling sick or tired and we stop for the night, I don't care how close we are to Missouri's," Dean said giving Sam a stern look.

Sam shook his head and walked into the kitchen to heat up some water to make some coffee. "Deal," he said trying to hold back a chuckle. Dean could never resist him, sure he'd try, but in the end the little brother always won.

"Coff—."

Sam was interrupted by someone pounding on the front door. Dean quickly stood up and grabbed the discarded gun from the table and slowly made his way to the door with Sam right behind him.

Dean and Sam exchanged a quick glance and nodded.

"Who is it?" Sam asked through the thick wooden door

"Sam, its Ellen, open up," Ellen yelled back slamming her fist against the door again.

"And Ash!" they heard Ash mumble.

Dean rolled his eyes and tucked the gun in his waist band before unlocking the door.

Ellen eyed Sam and Dean and walked swiftly past them. "Where's Jo?"

"Well good morning to you to," Dean said sarcastically.

"Look I'm not in the mood right now, alright? I've been in a car with Ash for too long and Jo is hurt, so pardon me for not being proper," she said eyeing Sam. "Sam, how are you?" she asked remembering Dean telling her about Sam's injuries.

Sam gave her a lopsided smile and walked over to the kitchen to turn off the boiling water. "I'm good, just a couple scratches," he said.

"Jo's in the back getting her stuff together," Dean said finally nodding his head towards the door on the right. "She's fine Ellen," he assured her. "Just a few gashes, we got her all patched up though."

Ellen nodded in response and took off for the bedroom to get Jo.

"Sam, Dean, what's up? Nice place," Ash said casually walking through the living room and slumping down on the couch. "Smells like tequila, party last night?" he asked sniffing the air.

"Ash, it' been awhile," Sam said ignoring the remark.

"Shyeah, tell me about it. So what ya'll been up to? Any demons ya'll need help with?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Nah, we're good for now, thanks," Dean responded.

Ash nodded his head and ran his hand through his hair distractedly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a large towel around her petite body. The hot shower had definitely helped. There was still some throbbing going on inside her skull but she wasn't feeling as sluggish as when she had woken up.

She wiped down the steamed up mirror and stared at her pale reflection. Sighing she walked towards the door and stepped out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Alright, Ash we're ready, let's hit the road." Ellen said walking out of the bedroom.

Ash stood up and turned towards Sam and Dean. "Sam, Dean, I'll catch ya'll la— whoa, nice," Ash said smirking at the sight in front of him.

Dean and Sam followed Ash's gaze and landed on there towel clad sister. Sam quickly going into big brother over protective mode walked over to his very embarrassed sister and stood in front of her to block her from Ash's view. Ash was a nice guy and had helped them but no one looked at his sister like that.

"Uh, sorry, I uh, I didn't—"

"Hay, go get dressed," Sam said still blocking her from view.

Dean cleared his throat and moved to stand in front of Ash. "Dude, you were leaving," he said matter of factly.

"Was that Haley? Cus daaaaaaamn, she has—."

"Ash, we should get going," Ellen said cutting him off. She noticed Dean's nose starting to flare and Sam's death glare from across the room. Ash was definitely barking up the wrong tree and he was going to get killed if she didn't get him out.

"Yeah Ash, I think you should be going," Dean said glaring at him.

Ash shrugged and walked away and out the door as if nothing had happened. "Catch ya'll later."

"Sorry about that, boys, ya'll know Ash ain't all there, to much of the green stuff" Ellen said trying to right Ash's wrong. "Tell Haley I said hi and thank you guys again," she said pushing Jo in front of her and walking out the door.

Dean walked up behind them and shut the door putting the locks in place. He was going to end up in jail; he didn't have a doubt in his mind. One of these days some perverted asswipe was going to look at her wrong and Dean was going to rip their eyes from there head, he just knew it.

"Dean, you alright man?" Sam asked making his way back towards the couch.

"Fine, Sam. Look I'm gonna head out and try to find some food and supplies for the kit. Will you be alright with Haley?" he asked walking to the table and grabbing his keys.

"Yeah man, I'll be fine. Be careful," he said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I have my phone on, anything in particular you want?" he asked opening the door.

"Nah, whatever you find is good."

Dean nodded and walked out the door locking it from the outside.

Sam shook his head and chuckled. No matter how old Sam and Haley got Dean would never stop treating them like little kids.

Haley walked out of the bedroom massaging her temples. Man, hangovers sucked out loud. She was definitely _not _drinking again.

Sam turned towards his little sister and smiled, she looked like crap even with the shower. "You hanging in there Hay?" he asked pouring two cups of coffee.

"My head is gonna explode," she said curling up on the couch.

Sam walked over to the couch and set the two cups on the table. "Here, move over," he said taking a seat next to her. "Lay down."

Haley hesitated for a moment unsure if she should; he was hurt and she didn't want to make it worse. Sam smiled and shook his head. "It's alright Hay, come on, lay down," he said as if reading her thoughts.

Haley smiled and as gently as she could, laid her head on his lap. He threaded his fingers through her hair and started to gently massage her head.

"So, what happened to make you chug a bottle of tequila?" Sam asked a smile tugging at his lips.

Haley's eyes closed as her body started to relax. "Stuff," she said softly.

Sam nodded and continued to massage her head slowly moving his fingers to her temples and across her forehead. "What kind of stuff?"

"I couldn't stand being near you guys anymore," she said sadly.

Sam's fingers stopped for a second and he looked down at her in confusion. "What do you mean you couldn't stand being near us?"

"I could feel everything, your pain, Dean's emotions, it overwhelmed me and I couldn't handle it anymore. I just wanted it to go away, to be numb, just for a second," she said sorrowfully. "I don't like these "gifts" Sammy, I don't want them."

Sam's jaw clenched and he began the gentle massaging of her head again. "I know Hay but I promise we'll figure this out. We're heading back to Missouri's tonight and we'll get the answers we're looking for, I promise," he said reassuringly.

Haley nodded and leaned into his touch. "Where's Dean?"

"Went to stock up on supplies and get some food before we head back. There's some soup and stuff in the cabinet, I can heat it up for you if you're hungry," he said starting to get up.

"No!" Haley yelled a bit startled. "No, I just, I'm good for now, can we just stay here," she said sheepishly.

Sam smiled and readjusted himself against the couch. "Sure, we can do that."

"Thanks Sammy," Haley said with a faint smile.

* * *

A/N: Just a special thanks to all of you who have been kind enough to review the last few chapters, sorry if I haven't thank you personally, it's been a crazy week and all. But please know that I love and appreciate every signle review I get. I wouldn't keep going with this fic if ya'll didn't like it. Much love to you all :o)


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **Hey everyone waves I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and ate til they could eat no more :o) I know I did lol. Any who, here's the next chappy and I hope you all enjoy :o)

**A/N 2: **There's a small section in this chapter that might throw you off a bit. I can't explain it here cus' it'll spoil the chapter, so make sure your read the A/N at the end :o)

Read on….

* * *

Chapter 36

Dean walked into the cabin an hour later carrying a few bags in each hand. He quickly spotted Sam and Haley sleeping on the couch. Sam was propped up against the back of the couch while Haley was lying down with her head resting on his lap.

Dean smiled and set the items down on the table. He hated having to wake them up but it would be best if they headed out now rather than waiting until nightfall.

"Sammy, wake up," Dean whispered crouching down in front of the couch.

"Mmmm, wha—?"

"Wake up man," Dean urged.

Sam finally pried his eyes open and sat up a bit startled "Aw crap," he yelled as his body reminded him of his all too recent wounds.

"Careful," Dean said pushing Sam back against the couch.

"What's going on?" Haley grumbled as she came into consciousness. "Are we leaving?"

"After we eat, yeah," Dean said standing up and walking towards the table. "I picked up some waffles and stuff at this diner a few miles down. Food seems good," he added.

Haley pulled herself up and leaned against Sam's shoulder for a second as she tried to bring the room into focus; her eyes were still fuzzy from sleep. "Hey Sammy."

"Morning sleepy head you feeling better?" Sam asked pulling Haley's hair away from her face.

"Mmhmm, you? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked concerned.

"Nah, I'm good," he nodded.

"You two feeling alright?" Dean asked eyeing them as Haley got up and made her way to the table and Sam leaned back again.

Haley rolled her eyes and took a seat in the chair next to him. "Fine Dean, just— ya know," she said sheepishly.

Dean shook his head and slid a Styrofoam box towards her. "Yeah, here, got you some waffles; you're running on empty after last night," he said throwing her a quick smile.

Haley nodded and looked down at the box, somewhat relieved. She was totally expecting a "talk" after her little performance last night. If her dad were still alive she would have gotten her ass beaten and handed to her. _Daddy._

"What?" Dean asked Haley, as he set Sam's food on the table.

Haley looked up a bit startled. "Huh?'

"You got all quiet, what's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing, like I said, I'm just tired," she assured him, opening her Styrofoam box. "Waffles look good, thanks Dean," she smiled.

Dean nodded and pulled out a few drinks from a second bag and handed Haley some milk and orange juice. "Wasn't sure what you wanted so I got both."

Sam got off the couch and stretched as far as his tattered body would allow him to and made his way to the table. "Dean, we should head out earlier. There's no reason to be here any longer," he said taking a seat next to Haley and stealing a piece of her bacon.

Dean took a seat and opened his Styrofoam box up. "Yeah, I was thinking that too. Better to get on the road now. I want to try to make it back to Missouri's before midnight," he stated as he took a huge bite of his eggs.

Haley nodded and took a bite of her waffles. "You want me to call her and let her know?" she asked after swallowing her mouthful of waffles. Missouri was psychic and all but the poor women should get _some _sort of warning before they showed up again.

"Nah, we'll call her when we're closer," Dean said taking a quick swig of his coke. "We might end up stopping for the night and I don't want her waiting up for us."

"You plan on stopping or something?" Sam asked cocking his eyebrows.

"I don't know, like I said, if you don't feel up to it—."

"Dean I'm fine, I just want to head back, ok. Seriously, this is no big deal man," he assured Dean exasperatedly.

Dean put his hands up defensively and went back to eating. All three finished their breakfast in a comfortable silence.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Is that everything?" Dean asked as he threw one of their bags in the trunk.

"Yeah, it's everything. Let me just close up the place," Sam yelled as he walked up the front steps.

"Haley get in the car, we're leaving," Dean called as he pulled the keys from the trunk's keyhole.

Haley stood at the edge of the woods leaning against a tall oak tree. She had been recalling bits and pieces of her little experience last night. Man, she had made a complete idiot of herself, not to mention embarrassing Sam and Dean; granted Jo was no one important, but still, the fact was that she screwed up and she needed to make it right again just like every other time she fucked up.

Dean sighed and shut the trunk before quickly closing the space between them. He reached out his hand and placed it on her uninjured shoulder startling her.

Haley, being a well trained Winchester quickly slapped the hand away and threw her fist up ready to hit. "Oh, crap, Dean. Hey sorry, didn't hear you coming," she whispered slightly embarrassed.

Dean stared at his sister in amusement. _She is so a Winchester_. He thought giving a smug smile.

"Dean—."

"What's up with you Hay? You still feeling sick?" he asked cutting her off. "Cause if you are we can just stay the night, I don't want you puking all over my—."

"I won't puke on the upholstery, I swear, alright," she grumbled.

"Alright then, now that that's covered you want to tell me what's going on in that girly head of yours?" he questioned for the umpteenth time that day.

Haley sighed and looked down at the dirt. Anything was better than looking Dean in the eyes right now. "I just, last night when I…"

"Haley, what is it?" Dean asked impatiently. Why was it that girls couldn't get a full sentence out when it came to important things, yet could yammer on and on over stupid shit.

"About the stuff I said last night, I'm sorry I threw that on you. I mean—I'm sorry if I embarrassed you and stuff," she whispered, finally getting it out.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a seat on a large boulder at his side. "Ya know, I'm starting to think you and Sammy thrive off of feeling guilty."

Haley looked up at him quizzically. "What?"

"Haley what you did last night was stupid, yeah, but it isn't that big of a deal. Hell, I chugged one of Dad's bottles of Jack Daniels when I was fourteen. It happens; you were bound to get smashed sooner or later. Of course I'd rather it were later, but hey, what are ya gonna do, right?" he smiled smugly. "Besides, aside from the puking and floating objects you were pretty entertaining."

Haley snorted "Yeah I'm sure. I'm glad me falling on my face was fun for someone."

Dean stood up and brushed the back of his jeans off with a smile. "It made me smile, now come on, let's get going." He motioned to the car as he started towards it.

"Dean, wait."

Dean stopped and turned towards her, "Wha—?"

Haley moved forward and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a giant bear hug.

Dean tensed up at first but quickly relaxed after a few seconds and threw his arm around her small shoulders. '_Damn Oprah moments,_' he thought as he felt her tighten her grip.

"Me too," she said.

Dean looked down confused, "You too, what?"

"I love you more than you'll ever know, too," she mumbled into his shirt.

Dean quickly swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and brought her closer to him and silently nodded.

Haley peeled herself off of him and straightened her shirt. "Alright, now that that chick flick moment is over and done with, let's hit the road." She smiled walking over to the car.

Dean stood there stunned for a second before shaking his head in amusement and following behind her.

Sam shut the front door and met them at the car. "Everything ok?" he asked eyeing both his siblings.

"Fine," they responded simultaneously.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

They had been on the road for about 6 hours now and they were only about halfway to Missouri's. Normally they'd have made it by now, but Dean had been stopping at gas stations and rest stops quite frequently with some lame excuses like the car needing to rest. The car _never _needed a rest; Dean was just stopping because Sam was looking very uncomfortable scrunched in the front seat.

Sam's head was leaned against the window; his arms were loosely wrapped around his midsection. Little beads of sweat were running down his forehead and little tremors shook his body every now and then. He was either getting sick or infection was setting in, and he had a feeling it was the latter.

Haley sat up in the backseat and leaned forward. She couldn't take this no more, if Sammy wasn't going to speak up about how crappy he was feeling then she was, cause regardless of her "gifts", his misery was quite visible to the naked eye.

"Dean, can we stop for the day?" Haley asked suddenly popping her head between Sam and Dean's shoulder.

"You sick?" Dean asked, glancing over his shoulder quickly.

Sam straightened up in his seat and faced Haley. "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice laced with sleep.

Haley gave him an 'I know you feel like crap, cause I feel like crap look' and smiled, "Nothin', just feeling a bit feverish and achy," she explained.

Dean looked between the two and noticed the sweat on Sam's forehead and sighed. _Ah Sammy. _"Yeah, alright, there was sign about 2 miles down; we'll pull off at the next exit and hold up for the night," he said in a rough voice.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh my God, Dean is that a freaking beach?" Haley yelled ecstatically as she looked out the window.

Dean smiled and nodded, "Yep, Osage Beach, figured we could use a day of rest, no?" he asked pulling off into the parking lot of a Motel 8.

"Dean, are you sure we should stop man? We're only like 2 or 3 hours away from Lawrence." Sam said looking a bit worse then before.

Dean frowned and put the car in park, "We're staying." He said simply and got out of the car. "I'm getting us a room. You two wait here." He slammed the door shut and walked off.

Haley leaned against the front seat and sighed, "Sammy, you wanna know something?"

"Hmmm?"

"There is _one_ perk to these gifts I got." She said offering a small smile

Sam rolled his head to his left so he could face his sister and gave her a quizzical look, "Oh yea?"

Haley nodded and reached her hand out and laid it on his forehead, "I can tell when you're not feeling well cus _I _don't feel well. So please Sammy, there's no hurry alright. I know why you want to get back to Lawrence so quickly but it can wait." She said softly

Sam sighed and leaned into his little sister's touch, "Ok, I guess I could use a bed right now." He smiled tiredly

Haley nodded in approval and leaned back against her seat when she saw Dean walking back to the car hotel keys in hand.

Dean opened the door and slid into the driver seat. "We're room 133, got a good view of the beach." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Seriously, do you ever _not _think about half naked girls?" Haley whined in annoyance

"Sure, when I think of them nak—"

"Ok, ew." She said making a disgusted face

"You're a real man whore you know that?" Sam said letting out an amused laugh

"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He shrugged

"Yea, Ok can we _not _talk about this please, I so don't need the image." Haley said feeling slightly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Dean laughed and put the car in reverse and drove down to the other side of the motel where their room was located. Finding a parking spot a few feet from the door, Dean expertly pulled into the tight spot and shut the engine off.

"Here, I'll get the bags." Dean said tossing the keys to Sam.

Sam nodded and slid out of the car, slowly making his way to their room. He slipped the key in and pushed the door open. _Hmm, nice room. _He thought as he took in their sleeping quarters for the night.

The room was actually quite nice, two queen beds, a small table with two chairs, one single couch, a small dresser with a 20" TV on top, and a small fridge. The Winchesters were moving on up.

Haley and Dean walked in carrying all their bags and dropped them on the floor.

"Sammy you look like crap, why don't you lay down and get some rest." Dean said checking the room out.

"Dean I'm—"

"Sam I swear to everything holy and unholy, I will seriously kick your gigantic ass if you don't quit saying that! You are not fine and you need to lie the fuck down because if you don't lie down you're gonna pass out." Haley yelled exasperatedly

Sam sighed and plopped down on the bed quickly rubbing a hand over his tired and fevered face. "Alright, so I feel a bit sick." He admitted softly

Dean nodded and walked into the bathroom silently. Haley sat down beside Sam and threw her arm around his broad shoulder feeling slightly guilty about her little outburst.

"I'm sorry I yelled but you know you would do the same for Dean and me." She said her voice full of regret.

"Yea, sorry too." Sam said offering her a tired smile.

Dean walked out carrying a bowl of water and some wash cloths and set them on the small night table between the beds. "Sammy, take your shirt off and lie down so I can check you're wounds, infection might be setting in." He instructed pulling a chair up.

Sam pulled his shirt off obediently and lay back, resting his head on the pillow wincing a little as his sore body made contact with a new surface.

"Hay, get me the kit from the bag," Dean said picking up a cool wet wash cloth and laying it on Sam's warm forehead.

Sam flinched at the sudden coldness of the cloth but quickly relaxed as it helped sooth his headache.

"Is it infected?" Haley asked handing Dean the first aid kit and taking a seat at the edge of the other bed.

"It's a little red and puffy but it doesn't look too bad," he assured as he carefully cleaned the area with peroxide. "Hand me three of those and get him a bottle of water or something to wash them down with," Dean instructed.

Haley obeyed and went for some water.

"Dean—."

"Sam, man you gotta tell me when you're not well dude, if infection sets in it could be bad," Dean spoke softly.

"Says the guy who _never _gets sick or hurt," Sam joked.

"Yea well I'm Batman, Batman is immune to everything," Dean countered.

"You're delusional is what you are. Maybe _you_ should be the one lying down." Sam chuckled

"Ah Sammy, you still can't come to terms with being my geeky sidekick."

"Yea, o—"

"Will you both shut up already? You both need to learn to speak up about this shit," Haley interrupted. "Older brothers know best my ass" she mumbled

"I'm still Batman," Dean quickly threw in, taking the glass of water from Haley's hand.

Sam rolled his eyes and let out a small breath.

"Here Sammy, take these," he said handing Sam three extra strength Advil and helping him drink some water.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it little brother."

Sighing Sam relaxed his body and let his eye lids close. He was seriously tired, a little feverish too but it was mostly his body's way of telling him to slow it the fuck down.

Haley stood up and wandered over to the window. It was light out, maybe she could go to the beach. She hadn't walked on a beach in who knows how long and man did it look beautiful out there. _Like hell Dean's gonna let you, unless…_

"Dean."

"Hmm?"

"Can uh, can we go to the beach? Just for a little bit, just to walk around, please!" she begged.

"Hay, Sam's—"

"Go, its ok, besides, this way I can actually sleep," Sam smirked but kept his eyes closed.

Haley gave Dean the biggest damn puppy dog eyes ever followed by the signature Winchester smile; two very deadly combinations.

Sighing he went back to finishing up on Sam's wounds. "Fine, but we're not gonna be long, alright?" he said firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, anything you say!" she exclaimed excitedly as she ran to her bag on the floor. "I'm gonna change real quick," she said dashing into the bathroom.

Dean shook his head and finished up on Sam.

"Sammy you sure you'll be ok alone?" he asked a bit concerned

"Mhmm, Dean I'll be fine man. I'll call you if I need anything," he reassured softly.

"Alright, well we won't be far and we'll bring dinner," he said standing up and cleaning up the supply.

"Mhmm, sounds good, now let me sleep," he nodded tiredly.

Dean chuckled and cleaned the little table off then quickly returned and threw the comforter from the other bed over Sam's already sleeping form.

Haley walked out of the bathroom dressed in her bathing suit top, jean shorts, and a pair of black flip flops.

"I'm ready," she stated dropping her other cloths back in the bag.

Dean did a double take and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't think so," he stated simply.

"What? You've got to be kidding me. _You _were the one who picked the bathing suit out deeming it 'acceptable'," she stated incredulously.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his sister. "I did?"

"Uh yeah, remember I wanted the cherry one and you said no then held this one up and made me buy it?" she reminded him.

"Ah, right, yeah ok," he nodded as it dawned on him.

"Good, so can we go now?" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah, but like I said—."

"Only a little, I got it. Let's go!" she urged, pushing him towards the door and running to give Sam a kiss. "Love you Sammy, I'll bring you back some ice cream," she whispered and kissed him again before walking to the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Haley sat at the end of the pier, both their legs dangling freely over the edge. They had walked around for a little over an hour since Sam had taken it upon himself to call them and threaten them if they didn't stay out longer.

Haley had spotted the pier on the way down the beach and had dragged Dean to it. They sat in a comfortable silence, Haley's head resting on Dean's shoulder.

"I wish we could do this all the time," Haley spoke finally breaking the silence.

"I know but—."

"We can't, I know. We're not "normal". It's ok though, once in awhile like this is nice too," she offered as a little shiver ran through her body. It was getting breezy out.

Dean put his arm around her and gave a quick, gentle squeeze before he moved to stand up. "We should go, it's getting cold and we should check on Sam," he said standing up and stretching out his hand to her.

"Can we get food first? I'm kinda hungry," she admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, food sounds good," he chuckled "What do you have in mind?"

"I saw a McDonalds a block from the motel."

"Alright, I can go for Mickey D's," he said starting that way, Haley walking along side him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Haley sat in one of the booths. They had decided to eat their food there and only bring Sam's back. They were only half a block away from the room and they had called Sam to see what he wanted and he'd assured them he was fine and could handle a few more minutes without them, so they'd stayed.

"How long has it been since we've had McDonalds; months or years?" Haley asked taking a bite of her Big Mac.

"I don't know," Dean shrugged stuffing the remainder of his quarter pounder in his mouth and taking a sip of his coke.

"Gross Dean, we're in public," Haley reminded.

"_Did you hear about what happened to the Sheldon's?"_

"_Yeah, it's really sad. I can't imagine how the parents must feel. Losing both their kids at the same time; it's heartbreaking."_

Haley and Dean both quit talking and tuned into the conversation going on behind them.

"_I heard the Sheldon kids died the same way the Carlson and the Valenti kids died, coincidence? I doubt it." _

Haley put her burger down and leaned further over the table, "Dean, you think this could be our kind of thing?"

"Could be," he shrugged.

"We should check it out Dean," she said picking up a fry and stuffing it into her mouth.

"Haley."

"Dean, if it's our type of thing it's going after kids, we gotta check it out," she said pleadingly.

"I know, I know, we will. Let's get back to the room and see if we can find something," he said picking up the tray. "You done with this?" he asked getting ready to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go order Sam's food and we can go, wait for me outside," she said sliding out of the booth and heading towards the counter.

Dean cleared the table and threw the stuff in the garbage can passing by the two ladies who were speaking behind them. He gave them a quick smirk and wink before walking away leaving them blushing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"May I take your order?" asked the girl who looked slightly older than her.

"Yeah, can I get a number one with extra pickles and a sprite please," Haley said.

"Will that be all?" the girls asked again.

"And can I get an Oreo McFlurry also," she added.

"Sure, your total is $7.46."

Haley handed over the money and took the change quickly putting into her pocket. She turned around to see if she could spot Dean through the door and accidentally bumped into someone, spilling cold coke all over her.

"Shit! I'm so sorry. I wasn't—."

"Hey, no it's alright, it was my fault. I wasn't looking," the guy spoke quickly as he eyed her up and down.

Haley looked up quite embarrassed and smiled. '_Great, make an idiot out of yourself in front of the opposite sex. You really know how to fuck up your life Hale_y,' she thought as she rubbed some of the coke off of her bathing suit top.

"Oh here, let me help you with that," the guy offered as he put his tray down and picked up a napkin and began wiping the coke off of her exposed stomach.

Haley jumped back slightly taken aback. "Uh it's alright, I got it," she said taking a step back.

"No really, I insist," the guy said stepping closer again and aiming for her bathing suit top this time.

Haley slapped his hand away and picked up her own napkin and began to wipe it down. "I can clean myself up, thanks," she assured coldly.

"Ma'am, you're foods ready," said the same girl who took her order.

Haley wiped off as much coke as she could and grabbed the items from the counter. Giving the guy a quick warning glare, she walked away. She got to the door when she heard a 'hey' coming from behind her. Quickly turning around she found the same guy striding towards her.

"Look dude, I gotta go—."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"None of your business, now if you'll excuse me—."

"Look, I didn't mean anything by it… I was just trying to help. My name is Nathan," he said sticking out his hand.

"Um," Haley lifted both her occupied arms up. "Hi."

"So I was wondering, maybe we could hang out or something. There's this—."

"No. Sorry, but I really gotta go," she said walking through the glass doors and spotting Dean leaning against the bike rail.

Dean saw her and started walking towards her when he noticed a guy jogging out of the doors calling for Haley.

"What the—."

"Hey, wait up!" the guy yelled.

Haley sighed in frustration and turned around. "Dude, seriously, I have to go. I said no already," she spat out in annoyance.

The guy took a step forward which prompted Dean to speed up his pace.

"You're not from around here are you? You don't know who I am," he said adjusting his collar.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I don't care who you are, it's still no and if you don't back off and leave me alone I am going to gladly separate you from your genitalia," she threatened.

Dean walked up and had to try his hardest not to break out in a fit of laughter at what Haley had just said.

"Harsh," the guy said smiling but not backing down.

'_This guy is seriously desperate,_'Haley thought as she turned around to walk away only to bump into…

"Dean, hey, sorry I took so long. I had a bit of an accident inside," she explained relieved her big scary brother was there.

"Is there a problem?" he asked glaring at the guy who now seemed less cocky.

"No man, no problem. I was just talking to her," he explained.

Dean looked down at Haley and put his arm around her protectively. "Yeah well, your little talk is over," he said ushering Haley back.

"What are you, her boyfriend or something, cause seriously dude, I didn't know. I wouldn't do that man," the guy said quickly.

Dean nodded and took a small step forward. "You're that desperate for a lay that you need to pick up chicks at a McDonalds. Dude, that's sad," Dean mocked. "Look, just go back inside and I promise I won't break your face," he warned the smile clearing from his face.

The guy didn't even spare Haley another glance before he took off back into the McDonalds leaving a laughing Dean and Haley behind.

"You ok?" he asked still smirking.

"Yeah, what a boob," she said turning around and walking back to the motel.

"Separate him from his genitalia? Awesome," Dean said laughter erupting from him as he pictured the guys face when she had said it.

* * *

**A/N 3: **Just so everyone knows, Osage Beach is a real beach and it _is _really in MO. Just wanted to make that known so no one thinks it's a bit odd :o).

Thanks for reading and reviewing

TBC….


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Hey everyone (waves) well here I am with yet another chapter :o) Hope you all enjoy it!! Also, a quick and heartfelt thank you to every one of you who has left me a review; ya'll are AMAZING!!! And a special thanks to my lovely beta **St0pSmackinMe07 **aka Keladecki :o) Luv ya!!

Now I'll shut up and let ya'll read :o)

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Dean and Haley walked into the motel room still laughing and mocking the guy from the McDonalds.

"I should've given the poor kid some pointers," Dean chuckled closing the door behind him.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Sam asked looking from one sibling to the other.

Dean stripped off his flannel shirt and threw it over the arm of the small couch. "Some poor loser was hitting on Haley—."

Sam cocked his eyebrows and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "A guy was hitting on her and _you're_ laughing about it?" he asked with shock. When a guy hit on Haley Dean did everything _but _laugh.

"Relax Sammy he was quite harmless, didn't know much about picking up chicks anyway," Haley said handing him the bag of food, his drink, and his McFlurry.

"What the hell are you covered in?" Sam asked staring at the small speckled brown spots all over her.

Dean walked over and gave her a quick glance; he hadn't noticed anything on her earlier. "What the—?"

"Relax guys, it's just coke. That dumbass ran into me and spilled his drink on me. I think he did it on purpose. It's probably the only way he'll ever be able feel a girl up," she blurted out immediately regretting it afterwards. _Crap, here we go._

"Why do you say that Haley, did he feel you up?" Dean asked no longer thinking the situation was funny.

"No, he didn't." she said looking away slightly irritated.

"Haley" Sam sighed.

"He didn't feel me up I swear," she argued. '_Would it kill you to trust me once in awhile?_' she thought as she made her way to her bag and pulled out a t-shirt.

Sam and Dean's gaze didn't waver from her and she broke. How they both managed to do that was beyond her, all they had to do was stare and she was like a fucking open book.

"He tried to alright. When he spilled the drink on me he tried wiping it off with a napkin but I didn't let him. It's no big deal, he wasn't the first and he won't be the last guy to try and feel me up. Guys are pigs," she said calmly shrugging her shoulder and throwing the shirt over her head carefully before walking towards the laptop.

"Yeah well any guy who attempts to get fresh with you might just end up with a broken arm," Dean said matter of factly.

"I second that," Sam added as he leaned back against the headboard and took a sip of his drink.

Haley rolled her eyes and booted up the laptop. "You know I'm 15 and perfectly capable taking care of myself, right? I'm not some defenseless 10 year old who needs protecting 24/7 guys. I've been taught well." She admitted proudly

"Not saying you can't protect yourself Haley, just saying that as long as we're around, we do the protecting." Dean said motioning to him and Sam.

Too tired to argue about it, Haley let it go. She wouldn't get anywhere even if she tried so she might as well deal with it.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked breaking her away from her thoughts.

"Oh uh, we might have stumbled onto a case. Some ladies were talking about a few deaths around town; it might be our kind of thing," she explained quickly.

Dean stripped out of the rest of his clothes and threw on a pair of gray sweats and white t-shirt and dropped onto the bed. "They mentioned a couple of deaths, all siblings apparently."

"So what, we're staying then?" Sam asked with slight irritation.

"Yeah might as well since we're already here," Dean said picking up the remote control and flipping on the television.

Sam shook his head and put the remainder of his food to the side. He suddenly didn't feel too hungry. "Dean we don't have time for this, we need to get back to Missouri's," Sam stated as he swung his long legs over the edge of the bed.

"Sammy relax we're just looking into it, if nothing comes up then we'll take off tomorrow alright?" Dean said giving Sam a quizzical look. Sam wasn't one to walk away from potential hunts; he was all about saving everybody.

"Dea—."

"I found something," Haley called out excitedly interrupting Sam in the process.

Dean muted the TV and looked over. "What is it?"

Sam stood up wincing as he felt the pull of his stitched wounds. He was getting aggravated, both his siblings were ignoring him and he wasn't in the mood for it.

"Whatever it is, we're not staying," Sam exclaimed.

Both Dean and Haley stared at him in confusion. What the hell was going on? Who was this guy and what the fuck had he done with Sam?

"Dude—."

"No, Dean we always do what you want. I don't want to find another hunt, okay? I just want— need to get back to Missouri's," he argued.

"Sammy, people might die," Haley said sounding a bit perplexed.

Sam sighed and walked towards his bag, his arm wrapped around his mid-section. "Whatever, do what you want, I'm leaving," he said bending down to get his bag. Wincing as pain flared up his chest.

"You're what? Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" Dean yelled getting off the bed and walking towards him. "First you fight me because I want stop and let you heal and now you fight me because I want to check out a possible hunt?" Dean lashed out.

"I said I'm fine Dean obviously you don't listen very well do you?" Sam yelled back, his breath coming out a bit shaky.

Haley looked from Sam to Dean and tensed up. She didn't like where this was going.

"Guys," she spoke softly.

"You're not fine Sam! You have a fucking fever and your sweating balls!" Dean pointed out. "Forgive me for giving a flying fuck about you. Maybe I shouldn't, seeing as you obviously don't need anyone but yourself!"

"Fuck you, Dean," Sam spat out "It's—I—_damn it!_"

Sam took a haggard breath and clenched his abdomen tighter. Now that he was up and moving everything seemed to hurt so much more. The room started to tilt slightly to his right and his ears started to ring. '_Shit, shit, shit,_'he thought as he shook his head to try and clear the fuzziness.

"Sammy?" Haley stood up from the table and quickly made her way over to them. "Sam what's wrong?"

Dean inched his way closer to Sam, concern now replacing any anger or frustration he had previously felt.

"Sammy, come on man, let's get you back in bed," Dean said gently wrapping his arm around Sam's back and leading him to his bed.

Sam's vision cleared for a moment. "Dean, I—."

"Whoa, hey man, I got ya!" Dean grumbled as Sam's body sagged onto his.

Sam's world suddenly started to spin again, this time a little more than the first time. "Dean."

"I got ya, I got ya," Dean said softly.

"Oh my God, Dean he's bleeding," Haley yelled in a panicked voice.

Dean laid Sam on the bed and quickly pulled Sam's shirt up. A few of Sam's stitches had torn and appeared to be puffier and redder then when he had last checked.

"Shit, Haley, get me the thermometer from the kit," Dean said now feeling the heat radiating off of Sam's body.

Haley quickly ran to get the thermometer from the kit and handed it to Dean with shaky hands.

Dean stuck the thermometer in his mouth and waited for the beep. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled loudly.

"Is it bad?" she asked, worry clearly etched in her voice.

"S'ok guys, I jus moved to fast." Sam slurred.

"Haley, get the keys, we're taking him to the hospital," Dean said as he carefully sat Sam up. "Sammy, hey man come on, we're gonna get you some help."

"No hospital," Sam grumbled.

"This isn't an option Sam. Come on, up we go," Dean said, preparing to take on his brother's weight.

Sam looked up at Dean with bleary eyes before he lost his battle with consciousness.

"Sam, Sammy, come on man," Dean struggled to keep Sam's sagging body from toppling to the floor. _Shit_

Dean, running out of options quickly picked Sam up in his arms awkwardly and stumbled towards the door. "Haley, open the door we gotta go," he instructed.

Haley fought to keep her emotions under control and opened the door quickly making a run for the car and opening the back door of the Impala. Dean stumbled under Sam's weight but managed to get to the car and laid Sam in the backseat.

"I'm gonna get direction to the hospital, put pressure on the wounds," he yelled hurriedly.

Haley nodded and jumped in the backseat with Sam and put pressure on his bleeding chest. Sam didn't react to her touch and that scared her beyond belief. He was sweating profusely, his face was flushed, and he was clammy to the touch. How the hell had things gotten so bad?

Dean opened the driver door and slammed it shut bringing her out of her trance. He turned the car on and dodged out of the parking lot like a bat outta hell, throwing glances at both his siblings in the rearview mirror.

"Sammy, Sammy I'm so sorry. I didn't catch it. I'm so sorry," Haley whispered.

Sam remained motionless.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It had been an hour since Sam had been wheeled away from them. Dean had taken up pacing around the small waiting room like a caged animal while Haley sat in a small chair, her knees clutched tightly to her chest. No one had bothered to tell them anything yet and it was driving them both mad.

'_I should have felt it. Isn't this how it works? I should have felt sicker or something, I should have known. God, how didn't I know?_'she thought as the events of the night played in her head.

"You ok?"

Haley snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Dean standing right in front of her, his concerned eyes boring a hole through her.

_No, I'm not. Not until Sam is. _Haley nodded and laid her head back down on top of her knees.

She heard Dean sigh and felt him take a seat next to her but she didn't flinch.

"Hay—."

"Family of Sam Dolan?"

Dean and Haley quickly stood up and stepped in front of the doctor.

"He's our brother, how is he?" Dean asked quickly.

The doctor took a step back and cleared his throat. "I'm Dr. Richards; I was Mr. Dolan's attending Doctor tonight," he explained as he opened up the file he was carrying. "Mr. Dolan came in boring some pretty nasty cuts. He's extremely lucky that wolf didn't do any major damage and that you were able to administer first aid so quickly. However, he did develop a pretty nasty infection, which is not uncommon with these injuries. We managed to clean out the wounds and re-stitch them and we've started him on a round of antibiotics; we expect signs of improvement soon," he informed giving them a quick smile.

"So he's going to be ok?" Haley asked her voice still laced with concern.

The doctor nodded. "I expect him to make a full recovery. However, we'd like to keep him until tomorrow. His temperature is still questionable," he added.

"Can we see him?" Dean asked impatiently

"Of course, this way please," he said leading them through the double doors and down a corridor.

"He's resting comfortably and might be a little drowsy due to the medication we've administered when he wakes up," he explained.

Dean nodded in acknowledgement and held his hand out. "Thanks doc."

The doctor took Dean's hand and smiled. "Glad I could help, son. Good luck and stay out of those woods. I'll be back to check on him a little later."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay, you ok?" Dean asked walking over to her. She had been unusually quiet since the doctor had allowed them in.

Haley stood by the window looking out at the town. She hated hospitals. She hated them with a passion. To most people a hospital was heaven sent, to her it was pain. Hospitals were a painful reminder of what she had lost seven months ago, her dad.

"Haley?" Dean called out again, this time reaching out and resting his hand on her back.

Haley turned around and leaned her back against the window, her eyes falling on Dean's concerned face.

"What's up with you?" Dean asked eyeing her carefully.

"I'm just worried about Sammy," she sighed letting her eyes wander to her sleeping brother. "Shouldn't he be awake yet?"

"His body needs time to recover. You know how these infections work," he said giving Sam a quick glance.

Haley nodded and pushed off the window. "We should call Missouri."

"Nah, we'll just worry her. We'll wait until tomor—."

Dean dug into his back pocket and pulled out his vibrating phone and frowned at the name popping up on the screen. "What the—?"

"Who is it?" Haley asked curiously.

Dean looked up; his eyebrows raised high in confusion. "Bobby."

Dean hit the answer button with his thumb and brought the phone to his ear. "Bobby, hey. What's going on?"

Their old friend sighed into the phone before he said in a husky voice, "I need your help."

* * *

See that lavender button below….yep that one, click on on, you know you wanna…click it, click it, and review please :o ) 


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Sorry this is so late. I had originally planned for it to be up on Christmas but uh that didn't go so well. It's been kinda of a hectic holiday with all the last min. shopping and I also spent some time volunteering at a homeless shelter so I didn't have much time for writing. This chapter was done yesterday but my beta was busy and today I ended up in the hospital with food poisoning, kinda got dehydrated (looks around sheepishly). Any who, enough babbling from me, on with the read!!

Oh and Merry late x-mas to everyone! And much love to my lovely beta and friend Kelly!

**Chapter 38

* * *

**

"What's going on?" Haley asked studying Dean's face.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to the windowsill. "Bobby, what's up?"

"_Exorcism," _Bobby stated bluntly

"Bobby since when do _you _need help with an exorcism?" Dean asked a bit perplexed. Bobby was one of the best hunters around; demons being one of his specialties.

'_Here we go again.' _Haley thought as she made her way over to Sam's bed. She had been hoping they'd head for Missouri's once Sammy was released. Sure she had been the one to oppose leaving in the first place when they'd found a new hunt in town but that didn't matter now. Sammy mattered and hunts could wait as far as she was concerned.

Sighing, she carefully lifted her self onto the bed and gently lay down beside Sam nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck and placing her left arm protectively over his shoulders. "You better wake up soon Sammy; you know how I get when you're hurt," she whispered softly and closed her eyes. She'd need to be rested for the hunt Bobby was sending them on when she woke up.

Bobby rubbed his unshaven face, _"This isn't my usual exorcism," _he said dryly.

Dean glanced over at his now sleeping siblings and shook his head, "Bobby we just took down some werewolves, Sam got hurt. There's no way he can do this right now," Dean explained roughly. "Can this wait?"

Bobby sighed and paced the short length of his kitchen floor. _"I'm afraid not. I got a call from one of your dad's old contacts, seems his pregnant wife decided to go and get herself possessed by a nasty demon. I've never dealt with somethin' like this. I'm gonna need a couple extra hands," _he explained quickly. "_I've tried callin' some other hunter friends of mine but I can't get a hold of 'em."_

Dean ran his hand through his hair and paced the small hospital room.

"_Dean, you there?"_ Bobby asked

"Yeah, yeah Bobby I'm here. Look, we can head out in a week. That should give Sam some time to recover," Dean said warily. "I'll give you a call then."

Bobby nodded; at this point he'd take whatever he could get. _"Ok, I'm gonna go ahead and get started on some research then. I'll talk to you later Dean, take care of yourself and thanks," _Bobby said feeling slightly guilty for putting this pressure on Dean.

"Take care Bobby" Dean said quickly ending the call and snapping his phone shut. First things first, Sammy needed to wake up.

Dean pushed off the windowsill and headed over to the small cushioned chair sitting next to Sam's bed and plopped down on it. Sam was looking better now that he had some antibiotics in him, his cheeks were still a bit flushed from the fever but he was definitely improving.

Dean leaned forward and brushed a few strands of Haley's long locks out of Sam's face and smiled. Haley was a living breathing portrait of his mom, a constant reminder of how beautiful she had been and still was.

Dean's thoughts were interrupted as an older heavy set nurse sauntered into the room.

"Evening Mr. Dolan, my name is Betty. I'm here to check Sam's vitals," she said giving him a genuine smile and swiftly making her way towards Sam.

"Well isn't that just the most adorable thing ever," she said smiling at the sight of Haley's small frame wrapped protectively around Sam. "Girlfriend?"

Dean chuckled at that and shook his head, "No, sister."

The nurse nodded and carefully wrapped the blood pressure cuff around Sam's arm and started pumping. "She's beautiful," Betty said sweetly. "She reminds me of my granddaughter Alexa. I bet those boys are just lining up at your doorstep giving you both trouble," she said quieting down to take Sam's blood pressure.

Dean smiled and looked over at a Haley. "Yeah, she is beautiful isn't she?" Dean said speaking loud enough for only him to hear.

She smiled and removed the stethoscope from her ears and released the pressure of the cuff. "His blood pressure is good," Betty said pulling the thermometer off of the wall and placing a clear cover on the tip before inserting it into Sam's mouth.

"Shouldn't he be awake yet?" Dean asked trying to keep his nerves in check.

"Well every patient is different. Sam's body is just taking a bit longer to recover. Don't you worry though hun, you're brother will be good as new before you know it," she said sounding a little too chipper for an ER nurse.

The thermometer beeped and Betty inspected the small instrument. "Looks like his temperature is going down, the antibiotics are kicking in," she assured. "Alright, well I'll be heading out now but I'll be back in an hour or so to check his vitals again. If you should need any assistance before that please feel free to page me," Betty said walking towards the door with that same smile as before.

"Thanks." He said giving her the famous Dean Winchester smile.

The old women blushed profusely and walked out in a hurry mumbling a 'you're welcome' before disappearing around a corner.

'_I still got it,' _he thought amusingly as he walked back to his chair and plopped down on it ready to doze off but stopped when he heard Haley mumble something in her sleep. Leaning closer to the edge of the bed he placed a hand on her arm and gave her a little shake.

"Hay, wake up," he said softly.

"Mmm, no"

Dean stood up and shook her with a little more force. "Haley wake up its ok."

Haley sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room startled. '_It was just a dream,'_ she chanted in her head.

"Hay, you ok?" Dean asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Haley apparently not aware of his presence jumped up at the sound of his voice. "Dean," she whispered brokenly.

"I'm right here," he said trying to sound as soothing as possible.

Haley remained quiet for a few moments staring off into the wall. _It was just a dream. _

"Haley," Dean urged gently.

"It was just a dream," she said just above a whisper.

Dean nodded and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

Haley shook her head and slid of the bed carefully. "It was nothing bad, just … weird," she said scrunching up her nose. "How long was I out for?" she asked changing the subject.

"About 15-20 minutes. Sam's nurse stopped by, his fever's coming down," he said not pushing the dream subject.

"So does that mean they're releasing him soon?" she asked casually.

"Don't know. I'll have Betty call the doctor for me. I'm guessing it'll be soon though." He shrugged

"So what are we hunting now?" she asked dryly. She so didn't want this right now.

"Demon possession," he said coolly.

"And _Bobby_ needed help with an exorcism?" she asked, her eyebrows rising in confusion.

Dean snorted. "Strange case, the lady possessed is pregnant. He's never had to do one on a pregnant woman before so he wants us there just incase," he explained.

"Oh, well that sucks," she said walking back towards Sam. "So what about the hunt we found here?"

"We'll just have to come back. Bobby's—."

"Yeah, I know," she spoke solemnly.

Haley leaned against the bed and brushed some of Sam's bangs out of his eyes. "He looks better," she noticed as she laid her hand on his much cooler skin.

Sam's eyes fluttered at the touch and he began to stir a little.

"Dean he's waking up," Haley said excitedly.

Dean walked over and stood on the other side of the bed. "Sam? Sammy, can you hear me?" he asked softly.

"Mnmm… Dea—Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy, come on bro, open your eyes," he coaxed.

Sam slowly pried his eyes open quickly focusing on Dean's face. "Wha—what happened?" he asked groggily.

"You got attacked by a werewolf remember? The wounds got infected," Dean informed him. "You passed out at the motel Sammy, you're in the hospital."

"You scared the crap out of us gigantor," Haley said jokingly.

Sam turned his head towards her and gave her a weak smile. "Payback's a bitch, little sister."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Well Mr. Dolan, your labs look fine and your fever is down to a fairly normal range. I'd say it's time for you to head on home," Dr. Richardson said happily.

"So he's fine, the infection is gone and everything?" Haley asked still not feeling a hundred percent about Sam's release.

Dean and Sam both rolled their eyes at their overly paranoid sister.

"I'm fine Haley. I highly doubt the doctor would release me if he didn't think I was fine," Sam interjected before the doctor could speak.

Haley gave him a hard look and walked out into the hallway to wait for them; so much for stalling.

"Sorry about that, she's a little edgy right now, not enough sleep," Dean said motioning to Haley as she walked out.

"Its fine, she's actually reacted quite calmly compared to my other patient's family members," he said with amusement. "Alright Mr. Dolan, you're set to go. I'll leave the prescription up at the front desk for when you're ready," he said extending his hand to Sam then Dean.

"I hope I don't see you nice folks anytime soon," he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Dean patted Sam on the back and picked up his bag from the floor, "Ready to go princess?"

Sam huffed and walked in front of Dean meeting up with an obviously pissed off Haley.

"Ready to get out of here squirt?" Sam asked coolly as he stood in front of her.

"Whatever," she mumbled annoyingly and stood up walking in front of them.

Sam sighed and threw Dean and annoyed glance. Haley had been giving them the silent treatment since Sam agreed to do the exorcism with Bobby.

Dean shrugged and shouldered Sam's bag. "Let her cool off man, we don't need any thing exploding in here," Dean said. Last thing they needed was Haley blowing up a freaking hospital with her superhuman Jedi mind tricks.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam you sure you're up for this man? We're still early, I told Bobby we'd head up in a week, we got a few days left so you can recover," Dean argued.

"Dean I'm fine, really. The wounds are healing right and the infection is cleared up," he stated.

"That's what you said before and look what happened," Dean said giving him a questioning look.

Sighing, Sam got off the bed and made his way over his bag on the floor, "I swear Dean, I'm fine. If you don't believe me—."

Dean put up his hand. "Alright, fine. I trust you Sammy but you pull another one of these 'I'm-fine-then-pass out' cards I'll kick your ass," he threatened. "I'll call Bobby and let him know we're heading out tomorrow," he said walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Dean?" Sam questioned.

"Gonna get Haley, she's had enough alone time for today," he said walking out and heading towards the motel pool.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley was lounging around in the pool area watching all the happy kids splashing around in the pool. Sam and Dean had been talking about the hunt since they'd gotten back from the hospital and she'd grown tired of hearing it. Fortunately for her Dean was in a good mood and let her leave the room alone.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" asked a male voice.

Haley looked up slightly startled and was greeting by a pretty nice looking boy smiling down at her.

"Oh uh no, go ahead," She said stumbling over her words a bit.

The boy looked to be around Haley's age, maybe a year older give or take. He was tall and had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and one hell of a smile.

"So are you here vacationing with your family?" he asked casually, making conversation.

Haley nodded. "Yeah, my brothers and I are on a road trip," she said shyly.

"Cool, I have an older brother; he'd never take me anywhere though," he said with a laugh.

Haley smiled feeling a little awkward. She wasn't all that good at talking to boys; it was kind of hard to learn when you had Sam and Dean as your brothers.

"You guys don't get along?" she finally asked.

"Not really, he's older and in college already. I guess he figures he's too cool to hang out with me. Name's Nate, by the way," he said leaning on his side and extending his hand out for Haley to shake.

"Haley," she grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Sucks about your brother, I can't imagine not being close to my brothers," she said almost saddened by the mere thought of it. "Dean, my oldest brother, kinda raised me and my other brother, Sam. Our mom passed away when I was a baby and my dad was always busy with work stuff," she added softly.

Nate nodded in understanding. "Sorry to hear that, about your mom I mean," he said awkwardly.

Haley just smiled and leaned back onto the lounge chair.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean made his way into the elevator and dialed Bobby's number.

"_Yellow?" _

"Bobby, hey how you doing?" Dean asked hitting the 'L' button in the elevator.

"_Dean everything ok? Sam alright?" _Bobby asked, a tinge of concern in his voice.

"Sam's good Bobby, we're heading out tomorrow morning but uh, exactly where are we going?" he asked stepping out of the elevator and into the main lobby.

"_Bloomington, Minnesota." _

"Alright, well we'll head out in the morning and give you a call from the road," Dean said as he walked down a hallway leading to the pool. "Bobby listen, can you do me a favor?"

"_Shoot, what is it?" _Bobby asked enthusiastically

"We found a hunt in Osage beach; a few kids have gotten themselves killed. Anyway you think you can send—?"

"_I got it covered. I got a buddy who lives a couple hours from Osage, I'll send him up," _Bobby said attentively

Dean walked up to the pool double doors and pushed the right one open. "Thanks Bobby I owe—Oh what the—?"

"_Dean? Dean what is it?" _Bobby asked on alert.

Dean stopped on the spot and glared at _his _little sister talking to some random guy on a lounge chair. "Bobby I'll call you back," he said quickly snapping his phone shut and stalking over to both teenagers.

Dean cleared his throat as he stood off to the side. Both Haley and the boy turned around at the intrusion.

_Crap!_

"Uh, hey Dean."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: **Hola!! OMG I updated early lol (gasp) any who, I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, I'm actually quite proud of it for some reason lol. Maybe cause it turned out to be 16 pages OO hehe. Before I set ya'll lose to read, just wanted to thank all the wonderful reader and reviewers I haven't responded to personally. Your reviews mean the world to me and I'm sorry I can't get back to all of you all the time. Also, special thanks to my beta Kelly, she's amazing hehe.

**Warning: **So this chapter contains lots of naughty words, more than my usual so beware. Also is very angsty and fluffy. Fluff is love :o)

Enjoy!

**Chapter 39

* * *

**

"Oh, uh hey, you must be one of Haley's brothers. She was just telling me about you," Nate said standing up and extending his hand. "I'm Nate. Haley was just telling me about the road trip ya'll are on," he explained calmly. Haley had warned him about Dean and Sam's habit of being overprotective so he tried to keep it cool.

Dean looked at the extended hand in front of him then up at a very nervous looking Haley. "Get your stuff we're heading up," he said ignoring the kid's outstretched hand.

"Dean."

"Not now," Dean warned calmly.

Nate pulled his hand back awkwardly and cleared his throat. "Well I guess I'll see you later Haley. It was cool talkin' to you. Maybe we can meet up for lunch or something."

"I don't think that's gonna happen. We're heading out tonight," Dean said roughly, glaring at the kid.

"What? I though you said we'd be here until tomorrow?" Haley said exasperatedly.

"Yeah well there's been a change of plans so get your stuff and let's go," Dean said firmly.

Haley sighed and bent over to retrieve her towel and MP3 player from the chair she'd been sitting in.

All the while Dean kept an eye on Nate who's eyes seemed to be lingering a little too long on his sister. Dean stepped forward blocking part of Haley from Nate's view and cleared his throat effectively pulling the kid from his little "trance".

Nate looked up meeting Dean's gaze and shrunk back a little.

"You ready?" Dean asked impatiently.

Haley threw the towel over her shoulder and walked by Nate, "Look I'm sorry about—."

"Hey no problem, I'd be the same way if I had a little sister as pretty as you," Nate offered with a smile and a quick glance at Dean.

'_Oh he's good,' _Dean thought as he heard the kid speak.

Haley smiled back. "Thanks. I hope you work things out with your brother soon," she said reluctantly walking towards Dean.

Dean glared at Nate for a few more seconds then turned and led Haley to the doors.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean yelled, storming into the room behind Haley.

Sam looked up from the bed startled by the commotion.

"What do mean what was I thinking? It was a fucking conversation, Dean. I am old enough to talk to people you know," Haley yelled furiously throwing her towel and MP3 on the bed for emphasis.

"Hey whoa, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked carefully sitting up straighter against the headboard.

"What's going on is that I walked into the pool and found her getting friendly with some guy," Dean yelled, his gaze never leaving Haley.

"I was _not _getting friendly with him. I was having a fucking conversation with him Dean, it's not like I was sucking face with him," she yelled as she paced the room.

"Not yet you weren't," he grumbled.

Haley stopped pacing the room and stomped over to Dean. "And I wasn't going to Dean. What the hell kind of a girl do you think I am?" she exclaimed as she got in his face. "I'm not like one of your cheap pick ups, Dean. I don't fucking spread my legs the minute a fucking guy talks to me," she lashed out. She couldn't believe this; her own brother thought she was a freaking whore.

Suddenly the lamp sitting in between the two beds slid off the table and smashed into the wall shattering into a million pieces. Sam ducked as small pieces of the lamp flung over to his bed.

Dean ignored the shattered lamp.

"I didn't fucking say that and you know it!" Dean yelled, his tone sending a clear warning that she should shut up.

Sam swung his legs over the edge of the bed and walked between Haley and Dean. Things were definitely getting heated now. "Both of you need to calm the fuck down before—."

Dean walked off towards the small dining table mumbling something under his breath. Haley followed behind him not ready to end this yet. She knew she was pushing Dean to his limit, as well as herself. Anymore anger and the room wasn't going to remain intact. But she was pissed and she wanted him to know _how _pissed she was. She wasn't a little girl anymore.

"What's wrong Dean? Isn't that what you think? Every time you see a guy talking to me I'm suddenly going to suck face with him or jump in bed with him. Since you're so keen on seeing me as a fucking whore then I'll gladly do it. I mean hell you won't even have to hustle pool anymore; I can charge a hell of a lot to get us by," she spat out angrily.

"Shut the fuck up Haley," Sam yelled angrily, stalking up to both his siblings.

"What, so when I say it it's wrong but when he says it its right? Or do you not think I'm pretty enough for it? Hell you always say I look like mom, maybe her looks will get me lai—."

And that was it; she had pushed too far this time. She barely had enough time to react when Dean slammed her into the wall behind them. "Don't you _EVER _fucking talk about mom that way, you'd be lucky if you even came _close_ to being half the women she was!" he yelled angrily.

"Dean!" Sam yelled stepping between them and pulling a seething Dean away from her.

Haley stood in shock, her back firmly pressed against the wall; her eyes quickly blurred with unshed tears. A pang of fear ran through her at the look in Dean's eyes, she had seen that look given to many of their enemies before, but never her.

Haley studied Dean's face, holding his gaze a moment before running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She slide to the ground and wrapped her arms around her knees and let the tears come as a sadness she'd never felt before encompassed her soul.

Dean's face softened, regret and guilt setting in almost immediately. "Son of a bitch!"he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall in front of him.

Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders and pulled back pushing him onto the bed.

"Dean, calm down man," Sam yelled as he struggled to keep Dean from bashing anything else in.

Dean stilled under Sam's arms and closed his eyes in an effort to keep the tears hidden. '_Why the fuck couldn't I just shut my fucking mouth,' _he thought as anger, guilt, and hatred for himself permeated his mind. How could he say that to her? Angry or not, that was low.

Dean pushed Sam aside and stormed to the door, he needed to cool off.

"Dean, Dean where are you going? You can't fucking run from this dude, you need to talk to her!" Sam yelled, following his brother trying to calm his own anger. This had gotten so out of control it wasn't even funny.

Dean turned the door knob and glanced at Sam. "Don't fucking worry about it!" he yelled angrily.

"Damn it Dean," Sam said with frustration. "You can't just fucking leave like this," Sam argued.

Dean turned to look at Sam, his eyes holding none of the emotions from a few seconds ago, "Watch me," he said, opening the door and storming out slamming the door behind him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley slumped into the corner between the bath tub and toilet seat when she heard Dean and Sam yelling. '_Great, now I have them fighting,' _she thought bitterly.

Sighing she rubbed her stinging eyes as more tears threatened to appear. Not that she didn't deserve to cry, she had disrespected her mother. The one person she loved, missed, and _needed _more than anything …God how could she say that? Dean was right; she could only _hope _to be like her.

"_Dean, Dean where the fuck are you going?"_

"_Don't fucking worry about it!"_

"_You can't just fucking leave like this."_

"_Watch me."_

'_SLAM'_

Haley's head shot up as the door in the bedroom slammed shut, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. '_He's leaving,' _Haley thought as fear crept up on her. He couldn't leave, Dean couldn't leave her, couldn't leave Sam, not over something like this, not because of this, right?

She wanted to get up, run out and chase him but she couldn't, damn her. The tears flowed freely down her face again, the sobs returned and the sadness took over. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. _Way to go Haley._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Two hours had gone by since Dean had walked out of the room. Sam had tried calling his cell phone a few hundred times but always ended up at his voicemail. He knew Dean was probably at some local bar blowing off steam but he was still worried.

Haley had stepped out of the bathroom once to grab her backpack, but then had hurried back in. He had tried talking to her, tried coaxing her out of the bathroom again but it was useless. She hadn't even answered back. He was seriously contemplating on whether to kick the door in or not.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley pulled out a small black jewelry box Bobby had made for her a few years back for her birthday. He had carved some protection symbols on the cover and had made a special key for it too.

She took the key and unlocked the box quickly pulling out a small folded picture. She put the box down beside her and held the picture in front of her; she gently ran her fingers across the surface, a tear rolling down her face. It was a picture of her and her mom. The only picture she had of the two of them.

Haley admired the picture noticing every detail, her mother was beautiful. Her jade green eyes reflecting nothing but happiness and her smile-- she had the most amazing smile ever. God, what she wouldn't give to see her mom again.

With a sigh, she placed the picture over her heart and closed her eyes letting the tears fall. 15 years later and she was still mourning her loss. _I'm so sorry mom._

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean glanced at his vibrating phone lying on the table and took a swig of his beer. He knew it was Sam calling but he really wasn't up to talking. There was nothing Sam could say that would make the guilt go away. Which was fine with him, he _should_ feel guilt, he had succeeded in breaking his little sister's heart.

"Hey there handsome, what's a boy like you doin' here all by your lonesome?" a tall brunet asked, snapping Dean out of his thoughts.

Dean mustered up a smile and raised his beer. "Just taking a break," he answered casually.

"This seat taken?" she asked, glancing around to make sure he was alone.

Dean nodded. "You want a drink?" he asked already calling the waitress.

"Sure sugar, I'll take whatever you've got," she said seductively throwing in a wink.

Dean ignored the come on; he wasn't really up for any 'fun' tonight. "Two beers," he ordered as the young waitress approached.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Another hour had gone by and Sam was going insane. He had stopped calling Dean an hour ago knowing it was pointless. Haley had given signs of life, although he'd preferred a different sign. Hearing Haley crying like that just broke his fucking heart.

Sam pushed his laptop aside and made his way over to the bathroom door. He was going in whether she wanted him in there or not. He couldn't just sit around worrying over both of them like this anymore, not when he knew they were hurting. '_First things first, get Haley out then find Dean,' _he thought as he approached the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Sweet, sweet Haley of mine. Look at you sitting there on the floor looking so pathetic. Big brother being mean to you?" _The voice spoke calmly to her.

Haley sat up and eyed the man standing before her. "Who the hell are you?" she asked warily.

"_I'm your daddy… well not technically, but you know," _he chuckled.

"What are you talking about? Know what?" she asked, confusion marring her tear stained face.

The man stepped forward standing mere inches from her smiling. Suddenly his light blue eyes turned a bright yellowish gold color. _"We haven't been formerly introduced; I'm the 'son of a bitch' that killed that pretty lady you're holding in your hands," _he smiled cruelly. _"Pleased to meet you, again."_

Haley's eyes widen in anger and stood to her feet, "You son of –."

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I'm not here to listen to your childish babble. Just wanted to stop by and get a bit acquainted, I shall be seeing you soon my dear, very soon," _he grumbled reaching out to lay a hand on her cheek.

"Wha—what are you doing?" Haley asked, gasping for air as a hot burning sensation ran through her body.

"_Just giving you a little preview, how's about a little fire." _He grinned maliciously.

Haley's head swung back and she let out a bone chilling scream. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. She slumped back to the floor shaking.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Haley, wake up." _

Haley snapped her eyes open expecting to see the yellow eyed demon but only saw Sam kneeling over her. _It was a dream?_

"Haley you with me?" Sam asked with concern. He had kicked the door opened when Haley had not responded and found her trembling on the bathroom floor, sweat dripping down her flushed face.

"Sam-my," she mouthed, but no sound coming out. God her mouth was so dry.

Sam eyed her carefully; her whole body was tinged red, it looked like she'd been lying in the sun for too long. Something was seriously wrong.

"Haley, you need to talk to me, babe. What's wrong?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice calm.

"Sammy I- m'fire," she whispered.

Sam quickly reached up and placed his hand on her forehead quickly pulling back when he felt the heat radiating off of her. _Shit "_Alright, ok, it's ok Haley. I'm gonna get you to the bed, ok?" Sam stood up preparing himself for the task.

"m'fire Sam-my, m'fire," she mumbled deliriously.

"It's ok, it's ok Haley," he cooed as he bent down and put one arm under her knees and one under her shoulders. "You're ok."

In one quick motion he lifted her up and made his way to the bed. He carefully laid her down and went to grab the first aid kit quickly pulling out the thermometer.

He held the instrument in her mouth for 15 seconds until it beeped and almost choked when he saw the number on the screen. '_Holy Fucking shit,' _he thought. Haley's temperature had skyrocketed to 103.8.

"Shit, shit, shit."

Sam ran into the bathroom and grabbed a small wash cloth turning on the faucet and drenching it in cold water. Quickly ringing the excess water off the towel he ran back into the room and placed the cold wash cloth over her head and picked up his cell phone. He needed to call Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean was on his fourth beer when his cell phone started vibrating again. Sam had stopped calling him an hour ago and he'd been thankful for that.

"Aren't you gonna answer that sugar?" the brunet asked casually eyeing the phone.

"Nah, I'll ring them back later," he said before taking a swig of his drink.

The phone stopped vibrating and Dean eyed it for a moment waiting for it to ring again but it didn't.

"So you wanna head back to my place?" she asked trying to be casual about it.

Dean smiled, _"I'm not like one of your cheap pick ups, Dean. I don't fucking spread my legs the minute a fucking guy talks to me." _Haley's words rang loud and clear in his head.

"I—."

Just then his phone beeped signaling he had a text message. Dean stared at it for a moment slightly taken aback. Sam never sent text messages.

Picking up his phone, he snapped it open and hit the 'ok' button to read. The numbers _"911"_ popped up on the screen and Dean's heart skipped a beat.

Quickly dialing Sam's number, he raised his arm to signal the check.

"_Dean."_

"Sam what is it? What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"_Dean something's wrong with Haley,"_ Sam said sounding scared.

The moment the words left Sam's mouth Dean was up and throwing money on the table.

"What's wrong Sammy?" Dean asked already running out the door and to his car.

"_She's burning up man." _

"I'm on my way, Sam."

Dean ended the call and peeled out of the bar parking lot.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy m'fire," Haley cried out, tears spilling down her cheeks.

Sam was sitting at the edge of the bed running the cold wash cloth over her face and neck trying to cool her off but her temperature only seemed to be rising.

"It's ok Hay, I'm gonna take care of it ok," Sam murmured softly.

"Dean…" Haley murmured softly.

"Dean's on his way," Sam said as he stood up.

He had to get the fever down now or this was gonna get bad fast.

"Haley I need you to sit you up, ok?" Sam bent over and as gently as he could he lifted her into a sitting position. He needed to get her in a cold shower _now. _Thankfully Haley was still in her bathing suit.

Leaning her against the headboard he swiftly removed the shorts she was wearing over the bottom part of her swim suit then ran into the bathroom to start the bath. Setting the knobs to luke warm water, he ran back for her.

Just as he went to pick her up the door swung open and Dean ran in panting heavily.

"Sam," he breathed out quickly making his way to the bed. "What happened?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know. I had to kick the bathroom door in and when I opened it she was lying on the floor. She keeps saying she's on fire. Her temperature's 104.1 man. I've tried cooling her off with wet towels but her temp just kept going up. I have the water running now," he supplied quickly.

Dean leaned over her small frame and placed his hand on her forehead. "Shit," he placed his arms under her back and under her knees and lifted up. "Make sure the water's—"

"Luke warm, I know." Sam nodded.

Dean made his way into the bathroom and gently placed her in the tub. Haley woke up with a startled gasp and frantically flailing her arms and legs as she realized her sudden change of location. Small whimpers made there way out of her lips.

"Damn it," he cursed.

"m'fire, m'fire, please," she begged, her arms gripping the edge of the tub.

"Haley its ok, you're not on fire, I got you," Dean said gently.

Sam walked into the bedroom and pulled out the biggest towel they had from his bag and walked back into the bathroom. Dean was bathing her face and neck with a wet towel when he walked in.

Dean looked up. "Sammy can you make it colder?"

Sam nodded and did as asked. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly Dean got back into the big brother role.

Sam stepped back and leaned against the sink trying to give Dean some room when he noticed a small folded paper on the floor. Curious, he bent over and picked it up, it was a picture of his mom and Haley a month after Haley had been born. Sighing sadly he placed the picture in his back pocket for safe keeping.

Haley started stirring as the water became cooler. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes pried open and she stared at him. Dean stared back afraid of what he'd see, but all he saw was trust in her eyes.

"I got you," he whispered.

After 15 minutes of soaking in the cold water Dean pulled her out and Sam quickly wrapped the huge towel around her.

"I uh, we gotta get her into some dry clothes," Sam said fidgeting awkwardly.

Dean sighed and walked into the bedroom and headed for her bag. He pulled out a pair of her underwear, some sleeping shorts and a tank top before making his way back into the bathroom.

"Just uh, just keep the towel over her," Dean instructed as he lifted both her feet and slid her bathing suit bottoms down dropping them on the floor and quickly sliding the underwear on. "Stand her up real quick," he said.

Sam carefully pulled her up and Dean slid them all the way up then pulled her shorts on. Once that was done Sam let the towel drop and Dean put the tank top over her head and wet bathing suit top, then pulled the bathing suit top off once he was sure he wouldn't see anything.

"Well that was awkward," Sam whispered to himself.

Dean picked her up completely unfazed by the situation and walked back to the bedroom. He laid her on his bed and inserted the thermometer under her tongue again.

"102.8-- not good enough," he mumbled to himself.

Sam walked over and handed Dean two Tylenol tablets and a glass of water. "Here, maybe you can get her to take these," he said quietly.

Dean shook her shoulder gently. Her eyes peeled open again and she attempted a smile, "Dean, you cam'back," she said lethargically.

Dean looked down at her sadly.

"Hay, I need you to take these, it'll help the fever then you can sleep ok," he offered.

Haley nodded compliantly and took the offered pills and water.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam walked out of the bathroom after a shower and made his way to the bed. Dean was sitting beside Haley's sleeping form flipping through TV channels.

"Dean," Sam spoke hesitantly.

Dean looked up from his bed; Haley lay curled up into his side. "Yeah?" he asked solemnly.

"Dean, about ear—."

"Not now Sam."

"Dean, will you just listen?" Sam said exasperatedly.

Sighing Dean turned towards Sam's voice. "Fine, what?" he asked reluctantly.

"I found something in the bathroom when you had Haley in the tub," he said pulling the picture out of the pants he'd been wearing.

"What is it?" Dean asked quizzically.

Sam sighed and handed Dean the folded paper. "A picture."

Dean opened the picture and froze. '_Oh, Haley,' _he thought sadly as a new wave of guilt washed over him.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself you know," Sam's voice rang out. "You were both angry and said things you didn't mean," he added.

Dean looked up but he didn't speak.

"I'm serious Dean."

"Sam, just drop it ok," Dean snapped as he threw up his emotional barriers.

"No Dean, I won't drop it," Sam yelled with frustration. "Man, you two can't do this; you can't stay mad at each other like this. It'll kill the both of you and it'll kill me, man. I don't want to be stuck in the middle Dean, I can't," he pleaded softly.

"Sam," Dean sighed.

"Dean, just talk to her about this. I know you're against all things chick flick but you _need _to talk about it," he argued.

"Fine Sam, I'll talk to her tomorrow alright? Can you shut up now?" he asked with slight aggravation.

Sam nodded trying to hold in a smile. "One more thing, next time you run off like a drama queen answer your phone," he joked trying to lighten the mood.

Dean glared at Sam but couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "Good night Sam," Dean said turning the lamp off and pulling the covers securely over him and Haley. Haley responded by snuggling in closer to Dean, settling her head on the crook of his shoulder. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm protectively around her back.

"Night Dean," Sam whispered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley was the first one to come to; the bright sun peering through the curtains. She glanced around the room trying to piece together what had happened the night before. The memories of the fight, of the yellow eyed man, of Dean leaving and… and she was lying in bed with Dean?

She shifted slightly under the weight of his protective arm. Dean stirred and peeled his eyes open.

"Haley, hey are you ok?" he asked sitting up quickly.

Haley looked up at him confusion marring her face.

"Hay what is it? You still feel sick?" he asked, his voice calmer as he placed his hand over her forehead.

"You didn't leave," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked unsure if he had heard right.

"You, you didn't leave me. I—I thought—."

"Oh God, Haley no, I just, I needed to cool off, I—."

Haley's eyes filled with tears and she threw herself onto him quickly wrapping her arms around him. "I though you left," she cried into his neck.

Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, God I'm so sorry little sis," he whispered softly.

Haley nuzzled in closer and tightened her grip around him, the fight from the night before forgotten. Her sobs quieted down and she fell back to sleep in her big brothers arms.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It was 10:30 the next time she woke up, still wrapped in Dean's arms.

"Dean," she called softly.

"Hmm?"

"Dean you awake?" she asked.

"I am now. You ok?" he asked sleepily.

"My arms are heavy," she mumbled.

Dean opened his eyes and peered into hers. "The fever made you weak, just give it some time, you'll get your strength back," he said rubbing her left arm.

Haley lifted her head and noticed Sam's empty bed and a piece of paper on sitting on the table. "Sam's gone?" she said, her eyebrows rising in confusion.

Dean turned towards the table and noticed the note.

_Went for breakfast, didn't want to disturb you. Be back in a bit._

_Sam_

"He went for breakfast," Dean informed.

Haley nodded and laid her head back on his chest. "Hey, Dean…"

"Hmm?"

"About last night, I jus—."

"Haley—."

"Dean please." she pleaded softly.

Dean sighed but remained silent.

"I um, I shouldn't have reacted like that last night. I shouldn't have said the things I said, especially that stuff about Mom," she said, ashamed. "I know you were just trying to look out for me and I totally blew it out of proportion."

"It's ok Hay."

"No Dean, it's not ok," she said, her voice rising slightly. "Mom didn't deserve that, I disrespected her and that's _not _right. And I disrespected you and I'm sorry. You've always looked out for me, and I know you would never… Dean I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

"Hay I'm the one that should be sorry," he said sorrowfully. "I didn't mean what I said about you and mom, I was just- I lost control Hay. I never meant to hurt you like that," he admitted sadly.

Sighing Haley lifted her head up and stared into Dean's eyes. "I know you didn't Dean and its ok. We both screwed up and said shit we didn't mean- well except for you picking up easy chicks- that part is true," she joked.

Dean chuckled and squeezed her a little tighter.

"So we good?" she asked.

"We're good, but on one condition. No boys while you're alone. Sam or I have to be around," he stated firmly.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Whatever, as long as you don't embarrass me when I _do _talk to a boy," she countered.

"Deal."

Shaking her head she laid back down.

"You're still warm," Dean voiced as her head lay on his chest.

"Hmm, I don't feel sick," she mumbled.

"Really?" He questioned "You seemed pretty sick last night." He informed

"Wasn't sick," she mumbled sleepily. "He did something to me."

Instantly on alert mode he lifted her face to meet his eyes. "Who Hay, who did something to you? Nate?"

"What?" she asked slightly confused for a minute.

"What did he do to you?" he questioned anger creeping up in his voice.

"He didn't do anything to me. It—_crap_," she sighed. "It wasn't him. I had a dream last night."

"A dream? You were burning up because of a dream?" he questioned skeptically.

"It was the yellow eyed demon. He um, he touched my cheek and said something about fire," she said warily. "Then I got really hot, like fire hot, it felt like my whole body was burning from the inside out. Next thing I know I'm lying in the bed," she shrugged.

Dean stayed quiet for a moment absorbing what Haley had just told him. "Haley is this the first time you've had a dream like this?" he asked sternly.

Haley nodded.

"Haley, listen to me, if this happens again you need to tell me and Sam, do you understand?" he instructed.

"Yeah, yeah ok," she agreed.

He sighed and let Haley rest against him again. This wasn't good. The Demon was moving fast, faster than it had when Sam's powers had shown up. He needed to figure this out soon.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam threw their bags into the trunk of the Impala while Dean checked out of the room. It was noon and they were heading up North to meet up with Bobby for the hunt.

"Sammy, did you take your antibiotics?" Haley asked leaning against the car.

Sam snorted. "What are you, my mother?" he asked jokingly.

"Did you?"

"Yes, took it when I woke up alright," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"And you, how are you feeling?" he asked feeling her forehead.

"M'fine, still feel a bit sluggish and hot but I'm ok," she said stifling a yawn.

"You think you're ok for the long drive?" he asked causally.

"Mhmm, I'm good," she nodded.

Dean walked out of the front office twirling the Impala keys in his hands. "Let's hit the road," he said enthusiastically.

Sam slammed the trunk closed and walked over to the front seat while Haley went around and got in the backseat.

"Did you call Bobby yet?" Sam asked as Dean turned the car on, put it in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nah, I'll call him when we're closer to Minnesota," he said to Sam as he eyed Haley through the rearview mirror.

"You ok back there?" he asked.

Haley looked up from her MP3 player. "I'm hot," she said truthfully. There was no use in lying. She really didn't want to do a repeat from the night before, she'd seriously felt like she was on fire.

Dean and Sam glanced over at her seemingly concerned.

"But I don't feel sick. I'll tell you if I do," she added quickly not wanting to freak them out. "I promise."

Dean nodded, "Alright, just lie down and take it easy," he suggested.

Haley lay down across the backseat and closed her eyes, the purr of the Impala lulling her to sleep.

* * *

Feed me please, reviews are food for my soul!


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry for the delay in this chapter, classes started this week so I have to get back in the grove of things. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to my beta and to every single one of my readers. I can't thank ya'll enough; your words are truly inspiring and mean the world to me. I hope that ya'll continue to read and enjoy this as much I as I enjoy writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 40**

Dean had been driving for the past two hours straight still leaving about six or seven hours of drive in front of them before they made it to Bloomington, Minnesota. Haley had been asleep since they left Osage. She really hadn't gotten all that better since leaving the motel.

"Sammy, check her temp again," Dean said turning the radio down a notch.

Sam pulled the thermometer out of the first aid kit and maneuvered his upper body over the seat and brought the thermometer to her mouth. Haley stirred a bit in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"It's 100.2 now," Sam sighed. He had been checking her temp periodically and it seemed to be going up instead of down. "Dean, maybe we should stop, man. Haley's temp isn't back to normal yet, maybe she's catching something," Sam said concerned.

Dean sighed and glanced at Haley through his rearview mirror. She really wasn't looking all that great. She was pale and sweaty and looked way too uncomfortable in the backseat. _Fucking demon. _

"She's not catching anything," he sighed. "It was the demon, Sam," he informed.

Sam's head spun towards Dean, his eyes wide. "What? What do you mean it was the demon? How--?"

"This morning while you were out and Haley and I were having our Lifetime moment, she mentioned a dream she had while she was locked in the bathroom. The bastard appeared to her and touched her cheek, said something about fire," he explained trying to keep cool; her confession had him pissed and worried as hell.

Sam stared, anger evident in his eyes. "Dean, why the hell didn't you mention any of this when I got back? Man, why are you always doing this? You're not the only one who worries about her."

"Dude, relax alright. It's not like I meant to keep it from you, I just didn't want to remind her about it so I kept my mouth shut until I could tell you alone," Dean yelled, sparing a glance at the backseat.

Sam sighed and slouched back into his seat. "Yeah, alright. So, what exactly happened?" he asked as his anger diminished.

"I don't know, all she said was he touched her cheek and she felt hot. She doesn't remember much, just waking up in bed," he explained.

"You think this has anything to do with her new found abilities?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Dean glanced at him. "I don't know Sammy, but it sure as hell doesn't look good," he said solemnly. "That son of a bitch isn't dumb; he's getting to her through dreams, we can't protect her from that," he sighed.

There was silence in the car for a few minutes before Sam spoke up again.

"We should call Missouri, maybe she can tell us something," he said quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket. "Anything is better than nothing at this point," he scrolled down to Missouri's number and hit the send button.

"_Hello, Sam, that you baby?" _she asked, happy to hear his voice.

"Yeah, hey Missouri—."

"_Boy ya'll headin' into another hunt already?" _she yelled through the phone. _"You just got out of the hospital, what the hell is wrong with you?" _

Dean held in a chuckle when he heard Missouri's voice through the phone.

"Bobby called us, he needs help with something. Listen Missouri—."

"_Child I know why you called," _she stated softly.

"Uh--."

"_The Demon came to her didn't he?" _she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he did. She's been sick since," he explained solemnly. "Missouri, do you know why he— does this have to do with her abilities?" Sam asked.

"_I don't know baby," _she said sadly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah ok, thanks Missouri."

"_Sam, why don't ya'll just stop here? There ain't no sense in ya'll headin' into something if ya'll aren't one-hundred percent," _she reasoned.

"Thanks Missouri, but we're ok … we'll be ok," he assured.

"_And Haley? She'll be ok too?"_

Sam stayed silent for a few minutes. It was low, using Haley like that against them was low and Missouri knew it too. He threw a quick glance at Dean before speaking again.

"We'll take care of her Missouri, we'll be fine. We'll give you a call when we're done with the hunt," he said ending the call before she could say anything else.

"What's up?" Dean asked curiously.

"She doesn't know more than us," he sighed. "Dean, maybe we should just—."

"Mhmm, s'hot" Haley mumbled softly.

Sam and Dean both glanced back.

"Hay, you ok?" Sam asked turning his body so he was facing her.

Haley's eyes opened half mast. "Sammy m'hot," she mumbled again. "Stop …"

"It's alright Hay, we're stopping soon alright," Dean said, concern marring his face.

"M'kay," she said sleepily.

Sighing Sam opened up the window to let some fresh air in for her. "Just sleep Hay."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hay, wake up. We're here," Dean spoke softly.

Haley stirred in her sleep, turning her head towards Dean's voice but didn't wake up.

"Haley, come on," Dean urged.

"Dean … m'hot," she mumbled.

Sighing he reached his right arm in and straightened Haley into an awkward sitting position before reaching one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders. "Up we go," he said carefully pulling her out of the car and into his arms.

Sam walked up behind him and closed the car door. "You got her?"

"Yeah, grab the stuff will ya?" he grumbled as he walked into the motel room they had just rented out.

Sam grabbed their bags and slammed the trunk closed before walking inside. "We should call Bobby," he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll get to that," Dean agreed as he carefully laid Haley on the bed. "She feels a lot warmer then before," Dean sighed.

"I'll check her temp again," Sam said setting the bags on the floor and pulling out the thermometer from the first aid kit.

Dean grabbed his phone and sat on the edge of the bed quickly dialing Bobby's number.

Bobby picked up after the forth ring. _"Hello?"_

"Hey Bobby."

"_Dean, is everything alright?" _Bobby asked.

"Yeah, just calling to let you know we're headin' up. We stopped for the night but we'll be back on the road tomorrow morning," Dean said glancing over at Sam when he heard the thermometer beep.

"_Where are ya?"_

"Just outside of Cedar Rapids."

Sam looked at him and motioned for him to get off the phone.

"Uh listen Bobby, I gotta let you go. I'll give you a call tomorrow," Dean said quickly hanging up. "What is it?" he asked getting up and walking over to Sam.

"Dean, I don't get it man, the fever just keeps getting higher. Back when we were passing Davenport it was 100.2 and now it's 101.8," he said staring at the thermometer in his hand.

Dean ran his hands through his hair and walked towards the door. He needed to do something about this fever before she got worse.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked walking after him.

"I'm going to find a grocery store or something. I don't know what the hell is going on with her but if it's a cold we're putting a stop to it before it gets worse," he said opening the door and stepping out. "Just watch her," he said closing the door behind him.

Sam nodded and walked back towards the bed. "Hay, wake up," he said softly.

"Mmm"

"Wake up babe," he urged.

"Sam … s'going on?" she asked sleepily.

"You have a fever. How do you feel?"

"Ok, jus' tired and hot," she mumbled.

"Does your head hurt? Do you feel achy or something?" he asked trying to narrow down any symptoms.

"No, I feel fine Sammy. I just feel really tired and a bit hot, nothing else," she repeated. "Where's Dean?" she asked sitting up.

"He went to buy some flu meds. You might be catching something," he said walking over to the bathroom and grabbing a small cup of water.

"Where are we?" she asked realizing she wasn't in the Impala.

Sam walked out and handed her the cup of water. "By Cedar Rapids."

"Why'd we stop? It's still early; shouldn't we be driving right now?" she asked confused. "Do you feel ok? Is your chest hurting?" she asked in a panicky voice.

Sam snorted. "I'm fine Hay. We just thought it'd be good to stop," he said walking over to his bag.

Haley rolled her eyes and scooted out of bed. "You're a bad liar Sammy," she smiled. "I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry."

"I always have to worry, it's my job," he countered.

"Yeah, yeah, a big brother thing, whatever," she joked. "I'm gonna take a shower, I'm all sweaty," she said grabbing her bag and walking into the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked in the door juggling a few grocery bags. "Sammy, a little help," he said closing the door with his foot.

"Dude, where the hell did you go, you've been gone for like two hours?" he asked walking towards him and taking a few bags off his hands.

"Running low on funds Sammy, had to do a little hustling," he grinned.

"At four in the afternoon, Dean? Isn't it a little early for that?" Sam asked placing the bags on the table.

"Good thing about towns like these little brother," he said pulling out a wad of cash. "Should hold us up for a few weeks."

Sam shook his head in amusement and opened the bags. "What's all this stuff?"

"Just stuff to replenish the first aid kit and some dinner," he stated simply. "Where's Haley?" he asked looking around the room.

"She's in the—."

"Dean!" Haley yelled walking out of the bathroom. "Where were you? Why didn't you call?" she asked walking up to him, her hands on her hips.

Dean chuckled. "I'm 22 Haley," he said, stating the obvious.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "Where'd you go?" she asked eyeing the bags.

"Just got some stuff for the kit and picked up some Chinese on the way," he said grabbing the bag with the food.

"And that's why you smell like a freaking ash tray?" she asked quizzically.

"Found a small bar, did a bit of hustling while I was there," he smirked.

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the bag out of his hands and pulled a Styrofoam container out. "Sweet, veggie rolls," she said with the container in her hands and plopped on the bed.

"How're ya feeling?" Dean asked seriously. "Still feel hot?" he asked placing his hand on her forehead.

"I'm fine Dean, really," she said rolling her eyes.

"You feel hot, why don't you eat something and lay down," he suggested.

Sighing she handed him a half eaten veggie roll and scooted back in the bed grabbing the remote on her way. "I don't feel that hungry right now," she said tiredly.

Dean looked at her slightly concerned. He didn't like what was going on. He didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"Yeah, ok. Watch some TV then," he said softly as he walked back to the table. "Sammy, brought you some orange chicken, eat up," he ordered.

"Thanks."

Haley lay back against the headboard and relaxed. She was starting to feel very sluggish and didn't feel like moving much. She turned the TV on and flipped through some channels. "Sweet, there's cable," she announced excitedly.

"Not one of the worst places we've stayed at then, huh?" Dean said stuffing his mouth full of fried rice.

"Nope. Oh my God! _A Walk to Remember_!" she yelled quickly straightening up in bed. "I love this movie."

Dean and Sam both looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Alrighty then," Dean muttered quietly.

"What? It's a good movie." She assured "I wish I could find a Landen Carter." She said quietly.

"A what?" Sam asked this time.

"Landen Carter, he's the main guy," she explained. "He's hot, he's kind, and he's a total romantic. The things he does for Jaime in this movie are just … amazing." She spoke softly, quickly becoming engrossed with the movie. "It'd be nice to find someone like that some day," she added sadly.

Sam gazed at his little sister for a few minutes. He felt his heart break at her soft spoken words. Truth be told, he wished she could find someone like that too. He would give anything for his sister to be normal and to be able to experience what he had with Jess.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, well. It's just a movie, right," he said awkwardly, quickly stuffing his mouth again.

"Yea, just a movie." She repeated as she scooted down and got comfortable in the bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I'm gonna grab a shower. I'll be out in a bit," Sam said grabbing his bag and heading for the bathroom.

"Yeah alright, save me some hot water dude. I'm next," Dean yelled over his shoulder. He was cleaning the weapons, getting them ready for the next hunt.

Haley lay in bed sniffling, Jaime had just told Landen about her Leukemia.

Dean stared at Haley's shaking back, _what the hell. _"Haley, are you ok?" he asked slightly concerned.

Haley sniffled again and nodded her head. "m'fine," she mumbled.

Dean put the gun down and walked over to the other bed. "Hay, are you crying?" he asked uncertainly.

Haley nodded and wiped her wet cheeks. "It's not fair," she cried.

Dean sat down beside her, confusion contorting his face. _What the heck happened?_ "Haley, what's not fair?"

"They were just starting to be happy," she sniffled loudly.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Haley, who um, who was starting to be happy?" he asked softly.

"Landen and Jaime," she whispered.

Dean hesitated for a moment. He didn't know what to do or say. This was a movie; his sister was getting all emotional over a movie. What was he supposed to say to that?

"Sorry, I'm being a total girl," she huffed.

Dean smiled. "It's alright I suppose, ya know, considering you are a girl and everything," he chuckled.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Hay?"

"Do you think we'll ever find someone? I mean, I know we can't now because of, well everything. But do you think we'll always be alone?" she asked sadly.

Dean sighed and leaned his back against the headboard. God, how he wished he had the answers.

But Haley saw the hurt and the uncertaintity in Dean's faced and quickly began to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"It's ok Hay. I was just—look Hay; I wish I could tell you when this would be over. I wish I could tell you things would be better after the Demon is gone, but I—I can't Hay. I don't know if we'll ever find someone, I don't know if we'll ever be normal," he said sorrowfully.

She nodded.

"But I can promise you that you'll never be alone. Sam and I, we'll always be with you Hay," he assured.

"I know," she sniffled. "Thanks Dean."

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For allowing another chick flick moment. I know I push a lot of these on you and stuff. I know how much you don't like them," she shrugged.

Dean smiled reassuringly. "Get some sleep; we're leaving early in the morning," he said quietly.

"M'not sleepy," she mumbled, her voice giving away the opposite.

"Right, just watch the movie then," he nodded as he swung his legs over the bed.

"Don't leave," she said grabbing his hand as a sudden wave of fear washed through her. "I don't want you to leave," she pleaded.

Confused, he took her hand in his. "Ok, alright. I'm not going anywhere," he said taking a seat on the bed again.

Haley leaned her back against his side and relaxed, her eyes closing against her will.

Dean ran his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing motion as he watched the movie. "_So chick flick," _he thought amusingly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam stepped out of the shower and carefully dressed himself before Dean kicked the door open. He had been in the shower longer then he'd intended to and big brother wouldn't be too happy about that.

Quickly picking up the wet towel from the floor he walked over and opened the door but stopped when a sudden pain shot through his head.

_Shit._

"Argh, not now," he grumbled in pain.

When the pain reseeded a little he clumsily unlocked the door and stepped out.

"De—ahhh shit."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean looked up when he heard the bathroom door open ready to mock his brother for being such a girl when he noticed Sam stumble out holding his head. Quickly getting off the bed, he made his way to Sam in three steps.

"Sam, Sammy what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"De—visi—argh."

Sam's knees buckled underneath him as the pain in his head intensified.

_Shit. _"Sammy, are you having a vision?" Dean asked worriedly.

Sam held his head in his hands as the pain of the vision intensified. Suddenly, Sam's face became a blank slate of emotion as the vision overtook him completely and he was no longer known to this world. Dean desperately tried to shake his brother from his stupor, but nothing seemed to be working. He gripped Sam by the shoulders, staring into his face and calling his name to get him back down to planet Earth. Then, just as quickly as it came, the vision dissipated. Sam blinked a few times to clear the haziness from his mind. Just then the recollection of his vision hit him and he was overcome by a wave of fear.

Dean saw the panicked look cross his brother's face and knew that what the vision entailed was nothing good. He held Sam by the shoulders and made his brother look into his eyes.

"Sammy, what did you see?"

* * *

Humble request for reviews :o)


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry for the wait, had papers to write, my Beta was a bit busy and she needed a break lol. Nonetheless, here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 41**

"_No…God no, no …" _Sam stood up frantically and ran towards the bed Haley lay curled up on and ripped the covers off of her. "Haley, wake up, we gotta go!" Sam yelled pulling her up into a sitting position.

Haley mumbled something incoherent but didn't wake up.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, taken aback by Sam's behavior. "What are you doing?"

"Haley, wake the fuck up," Sam yelled frantically shaking her small frame.

Haley woke up startled and instinctively lashed out at her unknown attacker. "Let go of me!" she yelled trying to pry the hands off of her.

Dean stood in shock at Sam's odd behavior for a few seconds before a sob from Haley ripped him from his daze.

"Dude, let her go!" Dean yelled pulling Sam away from her forcefully. "What the fuck is your problem!" he lashed out.

Haley sat up in bed dazed and confused as to what the hell was going on. She had been sleeping one minute and the next she felt like a piece of clothing being tossed around in the dryer.

"Dean, Sam, what's going on?" Haley spoke quietly almost as if she were afraid.

Sam couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't get the images out of his head. It wasn't right, it couldn't be right. She couldn't die, not like that, not _ever._

Dean made eye contact with Haley, telling her to hang tight for a few minutes with one look before he pulled Sam by the arm into the bathroom and shut the door behind them.

"Sam, talk to me, man," Dean urged softly.

"We gotta get out of here. Now, Dean," he stated as he went to open the door.

Dean didn't take his eyes off of his brother. Obviously the vision he had involved Haley, nothing else could explain why he had reacted the way he did.

Dean pulled Sam back. "Sam, what did you see?" he asked again.

Sam focused panicked eyes on Dean. "I-I saw her die, Dean," he whispered brokenly his eyes instantly tearing up.

"Wh-Sam …?" Dean stammered as the realization of what this meant dawned on him. "No, no wa—?"

"Dean I saw it. I saw it all and we need to go, please Dean," Sam begged impatiently.

Dean ran his hands over his tired face. God they never got a break.

"How?" Dean asked softly not really wanting to know the details of his sister's death.

Sam looked around the small bathroom nervously avoiding eye contact with Dean.

"Sam, how does it happen?" Dean yelled forcefully. He needed to know so he could stop it, so he could avoid the whole thing all together.

"She- a fire—she's on the ceiling, bleeding … I saw her right there, above me, she was—God this can't—I couldn't get her down Dean, I—," Sam stammered, his liquid filled eyes once again focusing on Dean. "Dean—."

"No, Sam. I don't give a shit about the damn vision, Haley is _not _gonna die. Not now, not later, and _not _like that. I won't let it," he said sternly.

A soft knock brought their attention to the bathroom door. Dean hesitantly reached over and opened it exposing Haley on the other side.

"Guys, what's going on?" Haley asked stepping into the small bathroom. "Everything ok?"

Sam looked away.

Haley noticed and stepped in front of Sam. "Sammy, what is it?" she asked.

"It's nothing Haley… nothing you have to worry about anyway," Dean responded stealing a quick glance at Sam. "Just trust us," he added.

Haley nodded. "You don't have to ask me to, you know I do," she responded softly bringing a small smile to both Sam and Dean's face.

"Go lay down, you look like crap," Dean said jokingly pushing her out into the main room.

"Gee thanks, you really know how to boost a girl's self-esteem," Haley yelled over her shoulder.

"Dean."

"Don't worry Sammy, we'll figure this out alright, nothings gonna happen, I'll make sure of it," Dean promised.

"No Dean, _we _won't let anything happen. We both watch over her and we both protect her," Sam argued.

Dean smiled and walked out of the bathroom and into the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam woke up to the sounds of AC/DC blaring from Dean's cell phone. He looked around the room for Dean wondering why he hadn't picked it up yet and stopped at the bathroom door. _Shower. _Sighing he rolled out of bed careful to not wake Haley up and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"_Sam."_

"Bobby, what's up?" Sam asked sleepily.

"_Sam, any chance ya'll will be headin' up soon?" _Bobby asked, his voice sounding urgent.

"Dean's in the shower. What's up Bobby?" Sam asked glancing towards the bathroom when the shower shut off.

"_This demon that's possessing the wife is pretty intent on killin' this family off before we get there," _he said matter of factly.

"Alright, ok we'll leave in a bit. We'll call you when we enter Minnesota," Sam assured walking towards the bed.

"_Alright, talk to ya'll soon,"_ Bobby nodded ending the call.

Sam dropped on Dean's bed and rubbed the remaining sleep out of his face. He glanced over at his sleeping sister who lay sprawled in between both beds. They had moved the beds next to each other so Haley lay in between he and Dean, if anything tried getting to her it would've had to of gone through them first.

Dean walked out of the bathroom dressed in clean clothes and his hair dripping. "Morning," he smiled.

"Bobby called; we need to head out now," Sam said getting up from the bed and grabbing his bag.

Dean nodded and picked up his bag quickly throwing his dirty clothes in. "Yeah, alright. You go shower, I'll get her up," he said motioning towards Haley.

Sam nodded and walked into the bathroom to do his morning routine.

Dean walked over to Haley and placed his hand on her forehead, it was to hot. Her temp was still on the rise and he couldn't figure out what the hell was causing it. Reluctantly he shook her shoulder slightly in an attempt to wake her up.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

"We gotta go Hay, wake up," Dean spoke gently so as not to startle her.

She slowly pried her eyes open allowing Dean to see her fever glazed eyes. "Time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Just after eight, you ok to head out?" he asked. If she wasn't ready to go then that family be damned. His family came first and after the vision Sam had had, Dean was hell bent on not letting anything happen to her, medically or supernaturally.

"Mmhm, we promised Bobby, Dean," she sighed, getting out of bed. "Do I have time to shower? I'm all icky looking," she said feeling sweaty.

Dean studied her for a minute, she didn't look 'icky', she looked sickly. Her face was flushed and she looked paler than usual. He was seriously having second thoughts about doing this exorcism.

"Yeah, just be quick about it, Bobby called and needs us there tonight," Dean agreed.

Just then Sam walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready to leave.

"Mornin' Sammy," Haley called walking over to him and kissing his cheek and running to the bathroom.

Sam stared at his retreating sister with a smile on his face. "She ready to go?" he asked Dean.

"She's ready but I'm not exactly sure she should be going," Dean sighed zipping up his bag and heading towards the door. "I'm gonna get the car packed," he said walking out to the front.

Sam sighed and walked around the room picking up their belongings. He bent over to pick up one of Haley's socks when a sharp pain flared up in his head. '_God not again' _he thought as he dropped the sock and grabbed his head. A sudden image of Dean being thrown across the room flashed before his eyes followed by an image of Haley lying on the ground looking an ungodly shade of blue.

The pain left his body as quick as it had come leaving Sam heaving as he tried to bring air back into his lungs.

"_What the hell is this?" _he thought seemingly afraid. Why was he seeing his siblings like this? Were they visions? Was this gonna happen?

"Hey Sa— What's wrong?" Dean asked making his way over to him. "Another vision?" _'Please no,' _Dean thought frantically.

Sam contemplated whether to tell Dean or not. He didn't really want to worry him anymore than he already was without knowing what this meant, but then again what if it was real? Dean should know what to expect.

"Sam"

"Yeah- no- maybe… it was weird, like a quick flash and then it was gone," Sam mumbled. "You were thrown across the room, Haley was on the ground," he explained. "Then nothing."

Dean frowned. "It'll be fine Sam," he said patting Sam's shoulder.

Haley walked out dressed, her wet hair pulled up into a messy bun. "I'm ready," she said almost breathlessly. Damn she felt like crap and who turned up the heat?

"I checked us out," Dean spoke eyeing Haley. "I'll grab your bag, start heading out," he instructed.

Haley opted for putting on her flip flops instead of gym shoes and walked out to the car.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You want me to call Bobby and let him know we're close?" Sam asked folding the map back up and setting it on his lap. They had been on the road for the last 4 hours and had a little ways to go.

"Yeah, ask him where he wants us to hole up," Dean instructed.

Sam nodded and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number. Bobby picked up after the third ring.

"_Yeah, Sam?"_

"Hey Bobby, just callin' to let you know we're about an hour out. Where should we meet up with you?" Sam asked.

"_I'm in Minnesota now. I'm stayin at the Road Inn about 30 minutes from Bloomington in Burnsville,"_ Bobby stated.

"Alright, we'll be there soon then."

"_Alright, see ya'll soon," _Bobby said ending the call.

Sam shut the phone and set it on his thigh. "He's in Burnsville, bout' 30 minutes from Bloomington," Sam explained.

Dean nodded and hit the gas petal pushing the car farther.

Haley sat slumped in the backseat trying to catch her breath. God it was so hot in the car, it was like someone lit her insides on fire, _again. _She sat up straighter trying to change positions so she could catch some more wind blowing into the car to cool off; it seemed to be working.

"So how long do you think this hunt will last? I think we should really head back to Missouri's after this, ya know, pick up where we left off there," Sam suggested.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. We'll hold off on any hunts for a couple of days," Dean agreed.

Haley could hear Sam and Dean talking in the front seat but there voices seemed muffled. She was getting hotter and hotter each mile and she couldn't handle it no more. The wind was doing nothing to cool her off and she was sure she would spontaneously combust any minute now. And what the hell had happened to the air?

"De—Dean," she wheezed out. She needed to stop, she was burning again.

Dean turned his attention to the backseat when Haley's weak voice broke through his conversation. Sam turned his attention to the back as well.

"Haley what's wrong?" he asked trying to assess whatever was going on.

"Dean … I'm burning, sto – stop the car," she begged.

Dean quickly pulled the Impala over to the shoulder and got out of the car, Sam following his moves. They both opened the back doors and slid in.

"Put me out, plea—please put me out," she wheezed out.

Sam and Dean both exchanged worried glances, _'Again with the damn burning'_.

Dean laid his hand on her forehead and yelped out in shock.

"Holy shit," he yelled pulling her out of the car.

"Dean, what is man?" Sam yelled running around the back of the car over to Dean.

"She's on fire," he mumbled. "Grab some water bottles from the car, hurry," Dean yelled.

Sam shut the car off and pulled the keys out, quickly running to the trunk and opening it. He pulled out three water bottles and set them on the hood. Opening one he handed it to Dean.

Dean poured the water over Haley's head to try and cool her off some. She felt like a freaking furnace.

Haley tried to fight off the arms encircling her but she couldn't even raise her eyeballs let alone her arm. She was aware of the water being poured on and she could have sworn she heard her insides sizzling.

"_You'll burn."_

"Hmm … I'burn," she mumbled incoherently.

"_Burn."_

"Haley?"

"_We will meet again." _

"Haley look a me."

"_Fire surrounds you."_

"M'fire" she whimpered.

Dean poured the last bottle of water over her and wiped some of it off her face. He was starting to freak out, she wasn't even coherent anymore.

"Dean, we shoul—ah."

Sam grabbed his head as a familiar flare of pain invaded his brain.

"Sammy?" Dean cried out. _'God not now, please not now._

Sam's knees gave out under him and he fell to the ground still clutching his head. Suddenly he was lying on a bed staring up at Dean's bleeding body.

"Dean!"

"_You'll see him burn just like your mom and Jessica,"_ a voice spoke.

Sam's head detached from his bleeding brother and focused on the right side of the room where the voice had come from, he gasped when the figure stepped forward exposing his bright yellow eyes.

"_You'll both be mine soon." _

The room illuminated in bright orange as the ceiling Dean was pinned on suddenly erupted in flames consuming him.

"No, NO!" Sam yelled agonizingly as he tried to get up.

"_Sam…my"_ Dean's voice echoed in his head.

Dean watched in horror as his brother fell to the ground under the attack of another vision. He was torn between holding his sister up and reaching Sam.

"Son of a bitch," he yelled in frustration. Slowly and carefully he closed the distance between himself and Haley, and Sam. He laid Haley on the ground next to him then reached over and grabbed Sam by the shoulders to steady him. This was so bad, this was beyond bad this was a fucking catastrophe.

The images continued to assault him like a video on replay, Dean on the ceiling, Dean bleeding, Dean on fire. Then suddenly it stopped; as quickly as the vision had come, it disappeared leaving Sam breathless and withering in pain on the ground.

"Sammy, Sam talk to me," Dean begged. He was gonna have a fucking heart attack right there on the side of the road, he was sure of it.

Haley whimpered, her head lolling to the side and resting against his thigh.

"Sammy…"

Sam's harsh breathing started to even out and he carefully tried straightening himself into a sitting position.

"Dean," he breathed out.

"I'm here Sammy," Dean rubbed his arm to assure him.

"I—demon, it's the demon," he said shakily.

"What? Sam what's the demon?" Dean asked suddenly going into fight mode.

Sam's head came up shakily, his strength slowly coming back. "I saw you—on the ceiling this time and he was there; he … he talked to me," Sam explained warily.

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief. The demon wasn't there right now; if they weren't in immediate danger of being attacked then he could worry about that later, right now he needed to get his siblings in the car and in a freaking hotel.

"Ok, alright, listen Sam; we need to get to the hotel alright? Haley's fucking burning up man, I'm gonna get her in the car and I'll come and help you, just sit tight," Dean ordered as he got on one knee and lifted Haley up, she was completely limp in his arms and it scared the fuck out of him.

Sam nodded his head weakly and pushed himself back towards the side of the car. Someone was playing a drum solo in his brain.

Dean slid Haley in the front seat so that her head would lay on his lap and her legs on Sam's. He didn't feel safe leaving her in the back, if she stopped brea—'_No, no it's just to be safe,' _he thought quickly pushing those thoughts out of his head.

He pulled out of the car and went to help Sam up. His brother was looking a little worn, his face was pale and beads of sweat where rolling down his face.

"Sammy, come on, up we go," Dean bent down and pulled one of Sam's long arms around his shoulder and neck and lifted up pulling Sam up with him. Sam's legs wobbled under him but he was able to maintain his balance with Dean's help. Both stumbled around the back of the car and to the passenger side.

"Careful, Haley's legs are there, pull them over you're lap when you sit," Dean instructed.

Sam nodded and pushed her legs back a little so he could settle in then pulled them over his lap. He leaned his head against the seat and closed his eyes.

Dean ran his hands through his spiky hair in frustration and closed the door quickly making his way to the driver's side. He needed help and he needed it now.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into the parking lot of the Road Inn and quickly spotted Bobby's old car at the end of the lot. He had made it to Burnsville in record time, Sam was experiencing a hell of a migraine and Haley's temp was only getting higher the farther he drove, if that was possible.

He pulled out his cell phone not sure of what room Bobby was in. He'd get them a room later; right now he needed to take care of his siblings.

Bobby picked up the phone after two rings.

"_This is Bobby."_

"Bobby, it's me, look I'm outside by your car. Bobby I need your help," He said, _pleaded _really

"_Dean, what is it? What's wrong?"_ Bobby asked worriedly.

"Bobby, just come outside please," he yelled shutting off the car and pulling Haley out.

Bobby ran out of the room and spotted Dean to his left carrying Haley in his arms. That prompted him to run over.

"Dean, what happened?" he asked eyeing the limp Haley in his arms.

"I'll explain inside, help Sam out," Dean instructed as he kicked his door shut. "I'm heading into your room; I'll get our own later." Dean called out over his shoulder already making his way to Bobby's room.

Bobby leaned in towards the car and eyed Sam, he looked like death.

"Sam, boy you with me?" Bobby asked reaching in and lightly tapping his cheek.

Sam mumbles something incoherent and slowly pried his eyes opened. "Dean."

"He's in the room, come on, let's get you inside," he said pulling on Sam's arm.

"Bobby, the demon," he slurred.

Bobby paused for a second before once again pulling on Sam's arm. "Come on boy, we gotta get you inside," he said sliding him out of the car and wrapping one of his arms around his shoulder and neck. "Easy does it."

Bobby kicked the door closed and they both drunkenly stumbled towards the room. Quickly scanning the area to make sure no one was around being nosey; he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

Dean had Haley sprawled on the bed clad in an oversized t-shirt. He could hear the water running in the bathroom.

Carefully setting Sam on the bed next to Haley he started making his way over to the bathroom when Dean rushed out carrying a sopping wet wash cloth.

He walked over to Sam and placed the cloth on his forehead and moved over to Haley carefully lifting her up once again and walking towards the bathroom.

"Dean what the hell is going on? What happened to Sam and Haley?" Bobby asked confused and concerned all at the same time.

"The Demon," was Dean's only response as he lowered Haley into the cold water.

Haley didn't even stir at the coldness and that freaked Dean out. "Come on Haley," he whispered in her ear.

"He attacked you?" Bobby asked.

"No, he attacked them; Haley through a dream, Sam through a vision or something," he explained. "Look, do you have any painkillers? Sam's got a migraine, please give him something, I'll be out in a few minutes," he huffed out.

Bobby nodded. "Yeah sure, no problem Dean. I got it covered," he agreed.

"Thanks Bobby, I—"

"It's ok Dean, really. You just get Haley's temperature down; I'll take care of Sam." He said giving Dean a quick and comforting pat on the shoulder.

Bobby walked out of the bathroom and into the main room. He felt for the boy, really he did, Sam and Haley were his life, if anything happened to either one of them he wasn't sure what Dean would do.

With a quick shake of his head he cleared those thoughts from his mind and went to work on Sam.

* * *

Reviews are love!!! 


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I busted my behind all day today to bring this chappy to you and I DID IT!!!! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

A special thanks to EVERY single person who reviewed and has reviewed my fic. I absolutely adore each an every one of you…Seriously, I wouldn't write without you all.

And to my beta/ AMAZING friend Kelly, te quiero amiga!!!! You are the cheese to my macaroni … friendship style :o).

Read on ….

* * *

**Chapter 42**

"Bobby?"

Bobby sat at the edge of the bed carefully removing Sam's boots. He had been able to shove a few Tylenol down Sam's throat and was trying to get him comfortable.

"Yeah, Sam?" Bobby asked not hindering his steps in undoing Sam's shoelaces.

"s'Haley ok?" he asked groggily.

"She's got a high fever but your brother's takin' good care of her, you jus' worry bout getting rid of that headache." Bobby spoke quietly so he wouldn't cause Sam anymore pain.

"I gotta get up, they—."

"Nuh uh, you're gonna lay your ass down and take it easy. You won't do them much good if you pass out now will ya," Bobby said pushing him back onto the mattress.

"But the demon, Bobby he's going to kill them," Sam cried out as he struggled against Bobby's hold.

"No demon will be getting into this room boy, now lay down before I put you down," Bobby urged, roughly pushing Sam back.

Sam gave into the older man's request and laid back settling into the sheets. He felt drained; emotionally, mentally, and physically but he couldn't sleep, not now.

Bobby sighed, he wasn't sure exactly what was going on but from the looks of it, things weren't good, not at all. He threw the covers over Sam and made his way to his bag, he needed to salt the room. Nothing was getting in tonight. He'd make damn sure of that.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled Haley's shivering body from the bathtub and carefully set her on the toilet seat so he could grab a towel to wrap around her. The cold water had helped to bring her temperature down somewhat, which he was thankful for, but she still wasn't as coherent as he'd hoped.

"Hay, I'm gonna run and grab you some clothes ok, just sit tight," he spoke gently, pushing a strand of wet hair from her face.

Haley's teeth chattered as she shivered profusely. "m'cold De-Dean."

"I know, I know baby, we'll fix that in just a second, ok?" he said wrapping the towel tighter around her and quickly walking out of the bathroom.

"How's he doing, Bobby?" Dean asked looking around for Haley's bag.

"m'fine Dean, where's Haley?" Sam asked wincing as he pushed himself up so he could see Dean.

"She's fine; I got her fever to come down-- where are the bags?" he asked looking around the small room.

"Ya didn't bring them in," Bobby reminded.

"Shit."

Dean grabbed his keys from the table he had discarded them on earlier and ran outside to his car. Popping the trunk open, he grabbed all of their bags as well as the weapons bag before slamming the trunk shut and running back inside.

He dumped the bags on the floor before rummaging through Haley's bag hesitantly. Why couldn't she have been a boy?

"Is there a problem, Dean?" Bobby asked noticing the obvious discomfort on Dean's face.

"Uh no, just uh … no I'm good," He said pushing the discomfort aside and quickly picking out random under garments and opting for a pair of familiar sweat pants and a hoodie.

"Be right back, Sammy," Dean called out to his groggy brother.

"Mhmm."

Dean walked into the bathroom and found Haley leaning against the back of the toilet, the towel draped loosely around her waist, the wet t-shirt she was wearing clung to her skin, and shivering.

Closing the door behind him, he bent down in front of her and pulled the towel over her shoulders. "You think you can get yourself dressed, babe?" he asked carefully eyeing her.

"Ye-yeah," she stammered quietly, as she clumsily reached out for her clothes.

Dean stared at his uncoordinated sister as she unsuccessfully tried to untangle the clothing. Unable to watch her struggle anymore and wanting to get her warm and in bed, he opted to do it himself. How bad could it be? He _had _dressed her before after all.

"Alright babe, let's get you warm and cozy, huh. Just let me do the work, you just keep the towel wrapped around you, ok?" he instructed slowly, removing the clothing from her hands.

Haley gazed at him through glazed eyes and shook her head in frustration. This was so embarrassing, she was fifteen fucking years old and her freaking brother had to dress her? No, she was going to dress her damn self. She stubbornly yanked on the clothing wrapped in Dean's arm.

Dean sighed immediately recognizing his little sister's embarrassment. He knew every single one of her facial expressions, looks, grunts, laughs, and cries; it was the first task to be mastered as an older brother, just like a new parent learns to recognize a baby's cry.

"Haley, it's ok," he assured. "Just let me take care of you, ok?"

Haley relaxed, giving him a slight nod. "K'Dean," she whispered.

Dean gave her a small smile and began the task of undressing and redressing his baby sister. He carefully set the clothes down and grabbed her underwear stopping midway, unsure. Man what he wouldn't give to have a female around to help with this shit.

Haley grabbed them from his hand noticing the look on his brother's face. "I can put them on," she assured.

Dean nodded as he stood up and turned around to face the bathroom door. "Let me know when you've got them on," he said.

Haley clumsily pulled off her wet underwear and dropped them in the tub. She was really uncoordinated at the moment so it took her a bit longer to get her underwear on then usual.

"Done," she called out.

Dean turned around and kneeled down again and put her sweat pants on. He contemplated on how to get her shirt and hoodie on without removing the towel but opted to make things easier and ignore the bra.

"Drop the towel." He instructed

Haley pulled the towel down to her waist and shuddered as the cool air hit the wet t-shirt. Dean pulled the shirt up over her head, dropped it in the tub and pulled a tank top over her wet bra. "Can you get the bra off?" he asked, no longer seeming fazed by this.

She nodded thankful that this bra had the hook in the front. She undid the bra and pulled it out from under her shirt. Dean then threw the large hoodie over her head and helped her slide her arms through.

"All set, let's get you in bed," Dean said pulling her up by the armpits and leaning her on to him. "Careful, I got ya," he mumbled as her legs wobbled underneath her.

He got her to the bed and laid her beside a sleeping Sam. Haley automatically snuggled up close to Sam while he unconsciously wrapped his arm protectively over her.

Dean smiled and fixed the cover over both of them before walking over to Bobby who was sitting at the small table in the corner reading.

Bobby looked up as Dean took a seat in the empty chair across from him. "You ok?" he asked gruffly.

"Yeah, m'fine," he sighed.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Bobby asked nodding towards the two sleeping siblings.

"Honestly… I don't know, Bobby," he said dejectedly.

"You said the demon did this? How's it you know that?" Bobby asked closing the book in front of him.

"Haley ended up with a pretty bad fever last night, almost as bad as the one earlier. When she woke up this morning she said she had had a dream last night and that the demon had come to her and said something about a fire. When she woke up she was burning up, Bobby." He sighed. "Then Sammy had a vision later that night. He freaked man, said he had seen Haley pinned to the ceiling and everything."

Bobby nodded letting Dean know he had his full attention.

"At first I thought the visions were—."Dean stood unable to speak the words.

"You thought it was a warning," Bobby stated knowingly.

Dean nodded.

"So what makes you think they're not, Dean?" he asked.

"He had another one this morning before we left; it was of me this time," he whispered. "But the weird thing is that about an hour outside of Minnesota, Haley started getting sick again. The fever was way higher than last night, she was burning up, Bobby. Then Sammy freaking drops on the ground with another vision in which the demon appears," Dean stated angrily. "That son of a bitch is playing with their heads Bobby and I don't know how to fucking stop it!" he yelled.

Bobby stood up from his chair and put a reaffirming hand on Dean's shoulder. "Dean, we'll figure it out alright. You ain't gotta do this alone boy, I'm gonna help ya with this," he said sincerely.

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean said with a nod.

"Ain't nothing to thank me for, boy. Now, settle in for the night. I know there's jus one bed but I'd prefer if ya'll stay put for today. I warded off the room; no demon will be getting in here anytime soon," he assured. "I'll run out and pick up some lunch and head back in a few," he offered grabbing his car keys from the table.

"Yeah, thanks."

Bobby nodded and walked out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby sat in the stool chair waiting for his order to be up when his phone rang.

"This is Bobby," he answered casually.

"_Bobby, its Roger Chrastka." _The man spoke solemnly.

"Mr. Chrastka, everything ok?" Bobby asked warily. The hunt had kind of taken a back corner in his mind since the Winchesters had arrived.

"_No, not really," _he said, fear lacing his words. _"My wife, she tried to kill me and my son this morning. I don't know how much more of this we can take Bobby; if the Winchesters have arrived can you please get this thing done?" _Mr. Chrastka begged.

Bobby let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll, uh; I'll give you a call in about an hour. Stay out of your home until then," Bobby instructed.

"_Please hurry," _the man pleaded.

Bobby nodded even though the man couldn't see him and hung up the phone.

"Order #52," called a waitress.

"Here," Bobby signaled.

"Have a good day sir." The waitress smiled and handed over his bag.

Bobby walked out and got into his car.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam slowly came back to consciousness and automatically ran a self-evaluation test for himself. His headache was long gone but he couldn't lift his arm. Turning towards his right he noticed Haley lying at his side, her head resting on his arm.

"You're awake. How you feeling?" Dean asked walking over from the table he'd been sitting at while cleaning his guns.

"Mm, headaches gone; how long have I been out?" Sam asked quietly so he wouldn't wake his sister.

"Bout' 45 minutes I'd say," Dean informed. "Bobby went out to get some food if you're up for it."

Sam nodded and carefully removed his arm from under Haley's head. "How's she doing?"

"Her temps down to 99.8 …"

Sam got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Be right back," he closed the door behind him.

Dean walked back towards the table and picked up one of the guns he'd been cleaning. It was the first gun his dad had given him; he had gotten it for his ninth birthday. He remembers feeling the cool metal in the palm of his hand after he'd torn off the newspaper/gift wrap and opened the box it was in. The gun felt so foreign to him as he held it in his hands. He remembers it feeling so much heavier when he was younger, now it felt lighter than air, felt like it belonged there in his calloused hands. He remembered soon after he'd opened the gift, his Dad had taken him and Sammy to a shooting range near by and found some empty cans to use as targets on top of the wooden fence. He remembered the kick of the gun when he pulled the trigger, nearly knocking his tiny form right on his ass. But most of all, he remembered the look of sheer pride on John's face after hitting a can dead center after a mere three tries and saying in a gruff, but cheerful tone, "Nice shot, son."

The door opened suddenly and Dean whirled around with the gun in his hand, ready to fire.

"Whoa, damn it Dean, tryin to give me a dang heart attack or somethin'?" Bobby asked slightly taken aback.

Dean put the gun down on the table. "Sorry Bobby," he said sheepishly.

Bobby nodded and put the bags down. "I got a call from Mr. Chrastka, Dean, the guy with the possessed wife. His wife's gone homicidal, this can't wait any longer," Bobby explained warily. "I know you—."

"It's cool Bobby, we'll head up whenever you want." Dean agreed, the faster this thing was done the faster they could leave. "Haley's fever came down and Sam's alright," he added.

"Alright, I'll get the stuff ready to go and I'll give the man a call so he can meet us back at his place," Bobby said walking over to his bag.

Dean sat down and assembled the rest of his weapons and loaded them for later use. He'd let Haley sleep until they had to go.

Sam came out of the bathroom and made his way over to the table. "Hey, Bobby."

"Sam," Bobby acknowledged. "How's the head?" he asked.

"Better, thanks."

"Sammy, we're doing the exorcism today; you up for it?" Dean asked wanting to make sure.

"Yea, I'm good," he assured. "Need any help?" he asked taking a seat next to Dean.

"Nah, nearly done," Dean said putting one gun down and picking up the next one.

"Bobby, did you find an exorcism we could use?" Sam asked wanting to check it out before the actual event went down.

"Yeah, I ain't exactly sure if it'll work but it's the best I could get," Bobby said dropping his bag onto the table. "I'm all set, I'm gonna give Mr. Chrastka a call, let him know we'll be on our way," he said walking outside.

Dean sighed and collected all the weapons. "Get Haley up," he instructed.

Sam moved to the bed and shook Haley's shoulder, "Hay."

"Hmm?"

"Wake up," Sam urged.

Haley opened her eyes and focused them on Sam. "What's going on?"

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

Haley sat up pushing the covers off of her. "I'm ok … Where are we going?" she asked noticing Dean grabbing the duffel.

"That guy called, we're finishing up this hunt tonight. Are you up for it?" Dean asked eyeing her.

Haley immediately got out of the bed and went for her bag. "I'm fine Dean. I want to help," she spoke quickly.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Get dressed then."

Haley grabbed her bag and began unzipping it but stopped halfway. "Guys, how'd I get in these clothes?" she asked confused.

Dean just smiled and walked away.

Haley blushed as she remembered her big brother having to dress her, _again. _"Oh, uh thanks," she said hastily picking out a pair of jeans, another top, and her bra and walking into the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled the car up a long curved driveway and parked behind Bobby. All three Winchesters got out of the car and stared at the house in awe; it was _huge. _

"Holy hell," Haley said slightly amazed at the huge three story home in front of her.

Bobby walked over to her and stared with her. "Nice house ain't it?" He smiled.

"Bobby, are you charging them for this shit? I'm pretty sure _they _can afford it," Dean huffed.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed their weapons bag from the backseat. "Bobby, is the guy here yet?"

"Yep, man's home," Bobby said.

"Let's get this shit done then," Dean said making his way towards the huge wooden front doors.

Haley followed closely with Bobby and Sam trailing behind them. Dean rung the door bell and waited a few minutes before he rang again. When no one opened the door Dean glanced back towards Bobby. "You sure they're home?"

Bobby nodded. "Talked to him before we left the motel, he said he'd be waiting."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Haley muttered as Sam, Dean, and Bobby pulled out their guns.

"Here Hay, you hold on to these," Bobby instructed, handing her a small bag full of bullets and holy water.

Bobby walked up the few steps before reaching the door and turned the door knob carefully. Dean made his way into the house with his gun drawn.

"It's clear," he called back.

Bobby and Sam entered behind him with Haley trailing them.

"Stay with me Haley," Dean called over his shoulder.

Haley rolled her eyes but complied.

All four made their way through the front of the house on full alert. Something was definitely not right here.

As they passed in front of a closed door Haley suddenly felt a surge of heat run through her body. She shuddered and was about to say something when it went away. She stared at the door a few seconds and turned to walk away but something caught her eye.

"Guys…" Haley called out.

Dean, Bobby, and Sam turned around.

"What is it?" Dean asked making his way over.

Haley pointed at the door knob. "Is that blood?"

Bobby stepped up and examined the door knob. "Sure as hell looks like it," he said grabbing a handkerchief from his back pocket and opening the door.

"Oh God!" Haley cried out. The body of a woman lay in a pool of blood at the center of the room.

"Shit. Bobby, what the hell is going on?" Dean asked, clearly frustrated that this hunt was slowly getting out of hand.

"Beat's the hell outta me," Bobby answered, unsure of the situation himself.

"You think the demon jumped ship?" Sam asked. "The husband?"

"Maybe. Alright, we all stay together. Keep your eyes open," Dean instructed, taking one last look at the dead woman and making his way out of the room.

Dean carefully opened a set of white doors in front of them, Sam covering his back. Behind it was a long hallway leading farther back into the house.

"Oh come on," Dean grunted walking through the doors and following the hallway down. "What the hell man?"

As they got towards the end of the hallway an eerie laugh echoed through the house.

Hesitating for a moment, Dean and Sam rounded the corner at the end of the hallway expecting to see someone but only ended up standing in the family's indoor pool area.

"Nice." Dean grinned taking a step forward. The pool was big but obviously not in use seeing as it was covered in a clear tarp.

"Guys, this is—."

Suddenly out of nowhere Haley was lifted off the ground and thrown across the room landing with a loud 'thud' in the far corner.

"Haley!"

Both Sam and Dean ran around the pool heading in her direction when Sam was suddenly flung across the room landing on the opposite side.

"Dean, I got him," Bobby yelled already heading towards Sam.

Just then the same eerie laugh echoed in the room again.

Dean and Bobby didn't stop to look around instead pushed harder to get to the fallen hunters.

"Winchesters, so nice of you to join the party," the voice called out.

That caught Dean's attention. He whirled around looking for the source of the voice, he couldn't see anyone.

"Sam, you alright?" Bobby asked reaching his hand out to help him up.

"Ah, yeah Bobby, thanks." He said reaching out to grab the outstretched hand.

Suddenly Bobby was flung across the room and into an open door, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Bobby!" Sam yelled as he watched the older hunter disappear from his view.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled angrily. This was _so _not good. "Sammy, you ok?" he called out.

"Yeah," Sam answered as he ran around the pool and kneeled down in front of Haley next to Dean.

"What the hell is going on, Dean?" Sam asked breathlessly.

"No fucking clue man," he said tugging on Haley's shirt. "Come on sleepy head, you've slept enough all ready," he said tapping her cheek.

Haley roused quickly and sat up. "What the hell happened?" she asked looking around.

"Thought you hated flying, little sis," Dean joked.

She grunted and pushed herself up. "Wher—."

"Now isn't this just wonderful. What a grand family reunion this is," the voice spoke again.

All three Winchesters whirled around trying to pin point the voice when suddenly a man appeared from a door to their left. "You Winchesters never could say no to a hunt, could you?" the man mocked.

"Who the hell are you?" Sam demanded.

"Who me?" He grinned as he made his way closer to them. "Today I'm Mr. Chrastka, tomorrow who knows." He shrugged. "Liked the little gift I left you in the front room?"

"Why'd you kill her?" Dean asked, already taking his stand in front of Haley and Sam.

"She was a party pooper," he said clearly amused.

"What do you want?" Haley asked side stepping both her brothers.

"Ah Haley, so we meet again." He grinned wildly and his eyes went yellow. "Hello darling, how'd you like the little gift I left you? I hope it wasn't too hard to cool off." He smirked.

"Yo—."

Neither of the three had enough time to react when each one got slammed into a separate wall. Dean grunted as he slid to the floor, his gun landing a couple feet ahead of him. Haley and Sam remained pinned on opposite sides of the room.

"Dean!" Haley called out, fear emanating from her.

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a—."

"Uh, uh Dean, play nice now. You're Daddy wouldn't be too happy about you getting your brother and sister killed, now would he?" the yellow eyed demon mocked.

"What do you want?" Dean demanded.

"Only what's mine," he stated matter of factly.

"And what's yours?" Dean questioned.

"Well little Samuel and Haley of course."

Yellow Eyes walked over and stood under Haley. "She's such a good girl isn't she, Dean?" he said patting her leg sending a bolt of heat through her once again.

"Don't fucking touch her you son of a bitch," Dean spat out willing himself to stand up and fight.

The demon waved his hand around slamming Dean into the wall behind him. Another grunt escaped his throat.

"Hang tight Dean, I promise this'll be fun," the demon assured.

Dean gritted his teeth as he tried uselessly to push off the wall. '_Come on Bobby, anytime would be good now,' _he thought as he fought the invisible restraints.

Sam lifted his head up as he came to. '_Fuck, another wall,' _he thought as the familiar pounding in his head started up again. Trying to get up, he realized he wasn't even on the ground anymore. _'Oh well fucking great.'_

The yellow eyed demon turned his attention back to Haley and lowered her down to his eye level still keeping her on the wall.

"Beautiful, strong, and smart; what a lethal combination," he spoke as he trailed his hand down her face.

Haley clenched her jaw and glared at the man in front of her hoping that he could feel all the hate she was sending his way.

The demon chuckled and casually made his way to the other side of the room where Sam remained pinned.

"Samuel," the demon acknowledged. "How's it hanging?" he mocked.

"Go to hell," Sam spat angrily.

The demon threw his head back in laughter.

"Ah you Winchesters, such a lovely bunch you are." He stepped forward and placed his hand over Sam's forehead. "My second in command, good boy, Sammy."

Sam tried to pulled his face away from the burning touch but couldn't.

"Don't fight it boy," the demon whispered. "You'll thank me someday."

A sudden surge of energy passed through Sam's body jerking him forward in agony.

"Sammy?" Dean yelled frantically. "What the hell are you doing to him?"

The demon smiled pissing Dean off even more, if that were possible.

"What do you want?" Dean seethed.

"My kids," the demon stated simply as he walked towards Dean leaving Sam to catch his breath.

The demon stopped in front of Dean and grinned. "The all mighty Dean Winchester. Dad says howdy, by the way."

"I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch," Dean threatened. And he was dead serious…he was going to blow this mother fuckers brains out; that was a promise.

"Oh you will be killing someone tonight, but it won't be me," he informed, a malicious smile appearing on his face. "How much would you say you love them?" Yellow Eyes asked motioning towards Haley and Sam.

"What?"

"You heard the question," the demon responded. "Or better yet, which one do you love more?" he sneered.

_Love more? What? What the hell?_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby struggled as he pushed himself into a standing position. He was getting too old for this shit. "Aw dang, ma gun," he grumbled. He'd lost his grip on it when he was being tossed across the room.

Forgetting the gun, Bobby made his way towards the door he'd flown in through. He could hear Dean's voice on the other side. Dean's and that son of a bitch Chrastka's voice too. He couldn't believe he got sucked into a trap; Dean was gonna kill him.

Dean's angered voice brought his attention back to the door. He had to get out there before the shit hit the fan. Taking note of where he was, Bobby established he was in some hallway.

Quickly making his way through it, he found he ended up crossing paths with the hallway they had taken to get down to the pool. He hurriedly walked down it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Fuck you," Dean spat out.

"You didn't answer the question, Dean," the demon said as he paced back and forth in front of him. "You know what, I'm feeling generous today; how about I take one of them instead of both?" he asked appearing serious.

Dean's body shivered in anger and fear. He couldn't lose either one of them, not to this asshole. Not like this.

"Your choice big brother, which one goes with me and which one stays? You got 10 seconds before I chose for you," the demon warned coldly.

"Neither, they both stay we me!" Dean yelled glancing at his terrified siblings. He had to get them out of here. No one was taking them from him.

"Tick tock, Dean."

He can't, he can't choose.

"Me," he muttered. "Take me."

The demon stood motionless for a second before he broke out in a fit of laughter. "You? Don't be silly Winchester; you're not one of them," he spat out amusedly.

"Times up though, my choice," he said walking towards Sam.

"Don't you fucking touch him, I'll kill you, damn it I'll kill you!" Dean yelled as he fought the invisible restraints again.

The demon turned to face Dean, his face menacing. "Oh don't worry big brother, I won't touch him," he said raising his hands and waving them in front of him.

Turning back towards Sam with a wicked smile on his face, he raised his hand up and sent Sam sliding up the wall and to the ceiling.

"Sammy!" Dean and Haley yelled simultaneously.

"_Sammy,_" the demon mocked. "Don't worry darlin' you'll be joining him," he said as he slid her up onto the ceiling as well. "Oh this is fun." He clapped in amusement.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby peered in through the door just as Haley was sliding onto the ceiling. Quickly spotting Dean's discarded gun a few feet away, he formulated a plan in his head. No Winchester was dying on his watch, damn it.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"No, no, please," Dean pleaded. Fuck his pride, fuck it all.

"Sammy," Haley called brokenly. God she was terrified.

"Its ok babe, everything's gonna be ok," he assured her. It had to be because his vision was _not _going to come true. He wouldn't let it.

"Hey," Sam called down.

The demon looked up and waved. "Howdy, how's the view from up there? You think mom and Jess enjoyed it before they … ya know, checked out?" He laughed.

"I'll go," he said ignoring the last remark.

"What—no Sammy, don't!" Dean yelled not caring that his voice wavered.

"It's ok, Dean."

"No Sammy, please don't leave me," Haley begged.

"How noble of you Sammy; you're lucky it's you I want more." The demon spoke as he strolled over to the other side of the room confidently.

"Lucky Dean, little brother made the choice easier for you, huh?" he said looking towards the ceiling. "Too bad you still lose both."

With one wave of his hand Sam slid across the ceiling, down the wall and onto the floor while Haley dropped full speed towards the pool below.

"No!" Dean and Sam yelled simultaneously.

She didn't even have time to scream as her body smacked face down into the tarp immediately getting tangled in it.

"Haley!"

The demon laughed and made his way over to a dumb stricken Sam. "Time to go, soldier boy."

"He ain't going anywhere," Bobby spoke, his shot gun trained on the demon.

The demon glared at Bobby. "Good'ol Bobby Singer, that little trip cut something loose in your brain, old man? Guns can't kill me," he informed confidently.

"No, but holy water filled bullets sure as hell will hurt," he grinned as he shot a round into him.

The demon screamed in pain as the bullets entered his body immediately releasing his hold on Dean.

"This isn't over Winchesters," the demon spoke as a plume of black thick smoke made its way out of the host body.

Dean looked up in time to see the demon making its exit and Sam running towards the covered pool and jumping in.

Haley wasn't moving.

* * *

-Looks around nervously- hehe, so… what'd ya think???

Reviews love :o)


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry this took me so long, I'm kinda out of my home right now and sitting in a motel in Iowa so I wasn't really in my "zone" per se lol. Nonetheless, here is chapter 43; I hope ya'll enjoy it! 44 is already in works :o)

**Chapter 43

* * *

**Sam jumped into the pool careful not to tangle himself within the tarp as well. He could see Haley's limp form caught face down, her weight pushing the tarp down and filling up with water. 

Ignoring protests from Bobby, Dean dropped into the pool as well. The image of his sister floating lifelessly in front of him was enough to push the pain aside and jump in.

Sam was the first to reach her. He struggled against the tarp a little before getting a firm hold on her as he flipped her over. Blood was trickling down her nose and the left side of her face was starting to bruise from the impact.

"Haley. Hay, come on, wake up." Sam urged. He turned her head towards his face and leaned over so he could hear for the sounds of breathing. But she wasn't breathing.

"Sam! Sam is she ok?" Dean yelled as he pushed the tarp forward effectively creating a small path.

"She's not breathing!" he yelled, his voice slightly panicked.

_Shit._

Sam held on to her and trudged backwards towards Dean and Bobby. He made it back to the ledge within minutes. Bobby bent down and helped pull Dean up and out of the water so he could pull Haley out. Sam followed behind.

"Come on, Come on…" Dean mumbled as he laid Haley's limp and wet body down on some towels Bobby had found.

"Dean, do compressions, I'll breathe for her," Sam instructed as he kneeled down next to her.

Dean placed his right hand over her sternum and his left over top his right hand. His compressions were firm and accurate.

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_Breathe._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_Breathe._

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_Breathe_

"Sammy, check her," Dean said breathlessly.

Sam bent down, his ear inches from her nose and mouth. Nothing.

"Keep going."

"Ah, come on Haley, come on …" he yelled through clenched teeth

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_Breathe_

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4…_

_5…_

_Breathe _

_1…_

_2…_

_3…_

_4—_

"Shit."

Haley's body arched up as pool water came spewing out of her mouth mixing with her blood. Dean immediately flipped her on her side so she wouldn't choke while Sam patted her back lightly helping her expel the water.

"That's it, spit it out Hay, you're ok," Sam soothed quietly.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed deep. _"Too close, it's always too God damn close_," he thought bitterly as Haley's coughs simmered down.

"Boys, I know ya'll ain't to thrilled about hospitals but I'd say a trip is in order," Bobby spoke quietly making his presence known again. "Haley hit that tarp pretty dang hard," he pointed out.

Dean looked down at Haley who had stopped coughing but had yet to regain consciousness. "Yeah, yea ok. Bobby can yo--?"

Bobby nodded. "Don't you boys worry, I'll finish up here; ya'll get down to the hospital. Once I get done with this mess I'll meet up with you," he instructed.

Dean nodded his thanks and picked Haley up in his arms. "Come on Sammy, let's get out of here," he said ushering Sam in front.

Sam led their way down the hallway they'd come in through and out the front door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean paced the waiting room like two caged animals. Haley had been literally ripped out of Dean's arms the minute they had walked into the emergency room and if it hadn't been for Sam he would've ripped the doctor to shreds.

That had been almost an hour ago.

"What the fuck is taking so long? Why the hell won't someone tell us anything?" Dean yelled pacing the room impatiently.

"Dean would you just stop? You need to calm yourself before they kick you out," Sam argued. He was just as nervous and impatient as Dean when it came to Haley, but what good would they do if they got kicked out?

"Calm down, you wan—."

"Family of Haley Dolan?" asked a heavy set nurse.

Both Sam and Dean stood in front of the short stout women. "How is she?" they both asked simultaneously.

The nurse smiled and looked down at the chart. "She's doing just fine, she was a little agitated when she woke up but everything's ok. She's been asking for both of you. If you'll follow me, I'll be glad to take you to her," she said holding the door open and allowing Sam and Dean through. "This way please."

They walked down a long corridor covered in kid paintings and drawings. The nurse noticed both boys looking around intently. "They're beautiful aren't they? We have quite a few little artists on this ward," she explained happily.

Sam and Dean nodded.

"Alright boys, she's right in here. Her doctor will come in and talk to you in just a bit," she informed as she walked away.

Sam and Dean both walked through the door and into the room. Both immediately stopped in their tracks at what they saw. Haley was sitting on the floor surrounded by two little girls and a two little boys playing candy land.

"Haywee, can I goes up the laddor?" the little redheaded girl asked.

"Sure can Lily, just move your little blue guy over three spaces like this and he can climb the ladder," Haley explained sweetly.

"I wants ta go up the laddor too," one of the little boys called out. "Pwease."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, both unable to hide their amusement.

"Aw Billy, you gotta wait your turn sweetie, then we count your spaces and see where you land ok?" she said smiling at the little boys pouty lips.

"Ahem," Dean cleared his throat to get Haley's attention. "Are we interrupting something?" he asked amusedly.

Haley smiled and stood up quickly throwing her arms around Dean then Sam. "Where were you? Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"We're fine Hay, you on the other hand –."Dean grimaced as he inspected Haley's bruised face.

"Its fine Dean, just a bruise," she assured looking over at Sam. "Sammy, you ok?" she asked softly stepping up to him.

Sam nodded. "I'm fine babe, really."

Haley nodded then punched him in the shoulder with as much force as she could.

"Ow what the--!"

"That's for fucking giving in to that son of a—."

"Haywee come plays wif us," one of the little boys called as he walked up to her.

Dean, Sam, and Haley looked down and smiled. "Hey there, what's your name?" Dean asked the little boy.

The little boy shied away and hid behind Haley and tugged on her gown.

Haley smiled at Dean then Sam. "We'll talk later," she warned before turning her attention back to the little boy behind her. "It's ok Jeremy, these are my brothers. Remember I was telling you about them earlier?" she reminded.

Jeremy nodded his head enthusiastically. "Mmhmm"

"Wanna say hi?" she asked stepping a little to the side exposing the little boy.

He nodded his head again and stepped out. "Ello." He waved.

"Sam, Dean, this is Jeremy," Haley introduced.

Dean and Sam both smiled. "Hey sport, how's it going?" Dean asked getting down to Jeremy's level.

"Good," he whispered shyly.

"Haywee," a few other voices whined behind them.

Haley turned around and smiled. "I'm coming," she announced and turned back towards her brothers. "We're playing candy land," she said sheepishly. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the bunch, there are some chairs you can sit on," she said leading her brothers further into the room with little Jeremy hanging on her side.

Haley took her seat on the floor again, Jeremy sitting close to her, while Sam and Dean took a seat in the corner watching their sister interact with the little kids.

Sam watched in amusement as the little kids seemed to cling to her every word just like Haley would cling onto theirs when she was younger. Wherever he went, she went; ready to learn whatever he would teach her.

"Sam, Dean, this is Lily, Bella, and Billy." Haley looked towards them as she introduced the rest of the small children.

Lily stood up and walked over to both brothers and standing between the two. "Wow, real super heroes!" she said in amazement. "Are you gonna protect us too?" she asked innocently.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in confusion. _Super heroes?_

Haley giggled. "Yes Lily, they'll protect you too. Now come on and finish the game sweetie," Haley said winking at her still confused brothers.

Lily smiled brightly at them and made her way back to her spot to finish the game.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ah Miss Dolan, I see you've met our welcoming committee," a voice called from the doorway effectively grabbing everyone in the room's attention.

Sam and Dean stood up as the doctor walked into the room.

"Evening, I'm Dr. Elis. I'm the attending pediatrician in charge of your sister's care," the doctor spoke reaching his hand out to Dean then Sam.

"Dean. This is my brother Sam," Dean introduced.

"How's our sister doctor?" Sam asked.

Haley rolled her eyes but kept quiet.

"She's doing fine, just some bruising. There were no signs of head trauma and no broken bones," he assured.

"So is she ok to go home?" Dean asked.

The doctor nodded. "I just need to finish up her release papers and she's all set," he explained.

"Haywee's gonna go?" a little voice called out.

"I'm afraid so, Lily," the doctor spoke gently. "She's all better now," he explained.

"But I's don' wants her to go. She's funny and pways wif us," Lily explained.

"I don' wants her to goes neither," Billy spoke up.

"Aww, I'm sorry guys, I wish I could stay here but I have to go with my brothers," Haley explained softly.

The doctor walked towards the door and signaled a nurse into the room. "Carly please get the kids back to their rooms will you," the Doctor instructed.

The nurse nodded and walked into the room behind the doctor. "Come on kids, its story time," Nurse Carly announced cheerfully.

Lily, Billy, and Bella stood up quickly squealing with excitement while Jeremy remained seated.

"Jeremy come on, don't you want to do story time?" Nurse Carly asked.

Dean and Sam watched the little boy shake his head. His little lips formed into a small pout. "I don' want Haywee to leave," he whispered.

Dean smiled as he remembered the look Haley would give him when he would mention leaving. She'd drop whatever she was doing, look up with her pouty lips and reach her pudgy 4 year old arms out towards him expectantly.

"Jeremy, Haley needs to go with her family," Nurse Carly tried explaining.

"But why?" he asked looking at Haley still seated in front of him. "You still have a boo boo on your face," Jeremy pointed out. "How come you haffta goes with them?" he asked pointing at Sam and Dean.

"Cus they're my big brothers Jeremy and I would miss them if I wasn't with them," Haley explained "Do you have a big brother or sister?" she asked.

Jeremy nodded. "Her name is Emmy," he said.

"Would you want her to leave?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nuh uh, I lovers Emmy cus she takes care of me," Jeremy spoke enthusiastically.

Haley smiled. "I love my brothers too and they take really good care of me," she admitted. "I would be very sad if they left without me," she added as an after thought.

Sam and Dean looked down, embarrassed.

"Will you come back and play wiff us?" he asked sadly.

Haley sighed. "I don't think so sweetie," she admitted sadly.

Little Jeremy looked down dejectedly. "I's gonna miss you Haywee," he whispered as he threw himself on her, wrapping his little hands around her neck.

"I'm gonna miss you to sweetie. You get better you hear," she said pulling him off her carefully and getting up on her knees. "You fight; fight as hard as you can little man. Things will be better someday," she encouraged.

Little Jeremy nodded. "I's gonna be strong like Batman and Superman," he agreed looking up towards Sam and Dean as he said it.

Dean and Sam looked confused again.

Haley pulled away slowly and stood up. She looked towards her brothers and smiled. "Yeah, you'll be just as strong as Batman and Superman," she said softly.

Dean and Sam both swallowed the lumps forming in their throats at the implication of them being super heroes; the earlier conversation with little Lily now making sense.

Nurse Carly smiled sadly and walked over to Jeremy and took his hand. "Come on sweetie, Miss Haley has to go now," she said softly.

Jeremy nodded and followed Nurse Carly out of the room with the other three kids. His eyes never leaving Haley until she was out of sight.

"Miss Dolan you have quite an impressive way with children," the doctor said observantly.

Haley blushed. "I have good role models," she answered quietly.

The doctor nodded and walked towards the door. "I'll get your release papers ready, you can get dressed. I'll return in a few minutes," he said walking out leaving the three Winchesters alone.

"So Batman and Superman, huh?" Dean smirked.

Haley blushed and grabbed her newly dried clothes from the corner table. "I'll be right back," she said walking into the small bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean, Haley and Sam headed back to the motel, Bobby following in the truck. He had arrived just as the Winchesters were walking out.

"Can we go hom— to Missouri's now?" Haley asked tiredly. Even if the demon had left, she had this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn't really want to stick around to find out why.

Sam glanced back. "We'll hold up for the night then head out tomorrow," he said.

Haley sighed and leaned back against the seat. She'd take what she could get. "Ok."

"I'll get us our own room tonight and we'll take off early in the morning," Dean assured. "No hunts for a few days," he promised.

Haley smiled.

Dean pulled into a parking spot and shut the engine off. "You two go grab our stuff from Bobby's room while I go grab us a room. Stay with him until I'm back," he ordered.

Sam rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car.

Haley chuckled and got out as well. Sam threw his arm over her shoulder and urged her to start walking.

"You alright, squirt?" he asked seriously.

Haley looked up at him and nodded. "Just tired, are you? I saw the—I saw when he threw you across—."

"Just another wall Haley, I'm a pro at those," Sam lied. If he was honest, his whole damn body ached like a mother. His flight into the wall had managed to pull a few stitches out from his chest and his back was throbbing.

Haley sighed. She knew he was lying through his teeth. She was kind of empathic after all. _Stubborn ass fool, _she thought bitterly. Why were her brothers so freaking complicated?

Bobby walked towards them his face full of concern. "You two alright?" he asked warily.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby, if it hadn't been for you—."

"Nah, don't mention it. Just glad I could help," he said sincerely. "So, where's that hard headed brother of yours?" he asked jokingly.

"Getting a room," Haley informed.

Bobby nodded. "Ya'll heading out tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah," Dean answered walking up to the three. "How about you?"

"I think I'll head out tonight. Got some work I need to get done," he said.

Dean nodded and handed the key to Sam. "Get inside, I'll grab our stuff," Dean instructed.

Sam took the keys and pulled Haley along. "Thanks again Bobby."

"Bye, Bobby," Haley said stepping out from under Sam's arm and hugging him.

Bobby stood still slightly taken aback by the show of affection for a few minutes before finally relaxing. "You take care of these hard headed fools you hear," he said caringly.

"Will do, take care Bobby," she waved and turned towards Dean. "Hurry, please," she said almost pleadingly before walking back to Sam.

Dean nodded.

"Dean, look, I just wanted to apologize for—."

"Don't Bobby; it wasn't your fault man," Dean said interrupting the older hunter.

"I led you three straight to the damn thing Dean, hell yeah it was my fault," Bobby insisted.

"You didn't know it was a trap Bobby," Dean reassured. "Besides, if it wasn't for you, things would have turned out differently, so thanks," Dean said sincerely.

Bobby nodded and turned towards his room. "You should grab your stuff and get back to them before the little misses comes out," Bobby teased.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Dean laughed as he walked into Bobby's room behind him.

* * *

Reviews are love :o) 


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **I just want to take this moment to thank EVERY single one of you out there who has read and reviewed this fic. I'm sorry I haven't thanked everyone of you personally but that doesn't take away the fact that I appreciate it. I hope you all enjoy this angsty/fluffy chapter as much as I enjoyed wirting it.

Special thanks to the always amazing Kelly, you're the bomb-diggity:o)

Read on my friends...read on!

* * *

**Chapter 44**

Sam and Haley walked into the room, both of them bruised, tired, and ready to forget the day's events, although that would be asking too much in their world.

"You should go to bed Hay; it's been uh … it's been a long day," Sam suggested leading the both of them towards the bed.

"M'not really tired, I wanna take a shower first, I kind of reek of chlorine," she said, her face scrunching up in disgust as she took a whiff of her shirt. '_That and I need some time to breathe,' _she thought.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah alright, go take a shower then," he said gently pushing her towards the bathroom. "Save us some hot water if you don't want princess Dean bitching all night," he added with a light chuckle.

"Can't promise anything," Haley yelled over her shoulder as she made her way to the bathroom. "Oh, wait, crap, Dean has the bag—."

Just then the door opened and Dean walked in carrying all of their bags. "Got presents," he smirked, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to him and plucked one of her bags from his hand. "Bout time, I'll be back," she called over her shoulder as she walked to the bathroom.

Dean stared at his sister's retreating back. "You're welcome," he called out dryly as he placed the rest of the bags on the floor.

"So, Bobby ok?" Sam asked taking a seat on his bed.

Dean sighed and took a seat. "He's fine, just feels a little bad about, ya know… the demon and shit," Dean explained nonchalantly.

"S'not his fault, hell if it weren't for him I'd be—."

"Yeah, no need to go there Sammy," Dean interrupted. "Lay down, I need to check your stitches," he said standing up and grabbing the first aid kit from one of their bags.

"They're fine Dean," Sam sighed.

"Right, cus stitches are supposed to bleed," he said sarcastically. "Lay down," he ordered.

Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told anyway.

Dean pulled Sam's shirt up revealing Sam's battered chest. It wasn't too bad, only a few stitches had popped out, nothing a few butterfly band-aids couldn't cover. "S'not bad, I won't even need to re-stitch them," he offered. "Anything else hurt?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Nah, I made out good this time around," he said forcing a smile.

"Yeah, _this_ time," Dean mumbled as he carried on with his first aid.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sighing Haley entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. The bathroom was the only place she could be alone, the only place she could breathe without her brother's around. She needed time to process things, think them over, and sort them out in her head.

She carefully removed her clothes not wanting to jar her aching ribs anymore than needed. That graceful fall onto the tarp had left her with some nice colorful bruises. It had taken everything in her to keep from screaming out in pain in front of her brothers ever since they'd left the hospital; they had enough to worry about without her making it worse.

Once out of her clothes she turned on the shower, quickly adjusting both knobs and setting them to warm. She stepped in, a small sigh escaping her mouth; for once the showerhead had decent pressure. She leaned forward, resting her forehead on the tiled wall letting the warm water soothe her aching muscles.

God, she was so tired. Tired of Dean and Sam getting hurt, tired of being afraid, tired of running, tired of hunting, tired of not knowing who she was, of not knowing _what _she was. Everything was just so messed up; this whole thing with the demon just didn't make sense. What the hell did it all mean? What did he want with them? Why her family? Why her mom? Why her dad? Who the hell had they pissed off in this world to get this screwed up deal? God, so many fucking questions and not_ one_ fucking answer.

A few silent tears strayed down her pale bruised face and she angrily pushed away from the wall. She didn't want to cry. She was a Winchester damn it, Winchesters don't fucking cry, they get pissed and they kick ass, they don't wallow in self-pity.

Haley grabbed a wash cloth and body wash and started scrubbing her already bruised skin, wincing as the roughness of the wash cloth burned her skin. Her arms were starting to get red and the pain was intensifying but she didn't care, pain was good, it was distracting her from thinking. She couldn't think, she didn't want to think anymore. '_Screw making sense of it,' _she thought bitterly

Suddenly she couldn't take the silence; she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts anymore. She just wanted to get out of this stupid small confined room, out of her own mind, and back with her brothers where everything seemed ok.

Now determined to get out, she hurriedly washed the rest of her body and her hair and shut the water off. She stepped out of the shower and dried herself as well as she could and quickly got into her night clothes.

She wrapped her hair in a towel and stood in front of the mirror as she applied lotion to her face. Her eyes blurred over with unshed tears as she saw her reflection; she was a complete mess. Her face and her body were covered in bruises; some old and some new.

All of them a reminder of the life they were forced to live after the demon took their mother.

Suddenly she couldn't hold it in anymore; a sob tore through her faster than she could even think to stop it. She leaned against the sink and cried. She cried for her dead mother, for her dead father, for her lost innocence, for her brothers' lost innocence, for her fears, for her anger, for her weakness, just… for everything.

God she couldn't breathe.

The sudden sound of shattering glass filled the room grabbing her attention. The mirror was gone, completely obliterated in front of her. She pushed away from the sink in complete shock. Her hands began to shake and her breathing became erratic, objects in the room bean to lift up and sail through the air, each one landing with loud thumps on the floor around her.

"_Stop, stop, stop, please stop," _she cried aguishly, trying to calm herself like Missouri had told her to. _"Keep it together Haley, concentrate," _she mentally coached herself.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean sat on their respective beds watching some documentary on global warming. Dean yawned, clearly bored out of his mind, while Sam looked on with great interest.

"Dude, can we not watch this crap? Seriously, I'm about to knock out," Dean complained.

Sam rolled his eyes in frustration. "Would it kill you to watch some educational TV once in a while, Dean? You could learn something ya know," he said exasperatedly.

"What are you talkin' about, Sammy? I know everything I need to know already," Dean said smugly.

"Whatever, jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote; he started flipping through channels intent in looking for something good when the sound of shattering glass reached their ears. Quickly muting the TV, Sam glanced over at Dean and bolted for the bathroom, pushing himself off the bed in one swift move.

Dean having heard the same sound quickly followed behind, Haley's name on his lips.

Sam leaned into the bathroom door and listened for any sign of Haley struggling; his face suddenly taking on a concerned look when no sound came through. Sam turned the door knob but the door didn't budge. "Haley, open the door," Sam called out, trying to keep his panic at bay.

"Haley, what the hell is going on? Are you ok?" Dean asked; worry creeping up in his chest. Last time this had happened, it'd been because of her crazy psychic mojo.

"Haley, open the door," Sam called slamming his fist against the solid wood.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Stop, please, make it stop," _she pleaded to no one as she slid down the wall and covered her head and ears in order to block it out. She couldn't control them; she couldn't concentrate enough to stop it.

"_Haley, open the door,"_ Sam yelled again, this time followed by loud pounding.

Haley flinched at the sudden call of her name and looked up. '_Sammy,' _she whispered slightly relieved. She stood up and made it to the door in two quick steps flinging it open. Everything in the room dropped at the sight of her brothers.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean both waited impatiently for any response from her when the door suddenly flung open and exposed a very distraught looking sister and an upturned bathroom.

"Hay wha—?"

Haley stepped out of the bathroom and straight into Sam's arms, burying her face in his chest.

Dean and Sam looked on with worried expressions etched on their faces. Dean stepped into the bathroom quickly observing the damage done before walking back out.

"Haley, are you ok?" Dean asked as he approached his sibling. "Did you hurt yourself?

Haley just cried harder and wrapped her arms tighter around Sam.

"Shh, Hay its ok," Sam said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Just relax."

"Get her to bed so I can check her over," Dean said, walking to get the first aid kit again.

Sam nodded.

"Hay, come on, look at me," Sam said, trying to gently pry her off of him, but Haley shook her head and held on tighter.

"Do...don't let go s'mmy, please don't let go," she sobbed into his shirt.

"Ok, ok, its ok, Haley," Sam murmured softly. "How about we go sit on the bed so Dean can check you over," he said softly.

Dean took a seat at the edge of the bed and waited. He didn't want to rush her or anything.

Haley pulled back from Sam intent on walking over to the bed but her damn legs just wouldn't get the hint. A few more sobs escaped her before her body just gave out from exhaustion and she fell limply against Sam.

"Haley…" Dean called, quickly closing the distance between them.

Sam, with his quick reflexes, held her up. "I got ya," he grunted under her weight and carefully bent forward a little as he placed his arms under her arms. "Grab around my neck babe," he instructed.

Haley sluggishly wrapped her arms around his neck and waited while Sam stood to his full height and lifted her in the process, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"You got her Sammy?" Dean asked, standing by just incase.

"Yeah, yeah I got her," Sam assured, making his way to the bed.

He sat down on the bed with her still wrapped around him. It was a good thing she was so tiny, otherwise he'd be having one hell of hard time. Sam grunted as he tried shifting into a more comfortable position with her still on him.

Haley loosened her grip and looked up guiltily, "M'sorry," she whispered, slightly embarrassed by her own actions.

"Nothin' to be sorry for babe," Sam assured with a smile.

Dean kneeled down in front of them. "Hay, did you hurt yourself in there?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm ok," she spoke softly.

Dean did a mental inspection for himself and sat on the floor, his back leaning against the other bed. "Hay, what happened?" he asked warily.

"I couldn't stop," she mumbled, her voice muffled by Sam's neck.

"You couldn't what?" Sam asked pushing her back slightly so they could both hear her clearly.

"I couldn't stop," she spoke again, this time sounding clearer.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"Couldn't stop what Haley?" Dean urged her on.

"Couldn't stop thinking; I just, I wanted to be... I couldn't stop thinking and then everything started moving and I couldn't stop it," she sobbed.

Dean sighed.

"Babe, you couldn't stop thinking about what?" Sam asked wanting to know what had triggered this latest episode.

"Everything. Mom, dad, the demon, today… I just…I wanted to make sense of it all but I couldn't, I can't make sense of it and I just wanted to stop thinking about it. Please, " she pleaded.

Dean leaned his head back against the mattress in frustration. He should've seen this coming. Of course something like this was gonna happen, it's not everyday they got attacked by _the _demon.

Sam pulled Haley towards him and wrapped her in his arms. "It's gonna be ok Haley," he spoke softly.

Haley nodded and buried herself in his arms feeling more like a scared four year old than her fifteen year old self. "I don't want to be a demon."

_A demon? What the _fuck"Haley, what are you talking about? You're not gonna become a freaking demon," Dean stated firmly.

"You don't know that! What else would that bastard want with me and Sam? Why would we have these damn abilities if we weren't something evil?" she spat back.

Dean grunted and stood up. "Neither of you are evil, so just shut up with that crap! I'm so fucking tired of hearing that shit. You're not evil and you won't be turning evil!" he yelled in frustration.

Haley flinched but said nothing.

Sam sighed, feeling his frustration mounting as well but he remained in control. "Go to sleep babe, everything's gonna be fine," Sam said softly, pulling her towards him again.

"Yeah, fine," she mumbled as she got off his lap. "Night," she said walking around the bed and crawling in under the covers.

Dean kicked the bed frame and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna clean up the bathroom, I won't be long," he said disappearing behind the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley woke up a few hours later; the room was dark except for the soft glow of the television. She could hear Dean talking somewhere in the room outside her line of vision.

She uncurled herself from the warm cocoon of blankets she'd built around herself and sat up. Dean glanced over at her and quickly finished up the phone conversation he was on and walked over to the bed taking a seat beside her.

"How you feeling squirt?" he asked casually.

"M'ok," she whispered. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"12:45, you've been out for about two hours," he explained as he gently rubbed his thumb over her cheeks trying to erase some of the tear stains left behind.

Haley leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "M'sorry I ruined the bathroom, again."

Dean chuckled. "Don't worry about it; Mr. Robert Lancast has it covered," he said amusingly.

"Where's Sam?" she asked noticing his absence.

"In the shower, he'll be out in a bit. Are ya hungry?" he asked already reaching for the cold pizza they had ordered while she was asleep.

Haley shook her head. "Not really."

"Well, try to eat something anyway, you didn't eat lunch today," Dean reminded as he walked towards the mini fridge.

Haley got off the bed leaving the pizza behind and walked over to the small battered couch sitting against the only window in the room and took a seat. Sighing, she leaned back against the arm and gazed out the window and into the darkness.

Dean walked over to her, a bottle of strawberry Gatorade in his hand. "Drink this," he said handing her bottle.

Haley took it and turned her attention back to the sky. God how she wished the dark sky would just swallow her up and make everything disappear.

"You ok?" Dean asked, still standing in the same position.

She remained quiet for a bit.

"Haley?"

"What am I Dean?" she asked suddenly.

"Didn't we have this conversation earlier?" Dean asked nudging her shoulder over so he could sit.

"No, we _talked _about how Sam and I weren't demons, not about what I was," she stated matter of factly. "So what am I?"

Dean threw his arm over her shoulder. "Haley, you're just my pain in the ass little sister, nothin' scary or evil about you," Dean said giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Haley looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"You have nothing to worry about little sis, whatever it is that's coming, Sam and I, we're gonna be here, nothing bad is gonna happen to you as long as we're around," he assured.

Haley leaned into him and laid her head on his chest. "What about you?" she asked sadly. "What if something happens to the both of you?"

Dean tightened his hold on her. "Nothing will happen to any of us. We might be bruised and battered in the end but we're not goin' anywhere," he promised.

And he sure as hell planned to keep that promise. He would fight with every damn breath in his body to assure that all three remaining Winchesters came out alive in the end.

"Ok," she mumbled. "I trust you."

Dean smiled but said nothing, he just held her tighter.

"Hey Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Could we do something tomorrow, before we leave, I mean?" she asked.

"Depends. What do you wanna do?"

"Mall of America is—."

"Oh no, not another mall, last time we went into a mall you ended up with contractions," he interrupted.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah but we know what's going on now and I haven't really had another one of _those_ episodes. I promise I'll run out if I feel even the slightest twinge of anything. Please… it's like the biggest mall in the frigging world," she begged.

"Alright, fine, but we are _not _staying the whole entire day, we'll go in early and get what you need and leave, got it?" he said firmly

"Got it, quick in-and-out shopping, not a prob," she said trying to hide a small victorious smile.

"Go to bed then," Dean ordered.

"M'not really tired, I slept like two hours," she whined.

"Bed or no mall," he threatened.

"Oh fine, but wake me up early in the morning," she said walking to her bed reluctantly.

Dean followed to his bed and pulled his own covers back. He was so ready for a good nights sleep.

"Night Dean, love you," Haley called out from under the covers.

Dean slid into his own bed and shook his head. "Back at ya little sis."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Half an hour later, Sam exited the bathroom, a cloud of steam following behind him. The room was dark, the only light coming from the bathroom behind him. He could make out both of his sleeping siblings. Dean sprawled on his bed taking full ownership of the mattress and Haley curled up in a ball on his bed. '_Guess I'm sharing tonight._' He smiled.

Dropping his clothes near his bag, he made sure the doors were locked and the salt lines were intact before making his way to shut off the bathroom light and into bed. He pulled the covers over him careful not to wake his sister when he felt her arms wrap around him in a bear hug.

"Thanks Sammy," she whispered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sam asked slightly amused and embarrassed at the affection. Sure he was more affectionate then Dean was, but usually there was a reason for it.

"Cus I love you and I want you to know," she said, happy that Sam didn't ward off the "L" word.

Sam smiled. "I love you too babe. Now go to sleep, long drive," he whispered back.

"Actually, Mall of America, but I do need my rest for shopping too," she said scooting over and snuggling close to him. "Night Sammy."

Sam rested his chin on her head. "Night Hay."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Holy mother of… this place is _huge!" _Haley exclaimed excitedly.

Both Sam and Dean started at the herds of people walking about the mall bumping into each other as they entered the different shops.

"Shoot me now," Dean muttered.

"Come on, hurry," she said her face beaming like a light bulb.

Sam chuckled. "Where do you want to go first?" he asked amused by his sister's reaction.

"Hot Topic first, I saw this freaking awesome baby tee on their website, hurry," she squealed as she grabbed Sam and Dean's hands and pulled them along.

"Freaking girls," Dean muttered utterly un-amused.

Haley let go of their hands and made her way to the Hot Topic store a few feet away. Sam and Dean were dragging ass. Quickly making her way into the store, she ran to the girls section in search for the tee she'd seen online.

"Welcome to Hot topic, my names Ron, can I help you with something?" asked a tall blue haired guy.

Haley looked him up and down and smiled. "I'm looking for this shirt I saw on your website," she said, scanning the area around her. "It's a navy blue baby tee with 'I'm a Chevy Girl' in white cursive letters," she explained.

"Aw yea, cool. We just got those in a few days ago. They're in that last rack down that isle," he said pointing towards the back of the store.

"Hay, everything ok?" Dean asked walking up behind her, eyeing the blue haired guy.

"Yep, Ron was just helping me find the shirt I wanted," she smiled and walked towards the rack Ron had indicated.

"Nice hair," Dean nodded.

"Uh, thanks," the kid said walking away awkwardly.

Sam chuckled and pushed Dean forward.

"Dude, one word… freaks," Dean said.

"I got it," Haley yelled excitedly. "Look." She held it up.

Dean laughed and took the tee out of her hands. "Nice."

Sam rolled his eyes at his extremely weird siblings.

"I'm ready; this is all I wanted from this store," she said grabbing the tee and making her way to the check out.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sam asked walking in front of her.

"Uh, paying?"

"No, you're not. I got it," he said grabbing the shirt and setting it on the counter.

"I have money you know," she pointed out.

"Save it," he said simply.

"We got you covered Hay, it's our job," Dean spoke up.

Sighing, she leaned against the counter and waited for Sam to pay for the shirt. She so loved being the baby sometimes.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

A dozen shops later Sam, Haley, and Dean made their way over to the upper level food court. They'd been shopping for well over four hours now and food was seriously calling their names.

"So, what do ya'll want?" Dean asked eyeing the dozens of choices available.

"I'm in the mood for Chinese," Haley said, spotting a Panda Express.

"I second that," Sam voiced.

"Chinese it is," Dean agreed, leading them towards the line.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Geez, they should've just taken a friggin picture of you, it would've lasted longer," Haley whined. A group of girls had been eyeing both her brothers the entire time they were eating. She had been so close to walking over to their table and slapping the shit out of them.

"Hey, what can I say, I'm pretty hard not to look at," Dean chimed.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, don't flatter yourself," she huffed. "Aw, can we go in here, please pretty please? Last store, I promise," she bargained.

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, looking a little afraid. "Build-A-Bear?"

"Please," she pouted. "I've never made one before, come on," she pleaded.

"Fine, knock yourself out babe," Sam said taking the bags from off her hands.

"Oh come on Sam, she's spoiled enough don't you think?" Dean argued.

Sam laughed. "Yea, says the guy who just maxed out one of his credit cards on her."

"Hey, I didn't just spend it on her, Sasquatch. I recall buying you a few things too," Dean countered. "Sides, Mr. Lancast's still paying for it," he grinned.

"Yeah whatever, come on, short bus," he mocked walking into the store.

"Short bus? I'll show you a short bus," Dean muttered under his breath.

"Guys look!" Haley ran up to them holding up a white fluffy bear wearing a black leather jacket. "I named him Chevy, isn't he the bomb-diggity?" she squealed excitedly.

"The bomb whaty?" Dean asked looking slightly baffled.

"Never mind, look, isn't he cute?" she asked waving him in her brothers faces.

Sam laughed and nodded his head. "S'nice Hay," he agreed.

"I know. I'm gonna go pay for him and then we can go."

She took off to the counter and got in line.

"Well she's happy," Sam said, a lump suddenly forming in his throat.

"Yeah, she is," Dean agreed.

They hadn't seen Haley this happy since her last birthday. It had been nice to leave the hunting routine behind and just enjoying the day as a family. Their last mall experience had gone to shits but this one had turned out alright.

"Done. we can go now," Haley said walking up to them carrying a cardboard house with her Chevy Bear in it.

"You ready to go this time, for real?" Dean asked exasperatedly

"Mmhm, all set. This was the freaking most amazing day ever," she exclaimed. "Thanks guys, you're the best."

Both brothers blushed and kept walking. Today had been one hell of a day. Too bad it couldn't last.

* * *

Reviews are most certainly welcomed :o) 


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **Hey all, sorry this is a bit late, it's been one hell of a week for me and my friends and it's still not as great as I'd want it to be. It's a fluff chapter, no action until the next one. I hope you enjoy this.

**Important: **As I'm sure you all know by now, on Feb. 14th there was a school shooting at one of our Universities here in Illinois. I personally don't attend NIU anymore, I transferred out my freshman year, but I have family and friends there. Both of my cousins and 8 of my friends were accounted for but one, sadly we found out yesterday that they were indeed one of the victims, lucky they survived and is now recovering. Please keep all their families in your prayers as they are going through a terrible time right now.

**NIU Husky Pride!!

* * *

**

**Chapter 45**

Sam, Dean, and Haley made their way down the crowded mall in search of the entrance they'd come in through. They had been walking around for a little over forty minutes with no luck; the mall was just too damn big and as much as Haley loved shopping, her legs were about to give out from under her any minute now. Not to mention the throbbing in her chest hurt like hell.

Sighing, she stopped. "I can't walk anymore," she wheezed out.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked leaning against the wall next to her.

"My feet hurt," she whined.

"Well, it was your idea to walk around this big ass place," Dean reminded, putting his load of bags down. He was seriously teetering on the edge right now; this whole place was just getting to him.

"Yeah, thanks Dean, I'm quite aware of that," she spat out. "So sorry for trying to be a normal fucking family, asshole," she said grabbing her build-a-bear and walking ahead of both her brothers.

"Nice Dean," Sam growled walking faster to catch up.

Dean sighed and made his way towards his siblings.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"The entrance we came in from is down that way," Sam pointed out as he scanned the huge map in front of him.

"Great, so let's shag ass and get out of here," Dean huffed.

Haley rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them. She just wanted to get back in the car and knock out; she'd bought all she needed for now.

They weaved through the crowd and quickly made there way out through one of the mall entrances, happy to be out of there. Dean spotted the impala parked a few feet ahead and sped up towards it.

Haley and Sam chuckled and sped up too. Dean had the trunk opened already and was throwing the bags he'd been carrying in.

"The rest won't fit, we'll put them in the back seat," he said closing the trunk.

Sam opened the back door and threw his bags in making some room for Haley's other bags and for her. "So, are we heading back to Missouri's?" he asked Dean.

"Yeah, Bobby took off earlier this morning so we got nothin' to stick around for," Dean said opening the front door.

Haley threw her bags in the backseat haphazardly and shut the door. She didn't feel like being in the back today.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, half in and half out of the car.

Haley bent under Sam's long arm and slid into the front seat. "I don't want to be alone in the back." She said shrugging her shoulders.

Dean rolled his eyes and closed his door, quickly starting the engine. "Sammy, hurry it up. I've seen enough of this place," he said revving the engine.

Sam slid in and shut the door.

Haley pulled off her shoes and socks and tossed them on the impala's floor before quickly rearranging herself into a more comfortable position. She leaned back, laying her head on Sam's lap and tucking her toes under Dean's thigh.

Dean looked down at her and patted her shines, an amused expression on his face, "Comfortable enough, Haley?" he asked.

"Very." She smirked and turned her head into Sam's stomach, quickly relaxing as Sam ran his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her skull. "Wake me up whenever we stop," she mumbled.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Three hours into the drive Dean pulled off of the highway for some gas and a quick bathroom break. The sun was starting to go down and Dean wasn't so sure they'd make it to Kansas tonight. Even if they did, it'd be too late to go to Missouri's so he was contemplating on driving a few more hours before pulling off somewhere. Sam still wasn't one hundred percent regardless of what he said.

Dean slid out of the car carefully so his jeans wouldn't scrape Haley's exposed toes; waking her would mean a cranky Haley and he didn't really want to deal with her like that at the moment.

Sam opened his door and slid one leg out to balance himself. He carefully lifted Haley's head off his lap and slid out from under her, gently laying her head back down on the seat; he needed to stretch his legs and a quick bathroom break, maybe get some snacks too.

"Dean, I'm gonna run to the bathroom and inside real quick, what do you want?" he asked, already making his way towards the mini-mart.

"I'm good, just hurry up, I'll need to go in a pay for the gas when the pump stops and I don't want to leave her alone," he said as her lifted the pump and inserting it into the impala's tank.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Haley."_

"Hmm?"

"_Baby, wake up," _a voice called.

Haley opened her eyes and looked around blearily taking in the very bright room. When the heck had they gotten a room? "Hello?"

"_Baby, I'm here,"_ the voice said.

"Who's calling me?" Haley asked, pushing herself off of the bed she laid on. "Dean? Sammy?"

"_It's me sweetheart, your mom," _the voice said.

A bright light flashed in front of Haley's face momentarily blinding her, than disappeared just as quickly.

"Mom?" _What the hell?_

"_Baby, look at me," _her mom called.

Haley's breath hitched as she looked around frantically. Her mom was here. "Mom, mom? I can't see you, where are you?"

"_I'm right here, baby," _she said. _"Right here beside you."_

Haley turned towards the voice; her mom was there, a white light outlining her body and her golden hair and white night gown flowing gracefully behind her. "Mommy," she choked out.

Mary smiled and reached her glowing arm out, gently laying it on Haley's cheek. _"My Haley, you're so grown up," _she spoke sadly.

"Mom, why…what's goin'--?"

"_I'm sorry." _

Haley stepped towards her mothers image. "Sorry for what?" she asked with confusion.

"_You need to trust them, Haley, and you need to be ready," _she whispered.

"Trust… mom, trust who? Be ready for what? Mom, what's going on?" Haley asked frantically.

"_Dean and Sam, you need to trust in them." _

"I do. Mom, what is this about? What's going on?" Haley asked again.

Mary smiled and cradled Haley's face between her hands.

"_There's no time sweetheart, it'll be ok," _she said gently pulling back.

"What? No, no, mom, don't go, please. What's happening to me and Sammy? Wha—?"

Mary smiled sadly.

"_It will be ok, trust me baby," _she whispered as she started to fade away. _"I love you." _

"Mom, mom, wait please!" Haley cried out.

Mary gave one last smile before the same bright light filled the room again and then she was gone.

"No, no, mom, mom don't leave me, mom please." She cried as she spun around frantically looking for any sign of her. "Mom, please."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley, wake up," Dean said tapping her tear streaked cheeks.

"Hmm…"

"Haley, wake up damn it," Dean urged a bit louder.

"Mom," she mumbled softly.

_Mom…? What the-? _"Haley, wake up!" Dean yelled.

Haley's eyes snapped open with a gasp, the image of her mother still fresh on her mind. "Mom!" she called out brokenly.

Dean cringed at the mention of his mom; that was one wound that would never heal.

"Haley, it's ok," Dean assured. "Haley, mom's not here," he explained softly, wiping the stray tear from her cheek.

Haley nodded her head, quickly wiping off the tears. "_Just a dream, it was just a dream," _she thought sadly. "Yeah, sorry," she mumbled, sliding towards Dean.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dean," she said avoiding his eyes. "I'm gonna go inside and get something to drink."

Dean nodded and stood up from his crouched position to allow her room to slide out. "Ok, come on, I need to pay for gas," he said offering his hand.

"Tha—crap my shoes," she yelled realizing she was bare foot.

Dean laughed and bent down to get her shoes from the impala's floor. "Here, last thing we need is for you to cut up your feet," he said tossing them on the ground in front of her.

Haley quickly slid on her sneakers deciding to skip the socks since she'd just be taking them off again when she came back.

Dean waited for her to get out and closed the door behind her and making his way towards the mini mart.

Sam was waiting in line ready to pay for his items when Dean and Haley both walked in.

"Sammy," Haley called, walking over to him. "What'd you get?'

"Just some stuff to drink and snacks for the road. You want to look around for something else?" he asked showing her the items he'd already picked out.

"You didn't get any of that healthy crap, I hope," Dean warned jokingly.

"Right, 'cause there's so much healthy food in a gas station mini mart, Dean," Sam said sarcastically.

"Knowing you Sammy, you'd find some," he countered with a smirk.

Haley rolled her eyes, pushing Dean aside. "I want some candy and a Starbucks drink thingy, be right back," she said, taking off down the isle towards the fridge area in the back. She scanned her choices and quickly decided on the mocha frappachino and made her way towards the candy isle.

"Sweet." She grinned spotting a bag of blow pops.

"Haley, come on, time to hit the road," Dean called over the isles.

"Yeah." She jogged towards the front and laid her stuff down. "Where's Sammy?"

"Car." He motioned with his head. "Geez, got enough blow pops?" he asked glancing at the bag on the counter.

The guy standing behind the counter chuckled softly and started ringing out their items. Haley looked up and shrugged, casually walking over to the magazine rack by the door while Dean paid.

"Ya'll passin' through?" the clerk asked making small talk.

Dean looked up, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, why?"

"Just haven't seen ya'll around. Most of the people who stop by here are the locals," he shrugged.

Dean nodded.

"She's real pretty," he commented.

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, slightly taken aback.

"Your girlfriend I mean, she's pretty. We don't get many girls like her in this town very often; I'm just observin', no offense or anythin'," the clerk said nonchalantly.

Dean glared. "Yeah, how much do I owe?" he asked dryly.

The clerk either didn't notice Dean's tone or didn't care. "Pump #2, right?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah," Dean said flatly.

"Alright, it's $45.00 on the pump and $5.50 for the stuff so, $50.50, please," the clerk said throwing a quick glance towards Haley who was now walking back to Dean.

"Dean, hurry, Sam's getting anxious," Haley said noticing Sam wave his arm in the air.

Dean handed the clerk a credit card and glanced at her. "Head out then. I just gotta sign."

"'Kay, can I take my stuff?" she asked, looking at the clerk for approval.

"Sure thing, it's all yours," he smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, have a good day." She took her bag of blow pops and her drink and made her way out of the mini mart.

"Sign here," the clerk instructed, throwing another glance at Haley.

Dean signed and handed the slip back. "Look at her one more time and you'll be blind for life," he threatened glaring for a few more seconds before taking off.

The clerk nodded, looking a bit shaken and took the slip. "Have a nice day."

Dean snorted in amusement.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, Sam?" Haley spoke, already lying on the seat, her head resting on his lap.

"Yeah?"

"Do you … have you ever had a dream where um, where Mom shows up?" she asked, slightly hesitant.

Sam looked down at her, a sad expression on his face.

He nodded. "Yeah, once or twice that I can remember. Why, did you uh, did you have one?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just a bit ago, it was kinda weird," she said. "She spoke to me in it."

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head softly. "Not really. Maybe, I dunno, maybe later."

"Ok, well if you want to just, ya know," he offered.

Haley smiled.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean how much farther til we get to Kansas?" Haley whined, sitting up against Sam's shoulder, her legs across Dean's lap.

"Still have a few hundred miles to go, kiddo," he shrugged.

"Well I'm hungry," she pouted.

"You just ate half the bag of chips I bought, plus two blow pops, and drank that mocha thing!" Sam exclaimed. Honestly, could she be anymore like Dean?

"So, I'm still hungry." She shrugged. "Besides, I kinda want to get out of the car a bit."

"If we stop now we won't make it into Kans— ah shit."

Dean's phone started ringing.

"Hay, get my phone, it's in my jacket pocket," he said lifting his arm to give her room.

Haley bent forward and grabbed the phone. "Ello?'

"_Haley, baby that you?"_

"Hey Missouri," Haley answered cheerfully.

"_Ya'll on your way back?" _she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yep, we're still a few hours away I think, but we're on our way," Haley explained as she tried to stifle a yawn. "How are ya?

"_I'm good baby. How are you? You handlin' things alright?" _she asked concerned.

"Eh, I'll live," she shrugged, feeling Sam tighten his hold on her.

"_We'll talk when you get here alright, child?"_

"Thanks Missouri, see you soon."

Dean reached out for the phone.

"_Alright baby, I'm gonna go get the room ready for your arrival then," _she said

"Ok—."

Dean took the phone, eliciting a low growl from Haley. "Jerk," she mumbled softly as she leaned back onto Sam.

"Missouri, yeah it's Dean," he said. "Listen, we're still a few hours out; we might pull off at a motel or something," he informed.

"_Boy quit talkin' nonsense, just get your butts over here; your room'll be ready when ya'll get here," _she said emphatically. Dean could almost picture Missouri standing in her living room with her hands on her hips.

"Missouri, we're probably not going to get in until late, we don—."

"_Boy I'm not askin'. Get your bee-hinds here when you can alright. I'll be waiting," _she assured.

Dean smiled and nodded. "Yeah, ok. Thanks," he said sincerely.

"_Sure thing baby; drive careful, you hear," _she warned.

"Yeah, see you soon."

"_Bye now." _

Dean hung up the phone and chuckled; that women scared the hell outta him.

"Everything ok?" Sam asked, looking over Haley's head.

"Yeah, just Missouri being her same old self; she'll be waiting up for us," Dean said casually.

Sam nodded.

"I'm hungry," Haley whined again.

Sighing, Sam pushed Haley aside a little and bent forward to grab a map. "I think there's an Oasis a few miles down with a few places." He scanned the map. "Next exit actually, looks pretty big." He put the map back down and Haley leaned back once again.

"Sweet."

Sam rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulder loosely. "You eat more than Dean I think," he chuckled.

"What?" Dean asked feigning shock. "No one can out eat me."

"True, you're like a bottomless pit, man," Haley agreed. "Sammy, can you scratch my back, please," she asked bending forward.

Sam laughed. "Where?"

"The middle of my back…no…n—yeah, there." She sighed in relief. "Thanks Sammy."

"Sure," he smiled

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"I can't believe they have a freaking 'Hooters' at the Oasis, seriously dude," Haley said disbelievingly.

"What? I think it's a smart idea," Dean stated as they entered the place.

"Upstairs brain Dean, we're in public," Sam warned.

"Hi there, welcome to Hooters, will there only be the three of you?" asked a chipper brunet in bright orange spandex short shorts and a white Hooters tank top.

Haley rolled her eyes already annoyed with this chick. Not even five seconds in the door and she was already ogling her brothers like they were some piece of meat and she was the lion.

"Uh yeah, just the three of us thanks," Haley finally spoke up.

"Right this way," the girl said walking ahead of them and leading them towards a booth.

Dean moved a bit to his right and studied the girl's assets as she happily made her way through the isle.

"Dean," Sam warned, shoving an elbow into his brothers chest.

"What?" Dean looked at him with his 'what, can't a guy just look?' expression.

"My name's Darcy, what can I get you all to drink?" she asked cheerfully, sparing glances for both Sam and Dean.

"I'll just have a coke, thanks," Sam said

"I'll take a beer." Dean smirked, making the girl blush.

Haley sighed and flipped her menu open. "I'll have a chocolate shake, please," she said, opening up her main menu.

"Alrighty then, I'll be back in a few to take your orders," she smiled and took off, Dean's eyes on her yet again.

"Dean!" Haley yelled, kicking her brother in the shin.

"Ow dude, what the hell, can't a guy just admire his favorite color?" he said, feigning innocence.

"Right, whatever," she shrugged looking round the small place. It wasn't that bad for being in an Oasis. "Hey look, they're hiring. Maybe I could get a job here or something, they probably get good tips," she said seriously. It'd be a good reason to stay put for a couple of weeks, not to mention how she'd be able to contribute to the family funds.

"No," Dean said, looking through his menu.

"You're fifteen Haley," Sam reminded. "You probably have to be 21 or something."

"Pft, since when has age stopped me from doing anything? Besides, Haley _Carlson_ is 21," she said giving him a wicked grin. Her dad had gotten her the ID during a hunt in Texas a while back; she'd never needed it since though.

"No," Dean stated again, this time looking up from the menu. "You don't need to work."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Fine killjoy, there goes my dream of parading around in tight bright orange shorts, serving hundreds of people," she said in mock hurt.

"Here ya'll go," Darcy's high pitched voice interrupted as she placed the drinks down. "Ya'll ready to order?"

"Uh, I think so," Sam said putting his menu down. "I'll just get a grilled chicken sandwich with an order of fries," he said.

"I'll get an order of Buffalo wings, make them spicy," Dean said handing her back the menu and giving her a wink.

The girl blushed.

"And for you sweetie?" she asked turning towards Haley.

"I'll get the spicy grilled chicken sandwich with fries."

"Alright darling, I'll be back with your food in a bit," Darcy said taking the menus and walking away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ok, ready to go?" Dean asked, putting some cash down on the table.

"Yeah, I just gotta go to the washroom first. Be right back," Haley said sliding out of the booth and into the back.

"So, Sammy, you uh, you ok?" Dean asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"What do you mean?"

They hadn't talked about what had happened back in that house with yellow eyes yet, and it was looking long overdue.

"I mean with everything that went down yesterday," Dean reminded.

"Oh, I'm—."

"Don't give me that 'I'm fine crap', Sam. I know you and you've been all emo since we left Minnesota. Talk to me, man," Dean said almost pleadingly. Sure he wasn't all about candy and flower moments, but both his siblings were a little roughed up at the moment and if Sam's quiet mood was any indication, he'd waited a little too long for this talk.

"Dean, can we not talk about this here?" Sam whispered, looking around the restaurant.

"Fine, but your ass better start talking in the car," he warned.

"Missouri's, I promise we'll talk at Missouri's," he bargained.

"Fine."

In that moment Darcy and another lady, an older looking one stepped over to their table.

"I'm sorry; I overheard the girl you're with talkin' when I was droppin off your drinks earlier about the job opening. This here is Rita, she's the manager, and she'd like to talk to her if she's still interested," Darcy explained.

"Uh, I don--?"

"Where is she?" The older women asked.

Dean glared at the older women, Rita. What the hell was the lady thinking? Of course Haley wasn't interested; it had been a freaking joke.

"Look lady, it was all a misunderstanding, she was just kidding about that," Dean stated matter of fact.

Just then Haley walked up to the table. "Ok, I'm ready," she called out, going around the two women standing by her table. "Uh, is everything ok?" she asked, looking to both her brothers.

"You the girl interested in the job?" Rita asked gruffly.

"Uh, I was—."

Rita grabbed her shoulder and gave her a half spin as she carefully inspected her. "Nice body, although you're lackin' in the hooters department. What are you, B cup?" Rita asked a shocked Haley.

Haley stepped back from the lady and glared at her. What the fuck was this lady's problem? Sure she'd never had a job before or applied for one, but she was _damn _sure this was not how interviews went.

"That's none of your business," Haley growled.

Dean and Sam both stood up ready to go.

"If you're gonna be workin' her then it is. I can't have my girls lookin' un-proportioned," she stated calmly.

"Un-pro— lady what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Haley yelled taken aback.

"Alright, I think it's time to go now," Dean mumbled grabbing Haley's arm. Things were heating up and that was _never _a good thing now a days.

"Hunny, I'll I'm sayin' is that you have a bit more junk in the trunk then you have chest. It's not a bad thing, it can be fixed—."

Haley slammed the chair in and glared at the women in front of her. Who the hell did this lady think she was telling her that? It was bad enough Haley was barely adjusting to her new body; she didn't need someone pointing out her imperfections, Haley had that covered on her own, thanks.

"Go screw yourself, you old hag," she spat out, yanking her arm from Dean's grasp and taking off through the door.

Sam glared at the two ladies, shaking his head disapprovingly before walking off to follow his sister.

Dean didn't say a word and walked off. If that woman had been a man, she'd be dead, salted, and burned.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley stood sideways in front of the Impala trying to see her reflection on the shiny metal exterior. It was getting dark out but the street lights above provided enough light for her to see.

The metal contorted the image a little but she still slumped in defeat. She couldn't even have a friggin' normal body for god sake.

"Haley."

Haley turned around to find her two brothers looking at her with sad eyes. "_Great, here's the part they tell me I'm beautiful,"_ she thought bitterly. It's not that she didn't want to hear them say it; it's just that they were her brothers and they _had _to say it because she was their sister, not because they meant it.

"Can we go?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Hay—."

"Please."

Sighing Dean walked around the back of the car and opened his door quickly sliding in and unlocking the others.

Haley slid into the front seat and scooted into the center of the seat and lifted her legs up, resting her feet on the edge and pulling her knees up close.

The rest of the drive to Kansas was silent except for the few times Dean had pulled over to fill the car up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

By the time they arrived at Missouri's house, it was well past midnight. Missouri's lights were still on, a sign that she was up and waiting like she'd promised.

Haley and Sam had both fallen asleep an hour out of town, Sam stirred easily when the impala's engine died, Haley however, remained in her deep sleep.

"We should head in so Missouri can get to bed, a woman her age shouldn't be up this late." Dean joked.

Sam chuckled and opened his door. "You want to take her or do you want me to take her?" he asked putting one foot out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"I got her," he said already stepping out on his side.

Sam nodded and headed to the backseat to retrieve some bags. "I'll come back for the rest," he assured.

Dean bent forward and into the car, carefully he hooked his arms under her arms and pulled back so he had more access to her knees. Once she was closer to the edge, Dean scooped her up and closed the car door with a swift kick and made his way into the house. Missouri was already at the door waiting for them.

"Your room's ready hunny," she said quietly letting him in the house.

"Thanks, Sammy's grabbing our things," he informed as if the woman hadn't noticed the giant six foot, 4 inch form outside. He made his way up the familiar stairs and into their usual room, gently placing Haley down on one of the beds and carefully pulling the covers out from under her and replacing them over her.

He sat on the edge of the bed just staring at her. God how he wished he knew what to do. Haley was obviously going through something he didn't have a clue about. Sure he'd practically raised both his siblings alone, but that didn't mean he knew everything, even if he tried to pretend he did.

Sam's "change" was easier to deal with simply because he was a guy and Dean had gone through it himself as a teenager, so he knew what was coming and how to deal with it, but Haley, this was a whole different ball game. The hormones, the body changes, growth spurts, emotions, it was all new to him, and add the psychic crap to the mix and he was well over his head.

Sighing, he bent forward and lightly kissed her forehead. He'd figure something out, whatever it was she was going through he'd help her through it, as embarrassing as it might be.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Missouri were sitting at the table talking and drinking coffee when he walked down.

"She still asleep?" she asked knowingly.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Here boy, drink some coffee, its fresh," she said handing him a cup. "So, Sam tells me it's been a rough couple of days, huh?"

Dean looked towards Sam. "Yeah, it hasn't been a walk in the park, that's for sure," he admitted.

"Well, you three will rest up tonight, get your batteries charged and we'll talk later," she said caringly.

Dean remained silent as he drank his coffee, there was nothing he needed to say; Missouri could read him just fine. This time he'd let her.

Missouri turned towards him, her gaze focused. "Don't you boys worry about a thing, you're all safe here," she assured.

Her heart ached for these three kids, she wished there was something more she could do for them besides offering them a room to sleep in. They deserved so much more than this life had to offer them.

"You boys should go to bed," she said breaking the silence.

Both Sam and Dean nodded and stood up from the table.

"Thanks Missouri, you know, for waiting up," Sam spoke sincerely.

"No need to thank me baby, my home is always open to you three," she said quietly.

He smiled and walked towards the stairs, stopping on the first one and waiting for Dean to follow.

Missouri noticed Dean slight uneasiness. He wanted to talk to her, but Missouri noticed his hesitance and spoke up for him. "We can talk tomorrow baby, I promise," she assured.

Dean nodded his agreement and walked off behind Sam. Maybe they'd get some answers tomorrow, but for now, they needed to sleep.

* * *

A special thanks to all of the readers, I tried to respond to everyone's review but sadly I didn't get to all. I hope you all know that I still love you all :o)

Reviews are love…


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Hey all you lovely readers!!! Like always, big thanks to each and everyone of you who leaves me some love and a special thanks to my friend and beta Kelly for being so supportive!!!

On with the read :o)

* * *

**Chapter 46**

Haley woke up to an arm wrapped around her stomach and a giant hairy leg resting under her small one. Smiling, she turned her head towards the figure lying next to her expecting to find her gigantic octopus of a brother sleeping, only to find him wide awake and smiling.

"Morning."

"Hey, when did we get here?" Haley asked sleepily, looking around the familiar room.

"Last night; you were pretty out of it though." Sam smiled, pulling his arm away.

"What time is it?" she asked, lifting her head from the pillow and trying to look over her bulky brother.

"Almost nine," he informed. "You better get in the shower before Dean gets up, otherwise you'll never make it," he chuckled.

"Yeah, I should probably go help Missouri out too, I feel kinda bad, ya know, just dropping in and not doing much but causing drama," she spoke quietly. "You should get some more sleep Sammy; you didn't sleep well last night," she stated.

Sam propped his head up on his arm, his eyebrows rising in confusion. "How do you know I didn't sleep well?"

Haley rolled her eyes and sat up. "Please, you're a freaking giant Sam, I can feel any little move you make when you move at night, and last night you were pretty damn restless, so yeah, sleep or just lie down. I'll come get you for breakfast," she instructed.

"I think Dean's rubbed off on you a little too much Haley," he joked, laying his head back on the pillow.

Haley smacked the side of his head softly and slid off the bed. "I'm gonna shower then head downstairs, alright? Love you," she said leaning down to kiss his forehead.

She headed over to Dean's bed to check on him before he woke up. He wasn't all that thrilled about his baby sister "checking" on him or doing stuff for him but she didn't really give a damn, she enjoyed feeling somewhat useful.

"He actually slept all night through," Sam said quietly, turning on his side.

"Good," she muttered. He deserved to sleep in once in awhile without any interruptions.

She sat on the edge of his bed smiling. Dean was spread eagle, his right arm hanging over the edge and his mouth slightly open. She let out a soft laugh and lightly brushed her fingers through his hair before standing up to fix the covers around him.

"I love you, jerk face," she whispered loud enough for her ears; God forbid Dean heard her.

She glanced back at Sam who looked to be sleeping again and quietly made her way through the maze of shopping bags lying on the floor. _"Definitely need to try everything on later," _she thought as she spotted her duffle bag on the chair.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Half an hour later, Haley made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen looking and feeling fresher than the day before. Missouri was sitting at the table whisking some pancake batter and drinking her morning coffee.

"Mornin' baby; you have a good night?" Missouri asked cheerfully, motioning for her to sit down.

"Yep, probably the best sleep I've gotten these past few days actually. How 'bout yourself?" she asked, leaning against the chair.

"Child, I was out cold before my head even hit the pillow," she smirked. "I woke up not long ago as you can see, still wearin' my robe."

"Why don't you go get dressed and stuff? I'll finish up breakfast," Haley suggested.

Missouri stopped whisking the batter and smiled at Haley, making the fifteen year old blush.

"What?" she asked meekly.

"Nothin' baby," Missouri assured. "I think I'll take you up on that offer though. I need a nice shower to wake me up. Help yourself to anything you want, honey. I'll be down as soon as I'm done," she said sliding the bowl of batter over to her and making her way up the stairs.

Haley nodded and finished up with the batter.

Missouri smiled to herself as she walked up. If she would have had children, she'd want them to be just like these three; loyal, caring, loving, and damn strong.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sammy, wake up," Dean yelled, throwing his pillow at his sleeping sibling.

"Mmmm, dude, what the hell, Dean?" Sam muttered, throwing the pillow off his face.

"Where's Haley?" he asked, getting out of bed.

"Downstairs. What time is it, man?" he asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Almost eleven," he stated walking over to grab his bag.

"Damn," Sam muttered. He had slept longer than he'd expected to. He lazily threw the covers off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "Smells like food."

Dean stood in front of the chaise, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam asked when Dean remained silent.

"Dude, tell me you laid out my clothes like that," he said pointing towards the chaise. His jeans, t-shirt, button up flannel, and socks were all laid out and ready for him.

Sam stood up and made his way over to Dean and laughed at the site in front of him. Haley had not only laid out Dean's clothes, she had laid out his too.

"Huh, I didn't even hear her come in," he huffed.

Dean flashed him a "no shit" look and grabbed his stuff. "That's kind of the problem, Sam. No one should be able to come into a room we're in without us knowing about it; that shit can get us killed. And not to mention the fact that she laid out _my _clothes man, that's not her job," Dean stated flatly.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his clothes from the chaise. "Whatever dude, just get dressed, they're probably waiting for us to eat," he said trying to dodge any drama.

"Yeah, whatever. Food sounds good," he said rubbing his stomach for emphasis.

Sam nodded and quickly dressed himself.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley had just finished washing up all the dishes and pans she had used and was in the process of setting all the food on the table and covering them so they would stay hot, when Missouri walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh child, look at all of this food," Missouri exclaimed excitedly as she walked into the kitchen.

Haley grinned. "It's Sam and Dean's favorite," she said eyeing the full plates on the counter. "Dean used to make it for us when we were little; he'd make faces out of them with syrup and chocolate chips," she reminisced.

"Dean used to cook you all of this?" Missouri asked, seemingly surprised.

An array of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage, and hash browns sat on the table steaming hot under their containers.

"Well not _everything, _most of the time it was just the chocolate chip pancakes, but bacon, sausage, hash browns, and omelets are their favorite, so I figured I might as well go all the way," she shrugged.

"What are those for?" She asked taking notice of chopped up mushrooms, green peppers, onions, tomatoes, ham, and a bag of cheddar cheese.

"Stuff for the omelets," she said matter of factly. "Sam likes veggie omelets and Dean likes ham and cheddar omelets. Sorry about rummaging through your kitchen, I'll ask Sam or Dean to take me to the grocery store so we can re-stock your frid—."

"Oh for heaven's sake child, don't you go worrying about that. It's nice to have someone to feed around here besides myself," she smiled warmly.

Haley smiled and walked over to the stove. "What kind of omelets do you like?" she asked, turning the stove on. "I'll get yours started, have a seat," she instructed.

"Honey, I can make--."

"No, _I_ want to make _you _breakfast, so you need to sit, please," she interrupted. "It's the least I can do for all the times we've come here and invaded your home," she added.

Missouri sighed and took a seat. "I'll take one with vegetables then, baby," she said giving in.

Haley smiled and went to work, while Missouri observed in silence.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley laid out a plate full of food in front of Missouri and set a second on to her left. "This one's for the pancakes." She grinned. "I'm gonna go get Sam and Dean before this stuff gets cold," she said running towards the stairs, only to come to a quick halt.

"Whoa, hey, where are you going in such a hurry?" Dean asked, putting his arm up.

"I was gonna go get you two, breakfast is gonna get cold," she said walking back towards the kitchen. "Hurry up."

Sam and Dean followed close behind.

"Smells good, what's cookin'?" Dean asked taking a seat at the table and looking around at all the plates in front of him. "Oh sweet, Missouri you went all out this morning," he grinned excitedly. It'd been awhile since they had a good home cooked meal like this; since the last time they were at her house, actually.

"I didn't do anything; this was all your sisters doing," Missouri said, throwing Haley a quick wink.

Sam and Dean both threw shocked glances over at their very quiet sister standing by the stove.

Haley squirmed under their gazes and shrugged. "What?

"Hay, you made all of this?" Sam asked softly.

She nodded. "It's no big deal or anything; I just figured you'd like a good meal and stuff, after all the crappy food we ate while away." She shrugged, walking towards the table carrying three plates and laying them in front of her brothers. "There's chocolate chip pancakes in this dish, bacon and sausages in this one and your omelets will be done in just a few," she said lifting up the lids to expose the food.

Missouri watched on as both Sam and Dean sat at the table with shocked expressions on their faces; it was quite amusing.

"What?" Haley asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable now. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want to. I just… there's cereal in the cabinet I think," she said turning around to go grab them a box.

Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "No, Hay this looks great, thanks," he said gratefully. This was all the more reason to love his little sister; it was always the small things she did that got to him most.

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. "So, how about them omelets?" he said quickly trying to change the subject before he did something girly, like standing up and hugging her until she couldn't breathe. It didn't go unnoticed that she had made all of his and Sam's favorites.

Haley smiled. "Yeah, one ham and cheese and one veggie, coming right up," she said walking back to the stove.

This had been one her better plans, she thought happily as the pan sizzled when the ingredients were thrown in. She'd have to pull this off more often.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley, Sam, and Dean lounged around in the living room after the huge breakfast they'd had while Missouri was in the kitchen washing the dishes she'd insisted on doing herself.

"Hay, where'd you learn to cook like that?" Dean asked, slightly curious.

"I dunno." She shrugged. "It just kinda came out."

"Huh," he huffed.

Sam sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna grab a shower, I'll be back," he said stretching out his long limbs carefully as to not agitate his abdomen.

"Yeah, alright, I'm next," Dean called.

Sam ruffled Haley's hair and made his way up the stairs.

"So, what are we gonna do today? Are we just gonna lounge around?" Haley asked, lifting her legs up on the couch.

"What, you want a case or something?" he asked incredulously.

"What? No, I'm just asking. It's not usual for us to have _nothing _lined up. I was just wondering..."

"Well, I figured we could start back up where we left off," he said softly. They did have some pending matters to take care of after all.

Haley remained quiet but gave a curt nod. She knew all to well what 'matters' Dean was referring to and it wasn't on her happy to-do- list but it was needed; especially now.

"Hay, you uh, you know everything is going to be ok, right?" he asked quietly.

"_Trust in them baby, it will be ok." _

"Haley?" Dean called.

"Yeah, I know Dean," she smiled as she recalled her mothers' words. "I trust you," she added for good measure.

Dean nodded and settled back on the couch.

"I should probably go check on Missouri, she mi--."

Just then the house phone rang and Missouri's voice rang out from the kitchen. "Can one of you get that?"

"I got it!" Haley called back, running for the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, um, is this uh; is this Missouri Mosley's house?" _a woman asked in a shaky voice.

Haley's brows furrowed immediately noticing the waver in the woman's voice. "Uh, yeah sure, can I ask who's calling, please?"

"_Betsy, Betsy Meyers," _she responded.

"Sure, one sec." She put down the phone and hurriedly walked towards the kitchen. "Missouri, there's a Betsy Meyers on the phone for you, she uh, sounds pretty freaked out about something. You wanna take the call?" she asked.

"Oh dear," she said putting the rag she was holding down. "I'll take it here honey, thanks."

Haley nodded and walked back to the living room to hang up the phone when Missouri picked up the other.

"I got it, Haley," Missouri called out. She waited for the 'click' sound before she began talking.

"Who was that?" Dean asked propping his legs up higher on the couch, trying to get comfortable. His legs and feet were pretty damn sore from all that walking they did yesterday.

"Some lady named Betsy," she shrugged and plopped down at the end of the couch Dean was laying on.

Dean took this as an invitation to rest his feet on her lap. Haley glared at him but didn't push his feet off; instead she pulled his boots off and threw them on the floor.

"What are you doing?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just relax would you? Geez, you'd swear you've never had a damn foot massage before," she huffed. She knew his feet had been hurting since they'd left the mall yesterday; leave it to Dean to not complain about it though.

"I haven't," he said.

"Oh." Of course he hadn't, he was always the one _giving _them when they were younger and never _getting _them. "Right, well you are now, so just relax," she instructed softly and pulled his socks off.

Dean shook his head and tried to pull his feet back but Haley held on to them.

"Dean, stop it," she said pulling back stubbornly. "Just relax, ok?"

"I don't need a damn foot massage, Haley," he protested.

Haley rolled her eyes and tightened her grip. This whole 'you can't take care of me because you're the baby' crap was getting seriously old.

"Yes you do, so why don't you just shut up, relax, and enjoy the damn foot massage, alright? Let me fucking do something for you for once without having to listen to you complain about it," she spoke firmly.

Dean sighed and let his feet relax on her lap. "Ok, fine, but don't tickle me or anything," he warned.

"Finally," she muttered and began to work her on his right foot.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam walked down the stairs about twenty minuets later, his hair still dripping wet. He had taken a bit longer in the shower than he'd intended, the stress of the week had taken a toll on him and the shower had helped somewhat.

Haley was busy working on Dean's back when Sam entered the living room. She had managed to convince him to flip on his stomach and allow her to give him a back massage too; he was on the verge of sleep. Sam raised a questioning eyebrow at her when he approached them. He wasn't used to seeing this side of Dean. His almighty big brother was never one to allow that sort of attention from anyone, let alone from one of them.

"His feet hurt and his shoulders are tense." Haley shrugged.

"Huh."

"And you're next, so sit and wait," she warned, as she worked the tense muscles in his back.

"I don—."

"You do and you will," she glared.

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, boss."

"I knew you'd see it my way," Haley worked her fingers from the nape of Dean's neck, down his spine, ending at his lower back, and slowly worked her way back up.

Dean turned his head and was now facing Sam and Haley's direction; he had a goofy grin on his face.

"Feeling better Dean?" she asked with a smile of her own.

Dean held gave her a thumps up and settled back into the couch. "This is cheaper than the magic fingers," he mumbled lazily.

Sam laughed and plopped down on the loveseat to wait his turn. Just then Missouri walked into the room with a cordless phone in her hand.

Haley looked up. "Hey, everything ok?" she asked, not stopping her task.

"That uh … that was Betsy, she's an old friend; she's having a bit of trouble and is in need of some help," she said hesitantly.

Dean lifted his head at the mention of trouble. "What kind of trouble?" he asked curiously.

"Is it _our _kind of trouble?" Sam asked leaning forward.

Missouri nodded.

Dean moved to sit up, signaling Haley to stop. "What's the problem, ghost, poltergeist, possession?"

Haley cringed at the mention of another hunt. They weren't ready for this, _she _wasn't ready for this. Call her selfish, but she was really looking forward to some time off after the whole werewolf and demon crap.

Missouri took a seat next to Sam and set the phone on the table. "I met Betsy a few years ago when she came to me in search of some answers; her oldest daughter Brittney had passed away suddenly the week before, along with four other girls; all of which were competing in the Miss Teen Kansas pageant with her," Missouri explained.

Sam looked on confused. "Ok, so what is it that she needs us to do?" he asked.

Missouri sighed. "Betsy believed Brittney was being followed by the spirit of a former pageant contestant, a young girl who had mysteriously died a few years back during the competition."

"Ok, so what? She wants us to take out this girl's spirit or something?" Dean asked, not quite following along.

Missouri nodded.

"Are you serious? Ok first of all, how exactly does she expect us to find this 'spirit'? I mean her daughter died a few years ago, no? It's not like we can just waltz right into the theater and say, 'Hi, we're here to exterminate Casper so none of your pageant chicks drop dead.' 'Cause that'll work out well," Haley yelled sarcastically. She really didn't want to do this, she just wanted to fucking sleep.

Missouri glared at her but Haley could really care less. She was damn tired of this, tired of being sent on hunt after hunt after hunt. What, didn't they deserve a damn break? There were plenty of other hunters out there, why did it have to be them?

"Child you better settle down before I put you over my knee, ya hear? Now I'm trying to help this poor woman out and if I am asking you three it's because no one else can do it and because it's your damn job," Missouri yelled.

Sam glanced over at Missouri, a shocked expression marring his face. Dean for his part, stood up, something akin to anger registering over his face, Sam and Haley were his territory; no one besides him was allowed to raise their voice to them.

"Why can't anyone else do it?" he asked, a tinge of anger seeping through.

"Because I don't know of many other female hunters out there that could possibly do this," Missouri answered sincerely.

Haley glared at the older woman in front of her, her teeth clenched in anger and resentment. She really didn't appreciate the invasion of privacy; she didn't remember consenting to a mind reading today.

"Haley," Sam reached out his long arm and pulled her back towards him. He knew that look and it wasn't good.

Dean walked over to the couch Sam and Haley now sat on and turned towards Missouri, "I thought you said it was some ghost? Why don't you just go in a do that cleaning mojo yourself?" he asked somewhat coldly.

Missouri lowered her head, aware of the tension building in the room but went on to explain. "Betsy's youngest daughter Becca is competing in this year's Miss Teen Kansas pageant and she's worried for her because there's already been one death," she explained. "I can't cleanse an area that large without being part of the production," she said.

"Ok, so then why doesn't she just get her daughter out of the damn pageant thing if she's so worried?" he questioned.

"I don't know, but it's not the point, the point is that there is something hurtin' those girls and if it isn't stopped it'll just keep hurtin' them," Missouri argued.

"Dean, she's right, man, even if Becca leaves the competition, this spirit will just go after the other girls. We can't let anyone else get hurt," Sam said seemingly convinced. If girls were being killed off by some angry spirit then it was their job to find it and kill it, right?

Dean muttered a few choice words under his breath and nodded. "So what then, we just break into the damn theater at night and toast this ghost?" he asked, clearly frustrated and not yet convinced.

"Betsy gave me an idea but I'm not so sure you'd all like it very much," Missouri said hesitantly.

"What did she have in mind?" Sam asked

Missouri took a deep breathe and faced an unhappy looking Haley. "There's a spot open in the pageant, Haley qualifies as a contestant," Missouri mumbled.

Haley's eyes widen in horror and her head began to shake from side to side as she realized the meaning of Missouri's words.

"No, not gonna happen." Dean shook his head emphatically. "I'm not sending Haley in there alone, especially with some ghost trying to off these girls," he said sternly.

Missouri sighed. "She won't be alone, you boys will be around the whole time and when you can't, then I'll be with her," she said trying to assure them.

"No, no you're crazy. I'm not gonna join some damn beauty contest to catch a freakin' ghost!" Haley yelled, angrily getting off the couch.

"Haley, calm down," Sam said standing up next to her.

"No, I won't calm down! We're talking about entering me in a freaking beauty pageant here. Do I look like a pageant contestant to you?" she yelled. "Dean, Dean please tell me you're not gonna agree with this? Please, I don't want to do this," she pleaded. "Sammy, please."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his place. He was stuck between helping these unsuspecting girls out and ultimately "betraying" his little sister.

"Dean?" her voice wavered slightly and her eyes sparkled with unshed tears as she spoke.

Sam stepped up and took hold of her shoulders trying to help Dean out. "Haley, look, I know you don't want to do this but these girls, Hay, these girls are dying and this could be the only way to hunt this thing," Sam reasoned, stealing a glance at Dean. "It would only be until we can figure out who or what this thing is; then we'd get you out. I swear this thing won't hurt you," he said sounding hopeful.

"Haley, you won't be alone, sweetheart," Missouri said quietly.

"This isn't because I'm scared," she whispered. "I've seen worse things in life. I just don't wanna fucking do it!" she spat.

Dean stepped up to her finally making up his mind. They were hunters and they needed to do what was fucking right. "Enough, Haley, you're doing it, end of story. We get you in, we find the ghost, and we salt and burn its bones; end of hunt," he spat out firmly.

Haley's shoulders slumped in defeat. She hated this, she hated this so badly. God how she wished her mom was here, she'd know what to do, she would understand.

Missouri frowned and took hold of Haley's hand. "Oh baby, we do," she said sympathetically.

Haley pulled her hands away, her jaw clenched tight, her eyes shifted from Missouri to Sam, then Dean; _God_ she hated this. "I know you're trying to help, but you need to stay the hell out of my head, understand?" she glared at the stout woman before her.

Missouri nodded, silently agreeing. Haley sent one last glare and turned to walk away; she wanted to be alone.

Dean sighed, feeling like a complete asshole for making her do this but he couldn't say no, not while innocent lives were at stake.

Sam grabbed Haley's arm but she pulled away. Her eyes met his and his heart clenched tightly, there was sadness there. "Don't, Sam, just-- just get me in, alright?" she said sadly and started to walk away again.

"Haley come on, don't do this," Dean's voice sounded rough, full of guilt.

"I'm not doing anything Dean; I'm just going upstairs for a bit, I'll be back." She muttered solemnly, and took off up the stairs and out of their sight. All three flinched at the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he kicked the bottom of the couch. _"Great fucking job, Dean."_

"Boys, I—."

"Save it Missouri, just find out how we get her in the stupid thing and let's get moving," he yelled.

She nodded and turned to walk away.

"Oh and Missouri, you ever talk to her like that again, me and you," he motioned with his fingers, "we're going to have problems," he warned.

Missouri straightened her shoulders and nodded. "I'm going to go call Betsy back," she said softly.

"Fucking crap, we can't even get one day man," Dean said, dropping on the couch.

"Yeah, no kidding," Sam muttered and headed for the stairs.

Dean looked up. "Where you going?" he asked.

"Got a little sister to cheer up, you coming?" he asked over his shoulder as he took the stairs two at a time.

Dean ran his hand through his hair once more before finally getting up and following his siblings upstairs. It was time for damage control.

* * *

Next chappy coming soon!!! Please leave some love :o) 


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: **Hey all, so, I've managed to complete chapter 47 as you all can obviously see, hehe and well, I really hope ya'll enjoy it. Please take in mind that I have _never _been in a beauty pageant (and never will be in one) so what I write is mostly what I saw in Miss Congeniality lol and some stuff from my head. If anyone on here has been in a pageant before, please don't be offended by anything I might say that is incorrect, I am not purposely trying to belittle anyone.

So, with that said, again my heart felt thanks to EVERYONE who's left me such kind reviews. I lovers you all :o) **Big thanks **to my beta and friend Kelly, I love ya girl!!

On with the read!

* * *

**Chapter 47**

Haley walked around the small room picking up shopping bag after shopping bag and threw them on the bed. Her little shopping spree yesterday had gone pretty well; Dean and Sam had been awfully generous in their spending.

Grabbing the last bag, she walked over to the bed and started pulling stuff out of each bag and making piles of her t-shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, underwear, and bras around the bed and piles of Dean and Sam's stuff on the other bed.

Her eyes lingered on her brother's stuff for a couple of moments. She really felt bad for acting like a brat and everything, but then again they weren't being very understanding either.

Haley picked up one of the jean skirts she'd bought and examined it closely. It was cute, not too girly yet fashionable enough. She quickly pulled off her pants and top and threw them on the floor haphazardly so she could try on her new clothes when the door suddenly flew open.

Startled, Haley tried to cover herself with the mini skirt she had in her hands but quickly realized it wouldn't be much help.

"Hay—Oh God!" Sam quickly covered his face and pulled the door closed. "I'm sorry," he yelled through the door.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she slipped on the skirt. "Its fine Sam, you can come in now." She really had no problem with them seeing her in her friggin underwear and bra, it's not like she was wearing a damn thong or anything. Besides, what she had on now could easily pass for a damn bathing suit, so oh well.

Sam opened the door and gasped yet again, "Shit, Hay—."

"Sam, it's only a freaking bra, seriously, it's not a big deal." Haley sighed grabbing a purple baby tee with a blue glittery fairy on it and pulling it over her head.

Sam closed the door behind him and walked over to the chaise in the corner of the room and sat down. An awkward silence filled the room as Haley sauntered over to the closet and slid the door closed so she could see herself in the mirror.

She studied her reflection with scrutiny, turning left, then right, then towards Sam so she could check her backside. Her shoulders slumped a little and she turned back again and studied her image yet again. _"I really do have a big ass," _she though bitterly.

Sam cleared his throat. "Looks nice Hay," he commented quietly.

"You think so?" she asked dryly. It's not that she didn't appreciate it, but again, it was _his job _to say those things to make her feel better.

Sam shook his head in silent agreement.

Just then the door swung open again and Dean walked in eyes automatically going towards his sister and what she was wearing.

"What happened to the rest of that thing you're wearing?" he asked sternly, motioning at her bottom half.

Haley let out another frustrated sigh and turned to face his brother. "It's called a _mini _skirt, Dean, and you bought it for me so don't even start," she said walking over to the bed again and picking out two more articles of clothing and laying them in front of her. "I thought I told you guys I'd be down in a bit, you don't need to check up on me, ya know."

Dean didn't say anything at first; he just walked towards his bed and slumped down on it, his back resting against the headboard. "Felt tired after that nice massage I got, figured I'd come up and relax." He shrugged.

Haley huffed. "Right, so what's your excuse?" she asked, turning towards a quiet Sam.

"Uh, I uh… I want my massage?" he shrugged innocently.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She snorted. "Well, you're gonna have to wait cus I have a lot of clothes to try on." She smiled smugly as she pulled her top off. Maybe they'd get uncomfortable enough and leave her alone.

Dean and Sam fidgeted in there spots but refused to leave. They knew what she was doing and it wasn't going to work; they were gonna talk and that was that.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After what seemed like fifty different outfits, Dean and Sam had had enough. Haley was completely ignoring them; she wasn't even acknowledging they were in the room anymore.

"Alright, you know what, we get it Hay, you're pissed, but this is getting old," Dean finally said as he dropped the book he _wasn't _reading and looked up. "Are you just gonna ignore us forever or something, cus I gotta tell ya, forever is a long time," he said matter of factly.

Haley stripped out of the last outfit she'd tried on and grabbed her new pajama pants and a white tank top to wear around the house. She figured they weren't going anywhere so what did it matter what she wore right now.

"Haley, seriously, babe, we get that you don't want to do this, and we're sorry alright, but this is kind of our job ya know?" Sam said quietly. "Sometimes we just have to sacrifice a few things in order to get the job done."

Dean cringed at those words; his little brother was obviously speaking from experience. Granted, Sam had only attended Stanford for a couple of months before everything went down hill, but still, he'd left his life of "normal" when their dad had passed.

Haley slipped into her pajama pants and pulled the tank top on over her head before she casually walked around her bed then around Dean's bed, silently making her way towards the only window in the room.

"Hay, you won't have to be in the pageant for the entire thing. You just need to be in long enough for us to find this thing, than you're out," Dean promised.

Haley stared out the window, her breath fogging up the glass in front of her. She drew a quick happy face and than swiped the glass with her hand before turning towards her brothers. "I said I was doing it," she muttered quietly. "And I know it's our job, it's kinda hard to forget, ya know?" she added softly.

Sam and Dean both nodded sadly. "Yeah, we know," Sam whispered.

"Anyway, it's fine; I'll do whatever needs to be done." She shrugged "And for the record, I'm not really mad at _you _just kinda pissed that we don't get a break or anything, but uh, yea, sorry for acting like a brat, it's getting to be that time." She shrugged, her cheeks flushing a bit.

"Oh great, cus you're not moody enough already," Dean joked.

"Shut up you jerk," she yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. "See, that's why I like Sammy better, cus he understands me more," she said walking over to Sam and plopping down on his lap.

"Shea, he would understand you better being the pansy that he is," Dean said grabbing another pillow and throwing it at his two siblings.

"I'm not a pansy, it's not my fault you're emotionally challenged," Sam argued, covering Haley from the pillow attack.

Pillows and clothing started flying across the room. Haley rolled off of Sam's lap and ran the short distance from the chair towards Dean and jumped on him, knocking him onto his back, but before she could do anything else, a knock on the door stopped her.

Dean sat up with Haley on his lap, his hair a bit ruffled. "Come in," he called out.

Missouri opened the door and peered through the crack before entering the room. "I uh, just wanted to let you know that I talked to Betsy and the Miss Teen Kansas pageant director; Haley's in," she informed a bit hesitantly.

All eyes in the room turned towards Haley who remained quiet.

"But uh, the director still needs to speak to her before she can start with the activities. I told him you'd all be able to meet with her today at 4:30," she added.

"Yeah ok, so where do we have to go?" Dean asked, lifting Haley off of him and scooting to the edge of the bed.

"She'll be coming to us actually. They need to make sure the participant is living in the city they are representing," she explained.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute… city they're representing? What the hell does that mean?" Haley asked, swinging her legs off the bed and standing up.

"Well, this is the Miss Teen Kansas pageant; the participants represent a certain city of the state, usually the one's they come from, sort of like the Miss America thing. I told them you'd be representing Lawrence, Kansas," Missouri said, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"Oh great," she muttered.

"So this lady is coming here just to make sure she lives here then?" Sam asked.

"Well, that and to ask her a few questions I presume." Missouri nodded.

"What kind of questions?" Dean asked roughly. Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a good idea. He didn't want people asking questions; it wasn't good for them.

"I'm not sure honey, but I'm assuming it'll be small stuff, like her talents or something," she responded.

"Oh come on, I gotta have a freaking talent too? What the hell am I gonna do, kick someone's ass on stage or something?" she semi joked. "Oh, or I could totally perform an exorcism on someone!" she exclaimed happily.

"Right… ok, so we should get ready than right? I mean if this lady is gonna show up in less than half an hour," Dean said looking down at his watch.

Missouri nodded. "I'm gonna head on downstairs and get some tea ready. Ya'll come down when you're ready," she said walking out of the room.

Sighing, Haley walked over to her bed and grabbed one of her new outfits to wear. "Just for the record, I _don't _like this," she spat out, changing out of her pajamas.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Mrs. Turner is on her way, she just called," Missouri said, laying a few cups on the coffee table.

"Yippie," Haley exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hay, come on, just—."

"I know, I know, relax," Haley sighed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Alright, Mrs. Turner might also be asking you for your birth certificate so here," she said handing Dean a yellow envelope. "Your daddy left these here for you a while ago. They're a couple of your aliases birth certificates and IDs. I grabbed the only one that "lives" in Lawrence," she added.

Dean pulled a piece of paper out of the envelope and read it over. "Haley Wick? We haven't used this name since she was five," Dean said, glancing at the stout woman.

Missouri shrugged. "I do have your original birth certificates too if you want to stick with Haley Winchester but I figured you wouldn't want that so I didn't pull it out," she said matter of factly.

"Yeah, Haley Wick is fine," he agreed.

"So Missouri, where exactly are we going to get information for this case? I mean, how far back can we trace these deaths and what not?" Sam asked, pulling out his laptop.

Missouri took a seat in the lazy boy. "Well, as far as I know, the first disappearance and death was back in 1996. I'm sure you'll be able to track a lot of this in the papers; it was a pretty big deal," she said thoughtfully.

"So if this can be figured out through the papers, what exactly am I goi—?"

Just then the door bell rang, interrupting Haley mid-sentence.

"That must be Mrs. Turner. I'll go get that," Missouri said standing up and making her way to the door.

Haley stood up from her seat on the far love seat and moved to sit between Sam and Dean on the large couch.

"Hay relax, she's just gonna ask you a few questions, no big," Sam tried to assure her.

Haley bit her nails nervously.

Missouri walked into the living room with a tall, thin, blonde woman following suit. The woman looked to be in her late thirties and was very pretty; she looked like a model.

"Sam, Dean, this is Mrs. Turner, she's the director and coordinator for the Miss Teen Kansas pageant," Missouri introduced them.

Mrs. Turner shook their hands. "Nice to meet you," she said sweetly, turning her attention to Haley. "And you must be Haley, right?" she asked.

Haley nodded and shook the woman's hand. "Nice to meet you," she said trying to act politely.

"Ok, so why don't we get started then," Mrs. Turner said, taking a seat on the chair Missouri had pulled up for her. "Alright, I just have a few questions to ask and some information you'll need before you start, ok?" she said as she pulled out a manila folder from her large bag.

Haley nodded.

"Ok, so how old are you?" she asked

"Fifteen," Haley answered.

Mrs. Turner nodded and wrote it down on a paper sitting on her lap.

"How tall are you?"

"Uh, 5'5" I think. I haven't really gotten measured lately." She shrugged.

"Ok, not a problem. How much do you weigh?" she asked.

Haley sighed. "Last I weighed myself I was 118."

"Alright, you might not know these but I'll ask just in case. Do you know your measurements?" she asked looking up at her.

"No." Haley shook her head. "What do you need that for?" she asked a bit confused.

"Well, I need to know what size's I should order for your gowns and bathing suit," she said matter of factly. "But that's ok, I brought a few sample dresses in the car so once we're done with the questions, I'll have you try a few on."

"Wait, you mean I have to wear a dress?" Haley asked, slightly scared. She hadn't worn a dress in..._ever. _Her dad wasn't exactly the type to dress her up with pretty bows and stuff.

"Of course, a few of them actually," she said jotting something down on the sheet. "Is that a problem?" she asked.

"Uh no, no, it's just I've never really been a dress kind of girl but its fine," Haley said, giving the best fake smile she could muster.

Dean and Sam grinned. They themselves couldn't picture their little sister in some fancy dress either.

"Alright, what size shoe are you, sweetie?" she asked looking down at Haley's feet. "Oh, those are cute," she said admiring Haley's glittery flip flops.

"Thanks, and I'm a size six or six and a half depending on the shoe," she said.

"So would you be six and a half in heels then?" Mrs. Turner asked.

Haley gaped at the woman as if she had two heads. Heels? Was this woman crazy? She couldn't wear heels, hell she could barely walk in flip flops and gym shoes for god sake.

"Haley?"

"Uh yeah, sorry, um … about heels… how high are we talking here?" she asked, her cheeks blushing profusely. God, she _so_ didn't need someone sitting here reminding her how un-girlish she really was. "Not a high heel type of girl either." She grinned.

Mrs. Turner smiled and jotted something down. "Not a problem sweetie, I'll have you walking on heels by the time I leave here," she smirked.

"Now, last question, what would you be doing for your talent?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Uh…" Haley looked to Sam and Dean who had surprisingly remained quiet throughout the interview. They both shrugged. "I uh, I can sing," she replied meekly.

That caught Sam and Dean's attention.

Mrs. Turner smiled and wrote it down. "Lovely, would you like to tell me what song you'll be singing or do you prefer to wait?" she asked.

"I'll uh, I'll wait. I'm not sure what song to pick yet," Haley answered.

"Alright," Mrs. Turner said finishing up what she was writing and putting the sheet away. "The pageant will actually take place in Topeka so you will have to drive up for a couple of weeks. You will be staying at the Hyatt Regency Hotel, which of course, the pageant committee will take care of. Will you need two rooms?" she asked cheerfully, as she stood up.

"Wait, do we have to stay at the hotel? Can't we just commute or something?" Haley asked, not liking the idea of leaving town.

"Sorry hun, but all the contestants need to be in the same area. It's easier to keep track of everyone and easier for the girls to be on time for the rehearsals and dance classes," Mrs. Turner explained.

"Oh, um, could you excuse me for a moment?" Haley said as she stood up. She really needed to take a breather. This whole damn pageant thing was so not what she was expecting. She had half a mind to just take off running through the back door.

She could feel Sam and Dean's concerned eyes on her back as she walked up the stairs. Silently cursing their ability to read her, she made it a point to hurry it up before they walked up after her.

"So, ya'll have any questions or concerns?" Mrs. Turner asked, trying to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

"What exactly is the point of this pageant? I mean, besides the girls being judged on beauty and all, what do they get out of it?" Sam asked curiously.

"Mr. Wick, this isn't just a beauty pageant, it is a scholarship program. The first place winner will not only receive the title of Miss Teen Kansas, she will also receive a full ride to a four year university of her choice. They will not only be judged on their beauty; they will be judged on their intelligence as well," Mrs. Turner explained.

"Wait, so this scholarship is good for any college she chooses?" Sam asked, a shocked expression marring his face.

Dean sighed and rubbed both his hands over his thigh roughly. He didn't want to hear this. It's not that he didn't want Haley to go to college, it's just it couldn't happen right now. Not when all this was going on, he didn't want her to get her hopes up only to be denied the experience.

"Yes, any college." She smiled.

Dean cleared his throat and stood up. "Excuse me, I think I should probably go see what's keeping Haley," he said excusing himself and walking away quickly.

All three nodded.

"So, will two rooms be ok for your stay?" Mrs. Turner asked once again.

"Yeah, yeah two rooms are fine." Sam nodded.

"Ok, well while your brother and sister return I'll run out to the car and grab the dresses and a few shoes; I'll be right back," she said quickly.

Mrs. Turner walked to the door, Missouri following behind to help.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked up the stairs and headed for the bathroom in search for his sister, only to find it empty. "_Huh?_" he thought, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. He quickly turned and made his way to their bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and he peeked in. Haley was standing by the windowsill looking out.

"You hangin' in there, Hay?" Dean questioned as he walked over to her.

Haley turned around a bit startled and gave him a tight smile. "Yeah Dean, m'fine; just needed a little breather from all the dress talk and stuff." She sighed.

Dean stood behind her and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Hay, if you really don't want to d—."

"No, Dean it's ok really. I'm just not used to this stuff, ya know? I'm not the real girly type and I don't want to mess things up," she said, leaning her head back on his chest. "I don't know if I'll be able to pull it off."

Dean looked down at her in confusion. What was there to mess up? "Pull what off Haley? All you have to do is go up there and look pretty," he stated simply.

"Exactly, I'm not exactly model material here, Dean. The girls who enter these things are _way _prettier than me and are more experienced with all this stuff. Hell, I don't even know how to put on make up," she confessed sadly. "I mean, what if I get eliminated in like the first half or something? How the hell do we finish the hunt if I get booted and we don't have what we need?"

"Whoa, whoa, first of all Haley, don't get a head of yourself, we don't know how this works or how the elimination process is, so don't stress over it. And secondly, who the hell told you, you weren't pretty?" he asked honestly.

"No one told me Dean, I know," she whispered.

Dean shook his head. "No, no, you need to listen to me Hay; I don't want to hear any of this 'I'm not beautiful' bull anymore. You're beautiful Hay, without that make-up crap and without all the fancy girly shit, you're beautiful just the way you are and I'm _not _just saying it cus I'm your brother, I'm saying it because it's _damn true_." He said sternly yet sincerely.

Haley nodded and blinked away a few tears that built up in her eyes. She leaned her head onto his chest, letting out a soft sigh. "Thanks Dean." She whispered.

Dean rested his chin on her head and gave her a quick hug. "Come on then, you have a few dresses to try on," he said jokingly.

"Fine, but you better not make fun of me. I swear I'll back out," she threatened, lightly punching him in the chest.

"Never," he laughed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Haley both walked down the stairs shoulder to shoulder and made their way into the living room. Sam met them halfway with a worried expression on his face.

"Hay, you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"M'fine Sammy, I'm ready to try those dresses on." She smiled sarcastically.

Mrs. Turner and Missouri walked in carrying a few large bags and some boxes.

"Alright, here we are. I have four different dress sizes here so let's see which one fits you," Mrs. Turner said laying four huge body bag looking things on the arm of the couch. "Why don't you go try this one on first, it's a size 3," she said handing Haley one of the bags.

Haley took the bag hesitantly and walked into the small computer room to try it on. "I'll be right back," she called over her shoulder.

"Is she alright?" Mrs. Turner asked, turning to look at Dean.

"She's fine," he answered.

"She's a doll," Mrs. Turner smiled.

"I'm sorry?" Dean asked a bit confused. "A doll?"

Mrs. Turner giggled. "I mean she's very pretty," she clarified.

"I know," he smiled confidently.

Sam nodded in agreement.

""No offense Mrs. Turner, but I have no doubt that Haley will come out the winner this time around," Missouri added with a smile. "She's the true meaning of beauty; she's smart, gorgeous, and talented. You'll see," she said, throwing in a wink.

Just then Haley walked out of the small computer room. Sam, Dean, and Missouri all gasped at the site before them. Haley was wearing a strapless, lilac dress. It was clung very nicely to her new curvy body in all the right places but didn't show too much.

"So?" she asked softly, her cheeks burning red. "How does it look?"

"_Holy shit_,_"_ Sam and Dean said simultaneously.

"Oh honey you look absolutely amazing. Look at you!" Missouri exclaimed as she walked over to her. "Oh Lord, you are going to blow those girls out of the water!" she said excitedly. "Oh, boys look out, Haley is comin through."

Haley chuckled at the overly excited Missouri. "Let's not take it _that _far."

"Well aren't we lucky, we found your size on the first try." Mrs. Turner smiled. "You look great," she agreed.

"Boys, what do ya'll think?" Missouri asked, trying to prompt a response from Sam and Dean. "She'll be turnin' head with this won't she?"

Sam shook out of his daze and walked over to Haley, a goofy smile plastered on his face. "Hay you look beautiful," he said throwing an arm around her. "Just like I knew you would." He winked.

Dean, still silent, gaped at his little sister. She was the mirror image of their mother, no doubt about it. She was gorgeous.

"You look nice Hay," he said honestly.

"Nice? Boy she don't just look nice, are we looking at the same person here?" Missouri asked a bit frazzled.

Dean smiled at the woman and turned back to face his little sister. He didn't need to say much more than that, Haley _knew _what he thought of her from their conversation upstairs; there's no need to keep repeating.

Haley smiled back and mouthed a 'thank you' before turning to the lady. "So, can I take this off now?" she asked sounding like an impatient child.

Mrs. Turner nodded and handed her a box. "You sure can sweetie, but first you need to try on these heels," she said smiling.

"_God does she ever _not_ smile?" _Haley thought as she took the shoes from the lady and sat on the couch.

"So, is this the dress she'll be wearing or something?" Dean asked curiously. He wasn't all that happy with how tight it was, guys were probably gonna be at this thing and he didn't feel like killing anyone other than some ghost.

"No, she'll wear something similar though," Mrs. Turner said.

Haley rolled her eyes and pulled the heels out of the box. They were 6 inch silver heels with little rhinestones on the crisscrossing straps in the front.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" she asked disgusted. "Do I look like Pamela Anderson to you?"

Dean grinned. "_Pamela, mmm, love her." _

"They're not that bad sweetie," Mrs. Turner assured. "I'll tell you what, why don't you keep these here and practice on them and just give them back when you come up on Friday," she offered.

"I think that's a great idea Mrs. Turner, I'll make sure she's ready by Friday," Missouri butted in.

"Good, alright, so if you'd like you can go take the dress off now and then I'll be on my way." She grinned.

Haley stood up with one last look at the shoes and walked back to the computer room. _"They're not that bad sweetie," _Haley mocked under her breath as she walked away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Missouri asked, walking back from the front door.

"Oh no, she was a joy to be around," Haley replied.

"It wasn't that bad Haley," Sam said, pushing himself between her and the arm of the couch.

"Right, cus you didn't have to wear a friggin dress. I looked like a damn ompa lumpa, for god sakes, and these shoes!" She held them up, "I'm gonna fall on my ass looking like a damn hooker from Baywatch," she spat out, making Sam and Dean laugh.

"Child, don't talk like that," Missouri scolded, walking into the kitchen. "Why'd don't you three run to the grocery store for me and pick up a few things for dinner," she yelled as she wrote down a list. "I'm thinking BBQ ribs tonight, but I need a few things."

Dean sighed and sat up. "Yeah, sure," he called over his shoulders.

Missouri sauntered out of the kitchen and handed the piece of paper to Haley. "Ya'll know where the grocery store is right?" she eyed them carefully.

"Yep, we won't be long," Dean said walking to the door.

She nodded and saw Dean, Sam, and Haley out. _"This is gonna be one hell of a hunt, I'll tell you that," _she thought as she slid the door shut and locked it behind her.

* * *

Reviews are love:o) 


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: **Hey all, I'm so sorry about the wait on this chapter, it's been a couple of crazy weeks and I didn't have as much time to write as I would've liked. Any who, just my usual thanks to all you fantastic readers who leave me the greatest motivation ever!!! Thank you for all of your support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Much love :o)

* * *

**Chapter 48**

"Dean," Sam whispered, giving his sleeping brother a quick shake.

"G'way," Dean mumbled as he rolled away from Sam, throwing his arm protectively over Haley's small frame.

Sam sighed, contemplating on whether to wake them or not. It was still pretty early out; hell, the sun wasn't even out yet. They had decided they'd head out to Topeka a day earlier to get a heads start on the research part but they hadn't established a time.

A small groan from Haley brought Sam out of his thoughts. He stilled, waiting to see if she woke up but Haley simply snuggled in closer to Dean. Figuring a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt; he went about the room packing their bags.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

After twenty minuets of hearing Sam's shuffled feet on the floor, Dean opted for waking up; sleep was obviously not gonna happen with all the racket his brother was making.

Sam noticed Dean's eyes fluttering open as he walked around his bed, "Morning sunshine," he greeted quietly.

Dean glared for a few moments before turning his gaze onto his still sleeping sister. Haley was curled up at his side under his arm, her head buried _under _the pillow, her lips, nose, and chin the only thing visible. Dean smiled and carefully lifted the pillow off her face, leaning it up against the headboard. He lightly brushed a few strands of hair from her face and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

Sam smirked and made his way over to the chaise. "Dean, you want to hit the shower or wait til later?" he asked as he plopped down on the seat.

Dean muttered something unintelligible and rolled off the bed as stealthily as he could so he wouldn't wake Haley up; after the crap she was gonna endure in the upcoming days, she deserved a few more minutes of sleep.

"Nah, I'll wait. I don't wanna wake Missouri up, I'll just grab a shower at the motel," he said as he stumbled towards his bag. His brain was still on sleep mode so his balance was a bit off.

"Topeka isn't all that far, we should be there in about half an hour or less," Sam stated, grabbing the remote from the side table and turning the TV on, quickly lowering the volume.

"Yeah, and when we get there I'm going back to sleep, you freak," Dean muttered as he struggled with his jeans. "Waking me up at the crack of dawn…friggin idiot," he mumbled under his breath.

Haley rolled onto her back, a soft moan escaping her lips. Man she felt like crap.

"Hay, you awake?" Sam asked softly just in case.

"Mmhmm."

"Go back to sleep, we'll wake you up when we're ready to go." Dean said, making his way over to the bed.

Haley squinted her eyes a bit, held her breath, and wrapped her arms around her stomach, _"God not this again," _she thought as her insides cramped up.

"You ok?" Dean asked, noticing the hitch of breath.

"Cramps," she said through gritted teeth. "Fucking cramps."

"Oh, what uh, do you want something for the pain?" Dean asked, somewhat uncomfortable. He was still getting used to this whole female stuff.

"Hay—."

Haley shook her head, rolled up into a small ball until the cramps passed than quickly rolled off the bed, grabbed her bag, and ran for the bathroom down the hall leaving both brothers feeling awkward.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley leaned up against the bathroom door, her arms wrapping tightly around her midsection. God everything hurt, her back, her stomach, her head … just fucking great, out of all hunts her damn period chose this one to show its ugly head.

Sighing, she walked over to the sink and laid out her bag and clothing before making her way to the bathtub; a nice hot shower would relax her aching muscles. She turned the shower on, set it to warm, undressed and stepped in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley we're heading out, hurry up!" Sam yelled up the stairs. He and Dean had just finished up loading the car with their stuff along with Missouri's; she'd be meeting up with them tomorrow.

Haley rolled off the bed looking and feeling absolutely miserable, this whole being a "woman" thing sucked hardcore and the faster it ended, the better for everyone.

Taking a few deep breaths and straightening her hoodie, she made her way downstairs and into the living room.

"You ready to go?" Dean asked giving her a quick once over. He noticed she was wearing an old pair of his sweats and one of Sam's hoodies. "You ok?"

"M'fine," she smiled.

"Right, come on then," he said pulling his keys out of his pocket.

Missouri quickly walked up to her and handed her a plastic bag. "These'll help the cramps," she assured, patting her hand gently.

Haley nodded and clutched the bag to her chest. "Thanks," she said softly.

Missouri gave all three Winchesters a hug before they headed out the door. "I'll see ya'll tomorrow, drive careful, ya hear?" she called out after them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

It had taken a little less than thirty minuets to get to Topeka from Lawrence; probably one of the quickest trips they'd ever had take for a hunt. "Nice place," Dean commented as he took the area in. There were plenty of shops around and lots of awesome restaurants to eat at.

"_Sweet," _he thought cheerfully as he spotted an IHOP. "You guys hungry yet?" Dean asked.

Haley lifted her feet from his lap and slid her toes under his thigh. "I'm starving actually, can we have pancakes?" she asked looking hopeful. "I want strawberry and chocolate chip pancakes with lots and lots of whipped cream on top," she said, a big grin appearing on her face.

Dean laughed; sometimes they were too much alike. "Yeah alright, you ok with pancakes Sammy?"

"Sounds good to me," Sam agreed, bringing his hand down to rest on Haley's stomach. "We should find a room first though," he added.

"Got it covered," Dean made a quick left and pulled into the parking lot of a Motel 8.

"Mmmm, damn it," Haley groaned, rolling into Sam's hold.

Dean glanced over. "Hay, you ok?"

"Yeah" she groaned. "Just a cramp."

Sam looked down, a sympathetic frown on his face. "Just relax, take deep breaths," he cooed, applying pressure on her abdomen.

Dean shut off the car and looked over at Sam, an amused expression on his face, "Something you wanna tell us, Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I lived with a girl for almost a year, Dean; you learn things," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Ye—."

"Can you two please shut up so we can go get the room?" she muttered, frustrated with her insensitive and ignorant brothers.

"Yeah, sorry," Sam said sheepishly. "Come on." He opened the passenger door and slid out.

Dean sighed and slid out of the car. It was gonna be a long freaking day today.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, are we paying cash or credit?" Sam asked dropping his bags on the floor beside Haley.

"Credit, I'll have to hit up some bars tonight," Dean smirked.

Sam snorted and walked over to the front desk to book their room while Haley and Dean hung back in the lobby.

"Sweet, a water fountain," Haley squealed as she walked over to it. "It's so pretty, look, it has a mini river," she pointed out.

Dean walked up beside her and looked down, "Oh look, money."

Dean bent over the railing, one hand griping it and the other one diving into the water.

"Dean, what the hell are yo—oh, awesome."

Dean came up with a fist full of pennies, nickels, dimes, and quarters. "What is it with people throwing away money?" he asked looking down at all the discarded coins still lying at the bottom of the fountain.

"It's called wishing Dean; they're not just throwing it away, not if they believe in it anyway," Haley said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, they might as well though, wishes don't come true just because you throw shiny pennies into some water fountain," he argued.

"How do you know? It can happen, I mean look at all the crap we seem," she pointed out.

"_No, it can't. Your wishes never came true," _he thought solemnly as he recalled all the times a young Haley had thrown coins into "magical fountains" expecting her wish to come true and getting nothing but some lame explanation as to why it hadn't come true.

"Dean, hello…" Haley waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"What's up? You kind of zoned out there for a bit."

"It's nothing, here, knock yourself out." He said handing her the fist full of coins.

"I though you said—."

"Ah, what the hell do I know?" He smiled softly. "Go nuts."

Haley took the coins in her hand, shook them up and made a wish before throwing them in.

"Room 115," Sam said walking up beside both his siblings. "What are ya'll doing?" he asked, looking down at the water.

"Making a wish," Haley shrugged.

"What'd you wish for?" Dean asked, bending over and picking up his bags.

"Can't tell you or it won't come true." She grinned.

All three siblings headed for their assigned room laughing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh my god I'm so stuffed I can't even breathe right," Haley groaned, taking a header onto the bed.

"Dude, you ate more pancakes then me and Sammy combined," Dean joked.

"I did not! You're the one who finished my plate if I remember correctly, jerk," she spat back.

"You can't prove it," he said, sticking his tongue out at her.

"You're such a child," she sighed.

Sam laughed at both his siblings and walked over to his laptop; break time was over and they needed to come up with _some _sort of lead before sending Haley in.

Dean pulled his boots off and jumped on the bed landing on his back. "But you love me," he said giving her a cheesy smile and stealing the remote from her hands.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

Dean quickly flipped through the channels, happy that they had cable once again which meant awesome movies.

"Hey Sammy, come watch some TV, we got cable," he said excitedly.

"Dean, we have shit to do. Remember the hunt we're on?" Sam reminded.

"I know why we're here Sam; I'm not the one who likes to walk away from the hunt," he spat annoyingly and immediately regretting his words when he saw the look on Sam's face.

Haley swallowed the dry lump that formed in her throat. _"Oh crap," _she thought warily.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Sam questioned sadly. "I've already apologized for that Dean, it's about time you got over it, no?"

Dean remained silent, his gaze focusing on the very interesting colorful bed spread under him.

"Right, figured as much," Sam snorted.

"What the hell does tha—?"

"You know what that means, Dean, you know what I'm gonna say because I've had to repeat myself over and over and over again since I've been back. You always pull this crap, throw this shit in my face and then you don't follow through with it, you shut down and ignore me until _you _get over it, than you pretend like nothing happened," Sam said, his voice getting louder.

Haley shrunk down trying to make herself invisible; she hated it when they fought, especially when their fights dealt with Sam's year away, it always ended bad.

Dean sat up on the bed and threw the remote to the side. "I don't need to hear this crap again," he growled out, pushing himself from the bed.

"Typical Dean, you can dish it out but you can't take it, huh," Sam spat out angrily.

Haley's lips quivered in anger and sadness. She hated this, she hated when they fought, when they ripped at each other, hurt each other with their words. _God_ she hated it! If it were any other day she might've gotten up and dropped kicked both of their asses, but right now, damn her fucking emotions getting the better of her, right now she couldn't handle their bitching.

"Take what Sam? Take you making one damn excuse after another about why you felt like abandoning your family?" Dean yelled back.

"I went to _school _Dean. I didn't fucking abandon you," Sam rose to his feet, his voice rising with him.

"Oh right, of cou—."

_Slam!_

Dean and Sam stopped, their heads quickly turning towards the door. They had been so engrossed with their damn bitching they hadn't noticed Haley leave.

"Fuck!" Dean muttered solemnly.

Sam sighed, guilt now replacing the anger he'd felt. "Shit."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley lounged on one of the big couches down in the motel lobby looking absolutely miserable. She felt tired, bloated, her freaking uterus was about to explode from the pressure, and her brothers were at it again; definitely not a good day.

They were probably still busy ripping each other apart to even notice she was gone. Well, good for them, she could do with some time away.

"Hi, mind if I sit?" A girl's voice asked, breaking through her thoughts.

Haley turned to look at the person talking to her. A blonde haired, blue eyed girl stood in front of her smiling, she looked to be about Haley's age.

"Oh, sure, go ahead." Haley said pulling her legs back to give the girl room.

The blonde girl took a seat next to her and smiled. "I'm Kelly," she said reaching her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Haley."

"So, you seem pretty bummed," Kelly said observantly.

Haley glared at the over-bubbly girl. "Just feel like being alone," she hinted.

Kelly nodded. "I hate that feeling," she said. "Are you here for the big show?" she asked.

"The pageant you mean?" Haley asked unsure of what "the big show" was.

Kelly nodded. "Yep, it's a pretty big deal around here," she informed. "I'm competing in it this year. Yippee."

Haley chuckled. "My thought's exactly."

"You're competing in the pageant too?" Kelly asked shock evident in her voice.

"I know, I'm not exactly pageant material but my step-mom convinced me to try it." She shrugged, quickly coming up with a cover story.

Kelly gave her a weird look. "Now who the hell went and told you that lie?" Kelly asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"If you're not pageant material than I sure as hell don't have a chance out there; you're gorgeous," Kelly said sincerely. "And no I'm not hitting on you; I'm being totally honest here. Whoever told you that you weren't good enough for this was wrong," she added, a sincere smile gracing her face.

Haley looked over at the girl unable to help the smile on her face, she liked this girl, not because she was praising her or anything but because she was talking to her, this person was _seeing _her as _someone _not as "that girl" or as "the little sister", right now she was just Haley.

"Thanks Kelly, you're not so bad yourself," she smirked.

"So, what are you doing here looking like a kicked puppy?" she asked a bit more serious now.

Haley shrugged. "My brothers were arguing, didn't feel like listening to their bitching." She shrugged, pulling at the sleeves of Sam's hoodie.

"Bummer, I know how that feels, I got an older brother and sister, they're twins and fight just about everyday. You the baby?" she asked.

Haley nodded.

"Double bummer, you get to hear them bitch _and _have to deal with them when the boys come knockin'," Kelly said a bit amused.

"Yeah, _what _guys? My brother's spot a guy looking my way and they make damn sure to let them know they should back off," Haley chuckled.

"I guess that can be a good thing though. Boys aren't exactly the kindest creatures around and it's always good to have someone who can inflict fear." she joked.

"Yeah, Sam and Dean are good at inflicting fear, one look at them and guys either run or start babbling like idiots if they decide to tough it out," Haley laughed.

"I think I'd like to meet your brothers, mine is an absolute wimp. I could be getting slapped around and he'd run; consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, I am pretty lucky, but that doesn't take away the fact that they're idiots. They probably don't even know I'm go—."

"Haley."

Haley looked up to see both Sam and Dean walking towards them.

"That them?" Kelly leaned over so they wouldn't hear her.

"Yep, that's them," Haley answered a hint of pride in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me they were hot?" Kelly whispered as she fidgeting nervously when both brothers approached.

Haley gave her an 'are you kidding me' look and stood up.

"Hey." She waved.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked, looking her over.

"I'm fine. I was just talking to Kelly here, she's in the pageant too," she said stepping to the side.

"Hey, Kelly," Sam smiled warmly.

Dean eyed the girl suspiciously before giving a quick nod. "Hey."

Kelly blushed a little at that simple gesture. "Hi."

Haley and Sam rolled their eyes.

"So, you ready to come up now?" Dean asked sounding a bit frustrated.

Haley sighed knowing that she'd probably never hear the end of this and reluctantly gave in. "Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow Kelly, thanks, for, you know," she said awkwardly. She's never really "talked" to another girl her age like this before.

"Oh definitely, and not a problem, it was nice meeting you, you're not like all the other girls in this competition, they're all prissy and stuff, maybe we'll be roomies or something," she said happily.

Haley's brows furrowed in confusion. "Roomies?"

Kelly nodded. "Yeah, during the competition they pair you up with another girl, you share a hotel room and stuff. I guess they do it so the girls can have someone to motivate them or something." She shrugged. "It doesn't always work that way though; like I said, prissy."

Haley's eyes went wide and her chest tightened up a bit. She'd never slept in her own room before, well, in a room where Sam and Dean weren't sleeping in too. She can't remember _ever _being away from them.

Sam sensed Haley tensing up and rested a hand on her shoulder hinting that it was time to go.

"You ok?" Kelly asked, also noticing her reaction.

"Uh yeah, yeah, I just uh, didn't know about the whole sharing thing, I just figured I'd be sharing with my step-mom or something, boy is she gonna be bummed," Haley said, plastering a fake smile on her face and getting confused looks from her brothers.

"Aw, well she can always come and hang out with us in the room, if you know, we end up sharing. My mom's usually too busy mingling with the other pageant mom's," she rolled her eyes.

"Right, yeah, I'm sure she'd like that," Haley lied. "Alright, well we should get going, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, grabbing Sam and Dean by the hands and dragging them towards their room.

"See ya then." Kelly waved and walked the opposite way the Winchesters walked.

No one noticed the spirit lingering behind the tall planter, a stoic look on her face.

* * *

Leave me some love :o) please…. 


	49. Chapter 49

"Glad to see you two are done with that little screaming match you had going

**A/N: **Hey all…SOOOO sorry for this late chapter. I haven't had the best two weeks and it took it's toll on me…(curses men)…on top of that I ended up getting Strep and taking a small trip to the ER…BUT all is well now…well as well as they're gonna get lol. I hope you all like this chapter!!

Oh, **BIG **thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I'm sorry I didn't get back to ya'll individually but like I said…crazy week…please don't think I don't appreciate ya'll cause I do; I wouldn't be writing without you all so THANK YOU!! And BIG thanks to Kelly…love you for being an awesome friend/beta!!

Ok…read on…enjoy the long chapter :o)

* * *

**Chapter 49**

"Dude, I'm starving," Dean complained dropping the remote on the bed he was half sitting, half lying on.

"Dean, we ate not to long ago, you can't be serious," Sam said looking away from the lap top. He'd been researching the case for a good four hours now and unfortunately wasn't getting very far.

"Dude, four hours ago, it's like two in the afternoon, we missed lunch," Dean argued, turning the alarm clock towards Sam for emphasis.

Sam rolled his eyes and glanced over at the other bed. Haley had fallen asleep an hour earlier complaining about cramps and a headache.

"Haley's still sleeping Dean, we're not gonna leave her here alone," Sam said, typing something on the lap top.

Dean rolled his eyes. "No shit dude, I'll go pick up a few things; you stay here and be the geek that you are," he said as he swung his legs off the bed. "Anything specific you want?"

Sam shook his head. "Whatever you find is fine," he said distractedly.

"Alright, I won't be long," Dean said grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled into the parking lot of a Culver's fast food restaurant; having never been to one before, he opted for going inside instead of dealing with the drive-thru window. He quickly found a parking spot and pulled in.

"Hi welcome to Culver's, what can I get for you?" a young brunette asked cheerfully as Dean walked up to the counter.

"Uh, I'll take one double deluxe cheeseburger value basket, one grilled chicken sandwich value basket, and one Cesar salad with no tomatoes," he listed off quickly.

"Sure, what would you like on your cheeseburger and chicken sandwich?" she asked quickly typing in his order.

"Extra onions, ketchup, and pickles on the cheeseburger and just pickles on the chicken sandwich."

The girl nodded her head. "Any thing else?" She looked up, a smile on her face.

Dean scanned the menu in front of him. "Yeah, I'll take three of the concrete shakes; give me two chocolate and one peanut butter and chocolate."

"Alright, your total is 22.49," she said.

Dean pulled out thirty dollars and handed it to her.

"Here you go sir; it'll be about 10 minutes," she said handing him his change and a small plastic triangle thing with a number on it.

Dean took it and walked over to the pick- up area.

"Mom, can I please just get a cheeseburger? I don't want a damn salad," a young girl about Haley's age complained.

Dean eyed them, quickly realizing that the girl was the same one that had been sitting with Haley earlier.

"Kelly you can't eat any of that junk food. Do you know how many calories that crap has? You have a dress to fit into missy and I'll be damned if you go on stage looking like a damn whale," the woman argued.

Kelly scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Mom it's _one _cheeseburger, it's not lik—."

"Kelly I said _no, _so drop it. I will not have my daughter embarrassing me just because she wants a damn burger," she yelled.

Kelly looked around the restaurant looking defeated and embarrassed. Her eyes landed on Dean and she gave him a quick shy smile before turning back towards her mother. Dean shook his head in disapproval; sometimes he wondered why some people even had kids to begin with.

"Number 43, your order's ready," someone called over the counter.

Dean stepped up to the counter and handed his number in and took the bags from the girl's hand. "Thank you sweetheart." He winked.

The girl blushed and briskly walked away. Dean turned towards Kelly and gave a curt nod and a smile before walking out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Haley,"_ a voice called

Haley pried her eyes open and looked around, seeing no one in the room with her, she let her eyes slip shut.

"_Baby, wake up," _the voice called again.

Haley's eyes flew open again and she sat up; she knew that voice, she remembered it from her dream. "Mom…?" she whispered looking around the room.

"_Baby, you need to be careful, it's not what it seems," _she warned, her voice echoing off the walls.

Haley pushed the covers off of herself frantically and scooted off the bed. "What? What isn't what it seems? What's going on?" Haley questioned.

"_You need to be careful, baby," _her mom repeated.

"Careful of what? Mom, please tell me what's going on, I don't understand," Haley pleaded. "Where are you?" she asked looking around the room, still seeing no sign of her mother.

"_I'm with you, always." _

"Mo—."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley, wake up."

"Hmm?" Haley's eyes slowly opened and focused on a worried looking Sam. "Sammy," she muttered sleepily.

"Haley, are you ok? You were mumbling in your sleep," he said softly.

"I was?" she asked, looking a bit confused.

Sam nodded. "You feeling ok?" he asked again.

"Yeah Sammy, just, you know." She motioned with her hand. "Where's Dean?" she asked noticing his absence.

"Went to get food," he said walking over to his bag. "You want some Tylenol?"

Haley got out of bed and walked over to Sam. "Nah, it's not so bad right now," she said leaning to grab her bag. "How long has he been gone?" she asked, pulling out a box of tampons.

Sam looked away, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Uh, about 20 minutes or something," he said.

Haley nodded. "So, any new info on the case? Any idea on who the spirit can be?" she asked walking towards the bathroom.

"I found articles for all the victims; it could be anyone of them." He shrugged. "Once you start tomorrow we can start questioning a few people, maybe someone saw her and can give us a good enough description so we can match it up with one of the girls," he suggested.

"Sounds good," she agreed. "I'll be right back." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean drove around the small shopping center where Culvers was located and spotted a version wireless store on the far right. He and Sam had been thinking about getting Haley her first cell phone. She would need one now that she'd be away from them during the day.

He found a parking spot right in front of the store and pulled in. He shut off the car and slid out.

"Hi there, can I help you?" asked an older man as Dean walked in the door.

"Uh yeah, I'm looking to add another line to my account," Dean explained, looking around at the phone selection on hand.

"Alrighty, I can sure help you with that. Is there a particular phone you're looking for?" the older man asked.

Dean wandered around the main table and looked through the phone selections. "It's for my sister. I don't know; what phones are girlish?" he asked, eliciting a laugh from the older man.

"Well, we have the razors here; they seem to be pretty popular with the ladies," he pointed out. "It comes in red, black, sliver, and pink. We also have this new slider phone; it comes with an MP3 player and internet," he said, picking it up and holding it out to Dean.

Dean played around with it a few minutes and handed it back to the man. "Does this come in a different color too?" he asked.

The man nodded. "Silver, black, and red."

"I'll take the silver." Dean smirked.

The man smiled and walked over to his desk. "This way please."

Dean followed and took a seat on the offered chair. "Is this gonna take long?" he wondered. "I have lunch in the car."

The man shook his head. "It'll just be a few minutes. Wait here while I go pull the phone from the back."

The old man walked away leaving Dean to look around the store. He picked up one of the newer phones when his went off in his pocket.

"Yeah?"

"_Dean, where are you?" _Sam's voice rang through the speaker.

"Sammy, you checking up on me?" Dean smirked

Sam rolled his eyes. _"Jerk, Haley's getting hungry," _he stated.

"I'll be there in a few; I stopped by at the version store, picking up a cell for Hay," he said looking up when the old man walked back and sat down.

"_Good idea." _

"Of course it is Sammy, all my ideas are good," Dean scoffed.

"_Whatever man, just don't be long, Haley's having a melt down," _Sam whispered into the phone.

"What do you mean? Is she alright?" he asked, his protective mode firing up.

"_Yeah, yeah man, she's just getting all emotional and stuff, just hurry up," _Sam said almost pleadingly.

Dean chuckled. "Hold your horses Samantha, I'll be there soon."

"_Yeah alright, later." _

Sam hung up the phone.

"Problems?" the old man asked, pulling the phone from its box.

Dean eyed the man. "Nah, just siblings being siblings. So, what do you need?" he asked already pulling out his wallet.

"Name on the account please," the man stated.

"Dean Indurante."

"Alright, here you are. Give me one minute and I'll have this activated for you Mr. Indurante," the older man said quickly typing some stuff into the computer.

Dean sat in the chair looking bored and feeling hungry, his stomach was grumbling. He really should've waited until _after _lunch to get the phone.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley grabbed her bag and pulled out the heels the lady had lent her. "God, I'm gonna kill myself in these," she muttered, sitting on the bed and pulling her socks off. "Can you imagine, me Haley Winchester, kicking the bucket 'cause I busted my neck falling in heels?" She chuckled as she strapped the heels on.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Well that would definitely not help the Winchester name out," he joked.

Haley stood up and took a few practice steps forward. Her legs wobbled around a bit as her ankles threatened to snap in half every other step she took. "I can't believe girls actually like wearing these things; they fucking hurt," she complained, carefully making her way across the room.

"Jess used to complain about them too, never understood why she wore them either," Sam said, quietly offering up another memory of his late girlfriend.

Haley smiled at him sadly. "How was it, being normal, I mean?" she asked, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

Sam stilled and looked up at her. "Hay…"

"It's ok Sammy, I don't blame you for leaving," she said matter-of-factly.

He nodded. "It uh, it wasn't really what I expected."

Haley stumbled slightly as she turned to walk the other way. "Why not?"

Sam cleared his throat. "'Cause you guys weren't there," he admitted softly.

Haley stopped walking and smiled sweetly at him. "I missed you, you know," she said resuming her walking.

"Not as much as I missed you," he assured, _'Not even close,' _he thought sadly as he remembered those painful days.

Haley smiled again and kept on with her practicing. She made it to the door when all of a sudden it swung open making her stumble backwards.

"Son of a…" Haley yelled as she slammed into the wall on her side.

Dean walked in and gaped at his baby sister. "What the hell are you… Oh."

"Damn it Dean, a little warning would be nice," Haley yelled exasperatedly.

"Hey, not my fault you were practicing on those friggin' stilts right now," he argued, walking into the room and shutting the door.

"You are such a friggin' jerk. I wouldn't have to practice on these _stilts _if you two wouldn't of said yes to this fucking thing!" she yelled, her emotions once again making an appearance.

Dean set the items he was carrying on the table and put his hands up in surrender. "Whoa there Bambi, calm down before you hurt yourself," he said jokingly.

Haley groaned in frustration and pulled the heels off before throwing them across the room. "Shut up jerk face," she yelled walking into the bathroom.

"Oh come on man, what the hell." Dean sighed. "We need to get her a damn room to sulk in, she's always picking the bathroom…" he muttered.

"Nice Dean, you just never know when to keep it quiet man." Sam shook his head in amusement. "I told you she was all emotional, you shouldn't have pushed it."

"Shut up Samantha, we can't all have that female intuition like you do." Dean pushed a bag towards him. "Here, eat your fruffy salad. I'll go fix this," he said, motioning towards the bathroom.

Sam smiled. "Good luck, dude."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley sulked down on the toilet seat, she wasn't really pissed at Dean, or Sam for that matter; she was just pissed in general.

"Hay, you decent?" Dean asked knocking on the door.

"Leave me alone Dean," she spat out.

"I'm coming in whether you want me to or not, so you better be decent," he warned before pushing the door open.

Haley turned on her side facing the bathtub. "I said go away. Are you deaf now too?"

"Hay I was joking around, since when do you take what I say seriously?" he asked, a bit baffled by her reaction. He's always had this banter type of relationship with her, Haley can dish it out and take it just as well as he can, Sam on the other hand…

"I fucking hate this job, Dean," she muttered, her voice dropping the angry tone. "I'm not cut out for this," she added. "I'm not all girly and stuff. I mean dude, I freaking live out of a car and motel rooms for gods sake!" she exclaimed.

"Hay, didn't we talk about this already?" He sighed, taking a seat at the edge of the bathtub.

Haley glanced at him. "It doesn't make the feelings go away Dean. We can talk about it all you want, I'm still gonna suck at this whole girl thing. I mean, did you even _look_ at that chick, Kelly? She's gorgeous; I can't look like that no matter how many layers of make-up and pretty clothes I put on." She sighed, bringing her hands down around her midsection.

Dean sat quietly for a few moments as he searched his brain for the right words to say. He wasn't exactly known for his exceptional motivational speeches or anything and the last thing he needed was to say the wrong things and make his sister feel worse.

Haley suddenly stood from the toilet seat and walked towards the door. "Just forget it, I'm hungry, what'd you bring?" she asked pulling the door open and ending the previous conversation.

Dean grabbed her wrist and pulled her back towards him. "Haley wait, just sit and hear me out," he said gently pushing her down on the toilet seat.

"Dean, I don't really wanna talk about this anymore. I don't feel good and I'm hungry, can we just…not do this? I'm sorry I spazzed out on you and everything," she said looking slightly embarrassed. "It's nothing you did. I swear."

Dean gave her a questioning look but let it go. "Alright, but if you ne—."

Haley smiled sweetly. "I know," she assured him, leaning down and throwing in a kiss on his forehead for good measure.

Dean grunted and wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand. "Aw come on, you left slobber all over," he complained jokingly.

"Shut up." She smirked, reaching her hand out to him. "What'd you bring me?"

"Chicken sandwich, pickles only, chocolate shake, and a little something else too." He smirked.

Haley gave him a questioning look only to be shoved out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley sat on the bed playing with her new cell phone and watching _Cars_ while Sam got right back to his research; they had less than 24 hours to find any new information on this case before Haley was on her "own".

"Can I download a few songs for my ring tones?" Haley asked, still scrolling through her phone.

Dean looked up from his task of cleaning the guns. "Knock yourself out. Dean Indurante is a giving man." He smirked.

"Sweet!"

"Hey Sammy, you get anything yet?" Dean asked, looking up from the gun he was working on.

"Uh yeah actually; I'm reading up on the theater where the event is taking place, there aren't any records of it being built on any burial grounds or that there's ever been any deaths in it, so I'm guessing the haunting isn't connected to the building itself," he said knowingly.

"Wait, I thought we were here 'cause some girls have died?" Haley questioned, slightly confused.

"Yeah, but they didn't die _in _the theater like we thought," he said picking up a pile of papers. "And there have been a few more deaths than Mrs. Meyers let us know about; there were actually six before her daughter making them seven in total," he informed, waving the papers in the air.

"Maybe she didn't know about the others." Dean shrugged.

"Right, I can believe that, but check this out," Sam got up and walked over to Dean. "Missouri said that Mrs. Meyers mentioned her daughter had died unexpectedly right?"

Dean nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Meyers forgot to also mention that her daughter had disappeared and was _found _dead. All of the victims, including Brittney Meyers, disappeared from their dressing room and were found dead in that _same_ room 24 hours later, and her death was not unexplained. According to the autopsy report, Brittney Meyers froze to death," Sam explained, dropping the Meyers autopsy report on Dean's lap.

"Huh."

"So all seven victims froze to death?" Haley asked, scooting to the edge of her bed.

Sam shook his head. "No, every girl died a different way. The only similarity I can see is the fact that they all saw the apparition of a girl before they disappeared, well, all except for Carla Decan, the first victim; she just disappeared."

"How do we know Carla didn't see the spirit?" Dean asked, fully engrossed with the conversation now.

"Well, I'm _not_ sure. I'm assuming she didn't because in all of these newspaper clippings I found regarding the other six incidents, the family members reported that each of the victims had mentioned being followed by a strange girl who would appear and disappear as if by "magic"," he said, using his fingers and making air quotes.

"Carla died of asphyxiation," Dean read off her autopsy report. "What if someone murdered her and she's sticking around killing girls the way she was killed, ya know vengeful spirit," Dean suggested. "Did any of the other girls die like that?"

"Nope not one, all were different. And vengeful spirits tend to kill the way they were killed, so it doesn't really fit," Sam said, taking a seat on the bed. This case was turning out to be harder than expected.

Haley sighed and scooted to the edge of her bed, setting her phone on the nightstand. "Ok, so researching isn't getting us very far, I say we just wait until I can get inside. I'll do some EMF sweeps around the area, talk to Mrs. Turnip or whatever her name is and see if she knows anything. Start there," she suggested in a causal manner.

"Haley you can't be going there—"

"Sam, we've got the victims names and we have a possible "suspect", there's only so much we can get from newspaper clippings. Besides, if we were gonna try and solve this case using _only _newspapers, than what the hell was the purpose of me joining this thing?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Haley's right Sam, we can pick this up tomorrow man, try a new tactic," Dean agreed. "We should do a few interviews with some of the surviving family members; maybe the newspapers didn't print everything," he said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam sighed. Something was off about this case, he had a strange feeling about it, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Relax Sammy, we'll figure it out man," Dean said getting off the bed and grabbing his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked, her eyebrow quirking up.

"Saw a bar a few blocks down, I'm gonna go get us some cash," he stated simply.

"Can I go?" Haley asked, already working the famous pout in.

Dean shook his head. "No, I can't win if I'm distracted," he said.

"Distracted? How the hell am I gonna distract you?" she asked looking affronted.

"No Haley."

"Sam…" Haley whined turning towards him with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sorry, I agree with Dean on this one, babe."

Dean gave a triumphant smile and threw his jacket on. "I won't be long."

"This isn't fair," she muttered under her breathe. Why did she always have to stay cooped up in some damn motel room.

"What's not fair? That you can't go into a bar 'cause you're only _fifteen_?" Dean asked amusedly.

Haley got off the bed and walked past Dean, completely ignoring his comment. What did it matter if she said anything anyway, they'd still only see it their way.

Sam sighed and shut his laptop off. "Do you guys really have to argue right now? Can't you two give it a rest?" he asked exasperatedly.

"Yea, whatev—."

A knock at the door interrupted Haley. Sighing she dropped her bag on the floor and headed for the door. Dean yanked her back.

"What the hell Dean," she hissed, pulling her arm back.

"What are you thinking? You never open a door unarmed!" he hissed back, bending down to retrieve a handgun from their weapons bag.

"Only in our family," she muttered.

Dean spared her one more glance before he opened the door only to find Kelly on the other side.

"Hi, is uh, Haley here?" she asked shyly.

Dean tucked the gun in his waist band quickly before Kelly could see it and smiled awkwardly. "Uh yea, come on in." he said moving to one side granting her access.

"Hey Kelly, how'd you know I was here?" Haley asked suspiciously; she didn't remember giving this girl her room number.

"I asked at the front desk, I hope you don't mind," she said softly.

"No it's cool, I was just wondering. You wanna have a seat?" Haley asked, ushering her further into the room.

"Thanks."

Haley nodded.

"So, what brings you here?" Dean asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"Oh, I just came to see if Haley wanted to go to head down to the pool with me. I'm kind of bored and just wanted something to do, ya know," she explained.

"I'd love too, you have awesome timing. I was just complaining about being cooped up in this room too." She smiled, giving her brothers a mean glare. "Dean's getting ready to go out and Sam's got research to do, I don't see why I should stick around, right guys?" she said getting up and unzipping her bag to retrieve her bathing suit.

Dean glared at her trying to convey his thoughts to his little sister without being rude to the girl. "Right," he said through gritted teeth.

"If you give me a few minutes, I'll change into my bathing suit and we can head down," she said walking into the bathroom leaving her brothers with Kelly.

"So…"Dean said awkwardly

"Yeah," Kelly giggled.

Sam rolled his eyes, _real smooth Dean. _

"This your first pageant?" Dean asked, trying to make conversation.

She shook her head. "No, I've been in pageants since I can remember. My mom loves these things." She chuckled.

"You don't?" He quirked his eyebrows

"Not really. There are way too many restrictions put on you when you do something like this. Not to mention how other people start looking at you. It's just, I don't know… I wouldn't make my daughter do it, that's for sure," she stated.

"What do you mean how other people look at you?" Sam asked, slightly intrigued.

Kelly shrugged. "You're just a pretty face. It's like nothing else you do matters, it's all about your face and body."

"Mrs. Turner said this was a scholarship program though?" Sam questioned.

"Oh it is; it's just not how the usual scholarship programs work. I mean I'm not in college or anything, but I know that people usually compete for those things by writing essays and stuff. This competition is all based on how you look in a tight dress and an ity bity bikini," she said through a chuckle. "Doesn't exactly prove a persons intelligence, ya know?"

"How ity bity are we talking?" Dean asked in full big brother mode.

Kelly shrugged. "I don't know, pretty small. Why?"

"No reason," he said dismissively.

Kelly smiled. "You guys are a couple of those protective brothers, aren't you?" she said knowingly.

Sam smiled. "I guess you can say that."

"That's cool. I kinda wish my older brother would act like that sometimes, but he could care less what happens to me," she voiced sadly.

"I'm sure he cares, he just shows it differently," Sam said, trying to make her feel a bit better.

"Yeah I guess," she said quietly.

An awkward silence filled the room until Haley walked out in her purple and black two piece skull bathing suit.

"Ready," she announced cheerfully.

"Oh my god, I _love _your bathing suit. Man, my mom would kill me if I wore that!" she smirked.

"Why?"

"It's not "lady" like, any color that's not pink and has skulls on it is the devil," she laughed.

"A little drastic there, isn't she," Haley commented casually.

"That's my mom for ya… So, anyway, you want to head down?" she said, changing the subject quickly.

"Y—."

"You know what, why don't we all go down? I suddenly feel like taking a dip in the pool myself," Dean announced as he walked over to his bag. "What do you say Sammy?"

Sam shrugged. "Why not, sounds fun." He smirked.

Haley's smiled quickly faded and replaced by a scowl. God her brothers were _so _annoying. Kelly on the other hand seemed to beam right up.

"Sure guys, they have an awesome pool," she squeaked happily.

Dean and Sam quickly changed into a pair of shorts they could swim in _if _they decided to actually go swimming and all four headed down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Kelly and Haley sat inside the giant hot tub talking while Sam and Dean chatted up some random chicks that had walked in after them.

"Hey Kelly, you were here last year right?" Haley asked causally.

"Yep, didn't win then either," she laughed.

Haley smiled. "Can I ask you something? It's kind of weird though…"

"Sure, what's up?" Kelly asked.

"Well, when my step mom was signing me up for this thing, her friend mentioned something about other girls joining the pageant and like disappearing or something… Is that true?" Haley asked trying to act like she didn't know anything.

Kelly got quiet for a little bit; her gaze never landing on Haley.

"I'm sorry I di — what the—?"

Haley stood up in the hot tub and turned towards Sam and Dean. Sam was perched forward, his head rested on his hands. _"Crap," _she thought, eagerly trying to push through the water.

"Dean!" she yelled trying to get his attention.

Dean turned around and waved his hand in the air before directing his attention back to Sam. The kid was having another vision.

"Haley, is your brother ok?" Kelly asked, sounding concerned.

"Ye-- ah God." Haley squinted as a sharp pain invaded her own head.

Kelly's head swung to the side and focused on a now hunched over Haley. "Oh my god, are you ok?" she asked, her voice sounding panicked.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god…_

Before Haley could even answer she felt her body lose all strength and sag to the floor with a thump.

"Sammy, come on ma—."

"Dean!" Kelly yelled frantically.

Dean turned around in time to see Haley land on the ground, her hands wrapped tightly around her head. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me," he muttered.

"Shit, Sammy, just…fuck, just wait here."

Dean stood up and ran the few steps to the hot tub. Haley was convulsing on the floor, her eyes were open but unfocused. It scared the crap out of him.

"What happened?" he asked a bit breathlessly.

"I- I don't know, she got up to check on Sam and than she just grabbed her head and fell. Is she ok?" Kelly asked on the verge of tears.

Dean ignored the frightened girl and bent over a still convulsing Haley. "Come on Hay, don't do this; guys, please don't do this," he muttered under his voice.

"Sir, do you need some help?" a guy around Dean's age asked, stepping around Haley's prone body.

Dean looked up and nodded. "Yeah, my brother and sister, can you give me a hand getting them up to our room?"

"Yeah, sure man." The guy nodded.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Kelly asked nervously.

"No, I have their medicine upstairs. They're both diabetic; their sugar must've dropped, they need their insulin," Dean lied.

Dean bent forward and wrapped his arms around Haley's small frame and lifted her up in his arms carefully, trying to avoid her jerking limbs.

"Can you give me a hand with my brother?" he asked, turning towards the guy.

"Yeah, sure man." The guy turned towards the group of guys he was with and called one over. "Ty, give us a hand."

Dean stepped in front of his disoriented brother and bumped his knee. "Sammy, you with me man?" he asked concerned.

"Hmm, Dea—."

"Yeah Sammy, right here. Listen man, your blood sugar dropped, these guys are gonna help me get you up to the room alright?" he said, hoping to whatever god was up there that his brother would just go with it.

Sam, being as out of it as he was just nodded his head lazily, squinting at sudden pain it caused his already throbbing brain. "K'Dean."

"Ok little brother, just a few more minutes," he cooed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate all your help," Dean said sincerely.

"No problem man, hope they feel better soon," both guys said simultaneously before taking off.

Dean had offered them some money for their help but they had refused. Sometimes Dean forgot that there were still good people out there. He turned around and headed back to the main room where both his siblings lay on their respective beds.

Haley had stopped convulsing a couple of minutes after they had gotten into the room and was now sleeping. Sam was sitting against the headboard, his eyes closed waiting for the pain pills to kick in and take the migraine away.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked softly, trying not to jar his brother's headache.

"Yeah, just, give me a second," he said sounding a bit sluggish.

Dean nodded as his cell phone rang, AC/DC's _Back in Black _filling the silence.

Sam squinted as the noise made his headache worse, prompting Dean to run to the bathroom.

"Yeah?" he asked a bit harshly.

"_Dean, everything ok?" _Missouri's voice rang out in his ear.

"Yeah, fine," he said.

"_Boy, don't lie to me. You know I can read you—."_

"Not now Missouri."

"_Are they ok?" _she asked ignoring the stern voice Dean used.

Dean ran his hand over his face and slumped down on the toilet seat. "Yeah, I think so... Sam had a vision, Haley…I, I don't know what—."

"_Psychic link," _Missouri interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"_She picked up Sam's signal somehow. When he had the vision, she picked it up," _she explained. _"Listen, I'm heading over now, don't worry about picking me up, I'll grab a cab. What hotel are ya'll at?" _she asked.

Dean sat stunned at the info Missouri provided. Now psychics had links? What the hell was this?

"_Dean?" _

"Huh, yeah, we're at the Motel 8 on Carbondale," he said.

"_Ok baby, I'll be there in a bit," _she assured.

Dean nodded and hung up the phone quickly heading back to the main room. Sam was now wide awake, his eyes focused on Haley.

"Sam?"

"She was there," Sam whispered.

"What? Who was there?" Dean asked confused.

Sam looked up, his tired features looking more pale than usual. "Haley, she was in my vision," he acknowledged softly.

Dean tensed up instantly on alert, he didn't care what the visions said, Haley wasn't dying.

Sam, seeming to notice Dean's reactions, shook his head. "The vision wasn't about her," he said.

Dean's eyebrows quirked up in confusion. "Ok…"

"But she was there. She was experiencing it with me," he explained. "I could hear her, feel her there, and she could hear and feel me too," he said. "It's like we were—."

"Linked," Dean finished for him.

Sam looked up taken aback.

"Yeah, how'd you…"

"Missouri called; she called it a psychic link. She didn't explain much, just said Haley picked up your signal or something." He shrugged; walking over to the bed Haley lay on and sat down.

"Oh."

"Yeah, she's coming up early, should be up here soon," he said, thankful that their old friend would be here. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed her help.

"I can still feel her…" Sam said, bringing Dean's attention back to him. "Barely I mean, but I can still sense her thoughts and stuff," he corrected.

Dean nodded. "She ok?"

"Yeah, she's just taking a nap," Sam smiled.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Sam turned his head towards the window, away from Dean's view. "Kelly's next."

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :o)


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Hey everyone…I am SO sorry I haven't updated until now. I kind of got bombarded with papers at school along with the daily happenings of life :o/ …any who, here is my chapter 50 w00t w00t yay for 50!! Lol…I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, the next one will actually be the pageant, I know it was supposed to be this one but I felt the need to make things a bit more…interesting lol. So, like I said, I hope you enjoy it, I wrote it with love :o).

**A/N #2: **Oh…this chapter did not have a beta SO all errors are most definitely mine; I apologize for them in advance. Also, I don't know if I had mentioned it here but I was planning on getting the tattoo from Jus in Bello done on me and I DID IT!! If anyone wants to see it let me know :o)

Ok, read on and enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 50**

Dean sighed and adjusted himself against the headboard; this case had just gone up a few notches.

"How?" Dean asks warily.

Sam paused a moment, looking into Dean's eyes. "Hyperthermia." He said, his voice barely a whisper.

"She freezes to death? I thought you said none of the girls died the same?" Dean questioned heatedly.

"And none of them _did, _Dean." Sam countered. "Maybe that's the spirits MO, maybe it likes switching up the methods or something, I don't know; all I know is that Kelly is going to die if we don't figure this out soon."

Haley shifted in her sleep and rolled onto her side, her forehead resting against Dean's thigh. Dean and Sam both quieted down and waited to see if she'd wake up or stay asleep. She shifted once again, this time her arm coming up and resting on Dean's knee. Her eyes fluttered open a few seconds later and she looked up to find Dean peering down at her intently.

"Dean..." she frowned, sleep still clouding her brain.

"Yea, right here." he said softly, placing his hand on her head.

"Is Sammy ok?" she asked lazily.

Sam smiled; his sister's obvious concern over him warmed his heart. How he had gone months without her while he was at Stanford was beyond him. He scooted off his bed and made his way around Dean's bed. "I'm fine Hay; what about you?" he asked tenderly, taking a seat on the other side of the bed.

"M'fine, I think." She said, mentally checking for any signs of pain other than cramps. "What exactly happened anyway?" she asked, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"What do you remember?" Dean asked, trying to assess how much of Sam's vision she had actually gotten.

Haley shrugged, "Not much. I saw Sammy hunch forward and grab his head and when I got up to go check on him this blinding pain just hit me out of nowhere. Everything just went white and I couldn't hear anything but you." she frowned, looking at Sam.

Dean listened intently, unconsciously bringing his arm down a little and wrapping it tightly around her shoulders. Haley graciously accepted the comfort and leaned in closer.

"You were in my vision." Sam spoke solemnly.

"Come again?" she gaped, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "How the hell did I manage that?" she asked, looking a bit mortified.

Sam exhaled, looking a little paler than before, "I don't know." He answered solemnly. _"If I did, it wouldn't have happened." _He thought bitterly.

"Missouri said it was some sort of psychic link." Dean spoke. "She's on her way now so we'll see what she says about it; don't worry about that right now." He said, patting her on the back and giving Sam a stern look.

Haley noticed Sam's hesitance when Dean spoke. "What?"

"What, what?" Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's that look you gave Sam? What aren't you telling me?" She asked, sensing Dean's hesitance.

"Hay—"

"Don't Dean. I'm fucking fifteen years old, this is ridiculous." She scoffed. "I can exorcise a demon, salt and burn bones, and kill all sorts of uglies, yet you _still _can't fucking trust me with stuff?" she barked out.

"What the hell are you talking about? This has nothing to do with trusting you!" Dean yelled back, scooting towards the edge of the bed and away from her. "This is about me protecting you!"

Sam let out a frustrated growl and got off the bed; he was tired of this crap. "Damn it! Will you two just shut up? I'm sick of you two bitching at each other for every little damn thing you don't agree on; we're in this thing together, there _shouldn't _be secrets between us, period." Sam yelled, looking directly at Dean.

"Sam." Dean warned.

"No Dean, _this _is something to worry about. What if this happens every time I have a vision? What if it happens during a hunt?" Sam pointed out.

It's not that he was trying to purposely piss Dean off, but getting a vision in the middle of a hunt was not uncommon for Sam. If this whole _link_ thing was permanent, than not only would Sam be out of commission from one of the visions, but Haley would drop right behind him.

Haley looked from one brother to the other, frustration marring her face. Again she was being left out of the loop. Obviously something else was going on aside from this so called "link" or Dean wouldn't be so adamant about keeping it from her and Sam wouldn't be fighting him so hard to talk about it.

"I didn't say we shouldn't worry about it _Sam_, I said we didn't have to worry about it _now!_" Dean yelled, getting off the bed. "We don't know what the hell happened so we can't do anything to stop ituntil Missouri gets here!" he yelled, glaring at Sam.

Sam clenched his fists and turned away from Dean. Deep down he knew Dean was right; there really wasn't anything they could do if they didn't know what was going on.

"Sam…" Haley called out weakly.

Sam turned towards her, "What?" he responded harshly.

Haley flinched and looked down, her fingers playing with the corner of the comforter. "Kelly's going to die, isn't she?" she asked sadly.

Sam's face softened as he glanced over at his obviously confused sister before turning to Dean with a desperate look in his eyes, God how he wished they were normal.

"Sam?" she questioned softly, still not able to look up.

"Yea, I uh, I don't know when though." He whispered sadly.

Haley sighed and slumped back against the headboard, her eyes closed tightly. "I saw it too." She confirmed.

Dean frowned, "We're gonna stop it Haley." He said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Yea…I know." She nodded, a shy smile appearing on her face.

"How's your head feeling?" Sam asked, changing the subject. If he was feeling some residual pain, than so was she. "Feeling any pain or light headedness?"

Haley shrugged, "Nah, just pressure right now."

Sam sighed and walked over to his bag, "Take some Tylenol." he said, opening the Tylenol bottle up and dropping three pills onto his open palm.

Haley arched an eyebrow, "But it doesn't hurt…and I don't wanna stuff myself with damn pills all the time, _if _it starts hurting I can deal with it." She assured.

"Yea, alright." Sam said, putting the pills back into the bottle.

Just than Dean's cell phone went off. Dean pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked down at the screen which read _unknown_.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Wick, this is Mrs. Turner from the Miss Kansas Teen Pageant." _The lady said swiftly.

"Oh, yea, what can I do for you?" He asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"_I was just giving all of our parents and contestants a courtesy call to let you all know that check in will start at 7:30am and that the girls will be picked up tomorrow morning at 8am for an orientation and soon after, there will be a breakfast which parents are expected to attend." _She informed.

"Yea, where exactly is this orientation and breakfast thing going to be at?" Dean asked, his protectiveness flaring up.

"_The orientation will be at the Wallace Theater where the pageant will be held and than we will be driving the girls back to the Hyatt where we will have the breakfast." _She explained.

"Alright, I'll uh, I'll let her know to be ready by than." He said, glancing up at Sam.

"_Great, also, I would like to meet up with Haley after the breakfast and work with her for a bit, I know she was a little uncomfortable with this experience." _Mrs. Turner said sweetly.

Dean glanced over at Haley who was slumped against Sam's shoulder, "Yea sure, that shouldn't be a problem." He agreed. Maybe the lady had a few words of wisdom about this whole shenanigan deal than he and Sam had.

"_Fantastic, so we will see you all tomorrow morning than, have a great evening." _She said quickly before hanging the phone up.

Dean pulled the phone from his ear and started at it for a few seconds before closing it.

"Who was it?" Sam asked, bringing him out of his little trance.

"That Turner chick from the pageant," He said, dropping his phone by the lamp. "She wants Haley to be ready by 8 tomorrow; there's some orientation crap she's gotta go to and we gotta be at some breakfast thing too." He said nonchalantly.

Haley rolled her eyes and scooted down on the bed, laying her head on Sam's lap. She was starting to feel the cramps again. "God I hope this hunt is over soon…" she muttered, bringing her hand up to stifle a yawn, while the other wrapped around her midsection. "Dean, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends" Dean smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes, "Can you grab my bag and hand it to me, please." She said pointing to her bag lying haphazardly on the floor.

Dean walked over and picked the bag up, flinging it over his shoulder. "What do you need?" he asked, placing it on the bed and unzipping it.

"Heat pads." She smirked. "They're in that bag right there." She pointed.

"Do I even want to know?" He asked, his eyebrows quirking up.

Haley shrugged, "They're supposed to help with the cramps; Missouri gave them to me before we left." She said taking the box from Dean's hand and tearing the top off. "Thanks."

"Yea, no problem."

"They that bad?" Sam asked curiously. He remembered Jess and her girlfriends complaining, but he didn't remember Jess being so lethargic.

Haley peeled the back end of the small heat pad and rolled the top of her sweat pants and part of her underwear down a bit enough to expose her flat belly. "Pretty bad." She sighed as she placed the heating pad over her skin and pulled her underwear and sweats over it. "They come in waves, sometimes one is worse than the other." She explained, leaning back and relaxing her head back on Sam's thigh.

"Hmm, you sure you're ok otherwise, though? You need some special pills or anything?" Dean asked, taking a seat on the other bed.

"M'good, I bought like a whole year supply of Midol." She chuckled sleepily. "Do you guys need me for anything; research or something? I kinda jus wanna sleep…" she said, her voice trailing off.

Sam chuckled and brought his hand up to rest on her forehead, "Go to sleep then, I'll do the research." He assured.

Haley smiled and snuggled into a little ball, the heating pad already starting to do its job with controlling the pain. She sighed, and let her eyes close; she was super tired all of a sudden. She was feeling very blah earlier but now she just couldn't keep her eyes open.

Dean stood up and grabbed Sam's laptop before returning back to his seat on the bed. "So Sammy, what do you think we're dealing with here?" Dean asked, keeping his voice down, "A vengeful spirit or something?"

"It's pretty obvious it's a spirit." He sighed "I'm just not sure if it's a vengeful spirit or not. I mean the stuff I found about the victim isn't much ya know. Just that the first victim disappeared and than was found dead 24 hours later; which could be reason enough for her to stick around and try to get revenge, but than again, no one was ever charged and the death was never investigated so who knows man." Sam said sounding tired.

Dean nodded, "Right." He sighed, "And it doesn't help that there were seven victims in total; it could be anyone of the girls." Dean stated. "This sucks man; we need to find everything we can about the other girls; maybe someone found those murders suspicious or something." Dean concluded.

"Ye—"

Sam was interrupted by a few knocks at the door. Dean and Sam exchanged looks before Dean put the laptop aside and got up to open the door. He reached back and placed his hand loosely over the handgun he had tucked in his waistband. With one more glance towards Sam, Dean unlocked the door and pulled it open, immediately revealing a very tired and frustrated looking Missouri on the other side.

Dean opened his mouth to greet her but Missouri beat him to it.

"Boy, put that damn thing away, I ain't no monster." Missouri barked out, making her way into the room. "Damn taxi driver should have his license revoked…drivin' 'round like a damn maniac." She muttered bitterly, rubbing her lower back.

"Missouri, is everything ok?" Sam asked, looking at the flustered woman.

"Oh I'm good now; I ain't so sure about that damn taxi guy though." She spat in frustration. "I ought to call his wife and let her in on a few things, that'll teach him to mind his mouth." she muttered, dropping her bag on the floor.

Dean and Sam both looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, let's get down to it shall we? Tell me what happened?" She said, pulling a small jar out of her purse and walking over to where Haley laid.

Sam shrugged, "It was normal vision, nothing different about it aside from Haley being in there with me." Sam stated, clearly confused. "I mean, it's not like we were even near each other or anything, and it's never happened before."

Missouri nodded, "You don't need to be near each other for the link to form." She explained calmly.

"Wait, so you knew this link thing was going to happen and you didn't think to mention it?" Dean asked, anger creeping into his voice.

Missouri put the jar down on the mattress and glanced at Dean, "I didn't know it was going to happen this soon Dean. I knew it _could _happen at some point but I wasn't expecting it this soon." She said in a placating manner. Last thing she needed was a heated Dean Winchester.

"So what does this mean than; the fact that it happened now?" Sam asked anxiously.

Missouri sighed, "Her abilities are developing very quickly; at this point she could be at Sam's level in days, which isn't good, she won't be able to control them." She stated mournfully.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled angrily. Who the hell had they pissed off so badly that they couldn't get a god damn break once in a while?

"Boy—"

"What do we do to stop it?" Sam interrupted.

Missouri turned her attention to the younger Winchester, "We can't; we can just try to work with her, try to help her gain control of them." She frowned.

"Alright, so what do we do to help her? Some sort of breathing exercises or something?" Dean questioned dryly.

Missouri frowned, she definitely did not liking Dean's attitude right now. "Among other things." She stated bluntly "This isn't solved with just breathing exercises, boys, this is big and it's going to be painful." She explained.

"Missouri, about the link—"

"I don't know much about it. I do know they occur in families with one or more psychics but I'm not sure how the links are created." She explained, "I have called a friend of mine though; Mark is a psychic, as well as his brother; they've been working on cases together for a few years now by using one of these links. He was able to give me a recipe for a potion; it'll help postpone the connection until he can make it here." She said, holding up the small jar.

"What is it?" Dean questioned.

"Just a few herbs Dean, they won't hurt her." Missouri assured. "If it's alright with the both of you, I'd like to give this to her now."

"Why now? We don't have the connection now?" Sam asked confused.

"The connection is there Sam, you two just won't realize it until you have a vision, or she has a psychic episode." Missouri explained calmly. Sam she could deal with, he was cool, calm, and collected; Dean on the other hand was a force to be reckoned with.

Sam turned to Dean, "We need to Dean, what if I get a vision while she's alone?" Sam pointed out.

Dean reluctantly agreed and gave Missouri the go ahead. "Just… you're sure this won't hurt her?" he asked softly.

Missouri gave him a brief smile, "I'm sure Dean, trust me, please."

Dean gave one final nod and Missouri made her way around the bed. She hovered over Haley for a few seconds quietly muttering a few prayers before she reached her hand out to wake her, as soon as her arm got within inches from Haley's body a jolt of electricity ran through her body. Both Missouri and Sam gasped; Missouri flew back and collided with the wall while Sam dropped to his knees, his hands clutching his head.

"Sammy!" Dean looked on in bafflement. "Sam, what is it?"

"Ah, Dean…" Sam yelled through gritted teeth.

"Sam what's wrong?"

As quick as the pain had come, it was gone. Sam's body sagged down to the floor, Dean instinctively taking hold of him.

"Sammy"

"Yea, yea, I'm ok." He breathed out.

Missouri pushed herself up from the floor slowly and stared at the sleeping girl; this wasn't good.

"Missouri, are you ok?" Dean finally asked, seeing the plump woman stand up.

"Yea, I'm fine Dean, just got caught off guard that's all." She assured.

"What the hell happened?" He demanded as he helped Sam up.

"I, I don't know." She whispered solemnly.

"What? What do you mean you don't know? Than who the hell does know?" he asked, his voice rising.

"Dean I don't know right now but I promise I'll figure something out." Missouri assured. "Just, let's call it a night and go to bed. I'll call Mark first thing tomorrow and see what he can tell me."

Dean clenched his teeth and looked away from Missouri. He wasn't mad at her; he was just pissed in general. There was too much crap to deal with at one time; there was _always _too much crap.

Sam walked towards Missouri, he extended his hand out to her and pulled her towards the center of the room, "Thanks for trying Missouri, whatever you can find out for us would be great." He smiled genuinely.

"I know baby, we'll get to the bottom of this, you'll see." She assured, patting his hand lovingly. "Now, I should be going, this potion will be of no use so there is no reason for me to be here. I've got the room two doors down; I'll see you three in the morning." She said walking to grab her bag.

Dean didn't face the older woman; instead he opted for ducking into the bathroom. Missouri sighed; she knew this was starting to take a toll on the oldest Winchester and if she didn't figure this out soon things were going to get dodgy.

"Well alright baby, you three have a good night; I'll see ya'll tomorrow morning." She smiled.

"Yea, thanks again and sorry for, you know, he's just—"

"I know baby."

With that Missouri grabbed her bag and walked out the door.

* * *

Reviews are love... :o)


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: **Chapter 51 is here for your enjoyment!! I'm sorry if this update took long, I was aiming for a faster update but yea, sometimes things don't work out like you plan them lol. Any who, here it is nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Special thanks:****St0pSmackinMe07****, ****supernaturalobbsessed****, ****fiinchen****, Liv, ****HollyGer****, ****noname32****, ****AnnabelleLee13194****, ****hotforjensen101****, ****JateSkateFate815****, ****winchestergrl13****, Snn7b, ****romi.luvz.jared****, ****guardian music angel****, ****iheartJA****, ****Jazmin99****, ****lillynilly****, ****breathe-in3****, ****Angel 1914****, ****twilight4ever****, ****Bewitched Hybrid****, ****lblficwriter****, ****Caroline Ackles****, ****The Page's Full So Don't Pa...****, ****HunnieWeAreMadeFromVodkaAnd...****, ****hazbo****, and Rachel**…wooo, I know there are probably a lot of you who I have forgotten so I am sorry if you have reviewed my fic at one point or another and haven't received a personal thank you…Please know that I do appreciate the time you take to read and review my fic, you are all amazing and I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you!! Please enjoy this chapter and I'll catch ya on the next chappy :o)

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Dean was sitting up against the headboard silently keeping an eye on both his sleeping siblings. It was four in the morning already and he had yet to fall asleep; he'd been tossing and turning for the last fours hours.

Sighing, Dean swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and quietly made his way to the bathroom. There was no use in staying in bed if he wasn't going to sleep, might as well get showered now before Haley or Sam took over the bathroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley shivered as the covers draped off of her small body; she'd been tossing and turning the entire night unable to get comfortable; for some reason her cramps seemed to increase in pain as she slept rather than dull down.

She lazily reached down in an attempt to bring the covers back up but gave up after a few seconds of trying. A small whimper escaped her lips as an intense cramp crept up on her, she curled into a little ball wrapping her slightly shivering arms around her middle in an effort to sooth the pain, nothing was working at this point. She was seriously contemplating on whether to get up and make a quick run for her bag or just lye there until morning came; maybe she could just breathe through the cramps, breathing seemed to calm women going through labor, why not cramps?

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean walked out of the steam filled bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. The room was still dark except for a small stream of light coming in from the street lights through the cracks in the curtains. He made his way to his bag and pulled out some clothes. He glanced over at Sam and Haley, checking for any signs of disturbances before turning and walking back into the bathroom to change.

Today was going to be one hell of a day with this damn pageant crap starting up, not to mention all the stuff that had gone down last night with this psychic connection stuff. If they couldn't figure that out, he wasn't so sure he would be able to let Haley out of his sight; he wouldn't risk her getting hurt, she was his number one priority, victims be damned.

Quickly changing into his boxers, jeans, t-shirt, and flannel, Dean cleaned off some of the remaining steam from the mirror and proceeded on with his morning routine. He shaved, brushed his teeth, and spiked his hair.

"Looking good Winchester," he smirked, satisfied with his appearance.

He set his stuff to the side and turned off the bathroom light, walking back into the main room.

He grabbed his discarded jacket from the floor and pulled his wallet out from the pocket, being as early as it was and with both Sam and Haley asleep, there was nothing he could do in the room so he decided to go grab some breakfast before the other two woke up.

He took a few steps towards the door but suddenly stopped when he heard a small whimper come from Haley. He stared for a few moments unsure if he'd imagined it or not when the noise reached his ears again. Not giving it a second thought, Dean closed the distance between him and her bed with three long strides. Haley's face was scrunched up in pain, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, and she was shivering.

"Damn it…" he muttered, leaning down and bringing the covers up over her small frame. "Hay." He called out softly brushing a stray piece of hair from her face and settling his hand on her soft cheek. "Hay, you ok?"

Haley leaned into the touch, the simple gesture settling her down a bit. Dean sighed and took a seat at the edge of the bed. Haley's eyes fluttered open at the sudden movement on her mattress.

"Dean?" she asked groggily.

"Yeah, bad dream?" he asked.

Haley shook her head. "No."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "You sure? It sounded like you were dreaming."

"I'm sure, it's just…ya know." She motioned towards her stomach.

"Oh…right, you want something for the pain?" he asked, catching on to the issue.

"Please."

Dean nodded and stood from the bed quickly making his way towards her bag.

"They're in the bathroom under the sink," she called out.

Dean went in and grabbed the pills along with a small cup of water and another one of those heat pad things Missouri had given her. Haley had said they'd helped so why not.

"Here, two of those girly pills and I got you one of those heat pad things. You still have the one you put on last night?" he asked, taking a seat beside her again.

"Thanks. Yeah, I still have it on but it's cold, not much help anymore," she said sitting up and knocking the two pills back.

"Alright, lay down so I can get this one on, then you can sleep a bit longer," he said, gently pushing her back down.

"Time's it?" she asked trying to catch a glimpse of the clock.

"It's going on five," he said pulling the covers down. "Uh, how does this thing work?" he asked as he flipped the small pad around in his hand.

Haley let out a soft chuckle. "Here, I'll do it." She took the small pad from his hand and rolled down her sweats and underwear just enough to expose the older pad. She pulled it off and held it out for Dean to dispose of.

Dean frowned. "What're you giving me that for?" he asked disgusted.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Dude, it's a heat pad, it's not like I'm handing you a used pador something_, _just throw it away, I can't reach the garbage can," she said peeling the strip off the new pad and placing it on her newly exposed skin.

Dean reluctantly took the used heat pad and tossed it into the garbage can; he wasn't up for any bitching this early in the morning.

"Damn it…stupid son of a—."

"Uh, you ok there? Need any help?" Dean asked, eyeing his struggling sibling.

Haley grunted, clearly frustrated with herself and the pad. How hard was it to put on a damn heat pad, just peel, place, stick, and voila. But no, damn sticky heat pad had to go and be stupid.

"Haley—."

"NO! Dean I got this," she growled stubbornly as she tried to peel one end of the heat pad off of the other end, the pad had rolled into a small taco shape when she tried pulling her sweats over it.

Dean rolled his eyes and reached down. "Give it to me," he said yanking the ruined pad out of her hands. "Man you girls are so freaking complicated, ya know that?" he muttered under his breath as he walked into the bathroom for a new pad.

Haley glared at his retreating back then settled back onto the mattress, she didn't have the energy to argue right now, she'd let Dean deal with her issues today.

Dean emerged from the bathroom with a new heat pad in hand. "Move your hand," he said gently.

Dean peeled back the strip from the adhesive and rubbed his calloused hands over the small pouches adorning the pad to try and jump start the heat, then gently placed the heat pad face down on Haley's exposed skin. "That ok?" he asked, eyeing her for any discomfort.

"Yeah, s'fine," she mumbled shyly.

Dean nodded and rolled her sweats up over the pad, holding it in place. "Alright, I'm gonna head out and grab some breakfast; stay in bed ok, I'll wake you up a bit later," he said pulling the covers up over her.

Haley grabbed Dean's wrist as he went to pull away and brought him down closer. Dean gave her a questioning look and took a seat again.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Haley smiled up at him tenderly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Hay what's—."

Haley, in one swift move pulled him down until his upper body was right above hers. She reached her arms up and around his neck engulfing him in a giant bear hug. There was no doubt about it; she had the most amazing brothers _ever. _

Dean wrapped his right arm loosely around Haley's small frame, a questioning look marring his face. "Hay—."

"Thanks Dean," she said softly, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Dean nodded softly and gave her shoulder a quick squeeze; he didn't need any explanation, "Yeah, no problem Hay. Sleep ok, I'll be back in a bit," he assured, pulling away from her slowly.

Haley nodded and rested her head against the pillow again. "M'kay Dean, love you," she said rolling onto her side so that she was facing Sam.

"Love you too," he whispered softly as he stood once again. He gave both his siblings one last look and walked out the door.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Sammy, baby wake up," _a voice called out.

"M'what?" he muttered in his sleep.

"_Sammy, wake up baby." _

Sam rolled onto his back and rubbed the back of his hand over his tired eyes. "What's goin' on?"

"_Sammy, it's coming, you need to be careful," _the voice warned, effectively bringing Sam's awareness up.

He twisted his body around looking for the source of the voice; it was definitely not Haley's or Dean's.

"Who's there?" he asked, his voice still rough with sleep.

"_Sammy, you need to listen to me baby, it's coming, you need to be ready, you need to protect her; he's coming for her," _the voice warned again, this time sounding more urgent.

Sam pushed the covers off himself and slid out of the bed. "Who the hell are you and what the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

"_Sammy it's your mom, you need to listen to me honey, he's coming, you need to be ready," _Mary said pleadingly.

Sam swallowed hard, afraid to move. If this was his mother, he wasn't so sure he wanted her to leave just yet. "Mo—Mom?"

"_Sam you need to be careful, you and your brother and sister are in danger, please be careful," _she said, her voice growing more distant.

"Who's coming? Be careful with what, mom?" Sam called out as he searched the room for any sign of their mother. "Mom, please…"

And suddenly, Mary was gone.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Sammy, wake up!" _

Someone was shaking him, who the fuck was shaking him?

"_Sam, wake the fuck up!" _the voice called out more urgently.

Sam gasped his eyes wide with confusion. Haley was standing over him, her concerned eyes peering down at him.

"Sammy, you ok? You were having a dream," she said, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "_Just a dream," _he thought relived.

"Was it Jess?" Haley asked cautiously.

Sam swallowed, trying to rid his throat of the huge lump that had formed there.

"Sam—."

"No, it uh, it was just a dream, Hay, I'm ok," he mumbled, forcing a small smile.

Haley looked at him questioningly. She knew Sam better than he thought she did, Sam was totally bullshitting her.

"Kay." She nodded. There was no use in arguing about it; Sam wasn't gonna talk to her if he wasn't ready. "Scoot over."

"What?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Scoot over bean stalk, we still have like an hour of sleep left," she said pushing him with her knee. "And I plan on using them."

Sam sighed and scooted over towards the right side of the bed to make room for his little sister; he wouldn't admit it, but having her near calmed him. Haley slid under the covers next to him and wrapped her arm around his arm.

Her breathing evened out as she fell back to sleep, Sam following close behind.

SNSNSSNSNSSSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"We're all set. Sammy, we got room 567, Missouri you have 569," Dean said handing one of the room keys over to Missouri.

"Thank you baby," Missouri said, taking the key from his hand.

Dean nodded. "We should head up and drop our stuff off; Haley's gonna be leaving soon," he said dryly. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of Haley being alone for the first time, especially not with some vengeful spirit roaming around the place.

"Should I even bring my stuff? I mean, I'm not even gonna be staying with you guys while we're here, right," she said softly.

Sam put his arm over her small shoulders. "We won't be too far babe, I promise," he assured.

Haley smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I know… it's just weird I guess. I'm so used to you guys being there and you won't be for awhile so it's freaking me out a bit. I'll be fine though," she said, sounding a bit more confident.

"Of course you'll be fine, you're a Winchester." Dean smirked. "Now come on before you're late. You gonna change?" he asked as he picked up their duffle bags.

"Yeah, I'll be quick though." Haley shrugged.

"Alright let's head up then," he said turning towards the elevator, Missouri, Haley, and Sam following behind him.

"Miss Wick," a female voice called from behind them. "Excuse me Miss Wick!"

Haley looked back wondering why the hell this Wick chick wasn't answering when it hit her that _she _was Miss Wick. Haley stopped in her tracks and turned towards the lady, Dean and Sam both stopped as well and walked back towards Haley.

"What's going on?" Dean asked, eyeing the blonde woman heading there way.

"Dunno." Haley shrugged. "But I'm assuming we're gonna find out."

Haley smiled as the crazy blonde lady walked up to her and her brothers.

"Miss Wick, I'm glad I caught you," Mrs. Turner said breathlessly. "Hello, it's nice to see you all again," she said extending her hand out to Dean, Sam, and Missouri. "Haley, I just wanted to give you your assigned room for the duration of the pageant, before things get too hectic tonight. I've gone ahead and assigned Kelly Durham as your roommate, it seems as though you two ladies have become friends." Mrs. Turner smiled, as she flipped through a few pages on her clipboard.

Haley frowned. "How'd you know that?" she asked suspiciously. From what she remembered, Mrs. Turner was _not _at the Motel 8 with them.

"Kelly mentioned it earlier. She and her mother are already checked in; she made a special request for you," Mrs. Turner said cheerfully, jotting something down on the clipboard.

"Oh." Haley shifted uncomfortably.

"Now let's see, Wick, Wick, Wick…" Mrs. Turner muttered as she scanned the sheets in front of her. "Ah, here you are, you two are staying in room 589," she said excitedly. "Here is your key, you can go upstairs and drop your things off if you'd like then meet here in the lobby in ten minutes. The buses will be here to drive us over to the theater for the orientation," she said handing the key card to Haley.

Haley let out a sigh of relief. Even though she wasn't in the same room as her brothers, she was still on the same floor as them and that was close enough. "Thanks." Haley took the key in her hand. "I'll just drop everything off and head back down," she assured.

Mrs. Turner nodded. "Very well, I will see you then. Gentlemen, Ma'am, hope to see you at the parent breakfast afterwards."

Dean smirked. "We'll be there."

"Great, have a good morning, enjoy your stay." She waved and sauntered back towards the front of the lobby.

Haley watched. "Jesus the woman is way too happy, it's 7:30 in the friggin' morning."

Dean huffed. "Yeah, come on, let's go," he said bumping her on the shoulder and walking towards the elevators.

Sam shouldered his and Missouri's bags and turned to follow his siblings but Missouri's still form caught his attention.

"Missouri, everything ok?" he asked, concern marring his face.

Missouri remained silent; her eyes still on the woman who'd just left them. There was something off about her; she had picked up a few signals as the woman was speaking to Haley.

"Missouri?" Sam called out snapping the older woman out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry child, did you day something?"

"Are you ok?" he asked looking a little more concerned than before.

Missouri nodded. "I'm fine baby, just a bit tired. I didn't get much sleep last night is all," she assured. She'd have to get a bit closer to the woman and see what she could find out; she could have picked up on the woman's stress or something, there was no use in worrying the boys.

"You sure?"

She nodded again. "I'm sure baby."

"Sammy, Missouri, lets go," Dean called, holding the elevator doors open with his foot.

Sam and Missouri ran in and Dean pushed the number 5 button. "Goin' up."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Alright ladies, the buses are here, if you all would head on over please," Mrs. Turner called over the loud girls and parents.

"You have your cell phone on you?" Dean asked as Haley lined up behind the other girls.

"Yeah I got it." She held it up. "I'll have it on vibrate."

"What about—."

"All taken care of," She said lifting up her skirt a few inches to reveal a small silver blade strapped on to her thigh and then pulling her purse open to show a small handgun and three rock salt filled bullets.

"That's my girl." He smirked.

"If you see anything give us a call alright?" Sam said in a stern voice.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, will you two relax already? I'll be fine," she said calmly.

"Haley, come on girl, the buses are about to leave," Kelly said, walking over to them.

"Yeah, I'm comin. Kay guys, I gotta go, I'll see you in a bit," she said giving both her brothers a quick hug. "Love you!" she called over her shoulder as she jogged towards Kelly.

Sam and Dean waited for all the girls to board and for the buses to take off before running out the front doors and heading for the Impala. Just because they weren't allowed to accompany Haley to the orientation didn't mean they wouldn't be going.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, you getting excited yet? We only have two days before the big show," Kelly asked enthusiastically.

Haley forced a smile on her face. "Oh definitely, can't wait."

"I can't believe we only have like a day and a half to learn the stupid choreography; I hope it's at least easier than last years," Kelly said, a frown appearing on her face. "I messed that up royally last year."

"Hey, don't feel so bad, at least _you _can dance, I was born with like two left feet or something," Haley joked. Truth was she'd never really tried dancing; they didn't have the time for it, not in there lives.

"Yeah, I won't believe that until I see it, you seem like you'd dance circles around all of us here," Kelly said.

Haley chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

Kelly shrugged. "I dunno, you just seem like the type of person who'd be good at everything."

"_Alrighty then, creepy," _Haley thought, moving closer to the isle. This Kelly chick was _way _too nice.

"Aw sweet, there's the theater!" one of the girls called out excitedly. "It's huge!"

"Alright ladies, quiet down please, as soon as the nice gentlemen parks, please exit the bus and line up in front of the theater doors, Mr. Turner will be there to escort you in," Mrs. Turner said from her seat.

"_Awe man, I though that creep would've been long gone by now,"_ a girl grunted from somewhere behind them. "I can't stand him, he's so annoying."

"_Oh I know my mom had a talk with the committee people last year about getting him kicked off but since he's Mrs. Turner's husband he got to stay,"_ another girl voiced.

"Girls, up please," Mrs. Turner called, motioning the girls from the backseats to get up.

Haley did a quick glance to the seats behind her and gave the two girls a smile before turning back towards Kelly.

"Hey Kelly, why do those girls back there not like Mrs. Turner's husband?" Haley asked curiously.

Kelly glanced up to make sure Mrs. Turner wasn't looking before speaking. "There are rumors that Mr. Turner decides who wins based on how much he "likes" a girl…he's a creep; he's been caught sneaking peeks in the dressing rooms," Kelly explained with a disgusted look on her face. "Such a pig."

"Fucking pervert."

Kelly laughed and moved forward with the crowd. "Yep, I agree."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ok, now that all you wonderful ladies have been introduced, I would now like to introduce you all too a few key members of the Miss Teen Kansas Pageant team. I'll go ahead and start with Ms. Betty Moore – our hairstylist, Kyle Landberg- our choreographer, Amy Jacobson- our make-up artist, Jayda Klug- our backstage coordinator, and Mr. Rob Turner- Co-founder, Committee member, and judge. If you have any questions and I am not available, feel free to ask any of them," she said motioning to the group of people.

"_God, kill me now," _Haley thought as she inspected each of the "team" members. They all looked like a bunch of pansies, especially that dance instructor; if he ever saw a ghost he'd probably shit himself.

"Alright, each girl here will receive one of these silver folders; inside the folder you will find a complete schedule of the activities, dance practices, and actual show. Please read over everything carefully as you will have to attend all of the events listed," Mrs. Turner explained. "Oh and a few of you girls have appointments with me a little later today so we can work on your final dresses, please be on time," she added.

A lady wearing a volunteer tag walked to the end of Haley's row and started announcing the names of the girls and handing out each individual folder, when Haley's name got called she reached over and took it. The thing was stuffed!

"Holy shit… is this woman serious?" Haley exclaimed, at this rate, she wasn't gonna have much time or energy for this hunt. These people were maniacs.

"Crazy huh? Like I said, pageant people are nuts, if it were up to me I'd have quit a long time ago but until I'm 18, it doesn't look good," Kelly said sadly. "You're lucky your mom isn't like mine," she added unaware of Haley's situation.

Haley flinched; it hurt to hear stuff like that from people. It wasn't their fault though, it's not like Haley announced her orphaned status to the world.

"Right, well maybe you'll win this time," Haley finally said. "I think you've got a good chance."

Kelly smiled. "Thanks, but I think _you've _got a better chance; you're like super pretty."

Haley blushed. "Nah..."

"Uh—."

"Ladies, the buses are here and ready to board. We need to be back at the hotel in 20 minutes for the breakfast," Mrs. Turner announced.

"Great, the fun begins," Kelly muttered under her breath eliciting a chuckle from Haley. "Go, hurry before Mrs. Turner sees us," she said, pushing Haley through the isle.

Haley worked her way through the crowd and toward the bus, but Kelly hung back a bit as various other young contestants in the pagent were talking with one another and completely oblivious to Kelly as she stood motionless in the middle of the crowd.

Suddenly, Kelly's warm brown eyes changed to inky, beetle black in color as she glared at Haley's retreating form. "Ah Haley, you're just as clueless and naive as your dear old mommy. Let's see how well you handle seeing your brothers burn," Kelly said with a malicious smirk playing on her lips.

As Haley made her way towards the bus, she turned to her side to ask Kelly a question, but realized Kelly wasn't beside her anymore. She figured she must've got lost in the crowd of crazy pageant girls. "Kelly? Where are you?" Haley called out.

They sinister smirk fell from Kelly's face and was replaced with a kind smile as her eyes turned to their normal shade of warm brown. "Haley! I'm over here," Kelly shouted, waving her hand in the air.

Haley heard her name and saw Kelly politely pushing her way through the crowd to get to her. "There you are," Haley said. "I was wondering where you got to."

Kelly giggled softly. "Sorry, I got lost in the crowd."

"It's alright," Haley said. "Come on, let's get on the bus."

"Okay," Kelly said as she linked arms with Haley and got on the bus. As soon as Kelly's arm came in contact with her, she felt a sudden surge of energy pass through her arm and she jumped back in surprise.

"You okay?" Kelly asked with concern.

Haley idly rubbed her arm, and nodded. "Yeah... I just got a little shock, that's all."

* * *

:o) Reviews are very welcomed and appreciated!!


	52. Chapter 52

Evening everyone…how's everyone feelin' after that last Supernatural eppy we got tonight :o/….lol…shyea…any who, sorry this is up so late at night. Unfortunately this chapter is **not **beta'd so please forgive any and all of the mistakes you might find lol…but please, do enjoy it, it's long!!

Thanks again to all the awesome readers…I luv ya'll!!

* * *

**Chapter 52**

Haley sat in the bus, her head leaning against the window. She couldn't get that feeling out of her head; she'd felt that before she just couldn't remember when.

"Haley, are you alright? You've been quiet since we left the theater," Kelly said breaking Haley out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine Kelly, just thinking about all the things we have to get done; like I said, never really done this sort of stuff before so it's a bit unnerving," Haley lied.

Kelly smiled. "You'll be fine Haley; you worry too much."

"Bad habit." Haley shrugged nonchalantly.

"We all have a few of those; you just gotta work with them," Kelly advised.

Haley smiled gave Kelly a quick nod before turning towards the window. The scenery was dull, same old building rolled by as the bus made its way down the heart of downtown Topeka. Sighing, she pulled out her new cell phone and flipped it open. She hadn't spoken to Sam or Dean in almost forty minuets and it was making her anxious. "We're so hopeless," Haley chuckled to her self. She couldn't even handle being away from them for forty minuets let alone a freaking week.

"Oh my god, is that a pink razor?" Kelly squealed excitedly, taking the phone from Haley's hand.

Haley jumped back a bit startled, "Uh yeah, my brother Dean bought it for me yesterday," she said taking the phone back. "S'nice isn't it."

"Hell yeah, you're very lucky you know that Haley," Kelly said dryly. "I wish my brother and sister did half of the things your brothers do for you."

Haley smiled sadly; she pitied anyone who didn't have brothers like her. "I'm sure your brother and sister love you Kelly, some people just aren't very good at showing it." Haley shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe." Kelly sighed.

Haley nodded and flipped her phone open quickly hitting Dean's speed dial number. The phone rang once before Dean's voice was on the other end.

_"Haley? Everything ok?"_

"M'fine Dean, just wanted to uh, 'just wanted to hear your voice' just wanted to let you know we're on our way back to the hotel," she informed. "You guys are gonna be at the breakfast right?"

_"Are you kidding? Free food Hay, of course we're gonna be there,"_ he scoffed.

Haley chuckled. "Kay Dean. Can I talk to Sammy?"

Dean's brows furrowed. _"What do you need geek boy for?"_ he asked, a smirk playing on his face as Sam pouted.

_"Dean, give me the phone?"_ Sam's voice called from somewhere next to Dean.

"Dean, quit being jerk and give Sammy the phone, I just have a quick question for him," She stated. She wasn't about to admit that she'd called simply to hear their voices; she'd never hear the end of it.

Dean grinned knowing the real reason behind her call but didn't say anything, truth was, if Haley hadn't called them, he would've called her. _"Yeah alright, see ya in bit squirt."_ He handed the phone off to Sam. _"Here, she wants to talk to you."_

Sam glared a moment before grabbing the phone._ "Hay, what's going on?"_

Haley smiled. "Hey Sammy, I was just checkin' in. You guys in the room?" she asked, leaning her back against the seat.

_"Uh yeah, yeah we're uh watching some TV,"_ he lied. They were actually a few cars behind the bus she was on.

"Kay, well I should be there soon, I'll see you guys in a bit, love you."

_"Love you too,"_ he responded.

Dean groaned in mock disgust and took the phone from Sam_ "Too chick-flick Samantha,"_ he said before hitting the 'end' button and stuffing the phone back in his flannel pocket.

Haley huffed and closed her phone. "Jerk," she muttered affectionately.

Kelly sat beside Haley listening to the conversation intently. She rolled her eyes, disgusted with all of this affection going on. Damn Winchesters and their love for one another; it was going to get them killed just like it had gotten their mother and father killed. _"Ignorant fools, so willing to die for each other in the name of love; makes me sick,"_ she thought bitterly.

Haley glanced at her, almost as if she could sense Kelly staring. "Sorry 'bout that, just wanted to see what they were up too," she said sheepishly.

Kelly waved her off. "Oh it's cool. You miss them don't you?" she said matter-of-factly.

Haley nodded. "You probably think it's weird, huh? It's just, I've never been away from them, so yeah…" she shrugged.

"You don't have to explain Haley. I understand it must be hard when they've been all you've had since your mom and dad died," Kelly sympathized. "It's only natural."

Haley frowned; she'd never mentioned her dad being dead. "How'd you know my dad had died?"

_"Shit!"_ Kelly looked around nervously; she was so busted.

"Kelly?"

"Uh you told me, remember?" she stuttered out quickly. "We uh, we were at the other motel."

Haley eyed Kelly suspiciously, she knew for a fact she hadn't mentioned her father's death to anyone, especially Kelly; her mom's maybe, just because Missouri had appointed herself the step-mom, but definitely not her fathers.

Haley nodded, still unconvinced. "Right, sorry, I must've forgot," she lied. "There's definitely something going on here," she thought as she gave Kelly a fake smile and turned away. Kelly was now on the "Winchester watch list" and that was not a good list to be on.

Kelly smiled back awkwardly and placed her attention on the other obnoxious girls sitting on the bus with them. She'd almost blown her cover; the boss was not going to be happy about this.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Can I have your attention please!" Mrs. Turner said, her voice ringing loudly over the speakers.

All the pageant contestants and their families where sitting in the hotel banquet hall having breakfast and mingling amongst each other.

"Does this chick love to talk or what?" Haley said taking a forkful of strawberry covered pancakes in her mouth.

"Haley, watch your manners young lady." Missouri scolded.

Haley rolled her eyes at the older woman and proceeded to stuff another forkful in, giving herself chipmunk cheeks. Dean laughed at the sight and stuck a mouthful of pancakes in his mouth too.

"F'ea f''aley…" he mumbled, little bits of pancake spraying out onto the table.

"Dude!" Sam glared. "You two are worse then three year olds." He said, looking a bit disgusted.

Haley and Dean glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Parents, I need your attention please." Mrs. Turner called out again, this time getting everyone's attention. "Thank you. I hope you all enjoyed this complimentary breakfast we had here for you today."

A chant of 'yea' and 'wonderful' filled the room. Mrs. Turner nodded, a smile adorning her over-made-up face.

"Before you all head out on your own, I'd like to inform the parents about a few things regarding today's activities." She said casually and waited for the room to get silent again. "After my individual meeting with the girls, they will be attending their first and only dress rehearsal. Unfortunately there were some complications with reserving the theater this year and so our preparation time is very limited compared to the prior years. We only have one day until show time so we will be working the girls a bit hard this year." She smirked.

"Fucking great."Haley muttered under her breath. She so didn't want to parade around in fancy ass dresses and 10 inch heels; she was gonna kill herself for damn sure.

"Following the dress rehearsal tonight, we will hold our annual Introduction Ball, which will be held at the theater ballroom; all family members are expected to attend. Also, please be advised that this is a formal ball, so no jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers allowed." She stated. "Thank you all for your time and please enjoy the rest of your day, I'll be around if anyone has any questions or concerns." Mrs. Turner finished up, quickly turning off the mic and making her way off the stage.

As soon as Mrs. Turner walked off the stage, people started to get up and make their way out of the banquet room leaving the Winchesters and Missouri alone. Kelly and her mother had exited the room as well. However, Kelly had other plans.

"Shit! Mom, I forgot my bag at the table, I'll catch up to you in a few ok?" she said running back towards the banquet room. She waited until her mom disappeared around the corner before turning around and running the opposite way towards the elevator.

"_Alright Winchester, how's about I help you crack this case already." _Kelly smirked, _"Let the party begin."_ The elevator door opened with a 'ding' and Kelly got in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Missouri, can't you just teach me how to walk in heels or something?" Haley asked, _pleaded_.

Missouri shook her head, "Child, I can't even walk in flat shoes, let alone stiletto heels. Come on now, you'll be jus' fine. Girls your age adapt well to these things." She assured taking hold of Haley's hand.

"But I'm not like every girl my age. I don't wear dresses and I don't wear heels and I don't want to learn." Haley whined.

Missouri took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Sometimes she couldn't help but thank the Lord for not blessing her with any children; the Winchester kids were enough.

Haley cast her eyes down, feeling slightly guilty for being such a pain in the ass but like it or not, she'd never be able to get used to this beauty crap, it just wasn't in her nature and no matter how much she tried, she was never gonna fit in with this crowd.

"Haley Wick?"

Haley and Missouri both looked up simultaneously. Mrs. Turner stood by the door, a small clipboard in hand. "You ready sweetie?" she asked kindly.

Haley let out a slow breath and nodded, "Yea, ready as I'll ever be." She muttered as she bent down and picked up the heels Mrs. Turner had lent her a few days ago.

Missouri scoffed and followed a hesitant Haley into the room. Mrs. Turner waited for Missouri to enter before shutting the door behind them.

"Morning ladies." Mr. Turner said, standing from his chair.

Haley eyed the man curiously and gave a slight nod.

"This is my husband; he'll be sitting in during our time. Is that a problem?" she asked, taking a seat on the small couch near her husband.

Haley nodded again, "Uh no, no it's fine." She stammered. Honestly, Mr. Turner being in the room kinda creeped her out ever since that convo she'd heard on the bus.

Missouri took a seat at the far corner of the room but kept her eyes on the man at all times. She didn't like the vibes she was getting off of him.

"Very well, shall we start then?" Mrs. Turner asked, setting the clipboard down.

"Sure. What exactly are we doing anyway?" Haley asked, looking around the room.

Mrs. Turner smiled, "Well, you're going to try on a few dresses to see which one you'll be wearing for the formal wear segment of the pageant as well as which one you will be wearing during tonight's Introduction Ball." Mrs. Turner explained. "We've brought in a few different styles for you to try on; I'm fairly certain we'll be able to find the perfect one for you." She said, standing from the couch and making her way to a rack of dresses.

"Oh yay, how fun." She muttered unexcitedly. She sighed and cast her eyes out onto the parking lot. Sam and Dean had gone out to do some research on the case while she sat around playing dress up.

"Haley, how about you try this one first." Mrs. Turner said, pulling a long red strapless dress from the rack. Haley eyed it for a few moments before taking in from the lady.

"Is there a room or something?" She asked, looking around the room they were in.

"There's a bathroom right behind the door there." Mr. Turner said, pointing out a door to his right.

"Missouri—"

"Of course, baby." Missouri said standing up and making her way towards Haley. Sometimes Haley loved having Missouri's psychic powers around; it was easier when she didn't have to voice her discomfort in front of strangers.

"I like her." Mr. Turner said once Missouri and Haley had disappeared behind the door. "I like her a lot."

Mrs. Turner stood by the rack nervously, "You haven't even seen the other girls yet, Rob, you can't—"

Mr. Turner stood up and closed the distance between him and his wife, "I saidI like _her_!" he growled through gritted teeth. "Do you understand me?" he asked, giving his wife a forceful shake.

Mrs. Turner sniffled, "Yea, yea Rob, I'm sorry, I just, I thought you had liked Kel—"

Mr. Turner let go of his wife and straightened his shirt, "I like her too but I prefer this one better." He smirked.

Mrs. Turner nodded and walked behind the dress rack. Taking a few deep breaths, she calmed herself; she couldn't afford any suspicions. Not if she wanted to live another year.

Just then Missouri and Haley walked out. Missouri immediately felt the tension in the air and eyed both Mr. and Mrs. Turner. She could feel the waves of fear pouring out of the tall blonde; something was definitely fishy around here.

"_Son of a…" _Haley stumbled halfway out of the bathroom, the bottom of her dress getting caught on her heel.

"Oh baby, you ok?" Missouri asked, her attention focused back on Haley.

Haley nodded, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "M'fine."

Mrs. Turner walked up to Haley and spun her around. "Hmm, the red definitely looks good on you but I think it might be a little too tight, no?" she said, her hands circling around Haley's waist. "How do you feel in this?" she asked.

"Like I'm friggin suffocating," Haley breathed out. The dress was sticking to her body like a fat kid stuck to chocolate cake; you could see _everything _she was wearing and _not _wearing underneath.

Mrs. Turner smiled and walked towards the rack. "How about this one." Mrs. Turner pulled out a long light blue strapless dress with a high slit on the side. "The color would look wonderful with your pale skin." She said, walking towards Haley.

"Oh sweetie, I like that one." Missouri agreed.

"I'll go try it on." Haley took the dress and made her way back into the bathroom, Missouri following close behind.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean had just finished interviewing the parents of one of the recent victims. He hadn't really been able to get much of anything from them except for a few small details on the days before the disappearance. Apparently Gina was being stalked by a girl a few days before she'd gone missing. The cops were never able to find this said girl, so the case had gone cold.

Dean loosened his tie and slid into the Impala, he had to go pick up Sam from the local library.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Kelly sat in her hotel room, waiting for her boss to arrive. She couldn't wait to set her plan into action.

Suddenly the door to her room swung open making a loud "bang" as it connected with the wall.

"Nice place." A man said, as he strutted into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Kelly smiled, "It's about time you showed. Nice suit." She commented, eyeing the young meat suit the boss sported.

"Found him surfin the tides up in sunny California; figured I could have some fun in this suit." He winked. "So, what is this plan you have? You know I'm a little anxious to get my hands on—"

"Yea, yea, I know. Be patient alright." Kelly interrupted. "The Winchesters are here on a job—'

"Of course they would be." The man huffed.

Kelly rolled her eyes, "Like I was saying, they're here on a job. Some of the pageant chicks have been goin missing and turning up dead the last couple of years. The Winchesters think it's the doin of some flimsy ghost but—"

"It's not." The man finished off for her.

"Right." She nodded.

"So how does this help me in getting the twerp?" he asked impatiently.

"Well if you'd listen, I'd tell you." Kelly snorted. "So, me being a genius and all figured out that the spook is _not _the one doing all these killings; it's a human." She smirked, looking like a proud toddler after potty training.

"Still not following here." The man stated, seemingly bored.

Kelly sighed, "Haley is a Winchester before anything else so the job comes first. We can send her false visions leading her to believe that Kelly is the next "victim". I tell you who the killer is, you use him as your meat puppet, take me "hostage", Haley comes to the rescue, and you nab the fool." She said a triumphant smile on her face.

The guy considered the plan, "Not bad, except you're forgetting Dean and the boy king."

"I can get her away from them tonight. We're having that stupid ball thing at the theater, they won't be allowed in the dressing rooms. It won't be hard to summon the spook to get Haley to react." She stated calmly. "How 'bout it? You're gonna get the witch sooner that you thought." She chuckled.

"I knew I'd chosen you for a reason." The man said, patting Kelly on the shoulder. "Not bad for a middle child." He smirked. "So, who's my new meat puppet?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What'd you find? Anything new?" Dean asked as Sam slid into the car.

"Uh, not much. You?" He asked, looking through papers.

"Nope, families were just as clueless as the cops. Although, this Gina chick was also being followed by some random girl a few days before she disappeared." He informed.

"Hmm, so it is a spirit then." Sam muttered softly.

"Yep, only problem is we don't know which of the deceased girls it is." Dean stated.

"Yea." Sam sighed. "Wait. Dean, what if we do a séance? I mean we could summon this girl's spirit and take her out before she takes someone else out." Sam exclaimed.

Dean pondered the idea for a bit before nodding, "That could work. We should run it by Missouri first though. We don't want to bring any other damn spooks out." He huffed.

"Yea. You think Hay's done with that meeting she had?" He asked, pulling his phone out to check the time.

"Dunno, haven't talked to her yet. I'm pretty sure it is though, it's been like an hour already." Dean shrugged.

"Yea."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Alright, so these two will be yours then. I'm going to have them steamed for tonight. Remember, I need you to be at the theater at 5:00 pm, the dress rehearsal starts at 5:30 and the ball starts at 7:00 so do not be late." Mrs. Turner said sternly.

"Yes ma'am, she'll be there." Missouri answered for Haley.

"Have a great afternoon ladies." Mr. Turner said, waving them goodbye.

Missouri pushed Haley out the door and nodded to Mr. Turner in response. She didn't like that man.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You sure you'll be ok baby?" Missouri asked, as Haley slid the key to open her door.

"Yep, I'm just gonna take a hot shower and lay down for a bit." Haley assured.

"Still feeling sick?"

Haley sighed, "The cramps suck and I feel like a giant cow." She snorted.

"Joys of being a woman honey. I'll make you a tea that'll get rid of those for tonight." She patted Haley's hand.

"Thanks Missouri. I'll see you later tonight?"

"Of course honey. Rest up now, I'll bring the tea over later." she said, patting her hand once more and walking away.

Haley walked into the room and shut the door behind her. She didn't even bother grabbing her bag, she just went straight into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door and turning on the shower. The faster she showered, the quicker she could lay down.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean walked into their hotel room expecting to see Haley on the bed or something but found the room empty instead.

"Shower." Dean said, leaning against the bathroom door. "Hay, you in there?" he knocked on the door.

Haley jumped, startled at the sudden noise. _"Shit, fucking Dean." _"Yea, I'll be out in a second." She yelled out. She finished off rinsing her hair and body and shut the shower off. Quickly stepping out of the shower, Haley pulled the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her small shivering body. She dried herself off and slipped her underwear on, quickly followed by her bra and pajamas. She made a quick check of her tampon situation, _"still good." _She thought, not feeling the need to change it.

"_Two more days Haley, just two more days." _She thought as she wiped the fog from the mirror. Suddenly out of nowhere, Haley is blindsided a by a sharp pain in her head. "Oh God." Haley gripped her head, her body leaning heavily against the sink as images and voices invaded her mind.

"_Stop…please stop! Why are you doing this?" _Kelly cried out as her attacker closed in.

"_Shhh…it's ok, everything is ok. I just want to play with you." _The voice spoke soothingly.

"_Please let me go. I didn't do anything, please, please just let me go." _Kelly pleaded.

"_I can't, you have to pay…you all have to pay." _The voice spoke ore sternly this time.

"_I don't want to die; I don't want to die, please." _Kelly cried as she tried fighting out of her restraints; her arms and legs were bound together.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey Sam, you think this suit makes me look fat?" Dean asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"De—shit." Sam leaped off the bed he was currently sitting on and made a quick dash towards the bathroom, leaving a stunned Dean behind.

"Dude?"

Sam opened the bathroom door not even bothering to make sure Haley was decent and barged in. "Haley."

Dean, noticing Sam's panic, ran in after him.

SNSNSNSNSSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Kelly's horrified expression was the last thing Haley saw before the room went white.

"Hey, hey I got ya, I got ya, just relax." Sam cooed as he steadied Haley's swaying body.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked, dread washing over him. Had something gotten in the room?

Sam lifted Haley into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom. Her eyes were half opened and glazed, her breathing a bit labored. "Vision." Sam said simply, before walking around Dean and into the main room.

Dean quickly followed his sibling, "Vision? I thought you were the one with the visions?" He stated, matter-of-factly.

Sam laid Haley down on the bed and took a seat beside her, "Not anymore." He sighed.

"Great! This is just fucking _great!_" Dean yelled, knocking a pile of books off the table. "How did you know?" he asked, his breath coming out in heavy puffs.

"Link" He shrugged.

"Fuck, FUCK, **FUCK!**" Dean was seething. He was pissed; he was on the verge of murder damn it. When he found the bastard who had done this to his family, he was going to rip them apart slowly, he was going to fucking _enjoy _hurting the son of a bitch. This demon was going to fucking _wish _he'd stayed in hell.

"Dean." Sam whispered; a quiet plea for his brother to calm down.

Dean ran his hands over his face in an attempt to calm down. Haley didn't need a pissed off brother right now, she just needed a brother. "Yea, yea, sorry." He sighed, "Is she ok?"

"Yea, it just, it overwhelmed her a bit, I think." Sam said, running his left hand through her wet hair. Haley flinched at the touch, a small moan escaping her lips.

Dean took a seat on the opposite side of her, quickly grabbing her left hand in his. "Hay?"

Haley moved her head towards Dean's voice.

"Hay, you ok?" He asked softly.

Haley nodded. Dean and Sam shared a brief glance, worry washing over them at her lack of speech.

"Haley, what did you see?" Sam asked, rubbing his thump across her forehead in a soothing pattern. "Is it, did you see—"

"Yea." she whispered quietly. "It's a spirit, it's going after Kelly." She added.

"_Fuck"_ "Alright, first let's take care of you, and then we worry about Kelly. Do you need some Tylenol? Your head hurting?" Dean asked, already scooting off the bed.

"No, Dean I'm fine. It just caught me off guard, I can manage." She assured. "We need to figure out what to do otherwise Kelly's going to die." She said, pushing herself up on her elbows. "What did you guys find out?"

"You think you can identify the spirit you saw if I show you pics of the victims?" Sam asked.

Haley nodded, "Yea, pretty sure I can."

Sam nodded and walked towards the table were he'd laid a pile of papers at. "Which one did you see?" he handed the pile of seven to Haley.

Haley studied each one a few seconds before handing one of the sheets to Sam. "That's her."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Phase one is done boss." Kelly smiled triumphantly.

"Good, nice job. If all goes according to plan, you my dear will be heavily rewarded." The man spoke, running his fingers over Kelly's face.

Kelly smiled, "Yes Sir."

* * *

Leave me some love!!


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Hey everyone, I am soooo sorry this update took forever, and I am even sorrier that it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I am without internet right now so I didn't have a chance to work on it since I couldn't get it from my e-mail, but I did start new and I'm having my friend post this. I will be leaving Wednesday morning for Texas to see my friend and Jared :o) I will post the second part to this once I am back next week.

Please forgive me for dragging, a lot of things went wrong the past few days and I wasn't at 100 but I am now so bare with me. Please enjoy this chapter and sorry if it doesn't meet anyone's expectations, I will make it up to you all!!

Love you guys!!

...Pixiee...

**Beta Note**: This is pixiee's beta here, posting the chapter for her while she is away. I got a text from her earlier and she arrived in Texas safely, so I'm sure she's having a great time right now. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I know I did.

And also? silentpixiee is freaking amazing and I love her to death. :D

Love,  
St0pSmackinMe07

**Chapter 53: Part 1**

"Haley, are you _sure _this is the girl you saw in your vision?" Sam questioned. Something about this didn't feel right.

Haley glared at Sam. "_Yes_ Sam, I'm pretty sure," she said a bit annoyed. How the hell was Sam going to question her about _this? _Didn't she just have a friggin' mind-blowing vision?

"Somethin' wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked noticing Sam's hesitance.

Sam shook his head. "No, it just… I don't know, never mind," he sighed. No use in bringing something up if he couldn't back it up.

Haley sighed, pushing the covers aside and slid off the bed. Hopefully Missouri would stop by with that tea soon before her uterus decided to burst.

"Haley, where you going?" Sam asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"The table," she said curtly. "I'm fine Sam, It's only a headache, I can deal with it," she assured.

Sam shook his head. He'd had enough of these visions to know that you couldn't just blow off the after effects. "Get in bed Haley," he instructed roughly. There were certain things Sam would let slide, and others he wouldn't. This was one he wouldn't.

Haley was about to protest once again when Dean suddenly appeared in front of them. "Don't complicate things Haley, just lie down and take it easy for a bit; we'll wake you up," he assured.

Haley sighed but allowed Sam to push her back into bed. He lifted the covers up and eased them over her. "I'll work on it, I promise," he spoke softly. Haley nodded.

Dean glanced at Sam before retreating to the far end of the room for the first aid kit. He rummaged through the supplies until he found a bottle of Excedrin Migraine and palmed two of them then grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge and made his way back to Haley.

"Here, take these, it'll help with the pain," he said, gently lifting her head up and sliding the pills in, quickly followed by some water.

Haley tipped her head back a little and allowed the water to wash the pills down her throat. "Don't wake me up too late, I gotta get ready for the party, gotta be there at 5," she mumbled sleepily.

Dean smirked and eased her head back onto the pillow. "I got ya covered Hay," he said giving her a comforting pat on her shoulder.

Haley leaned into his touch and drifted off to sleep.

Sam gave a weary sigh and walked over to his laptop. Now that he knew who the spirit was, he needed to find out everything he could about the girl, the more they knew the easier it would be to take her down.

Dean sat on his bed, his back resting against the headboard. "Ok, spill," he blurted out.

Sam looked over, his eyebrows raised. "Spill what?"

Dean didn't dignify that with an answer; he simply looked up from the remote and glared at the younger man.

Sam sighed. "Right, ok," he muttered under his breath. Lying or hiding anything from Dean had never worked out well for him in the past, why he thought that'd work now, he didn't know. "There's something about this case that doesn't…fit," he said.

Dean put the remote down, his full attention on Sam now. "What do ya mean?"

Sam shook his head. "I don't know, it's just…I mean, Haley pointed out that girl in the pictures and everything, but…" he paused, "Dean, I don't think that's the girl who's doing all of the killings man," Sam finally said.

Dean frowned. "Why would you think that? Those visions haven't lied before, why now?"

Sam grabbed the stack of papers from the table and walked over to Dean's bed. He shuffled through the first few sheets and pulled one up. "This is the girl Haley saw in her vision," he said holding up the picture.

Dean nodded. "Okay?

"This girl doesn't match the girl described by the victims, Dean," Sam pointed out. He pulled out another photo from the stack of papers he held in his hands. "Five of the seven victims described _this _girl as the one that was stalking them. So if Haley saw this one in her vision, then that would have to mean that either the victims were wrong or there is more than one spirit," he explained.

Dean rubbed his forehead; this was way too much crap for him to sort out through. "What are the odds of there being two?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Not likely but it's not impossible either." He shrugged.

Dean sighed and tossed the picture on the bed. "Two salt and burns coming up," he muttered. "Find out where both girls are buried and we fry them both."

"Yeah, ok," Sam whispered as he walked back to the table.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Mrs. Turner, where do you want me to set this dress rack up?" asked an older man.

"That goes backstage in the girl's dressing room. Make sure you set it up in an open area; I don't want the girls tripping on each other as they pull the dresses off the rack. Oh and please tell Linda to have each of the stations ready for when the hair dresser and make-up artist get here. I don't want any mishaps tonight," she stated firmly.

The man nodded and made his way towards the back.

"Is everything set to go?" asked another male voice.

Mrs. Turner tensed. "Rob…"

"Now, now darling, no need to tense up, you can't afford that tonightm," Mr. Turner mocked. "Just think, after tomorrow's show, you'll be able to rest your pretty little body for a few days." He smirked.

Mrs. Turner shivered under his touch but remained in place. There was no need to piss him off, she couldn't afford any bruises.

"I'll be at the office, call me when she arrives," he ordered, kissing her roughly before walking off.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Missouri stood over a steaming cup of water she'd boiled in the mini microwave. She poured in a little packet of brown powder and mixed it with a plastic spoon while mumbling a quick prayer. The tea she'd promised Haley had more than one use and it had to be done right in order to be effective; she couldn't afford to go wrong with this; not when it involved Haley. Sam and Dean would kill her if anything happened to the girl at her hands.

Quickly reciting another prayer, Missouri grabbed her purse and the steaming cup of tea and made her way out of the room.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, you find anything yet?" Dean asked impatiently. They had been nosing through old newspapers all damn day, scanning every obituary printed around the time of the two girls' deaths and they hadn't found _anything _that gave them what they needed.

Sam sighed. "I don't know, I think I might have found something, but you're not going to like it," he said.

"What?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Tessa Marta was buried in her hometown," he sighed.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" Dean asked.

"Her hometown's in Illinois," he said dryly.

"Shit, I—."

Dean was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I got it," he said, already on his feet.

He grabbed his hand gun off the table and tucked it in the waistband of his jeans. He cautiously unlocked the door and opened the door enough to look out but not enough for the person to look in.

"Boy, quit being so damn uptight will you, it's just me," Missouri scolded playfully.

Dean relaxed a little and allowed the stout woman in. "Ah God, what the hell is that smell?" he asked, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

Missouri placed the cup of tea on the table and turned around to glare at Dean. "_That _smell is the tea that will help your sister, so knock it off."

Sam smirked. "So, what is the tea going to help her with?" he asked curiously.

"Girl stuff," She stated quickly. "And a few other odds and ends," she added. She wasn't sure if they would allow her to give Haley the tea if they knew what else it would do.

Dean eyed Missouri suspiciously. "What other odds and ends?" he questioned.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey boss, should we send her another?" Kelly asked enthusiastically.

"My, my, you're enjoying this a little too much aren't you darling," he chuckled.

Kelly shrugged.

"I'll tell you what, how about we do something a little more fun," he said, standing up from his bed.

"Like what?" Kelly asked intrigued.

"Something like this," he said, pulling a silver blade from the small kitchenette and slashing through her shirt, leaving a dark blood stain in its wake.

Kelly yelped in surprise, her hand automatically clutching the bleeding wound.

"What the hell ar—."

"Ah, ah…it's all in the name of fun, Kelly, you just wait and see."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Look, you all came to me for help with Haley's powers but I can't help you if she doesn't let me know what's going on with her," Missouri said quietly. "This tea will help me be able to read her better; it'll open her mind up a bit," she explained.

"No," Sam said, stepping out from behind the desk. "If Haley doesn't want you reading her thoughts then you won't do anything to go against that," he said sternly.

"But—."

"No Missouri, not unless she's awa—."

"Ahh!"

Haley sat up in bed, her hands clutching tightly on her stomach. Blood, why is there blood?

"Hay?"

"Shit, what the fuck happened?" Dean asked pulling her hands away.

"I—I don't know, it just, it hurt and I…"

"Ok, its ok just lay back. Missouri, grab me some towels and water," Dean ordered, putting his hands over hers.

"Sammy, get the first aid kit!" he yelled.

"Dean—."

"You're fine Hay," he assured.

"Don't let him get me," she whimpered softly as she gave into unconsciousness.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **Hey ya'll, sorry this chapter dragged. I got home from Texas about a week ago and had a huge paper to write for one of my classes and couldn't really work on this as much as I would've liked too. I did try writing some on the plane, but I'm a BAD flyer and the flight back home was probably the worst flight I've ever taken lol…needless to say, I was a bit shaken up OO

Any who, I'm here now and I'm starting up the next one…I want to thank all of you for reviewing my last chapter and for all your kind words. Please enjoy this chapter and hope to hear from ya'll in the next. Love ya!!

Special thanks to my friend and beta Kelly…thanks for making sure 53 got up and running and for just being an awesome friend!!

**Chapter 54**

* * *

Haley had been out for the last twenty minutes; twenty minutes which seemed like a life time to Dean. Ever since Haley's fifteenth birthday, things had gotten a lot more complicated than they could have ever imagined.

Dean pulled a chair by Haley's bed and took a seat. It seemed as though he was keeping a bedside vigil more and more often these days. When Haley's fifteenth birthday approached, Dean and Sam had worried about all the issues that accompanied adolescence; things like puberty, boys, make-up, and the sort. Never had they imagined this crap.

"Dean, honey, drink this; it'll help with the nerves," Missouri said, approaching Dean carefully. Last time she'd startled him, she almost ended up eating pavement.

Dean looked up, his eyes looking too dull, "I'm fine Missouri, but thanks." He sighed checking his phone again; Sam had been gone for a little over half an hour now. He had gone out to buy a few odds and ends needed for a séance ritual, they'd decided the easiest way to figure this thing out would be to bring the main players in.

"Dean, there's nothing you and Sam could have done to stop any of this, its jus—."

"Don't Missouri!" Dean interrupted. "Unless you have some useful information you can give me, I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk," he ground out roughly. He didn't have time for this, for her mothering complex. He needed to focus and figure this shit out because seeing his little sisters blood was just not a fucking option anymore.

Missouri sighed in frustration and walked away. She knew better than to push him; Dean was already walking on a tight rope. She set Dean's steaming mug of coffee on the counter and made her way to the washroom.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You're doing a séance aren't you?" the older cashier asked.

Sam stood still for a moment, taking in the woman's appearance. She was old, in her mid 50s or so. "Uh…"

"I'm not judging you, boy, just make sure you're careful; sometimes things go wrong and you end up invoking something you wished you hadn't," she warned.

Sam nodded and walked out without a word.

Sam hurried to the car as an uneasy feeling settled in his gut. Quickly turning the key, Sam placed the items he'd purchased on the passenger side and shut the door before making his way around the car; throwing one more glance back, Sam opened his door and slid in.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stretched out on the bed beside Haley. He was contemplating on whether or not he should try to rouse her; she had to be at the introduction ball in less than two hours and he had promised to wake her up in time, although that was when she _wasn't _being cut up by air.

"_Carry on my wayward son" _by Kansas suddenly sounded in the small room. Dean quickly reached over and flipped his open.

"Yeah, Sammy, tell me you got everything, man," he said quietly.

"_Yeah, how's Hay?" _Sam asked.

"She's fine, still sleeping."

"_I'll be there in fifteen. I stopped off at the library really quick," _he said.

"Yeah alright, just hurry up, man," he said in a tired voice before hanging up.

Dean ran his calloused hands over his face. He couldn't afford to show any weakness right now, not when his siblings were being stalked by some freak from hell.

Haley shifted in her sleep and rolled over, her head coming to rest against Dean's thigh. Dean stilled, still not wanting to wake her up. After a few minutes, he carefully slid from underneath her and rolled her onto her back. He needed to check the wound to make sure she wasn't still bleeding.

Gently, he pulled the covers down to her waist and lifted her shirt up. Haley shivered at the sudden change of temperature but remained asleep.

"Crap," he muttered under his breath.

The bandage he had previously wrapped around her small frame was covered in dry blood. Dean walked over to the table and grabbed their first aid kit, quickly unzipping it. He pulled out a roll of gauze, some tape, and a small pair of scissors.

"Dean," Missouri called as she walked back into their room.

Dean looked up. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?" she asked, walking over to the other side of the bed curiously.

"Just re-wrapping the wound; I don't want it to get infected," he stated casually as he carefully cut off the soiled gauze.

"Would you like me to—."

"No! I got it," he said, quickly interrupting her. He was perfectly capable of caring for his siblings; he didn't need help when he was four and he sure as hell didn't need help right now.

Missouri simply nodded and took a seat on the other bed. "Dean, I got something for Haley, but I'd like to run it by you and Sam first," she said quietly.

Dean gave her a quick glance. "What's it about?" he asked, his eyes focused in the task at hand.

"I had a friend drop this off earlier," she said pulling out a black velvet box.

Dean looked up eyeing the box suspiciously. "What is it?" he asked.

Missouri opened the box exposing a beautiful white gold rosary necklace with beautiful pearl beads. "I had it blessed for her an—."

Dean gaped at the necklace sitting in Missouri's hand. The thing looked like it'd cost her a freaking arm and a leg. "Missouri I can't let you give that to her, it's—."

"_It's _going to protect her, Dean," Missouri explained. "I had a friend of mine cast a protection spell on it. It'll protect her from possessions of any sort; demons, spirits, you name it," she explained.

Dean remained silent.

"Boy quit being so damn hard-headed; Haley is going to be alone most of the time back there and if there is a spirit roaming around the place, who knows what can happen. Ya'll don't even know if this thing is killing the girls or possessing someone to do the killing for her," Missouri pointed out. "Look, if you want, you can have her give it back after the hunt is over," she reasoned.

Dean sighed. Missouri did have a point; Haley would be alone without him or Sam to protect her. "Alright but its back in your hands when we're done with this," he said sternly.

Missouri nodded, a triumphant smile on her face.

Dean cleared his throat as the awkward silence took over and proceeded to remove the bloodied gauze from Haley's stomach when Sam stepped through the door. He walked right over to his little sister's bedside where Dean stood with the first aid kit.

"How she doin'?" Sam asked with concern as he looked down at Haley.

"Fine. I was just changing her bandages," Dean replied.

Dean bent over Haley and carefully pulled the soiled gauze off the wound. "What the—." The wound was gone; it had disappeared as if it was never there at all.

"Dean? What is it?" Sam asked.

"It's gone!" he yelled. "The cut's gone."

"What? Are you sure?" Sam pushed Dean over and checked Haley's stomach himself. "What the hell?"

"Haley, wake up," Dean said, shaking her shoulders a bit.

"Mmm, five more minutes S'mmy."

"Not Sammy, and no five more minutes; wake up now," he insisted.

Haley groaned in displeasure. "M'up, m'up," she mumbled.

Dean grabbed Haley by the shoulders and sat her up. "Haley, how do you feel?" he asked, searching her eyes for any signs of pain.

Haley looked at Dean in confusion then up at Sam. "I feel fine, why?"

Dean and Sam both shared a look.

"Are you sure? You don't feel light-headed, any sharp pains, any burning sensations?" Sam questioned.

"Ok seriously, what the hell did I miss?" she asked, pushing the covers off herself. If Dean and Sam were sitting here freaking out and she couldn't remember anything; she'd obviously missed a lot.

Dean sighed, partly in relief and partly in frustration; this shit kept getting weirder and weirder.

"Nothin' Hay, look, you should go get dressed. That recital thing is gonna be in an hour or so," Dean said, making his way towards the bathroom.

"Alrighty then, can someone tell me what the heck is going on and why I was just so rudely awakened?" she asked glaring at a silent Sam and Missouri.

"Baby, why don't you go get dressed, you're already running a bit late," Missouri said, reaching out her hand to help Haley out of bed.

Haley rolled her eyes; she hated when they did that to her. "Thanks, but I can manage on my own." She scooted out of bed and brushed past Sam.

"Dean, you gonna be in there for long?" Haley yelled through the bathroom door.

Dean shut the sink off and grabbed the towel lying on the counter and dried his face off. _'Game face Dean, put your game face on.' _he told himself. With one last glance at himself, he slipped his mask back on and opened the door.

"All yours Miss Lawrence." He smiled, steeping around Haley.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Jerk."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So wait, this necklace is gonna stop anything from possessing her?" Sam asked eyeing the white gold rosary Missouri had bought.

"Sure will. If any entity tries getting inside your sister, they'll feel like they've walked straight into a brick wall," she assured.

"Yeah, it better work like that with _any _entity," Dean muttered under his breath.

"What's that Dean?" Missouri asked, eyeing Dean's stoic face.

"Huh? I didn't say anything," he smiled innocently.

Sam scoffed and placed the velvet box down on the table. "Thanks for this Missouri," he said genuinely.

"It's not a problem baby, not at all." She smiled, patting his hand softly. "Now, why don't you boys get dressed while I run to my room and do the same; we don't wanna make Haley late." She stood up and straightened her long skirt. "I won't be long."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley, will you hurry it up in there! We're late," Sam yelled through the bathroom door.

"I hate this, why can't I just sneak in through the back and find this ghost chick?" she said, leaning unto the bathroom door.

"Haley, we've been over this already, now get the hell out of the bathroom and let's go; you were supposed to be there twenty-five minutes ago!" Dean yelled, pounding on the door.

Haley scoffed and took one last look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the fitted lilac strapless dress with a floral pattern adorning the top. Her hair was down and curled, framing her pale face; her deep green eyes were highlighted by the light purple and gold eye shadow and black eyeliner. She grabbed the body shimmer from the counter and re-applied a bit more over her exposed skin. _"There, that should do it." _she thought, adding the finishing touch.

"Haley!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She sighed, opening the bathroom door and stepping out. "Oh my god," her eyes widened at the sight of her two brothers in tuxedos.

"Jesus," Dean whispered just as shocked to see her all dressed up.

"Haley you look absolutely gorgeous!" Missouri exclaimed, walking up to Haley and prompting her to spin.

"Hay—."

"I know, girly, huh? You think I overdid it with the sparkly stuff?" she asked nervously.

"No," Sam scoffed. "No, Hay you look beautiful," he said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Dean stared, completely stunned. Haley looked _just _like their mother, it was scary.

"Dean?" she questioned, nervously walking up to him.

"You look beautiful Hay," he said, grabbing her hand in his. "Just beautiful."

Haley smiled and leaned into him. "Thanks Dean."

"Alright, enough of this; let's hit the road," Missouri said, interrupting the mood.

"Wait, I gotta get my shoes," Haley said, lifting her dress up a bit and running towards the bed. She quickly slipped on a pair of silver rhinestone covered heels on and made her way to the door. "Okay, ready."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Crap, Turner is so gonna rip me a new one," Haley said, trying her best to walk quickly without busting her shit.

"Hey, you're a Winchester; Winchesters like to make an entrance." Dean smirked walking right beside her, just incase.

"Tickets please," asked a ticket guy at the door.

"Crap, one sec," Haley handed Dean her shall and reached into her strapless bra. "Here," she said handing the guy three tickets.

"Uh—tha—."

"Yeah, we got it." Dean glared at the man as he pushed Haley ahead of himself and walking into the theater.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" he asked once inside.

"Hey, you try finding somewhere to put your stuff when you have no pockets, mister," she whispered in annoyance. "Unless you'd of preferred I put it in my—."

"Haley Ann Marie, you finish that sentence and I swear to God I will put you over my damn knee," Missouri warned. "A young lady does not speak like that," she added.

Haley shrugged. "Where the hell am I supposed to g—."

"Ms. Winchester!"

Haley, Sam, Dean, and Missouri all turned at the sound of the voice only to see Mr. Turner stalking towards them.

"Great," Haley muttered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mr. Turner asked angrily. "You were supposed to be here forty-five minutes ago."

"I'm sorry, we—."

"Look, it wasn't her fault; we got a flat on the way here," Dean interrupted.

Mr. Turner glared at Dean and Sam. "Fine, but this had better not happen tomorrow. We have a schedule for a reason."

"Right, won't happen tomorrow; I promise," Haley agreed. "Where uh, we do I go?"

"Follow me, the girls are lining up already," he said, turning on his heels.

Haley, Sam, Dean, and Missouri followed the angered man who suddenly stopped.

"The hell?" she muttered as she walked into the man.

"Only Ms. Winchester is allowed backstage," he said sternly.

"No, no way." Dean said, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but there just isn't enough room in the back for the families. If that were the case we'd have every parent back there, and as you can see, they're all sitting where they _should_ be," he said, a smirk playing his face.

Dean took a step forward only to have Sam stop him. "Dean, not here," he said.

Missouri narrowed her eyes and scowled at the man. This guy was bad news, she was sure of it, but for some reason she couldn't get into his head to see how bad.

"Shall we," he reached his arm out to grab a hold of Haley's elbow when suddenly Sam's giant hand wrapped itself around his wrist.

"She can walk without your assistance," he said through gritted teeth.

Mr. Turner nodded and pulled his arm back. "Very well, come along then Ms. Winchester." He walked away slightly shaken up. It was going to be a lot harder to get this one.

"I'll see ya'll in a bit," Haley said turning to walk after the man.

"Wait, here. I was gonna give this to you backstage but since that midget won't let us in, might as well do it now." Missouri reached into her purse and pulled out the velvet box and handed it to Haley.

"What is it?" Haley asked, looking over to Sam and Dean.

"Open it," Dean said.

Haley opened the velvet box and gasped. "Holy—Oh my God this is—."

"You like it?" Missouri asked ecstatically.

"Like it? Oh my God I love it! Missouri, I—I can't—."

Missouri shook her head. "You can and you will; you're not gonna turn away a gift from your brothers are you?" she asked, winking at Sam and Dean.

Haley turned towards her brothers. "You guys are the best brothers ever!" she squealed excitedly.

"Uh, glad you liked it," Dean said, a bit unsure of Missouri's motives.

"Sammy, can you put it on for me?" she asked, pulling it out of the box and handing it to him.

Sam unclasped it and put it around Haley's neck.

"It's a protection charm Haley. You make sure you keep it on at all times while you're back there alright?" Missouri informed.

Haley nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yeah, guys, thank you so much," she said again, wrapping her arms around Sam and then Dean.

"Ms. Winchester," Mr. Turner's voice sounded again.

Haley sighed."Crap, okay, I'll see you guys out there. Sit up front, please," she said turning around and walking towards Mr. Turner and the backstage door.

"You have your phone?" Dean yelled across the lobby grabbing a few people's attention.

Haley looked back. "It's in my bra!" she yelled back, a smirk on her face as she disappeared behind the doors.

"Gross," Dean muttered.

"Missouri, why'd you tell her it was from us? We didn't—."

"Yes you did. You don't remember because ya'll were little, but you bought that necklace for her, for when she was older," Missouri informed.

"What? When?" Dean asked trying to remember.

"You two were little, about 10 and 6, you're daddy had dropped you off at my place while he helped Pastor Jim with an exorcism. We were shopping around for a few things Haley needed when you two spotted it in the jewelry section. You both pulled out all the money you had and said you wanted it for her, for when she was bigger," she reminisced "So, I took your money, put in the rest and kept the necklace until now."

Sam and Dean were speechless. How the hell did they forget about that?

"So it's not blessed?" Dean inquired.

"No, it is. Like I said, I sent it to a friend of mine; he put the protection spell on it, trust me, she's safe," Missouri said, pulling the doors to the auditorium open. "Shall we, boys?"

Dean, Sam, and Missouri walked into the dim room and made their way down to the front rows quickly finding three empty seats.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSSNSNSNS

"Haley!" Kelly yelled excitedly as she saw Haley enter the room. "You made it. I thought you'd decided to drop out or something," she chuckled.

Haley forced a smile. "Nope, just had a hold back, but I'm here," she said, looking around the room at all the other girls who were staring at her. "What's with them? Why are they staring at me?" Haley asked, turning her attention back to Kelly.

Kelly glanced around the room, "They're just jealous of you, girl you look hot in that dress," she said, reaching her hand out to rub Haley's arm but stopped when Mr. Turner stepped beside them.

"In line _now!_" he seethed.

Kelly rolled her eyes at the man, "Geez, don't get your panties in a bunch, we're going," she said. "Come on Hay."

Haley gave Kelly one last glance and walked away leaving her alone with Mr. Turner.

"Oh, Mr. Turner, your wife was looking for you; she wants you to meet her in the back office," Kelly said, before turning around and walking towards the line of girls.

Mr. Turner muttered something under his breath and walked away in search of his wife.

Kelly turned back and quickly pulled her cell phone out of her bra. "Yeah, he's on his way," she said quickly before hanging up.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Everybody ready to go?" asked a backstage person.

All the girls looked around nervously, it was go time. Haley clutched the cross hanging over her chest and said a quick little prayer.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for joining us on this beautiful evening. I'm Richard Taylor and I'll be your host for this prestigious event."

"Yeah, 'cause he's here for the prestigious-ness of it all," Dean muttered sarcastically.

"Dean." Sam glared.

Dean shrugged innocently and returned his attention to the stage.

"Tonight we will be introducing you to all of very beautiful and very talented participants. Every parent in this room should be extremely proud of themselves for raising such extravagant young ladies," he said with a fake smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I call out the girls one by one, I'd like to please ask you all to save your applauses until the end, so that every name can be heard," Richard requested.

Richard waited a few seconds until he got the 'go' from the stage manager in the back. "Now, without further a do, please welcome Katie Plaso, representing Atchison, Kansas."

Katie walked out onto the stage waving like a professional model and soaking up all her glory.

Dean leaned into Sam. "She's got nothin' on Haley," Dean whispered.

"I agree." Sam whispered back.

"Thank you Katie, we'll see you back here in a few," Richard said, flipping the index card. "Our next contestant, Jessica Karlson, representing Eureka, Kansas."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey, have you seen my wife?" Mr. Turner asked, stopping a crew member backstage.

"Mrs. Turner, yeah, she walked back that way," the guy said pointing toward a closed door.

"Thanks." Mr. Turner made his way to the door and opened it.

"Honey, you in he— ah." Mr. Turner dropped to the floor.

"Sorry, Mrs. Turner is taking a little nap," the voice man said before a cloud of black smoke left his body and entered Mr. Turners unconscious one.

Mr. Turner suddenly sat up an evil smirk decorating his face. "And let the fun times begin," he said, pushing himself up off the floor.

He pulled the phone out of his old host's jacket and dialed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Is that your phone?" Haley asked, eyeing Kelly.

"Crap, forgot to silence it," Kelly pulled her phone out quickly. "It's my mom," she said and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_I'm in." _he said and hung up.

Kelly smiled, oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

Reviews are love... :o)


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Hey everyone! So, here is the next installation of my story. I'm sorry that the last two have taken so long but it's not my fault...honestly!! My laptop has been having lots of issues for some reason and I had to take it to the geek squad again; it got attacked by a mean virus that went and deleted everything :o( but alas, here it is. Please enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 55**

"_Oh God…I don't wanna do this. I can't do this." _Her heart was beating a rapidly in her chest; if she didn't calm herself down, she was gonna eat the floor.

"Hey, you ok?" one of the other girls asked, looking at Haley with concern.

Haley looked up at the girl standing in front of her, one step up. "M'fine," she muttered a bit breathlessly.

"This your first time on stage?" the girl asked.

Haley didn't bother to respond. She was afraid that if she opened her mouth, more than words would spill out.

"It never gets easier," the girl informed. "I've been in pageants since I can remember and I always have to like, meditate before I go on, otherwise I'd be a mess," she chuckled softly.

"_Man, who the hell turned up the heat?" _Haley thought as she fanned herself frantically. What the hell was wrong with her? God she hoped it wasn't that fever crap again; that would be _so _bad right now.

"You sure you're ok? You're looking a little pale there, hun," the girl observed as she stepped up a little, following the moving line in front of her.

"Yeah, just…is it hot in here or is it me?" Haley asked, willing her hands to move faster.

"It's the same as it was twenty minuets ago hun, you're just psyching yourself out right now. Just breathe in through your nose and let it out through your mouth; you'll be fine," the girl assured, placing her hand on Haley's shoulder.

Haley nodded and tried breathing in and out like the girl told her. "Thanks, uh…what um, what's your name?" Haley asked sheepishly. Here was this chick calming her pansy ass down and she didn't even know her name.

"Maya Lockhart." She smiled, extending her hand out to her.

"Haley Wick," Haley said, mimicking the girl.

"You feeling better Haley?" Maya asked.

"I'm feeling as good as I'm gonna feel." Haley sighed. "Thanks for trying to calm me down and all," she said awkwardly.

Maya chuckled. "No need to thank me. Like I said, I know how it is."

The line moved up again leaving only a few more contestants ahead of them.

"Is your family out there?" Maya asked suddenly.

Haley nodded. "Yep, my brothers and my step-mom," she said.

"Brother's huh?" Maya smirked.

Haley gave the girl a confused look. "Yeah, why do you say it like that?"

Maya shook her head. "No reason; I just thought they were friends or something." She smirked. "I bet the girls will be happy to know they're family." She chuckled.

"Why would they…oh…" Haley sighed, finally understanding. "Ew."

"Ew? Why ew?" Maya asked amusedly.

"Well, for one, I don't see my brothers like that, and two, it gets kind of annoying after awhile; the whole 'oh my god your brothers are so hot' bit. I'm so over it," Haley scoffed.

"I guess it could get annoying, but hey, be happy you have brothers. I got stuck in house full of girls; things can get pretty intense when the hormones get going," she said, taking another step up.

"How many sisters do you have?" Haley asked.

"Three. I'm the youngest."

"Oh joy." Haley chuckled.

"You?"

"Me what?"

"How many of there are you?"

"Oh, just my two brothers and me; I'm the youngest," Haley said, adding an eye roll at the end.

"Oh lucky you!" Maya exclaimed sarcastically. "Must be fun to date, huh?" she said moving forward.

_Date? What's dating? _Haley thought sarcastically."Eh, they're not _that _bad." Haley shrugged. _'If you consider castration ok.' _she thought to herself.

"Girls, get ready, ya'll are up next," a stage lady informed.

"_Crap." _

"When you walk up there, just focus on your family; it'll be fine," Maya said, trying to give Haley last minuet advice.

Haley nodded; choosing to remain silent as she mentally prepared herself. _"You got this Hay, you got this." _she repeated in her head.

"Maya Lockhart representing Lake City, Kansas," Richard announced.

Haley took in a few deep breaths, and quickly straightened her gown. This was it, her first time on a freaking stage _and _she was doing it in a freakin' dress and heals; what the hell was she thinking?

"Please welcome Haley Wick, representing Lawrence, Kansas," the guy announced cheerfully.

"Haley, you're up. Go, go," Kelly yelled from somewhere behind her.

Haley hesitated a few seconds before she finally walked out onto the stage. _"Oh crap, that's a lot of people." _she thought as she gradually made her way to the front of the stage. Haley smiled at the crowd all the while trying to find Sam and Dean amongst them.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Woooo, Haley!!" Dean called out loudly, trying to get her attention.

"Dean!" Missouri pulled Dean's arm. "Quiet down boy, show some respect," she scolded.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Dude, she rocks. Look at her Sammy, those girls got nothin' on her; she's all Winchester." He beamed, as Haley walked off the stage.

Sam shook his head in amusement, although he fully agreed with Dean; Haley looked not only beautiful up there but _normal, _which was not something Sam could say very often.

"Come on, let's go meet her backstage," Dean said, starting to get up.

"Boy, sit your butt down in this chair and shut your mouth. They still have more girls coming up on stage," Missouri growled.

Dean pulled his arm out of her hold. "Yeah, enjoy the show then, we're heading to the back." He glared. He didn't come to see any other girls; he was here for Haley and to do his job. "You comin', Sammy?"

Sam gave Missouri a sympathetic glance but stood and followed Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"So, how was it?" Maya asked as Haley walked into the backstage area.

Haley shivered as a cool breeze passed by her. _Crap_.

"Haley, are you alright?" Maya's insistent voice asked.

"Huh? Oh um, yeah sorry. It was ok I guess, I um, I did what you told me and just focused on my brothers. Thanks, for you know…" Haley stammered. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up and she was starting to feel a little off; something was here.

"It's not a problem. You did fantastic, like a pro." Maya smiled.

"I don't know about pro but—." Something just didn't feel right to Haley. She turned to the kind girl that she'd just met and excused herself. "Hey Maya, I'll uh, I'll be right back ok?" Haley said not waiting for a response and walking away towards the side curtains.

"Maya!"

Maya turned around at the call of her name and found herself face to face with Kelly.

"Maya, where is she going?" Kelly asked.

"Um, I don't know, she just said she'd be right back." Maya shrugged.

Kelly nodded. "Thanks," she said and took off after Haley.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Hey boss, yeah she's heading back, do you want me to—yeah, I'm on it," Kelly slammed her cell phone shut and stood against the wall. Let the fun begin.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley walked down the dark corridor towards the back in pursuit of someone or _something_. She could've sworn she had seen the same girl from her vision back there in the stage area.

A loud banging sound to her left stopped Haley in her tracks. She stared in the direction of the noise and contemplated whether or not she should head back and get her brothers.

"_Help! Somebody help me!" _

"_Well, that takes care of that." _Haley thought as she stealthily made her way towards the screaming.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean and Sam walked through the backstage door and scanned the room for their sister.

"Sam, you see her?" Dean asked.

"No, maybe she went to the washroom or something."

"Hi," a young blonde girl said coming up in front of them.

"Uh, hi." Dean threw a questioning look towards Sam.

"What're ya'll doin' back 'er? No boys allowed." She smirked seductively.

"Uh, yeah right, we're just looking for our little sister, Haley. Have you seen her around?" Sam asked casually.

Dean ignored the conversation going on in front of him and continued to scan the room for his sister's familiar face.

"Haley? Haley Winchester is your sister?" the girl asked in a shocked voice. "Well damn, who would've thought she'd come from such a fine lookin' gene pool."

Dean chuckled. Even the friggin sixteen year olds were tryin' to get in his pants. "Look sweetie—."

"Who said I was sixteen?" she questioned, her eyes never leaving Dean.

Dean looked startled for a moment before two things hit him. One, she'd called Haley by her _real _last name and two; this chick had read his freakin' mind.

Quickly and as subtly as he could, he pulled a small jar of salt from his pocket and was about to fling it at her when the girl let out a small chuckle as she disappeared.

"Dean."

"Yeah, I know. Come on, we gotta find Hay," Dean said stuffing the small salt jar in his pocket again.

"Dean!" Sam stopped suddenly.

"What Sam?"

"Mr. Turner. Dean when Mr. Turner found us in the lobby, he said Ms. Winchester. Damn it Dean! How the hell didn't we catch that?" Sam muttered angrily.

Dean muttered a few curse words under his breath and took off towards a crowd of girls, "Excuse me, ladies, have any of you seen Haley around?" Dean asked. All he needed was a direction to go in.

The group of girls seemed to clam up as they stood their and drooled.

"She's wearing a purple dress and—."

"I saw her a bit ago," Maya said stepping out of the small crowd.

"Where?" Sam asked towering over Maya.

"We um, we were talking over there for a few minutes but she said she had to go all of a sudden," Maya explained.

"Where did she go?" Dean asked this time.

Maya shrugged. "I don't know. She just headed through those curtains back there and I haven't seen them since."

"Damn it," Dean swore. What the hell was Haley thinking?

"Wait, _them_? Who else went back there with her?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

"Kelly. Well, she didn't go back there _with _her per se, but she followed," Maya explained.

Dean suddenly felt dread wash over him. Something was up here. "Sam."

Sam nodded towards Maya. "Thanks," he said and took off after Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_No, please no. Don't do this. I'm begging you." _the voice pleaded.

Haley sped up. She wasn't going to let anyone die; not again. She pulled her cell phone out of her bra and slipped it open, quickly hitting Sam's speed dial. She put the phone up to her ear only to hear a 'beep' come from it; the phone was dead.

"What the--I just charged the dam--"

_"Help, somebody help me!" _the fear filled voice called out again.

Sighing, Haley secured her phone back in her bra and carried on with her search; there wasn't any time to go back for help, she'd have to finish this one on her own.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What the hell was she thinking?" Dean fumed as he and Sam made their way through the corridor.

"Maybe she saw something and--"

"No Sam, don't you fucking try to defend her. She knows better than to go after something alone; she can barely fire off a shot gun dude," Dean interrupted angrily. "We can't protect her if she isn't with us," he added in a hushed voice.

Sam sighed, as much as he'd like to believe that Haley was ok on her own, he knew better. "Yeah, I know," he said quietly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"She's close by," Mr. Turner informed, a smile gracing his face.

Kelly smiled back. "I told you she wouldn't be able to resist. So what, do you want, me to run out to her and lead her here or should we just wait it out?" she asked.

Mr. Turner grinned. "We'll wait it out; she's a Winchester after all, it shouldn't be a problem for her." He raised his hand up and slapped Kelly across the face.

Kelly screamed, quickly bringing her hand up to her stinging cheek. "Hey, ow."

"It's gotta look real baby," Mr. Turner said.

"Right."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Ok seriously, how big is this fucking place?" Haley muttered to herself. It seemed like she'd been going around in fucking circles back here.

_"Stop" _

Haley stopped.

"Hello?"

_"Don't go," the_ voice called out again.

Haley looked around the room in confusion; this wasn't the same voice she'd been following, it was different. She quickly lifted her dress up to her mid-thigh and pulled the strap off a small harness she had on and pulled out a small packet of salt; she wasn't completely unprotected.

A smile pulled at her lips as she thought about Dean and Sam's reaction to her awesome hiding spot, but that smile was quickly lost as the ghost of a girl appeared before her.

"Shit." Haley ripped the top of the salt packet and was ready to douse the spirit in it but the ghost was too quick. Haley found herself airborne, then flat on her ass, her back against some sort of backstage equipment.

_"Help me." _the spirit whispered.

Haley tried pushing herself up but found herself tangled in some cords. "Fuck," she cursed silently.

_"It's not me. Please, you've got to stop him," _the spirit said, walking up to Haley.

Haley looked up, confusion etched on her face. "What're you--"

_"Someone help me, please," _the other voice rang out, interrupting Haley.

_'Ok, so not cool.' _she thought as she looked from the spirit in front of her to the area she'd heard the other voice come from. Either this ghost wasn't _the _ghost or there was more than one in this place.

_"Please," _the spirit pleaded.

Haley, unsure of what to believe, pulled her arm back effectively dislodging it from the cords and pulled out another packet of salt from under her dress. Better safe than sorry.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Son of a bitch, her phone's off," Dean yelled, slamming his phone shut. "I'm going to kill her when we find her, I swea--"

Dean was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone.

"Haley?" he questioned.

_"Dean, where are you?" _Missouri asked quickly.

"In the back looking for Haley, listen I don--"

_"Dean, she's in trouble," _Missouri cut him off.

"What? What do you mean she's in trouble? What kind of trouble?" he asked, looking towards Sam.

_"A spirit contacted me. It's not the spirit who's killing the girls, it's Mr. Turner. Haley's heading for him right now, you need to find her," _Missouri explained, sounding breathless.

"Fuck, Missouri where is she?" Dean yelled into the phone, already starting to walk in the opposite direction.

_"Backroom, I'm not too clear; there's a red star on the front door. I'm heading back there,"_ she said, moving swiftly through the mass of tables.

Dean nodded and ended the call.

"Dean, what? What is it?" Sam asked, moving quickly behind Dean.

"It's Turner," he says simply. "Look for a door with a red star," he yelled over his shoulder.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley came up to a black door with a giant glittered red star hanging off of it. The moment she came upon it, something in her stomach started fluttering; someone was in there and they were terrified.

Haley bent down and slowly pulled off her heels. She didn't have any weapons so this was going to require a lot of running and she couldn't run with damn heels on. Once the shoes were off, she placed them on the side of the wall and scanned the room for anything she might be able to use for a weapon. On the far right corner she spotted a pipe. God she hoped it was iron.

Quickly making her way over, she pulled the pipe up; yep, iron it was. She turned back towards the door and grasped the door knob; Dean was going to be _so _pissed at her.

_"I don't want to die, please." _the scared voice came through the door.

Letting out a small breath, Haley turned the door knob and entered the room only to have something slam into her.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, wait," Sam spotted something lying on the floor amidst a few cords.

"What is it?" Dean asked coming up behind him.

As Sam reached down and grabbed the object, a slew of images quickly invading his head.

"Sammy, whoa, hey man." Dean was caught off guard as Sam's 6'4" frame flew back, slamming into him. "Sam, Sammy you with me?"

Sam's mind blanked out and all that existed was Haley. He could see her walking through the hall, he could see what she saw, hear what she was hearing, feel what she had felt.

"Sammy, talk to me," Dean's voice came back into focus as the images stopped.

"Dean," Sam huffed out.

"Talk to me man."

Sam raised his hand up over his head and placed the object in Dean's awaiting hand; Haley's necklace.

Dean felt all the blood drain from his body the moment the necklace touched his hand; Haley wasn't wearing the necklace, which meant she was out there with some spirit and no protection.

"Come on, we gotta go," Dean said helping Sam up.

"She's hurt," Sam muttered.

"What?"

"She found the spirit; she's hurt," Sam repeated. "She went that way towards the back."

"Let's go."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley looked up. Kelly sat a few feet in front of her; her arms tied to a bar above her head.

"Haley," Kelly muttered.

Haley rubbed at her eyes insistently; God her brain was foggy, what the hell had happened?

"Haley, you ok?" Kelly asked.

Haley glanced down at Kelly and slowly made her way over to her. Her legs wobbled underneath her, threatening to give out any second now, but she kept going.

"Haley..."

Haley reached down and slowly began working on the knots. "Haley's not here at the moment, would you like to leave her a message?" she said as her eyes turned an eerie yellow color.

Kelly smiled. "Hey boss, nice suit."

* * *

Hehe, I know, evil of me..but it had to be done!! Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappy!! Leave me some love :o)


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **Hey ya'll!! So, hopefully I didn't make ya'll wait too long for this chapter. I really did bust my bum to try to get it out quicker than the last two. This one was a blast to write AND is probably the chapter I'm most proud of. I really hope ya'll enjoy it!

**Thanks: **Just wanted to also take this little space here to thank all of ya'll for your awesome..hell, AMAZING reviews on the last chapter. Ya'll are the best and I can't thank ya'll enough!!

**Special thanks: **This special thanks goes to my beta and bestest friend Kelly. Thank you so much for the encouraging words and for putting off sleep to help me get this out on time. I love you like a fangirl loves the Winchesters!!

* * *

**Chapter 56**

"_Nice suit boss" _

"Haley" untied the ropes holding Kelly up and helped her off the floor. "It is quite nice, isn't it?" she smirked, spreading her arms out in front of her and gazing at the smooth, pale skin.

"So, what's the plan? Are we gonna kill her?" Kelly asked eagerly.

Haley looked up, all smiles erased from her face. "No we aren't going to kill her, you idiot. Haley is one of mine, along with her brother Sam."

Kelly nodded. "Right, sorry. So um, what now then? Sam and Dean are probably going to come looking for her soon," she said, making her way over to Mr. Turner's unconscious body. She scoffed at him, giving him a swift kick; poor bastard had a nice spot reserved for him down in the pit.

"What'er we doin' with him boss? He's still alive," Kelly stated, looking up at Haley's yellow eyes.

"Leave him. He might still be of some use." Haley shrugged. "You know, when I agreed to this deal fifteen years ago, I didn't know how well my investment would turn out, but by the looks of it, I've hit the jackpot." She smirked, walking over to tall mirror leaning against the pale yellow wall.

Kelly followed Haley's steps. "What do you mean boss?"

Yellow eyes admired the features of his new suit. Haley Winchester was indeed beautiful, just like her mother. Same deep green eyes, pale skin, long wavy hair, cute little petite figure, such a shame no man would ever get to appreciate this.

"You'll find out in good time Kelly," she said, turning her attention back to the young girl. "For now, how about we have some more fun, huh?"

Kelly nodded enthusiastically.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Missouri pushed her way through the black curtains after having a calm chat with one of the staff members. She always got her way, especially when those standing in her way, had juicy little secrets.

"Alright now, come on baby, I know you're back here somewhere; give Missouri some more rope," Missouri muttered to herself. She could feel Haley's energy but it wasn't enough to pinpoint a location.

Missouri walked the backstage corridors with her hands in front of her; maybe she'd be able to feel some residual energy coming off of whatever Haley had touched.

"_Missouri." _A voice called

Missouri stopped dead in her tracks, the hair on the back of her neck stood up as a shiver ran down her spine. She wasn't alone anymore.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"God damn it! Where the fuck is she?" Dean yelled, pushing a stool against the wall. They'd been looking for awhile now and there was still no sign of Haley.

"Dean, keep your head man. Getting pissed about it won't help the situation," Sam said, trying to calm the older sibling.

"Oh come off it, Sam. Haley is fucking _missing_! I can't keep my fucking head when—"

Dean was cut off by a loud 'crash' coming from a few hallways down. Dean and Sam hesitated for a brief second before both took off in that direction.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Missouri."_ the voice called out again.

Missouri turned around, now facing the direction of the voice. Her eyes widened as she suddenly recognized the spirit before her.

"Mary," Missouri gasped.

The image of Mary Winchester appeared became clearer as the seconds went by. Missouri could make out a small smile on the woman's lips.

"_Missouri, I need your help," _Mary said, her face becoming serious.

Missouri nodded. "Of course, wha—"

"_The demon is here. He has my daughter, please, help her," _Mary pleaded.

"Where? Where does he have her?" Missouri asked.

"_Help her Missouri, please." _

Missouri held Mary's gaze for a few seconds before something clicked in her mind. "Oh God," she gasped.

"_Help her," _Mary said once more before disappearing.

Missouri composed herself and ran as quickly as her short stubby legs allowed her. She came to a stop in the far back corridor and made a quick left. God she hoped she wasn't too late.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam and Dean ran through the corridor, each one scanning the doors as they passed them by. Dean knew they were close; he had that spine tingling, hair raising feeling crawling all over his skin.

"Sammy," Dean called over his shoulder. "Your spidey senses going off at all?"

Sam snorted. "It doesn't work like that, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, nothing's ever that easy with us. Come on, we're wasting ti—." Dean suddenly stopped, causing Sam to run into his back.

"Dean, wha--."

In front of them stood the pale ghost of a young girl. Her image flickered as she took a few steps towards both brothers.

Dean swore under his breath, taking a few steps back; of course they'd get attacked by a freaking ghost when they had no weapons.

_"Please," _the girls spirit whispered, taking a few more steps forward. _"Please help me." _

Dean planted himself in front of Sam, earning himself an exsasperated sigh, and quickly reached into his pocket. He didn't have a shot gun, but he sure as hell wasn't unprepared either.

"Oh I'll help you alright," he muttered as he uncapped the small salt shaker he'd jacked from the table and doused the girls spirit with it.

A loud shriek was heard right before the image flickered and disappeared. "I don't like this. We find Haley and we leave. This salt isn't gonna cover it," Dean said stuffing the salt shaker back in his pocket.

"Then we should get going," Sam said, stepping out from behind Dean and making his way down the hall.

Sam stealthily walked down the semi-dark hallway, the only light visible coming from the small emergency lights on the wall. He was getting closer to her now; he could freaking feel her.

"Sammy?"

Sam turned, startled. "Haley."

"Sammy, where's Dea--"

"Haley?" Dean's voice interrupted. "Hay, where the hell have you been? Are you okay?" he asked, quickly scanning for any visible injuries.

"M'fine Dean. What took you guys so damn long?" She smirked.

Dean scoffed. "Oh you know, Sam and I were just enjoyin' the caviar."

Sam rolled his eyes; things never changed. "Hay, you sure you're okay? You got thrown around a bit," Sam said. He still had that image of Haley slamming into that stage equipment.

Haley rolled her eyes. "It was nothin' Sammy. I'm good, really," she assured.

Dean watched Haley, not buying a damn thing. "Yeah, well good. Means you can walk out on your own; we're leaving." he said.

Haley quirked an eyebrow. "Leaving? What do you mean lwe're eaving? Dean, I found that spirit chick. We could totally have this damn hunt done tonight; we can't leave!" she stated matter of factly.

"Hay, we don't have the weapons we need. We'll finish the hunt tomorrow once we come a bit more prepared," Sam explained.

Haley shook her head. "No, we can't leave Sam," she said, her voice a bit louder.

"Haley, this isn't up to you. I know you don't like this gig but I promise we''ll finish it tomorrow. Right now we gotta go," Dean spoke in a stern voice.

"No Dean, I think you have it wrong," Haley seethed.

Dean took a step forward, his gaze hard. "I'm _never _wrong."

Haley stared her big brother down, completely unfazed by the rage filled eyes staring back. Oh this was fun.

"First time for everything, big brother," she smirked, bringing her hands up and shoving Dean back.

Sam's face creased in bafflement. "Haley, what the hell has gotten into you?"

Dean pushed Sam out of the way and stood in front of Haley. He towered over her but she didn't even flinch.

"What's wrong Dean, don't like it when people question you, huh," she taunted.

"Haley, that's enough," Sam warned. He didn't feel like dealing with two pissy siblings tonight.

Haley sighed, held Dean's gaze for one more second then walked over to Sam. "Sorry Sammy."

Sam gave her a questioning look. "For what?"

Haley took his hand in hers and pulled back. Sam only had a second to think before he felt himself go air born and slam into a wall.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, pushing past Haley and kneeling next to his prone brother. "Sammy, you with me?" he asked softly patting Sam's cheek.

Haley allowed Dean a few more seconds of mothering before she swung her right hand up, sending her older brother against the wall as well. "Ya know, this is easier than I thought it would be." She frowned. "Bummer, I was looking for a challenge."

"Who are you?" Dean's strained voice asked.

"Oh now, come on big brother, you're not _that _old are ya? I'm your litt--"

"You're _not _Haley," he said cutting her off.

Haley scoffed and walked towards her pinned brother. "Whatever makes this easier on you, Dean," she said dryly, bringing her small hand up towards his face. "You know, I never did understand why dad put you in charge of Sammy and me. I mean yeah, you're the oldest and stuff, but come on..." she trailed off, a small smile playing at her lips. "You can't even take care of yourself," she finished cruely.

Dean swallowed hard trying to hold his emotions in. This wasn't Haley; he knew that, but the words stung nonetheless.

"Aww, you're not gonna cry are you Dean?" she mocked.

"Where. Is. Haley?" he demanded.

Haley sighed and walked over to Sam's unconscious body. "You know Dean, I'm starting to think mom dropped you on your head a couple of times as a baby," she said taking pride in seeing Dean flinch.

"Don't you fucking bring my mom into this you fucking bitch," Dean yelled, fury shooting through his body.

She rolled her eyes. "Hey, she brought me into this first," she said, giving Sam a small nudge with her foot. "Poor Sam, him and walls just don't go well together, do they?" She chuckled.

Dean frowned, still running Haley's last words through his head.

"Now Dean, don't go thinking too hard now, might break something," Haley chided.

"Fuck you," he spat.

Haley looked disgusted. "Ew. No thanks."

Dean grunted as he tried in vain to pull his arms off the wall.

"It's no use Dean, you won't get off unless I let you off," she said nonchalantly. "No worries though, once you're done hearing what I have to say, I'll let you down."

"I'm gonna kill you. I swear to God I'm gonna salt and burn your ass and send you straight to hell, bitch," he yelled angrily. He was _so _sick and tired of everything supernatural going after his siblings. The minute they found these bitch's bones...

"Didn't mom teach you not to use Gods name in vain Dean?" Haley questioned, standing before Dean once again.

Dean glared at his sis--no, this wasn't his sister. Dean glared at the thing before him, his eyes showing no fear; he's faced worse.

"Oh, trust me big brother, you haven't faced anything worse than me," she said coldly. She turned away from him, took a step forward, stopped, then turned back to face him. "I'm as bad as they get," she said as her eyes turned yellow.

Deans eyes widened in horror as he stared into the eyes of his number one enemy.

"Surprise." Haley smirked, her hands up on either side of her, waving enthusiastically.

"You son of a bitch! _You son of a BITCH!" _Dean yelled, fighting the invisible hold again.

Yellow eyes chuckled. "That not very nice Dean. I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate that potty mouth of yours," he tisked.

"Don't you fucking talk about my mother you bastard!"

Yellow eyes walked over to the corner and picked up a folded chair. He strutted calmly back to where Dean was pinned and Sam lay unconscious. "Actually, I think that's exactly what we're gonna talk about Dean." It smiled, taking a seat on the chair. "Maybe we should wait for Sammy here to wake up. After all, it was his mom too."

"I'm going to fucking kill you," Dean muttered, his voice holding a dangerous note to it.

"Not if I kill you first," Yellow eyes countered.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_No. No, stop it. STOP!" _Haley screamed, as she tried in vain to claw at walls surrounding her.

She had to get out. She had to get _it_ out. She had to fight this thing out of her before it took away the last two important people in her life. _"Please, get out, get OUT!"_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Yellow eyes stood up, closed the distance between him and Dean. "You know, once you're out of the picture, your brother Sammy and this pretty little thing here..." he motioned down towards Haley's body, "are gonna work for me. And there is _nothing _you can do about it."

With one flick of the hand, Dean was screaming in agony; his insides were being pulled apart.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

_"NO!" _Haley fought hard, pounding on every wall she could see. One of them had to give; she wasn't gonna let this son of a bitch kill him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean."

Through the pain, Dean heard her; heard _his little sister._ Struggling, he managed to lift his head up. Yellow eyes twitched, shook his head side to side, let out a small growl of frustration, then seemed to regain control.

"She's quite the strong one," Yellow eyes said, taking his position in front of Dean again. "You Winchesters, always fighting for each other. Well, all except for dear old mommy, that is."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The pain in his head erupted as soon as his eyes opened. He could hear voices. They were muddled and sounded far away, but he could hear them.

He tried to move, tried to roll onto his side to relieve the pressure off his back; something was digging into it, but he couldn't. "_Fucking walls." _

_"She's quite the strong one." yellow eyes said, taking his position in front of Dean again. "You Winchesters, always fighting for each other. Well, all except for dear old mommy, that is."_

Sam's movements stopped; he knew who this thing was.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"What're you talking about?" Dean slurred slightly. The pain of a few moments ago had left him exhausted.

"What's that question that's always bouncing around in your head? _"Why my family? Why them?" _Well, I'll tell you why." Yellow eyes lifted Dean's head so that they were at eye level. "Your mommy sold their souls to me fifteen years ago. How's that for motherly love?" he patted Dean's cheek.

"You're lying. You're a lying bastard!" Dean yelled.

Yellow eyes shook his head. "Nope, not a lie. You see, your mom was a witch, Dean; she served me long before she had married your father. She was one of my best until that fool of your father showed up. She tried to stop, but she couldn't, once you sell yourself, there's no going back. That is unless, you give something in return." Yellow eyes smirked. "Guess what your mom gave in return?"

Dean shook his head clumsily. The demon was lying; it had to be. Demons LIE damn it!.

"So you see Dean, Sam and Haley; they're mine. I got them fair and square," Yellow eyes added casually. "Only thing left to do is finish you off. You've really been a pain in my ass you know," it stated. "If it makes you feel any better, if I would've known you'd be this much of a pain, I would've made the trade for your soul instead; I could use someone like you on my team." Sighing, yellow eyes took a step forward. "Oh well."

Yellow eyes walked up to Dean, caressed his cheek once before reaching under his suit jacket and around his waist for the handgun. "You always come prepared for anything don't you?" yellow eyes said, staring at the gleaming gun in its palm.

Dean looked up at the sound of the safety being taken off and stared straight into the barrel of his own gun.

* * *

Reviews are love...LOVE ME!! :o)...please...


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: **Another update from me OO lol...I know I'm on a roll here!! I felt kind of bad for leaving ya'll with that little cliffie so I worked extra hard to get this one done ASAP! I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter, it was super fun to write!!

**My thanks: **Goes to all of you who took the time to review my last chapter. I've been trying to get back to everyone but it's been hectic with work and school. Please know that I love ya'll though and that I seriously appreciate all of your kind words.

**Special thanks to Kelly for taking the time to beta this chapter as well!! She's seriously one of the best beta's EVER!! **

* * *

**Chapter 57**

Missouri ran through the hallway, her legs and lungs working equally hard to get her to her destination. It had taken her a bit longer to reach the Winchesters since she had to make a long, but very necessary detour back to the Impala. As good of a psychic and mind reader as she was, she hadn't memorized any exorcism rituals; there never was any need for that seeing as she'd always had her book.

Jesus, her legs and lungs burned. Her body was working on overtime, but she didn't dare stop. She had to get to them before something bad happened.

Whether it was her psychic ability or just the many years of knowing the Winchesters, Missouri made a sharp left at the next hall; her 'gut' telling her that she'd find them there. The farther down she got, the heavier the atmosphere got. Oh yeah, this was definitely the same entity she had felt all those years ago when John had contacted her, and asked her to do a walk through of their old home after the fire.

Missouri's steps slowed as she got closer to the end of the hallway; she could feel something around her yet she couldn't quite make it out. Suddenly a cold chill ran up her spine causing her to spin around only to come in contact with something heavy. Missouri only had time to let out a small yelp as she hit the floor and lost consciousness.

"Have a nice nap." Kelly smiled coldly, dropping the pipe on the floor and walking away.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam's eyes snapped open at sound of the safety of a hand gun switching off. He shifted his body back a little to allow his head more movement; bad idea. The image he saw before him was an image he'd never want to see again. Haley—_not Haley_, standing before Dean with a gun pointed at his head.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley, come on little sis. I know you're in there!" Dean muttered, a dribble of blood escaping through his lips. He struggled against the invisible bond that had him pinned. There was no way in hell he was going to let this bastard take anyone else from him. Not if he could help it.

"Sorry to disappoint Dean, but Haley won't be coming out to play. I gotta tell you though, she's quite the feisty one," Yellow eyes said calmly. "If it's any consolation, she's trying for you big brother," it added as he waved the gun around in front of him.

Dean's body jerked and trembled slightly as the hold yellow eyes had on him loosened a bit. He brought his head up in time to see Haley's body shiver. His gaze lingered on his little sister, hoping that Haley was strong enough to fight this because the alternative wasn't acceptable.

"Dean."

There, one simple word—_plea_.

"Hay, fight him. You can do this, you're strong enough," Dean encouraged. God, let it get through.

Haley trembled, the gun slipping from her grasp and landing on the floor beside her. "I—Dean…I can't hold it," she said struggling to stay in control.

"Haley, list—shit!" Dean's body hit the floor with a loud 'thud'. Dean curled in on himself. He was in need of some serious pain meds right now. He looked up, quickly forgetting any pain.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Haley muttered over and over. She had seen and heard it all.

Dean winced as he struggled to get up. He braced himself against the wall he'd just been pinned to not a few seconds ago. "It's not your fault," he assured her softly. Haley's eyes roamed the room, landing on Sam.

"He's going to kill you, Dean. You have to go," she said, turning her gaze back to Dean. Her panicked eyes met his concerned ones. "Please, go."

Dean reached out his arm but Haley pulled back. "Hay—"

"Dean, you have to go! Go now!" she yelled this time. She couldn't—_wouldn't _be the one to kill him. He had to leave whether he wanted to or not.

"No," Dean spoke firmly. This was _not _ending like this. "You can fight this, Hay."

Haley shook her head, her bare feet taking a couple of steps back. "I can't. I can't. He's too strong. He wants to kill you, Dean. Please, please leave. I don't want to hurt you," she begged. Tears pooled in her eyes and fell as she closed them.

"Dean," Sam's gruff voice called weakly.

Dean turned his attention over to his now struggling brother. Sam was pushing himself off the floor; his arms shaky from the effort.

Two quick, painful steps and Dean was kneeling by Sam's side, helping him up.

"Sammy, you alright?" Dean asked, his voice sounding strained.

"Dean, holy water," he muttered softly, resting his head on Dean's shoulder blade.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Sorry Sammy, seems like I left the holy water in my other suit," he said dryly. This was no time for joking.

Sam shook his head. "My pocket, Dean," he offered quietly.

Haley trembled. The demon was fighting her and she was _so _losing. With one last look at her brothers, Haley turned towards the door ready to walk away. If they wouldn't leave her, she'd leave them.

"Haley," Sam called out weakly.

Dean turned his attention back towards his sister.

"I can't hold it anymore," she cried over her quivering shoulder.

"Yes. You. Can." Dean's rough voice assured.

"Hay, we can't let him win. You can fight this," Sam added, his voice wavering a little as he tried to stand on his own.

Haley jerked back a little. _Oh God._

Haley spun around to face both brothers. The fear in her eyes was enough to prompt both hurting siblings forward.

"Hay look at me!" Sam pleaded. He pulled away from Dean's hold a bit more and steadied himself before taking a few steps towards her.

Her breathing became rapid; her body involuntarily jerking. "I—I—kill me," she stammered as she tried to fight the demon off. "Please." Her head hung low on her chest.

"_Oh no, no, no..."_

"Haley come on, _look_ at us," Dean ordered this time.

Haley's head twitched and slowly came up. There was a very calm expression marring her face. "You won't will you?" she said matter of fact.

Dean took a step forward. "Never," he stated bluntly.

Haley nodded and took a step toward both her brothers. "I figured as much," she spat.

The deep green color of her eyes faded as the yellow took over. Haley was gone.

Just as Sam and Dean's brain registered the fact, Haley brought her hand up, sending both men into the wall.

_Argh…_ "You son of a bitch," Dean growled, his body arching off the wall slightly.

"Two pinned Winchesters. My, my, what a treat," it chuckled.

Sam struggled against his hold in vain. His human strength was no use against a demon.

The demon walked the short distance to Sam. "So, we meet again, boy. So nice of you to join us."

"Go to hell," Sam growled.

"Eh, been there, done that," it shrugged Haley's shoulders and made its way casually over to Dean.

"This has been fun, really. But I really must get going," she announced. "No hard feelings Dean; you just weren't part of the deal, you know." Her small hand reached down, the discarded gun suddenly appearing in her hand.

She smiled. "On the bright side, you'll be reunited with mommy and daddy. I'm sure they won't mind giving you the grand tour of the place." She smirked.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn't Haley. It wasn't her, damn it.

"Wait! Wait, please," Sam's breathless voice cut through.

The demon lowered the gun down to rest at its side. "Now what?"

"I'll go with you—"

"Sam, no!" Dean yelled, his back arching up as the demon tightened its hold on him.

"Go on Sam."

"I'll go with you, work for you. Just—please, just let them go," Sam pleaded.

"Sammy, shut—_argh_—"

"Dean, let's not be rude now. Let Sammy talk," the yellow eyed demon scolded.

"Fuck you."

It sighed. "No deal," she said. "I want you…" she glanced at Sam, "_and _Haley. That was the deal," she explained.

Sam's eyebrows arched up. "What deal?" he asked confused.

It rolled Haley's eyes. "I'm sorry. I forgot you were a bit indisposed during our earlier conversation, huh," it said calmly. "Long story short, your dear old mommy was a witch. She met your daddy, wanted out, so she traded yours and your sister's soul in return for hers. You two belong to me fair and square Sammy. I'm just here to collect," she explained.

Sam shook his head. His mom would never…she couldn't possibly…no, just no way.

"Sammy, don't listen. It's lying," Dean forced out through gritted teeth. He was seriously gonna kill this bitch.

It laughed. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not."

Sam let out a long, painful breath. The reasons didn't matter right now. Nothing mattered except for getting both of his siblings out of this alive.

"Then take me," Sam yelled. "I'll go with you."

Dean was about to object but the demon quickly changed that. Her hand came up and patted his chest. "You just don't learn, do you?" She tisked, rubbing his chest softly.

Dean screamed as his white shirt suddenly soaked in red.

"No! Stop, we'll go. Just—STOP!" Sam cried out. Anything, he'll do anything so long as Dean lived.

The demon stopped its attack on Dean, leaving the oldest Winchester panting and bloody.

"Ok."

Sam's body sagged to the floor. His arms flailed as he tried to regain his balance. He looked over at Dean, holding his gaze a few seconds, giving him a reassuring nod; he had a plan

Sam reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small silver flask.

"Hey," he called.

The demon turned around only to catch a large dose of holy water in the face.

It shrieked, steam hissing off of Haley's face. The gun she'd been holding dropped to the floor and slid to the far wall as she stumbled backwards.

Dean dropped to the floor again, a loud thud as he did so. He was panting heavily, the loss of blood not doing any good for him. _"Get it together Dean. Get up!" _he thought bitterly. He had to get up.

Sam held the flask in front of him, muttered a quick 'sorry Hay' before he started reciting the exorcism he'd had to memorize as a kid.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus—"_

'Haley' jerked, a loud grunt escaping her mouth.

"_Omnis satanica potestas—"_

The demon growled, jerked, then lunged herself at Sam not giving him enough time to react.

The flask dropped from his hands as Haley's body impacted his own. Sam put his arms out and pushed Haley away before she could latch on. She flinched but came quickly retaliated with a vicious kick to the stomach.

Sam lurched forward, his arms instantly wrapping around his stomach area as he tried to catch his breath.

"That wasn't very nice Sammy," it yelled, swinging Haley's fist upward and connecting it with his jaw.

Dean struggled to get up. This was _so _not the hunt they'd signed up for.

Sam's already sore head reeled to the side as her fist made contact. For someone her size, Haley sure as hell packed a punch.

"Come on Sammy, don't make this too easy for me now. Show me what a worrier you are, boy," she taunted.

Sam stumbled slightly. This was gonna end bad 'cause he sure as hell wasn't gonna hit his little sister.

The demon chuckled. "You guys make me sick," it said, going in for another shot to his head.

This time however, Sam was ready for it. He grabbed a hold of Haley's arm and spun her around, slamming her into the wall, chest first. He had a near death-grip on her small wrist eliciting a small groan of pain from her.

"_Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi—" _

Haley's body jerked violently under his hold but he didn't let go. He'd never let go.

"You—_ah_—you can't win—Sammy…" she stammered.

Sam kept on with the ritual, only a few words left to say, when suddenly Haley's leg jerked up and hooked onto Sam's leg. Haley shrieked, jerked involuntarily, pulled her leg forward bringing Sam down.Sam lost his balance and fell forward onto Haley then backwards on his ass when Haley pushed back against him. _Damn demon strength._

The demon wasted no time on Sam. It ran towards the discarded gun and picked it up. "I'm done being nice, Winchester," she growled, standing in front of Dean.

Dean groaned. Man, he was so tired of this game; enough with the gun pointing already.

The demon cocked the gun, an evil gleam in her eyes.

"No! Dean." Sam stood up, making a run for Haley but found himself pinned to the wall as well. "No, don't," he begged.

The demon nodded. It'd been waiting fifteen years for this.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_No!." _Haley fought, pounded on the walls of her mind. Dean was _not _dying at her hands.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNSNSNSN

"NO!" she suddenly screamed out.

"I'm sorry."

"Haley?" Dean whispered. Those eyes, those eyes were Haley's.

"I'm so sorry." She said, a lone tear escaping her eyes, as she turned the gun on herself.

"No!" Both Sam and Dean yelled simultaneously.

Haley closed her eyes and pulled the trigger.

_Nothing._

Haley pried her eyes open and stared down at the gun in front of her. Jammed. The gun had fucking jammed.

"Haley, put the gun down," Dean urged, tears trailing down his face. This was unfair; God this was so unfair.

Haley jerked. Yellow eyes was fighting back.

"I'll help you with that," A cold voice said breaking the silence.

All three Winchesters turned to face the door. Their eyes falling on a black eyed Kelly holding a gun, and an unconscious Mr. Turner.

"Kelly?" Haley's voice wavered.

Haley only had a second to register the direction of the gun when she felt a white hot searing pain rip through her stomach.

"No, Haley!" Sam screamed, both his and Dean's body dropping to the floor.

Haley fell to her knees, a thick black cloud violently exiting her small body and entering Mr. Turners unconscious one.

Haley sagged, her eyes wide and terrified as she looked down at her bloody dress.

"Haley, it's ok," she heard from somewhere around her. She shivered, her body giving into the exhaustion.

Mr. Turner stood up, glanced at the three Winchesters in front of him and smirked. He'd be back; he would always be back.

"Come on, we're done here," Yellow eyes said, motioning to Kelly.

Suddenly Kelly's head snapped back and her mouth opened wide as a cloud of black smoke shot out of her body. She slumped down hitting the floor with a loud 'thud'.

Dean only spared the possessed girl a quick glance before his attention was focused on Haley again.

"Sammy, put pressure on the wound," Dean instructed, as he inched his way to them.

Sam was kneeled up beside Haley, one hand on her cheek, the other hovering over the wound.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, bringing him out of his trance.

Sam looked up, seeing Dean pull off his suit jacket and rip the dress shirt apart. "Dean, she's bleeding too much," his voice wavered slightly.

Dean nodded and kneeled beside her. "Here." He handed Sam his ripped shirt to use.

"De…"

"I know, shhh, shhh, its ok. You're ok Haley," Dean cooed, bringing his hand up to her pale cheek.

"It—it hurts." She coughed, small specks of blood painting his undershirt.

_Damn it. _"I know it does baby, but you're going to be fine ok. Sam and I are gonna get you some help, you just hang on," he encouraged softly.

"M'sorry—I tir—_cough_—ed to stop 'im…"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. You did good baby, you did really good," Sam said, a few tears making their way down his cheek.

Dean sat up and pulled his jacket up from the floor. His cell phone, he needed his damn cell phone.

"I…I'm scared…" Haley sobbed, wincing as pain shot through her body.

"Nothin' to be scared of baby, we're right here," Sam assured, using his thumb to wipe the stray tears from her cheek away.

"Damn it," Dean cursed.

"Dean?" Sam looked up at him questioning.

"Phone's shattered," he sighed.

"Che—Haley, Hay…"

Haley's body suddenly started convulsing, blood spattering out of her mouth and trickling down her chin.

"No, no come on Hay, you fight it damn it," Dean yelled, leaning down over her again. "Keep your eyes on me…come on, Hay."

Haley's eyes were wide and panicked. She couldn't catch her breath.

"_No, God, don't you do this to me." _Dean pleaded softly.

"Boys—oh no," Missouri limped into the room, quickly kneeling beside Sam. _I'm too late. _She though mournfully.

"Missouri, please," Sam pleaded, his eyes pooled with unshed tears.

Missouri snapped out of her guilt trip and moved into action. She could still help her; Haley wasn't dying today.

"Here Sam, call 911," she ordered, handing her cell phone over and taking over Sam's job.

"Missouri, she—"

"She won't Dean. She'll be fine," Missouri said cutting him off.

"Five minutes," Sam said, hanging up the phone.

"You hear that Haley, help's coming. You're gonna be fine, baby," Dean smiled sadly.

Haley coughed again followed by a pained wheezing sound. She wanted to say something; she didn't want to die without saying it.

"Easy, easy Hay, slow breaths," Sam coached.

Haley's body jerked under Dean and Missouri's arms and then went completely still.

"Haley?" Dean shuffled his fingers around quickly searching out a pulse.

Nothing.

* * *

Leave me some cookies please!!


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: **Hey everyone!! So, here it is!! I'm sorry this one wasn't as quick as the last two but this one was a bit harder for me to write, but regardless; here it is :o) Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Dean came to too suddenly; the smell of antiseptic overloading his senses.

"Dean, you awake?"

"Hmmm…" he muttered, his head lolling towards the voice.

"Come on man, wake up," the voice pleaded softly.

_Sammy. _His foggy mind could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime.

Dean's eyes fluttered open, immediately searching for his brother. The kid wasn't hard to miss; he was practically lying on top of him, his huge paw like hands wrapped tightly around Dean's.

"That bad huh?" he smirked, wincing as he tried lifting their entwined hands.

Sam chuckled lightly. "Nah, you've had worse," he said, obvious relief lacing his voice.

"Where's Hay?" he asked, looking around the room in search of his sister who was MIA.

Sam sighed and looked away from Dean. He was kind of dreading the whole bearer of bad news gig right now.

"Sam? What is it? Where is she?" Dean asked; panic flaring up in his gut.

Sam looked up, his eyes quickly pooling with tears.

"Sammy?" Dean urged.

Sam exhaled. "She's uh… she's not doing so good man," he finally said.

Dean stilled, unable to do much else. His mind processed the words slowly; tried to make sense of them. His hand curled up, tightening his grip on Sam's.

"Where is she?" he finally asked, his voice shaky.

"She's in recovery. She got out of surgery about two hours ago." Sam sighed. "The bullet lacerated her kidney, caused some internal bleeding; they had to go in and repair it." He explained as calmly as he could. Which really wasn't all that calm; it had been a rough couple of hours. Dean had been lying in a bed unconscious with broken ribs and more stitches then Sam would've liked to see, and Haley was in surgery fighting for her life. Sam was pretty sure calm wasn't something he'd be feeling anytime soon.

Dean swallowed hard, trying to clear the dryness from his throat. There was no time to freak out; Dean needed to get up and he _needed_ to go see her. _Now. _

With that in mind, Dean pulled his hand from Sam's grip and threw the covers off himself, wincing as the movement jarred his broken ribs.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Sam stood, his hands halting Dean's movement. "You're hurt, lay back down," he ordered gently.

"Sam," Dean growled. "I'm fine."

"No Dean, you're not. Man, you shattered half of your ribs dude, you have a concussion, _and _you have 100 stitches on your freaking chest, so no, you're not fine." Sam argued. "Just, stay put alright. We can't see Haley now anyway. She's still in recovery. The doc said he'd come get me when they moved her into a room," Sam informed, already knowing where Dean wanted to go.

"Fine, than we wait for the doc somewhere else. I'm fine; I don't need to be here, Sam." Dean argued back. He really hated hospitals, especially when _he _was the patient.

"Dea—"

"Sam, I'm not gonna argue this; I've had worse. Soon as Haley's doc gives the ok to see her, you get me out of here or I'll get myself out," he threatened, and he wasn't kidding.

"That won't be necessary," a male voice said, grabbing both the Winchesters attention.

Sam whipped his head up and met the eyes of Haley's doctor. "Doctor, how's—"

"You Haley's doctor?" Dean asked, interrupting Sam.

The doctor regarded both men and walked the rest of the way in. "I am," he stated casually. "I'm Dr. Wellings, I treated your sister when she was first brought in, and I will be treating her until her release," he smiled genuinely.

"How is she?" Dean asked, not giving a damn about the doctor's name.

"She's, well she's holding her own," he admitted. "The bullet hit her right kidney causing some internal bleeding. We were able to go in and repair the laceration without any major complications. However, our concern right now is the fever she's running," he explained carefully. "It's a little too high for my liking and could possibly mean the start of an infection, so we've started her on a course of antibiotics and we're monitoring her on a regular basis."

Sam nodded taking everything in. "But she's ok though, right?" Sam asked nervously, exchanging a look with Dean.

The doctor nodded, "Look gentleman, I won't lie to you. She's not out of the woods yet. It's pretty touch-and-go right now; her body's been through a lot and is trying real hard to fight off this infection. In the case of an infection, we'll try our best to treat her, but there's only so much medicine can do," he said mournfully, taking in the fallen faces of the two men in front of him. Sometimes being a doctor wasn't the greatest job in the world. He hated being the bearer of bad news.

Dean cleared his throat. "Can we see her doc?" he asked; his voice rough with emotion.

Dr. Wellings looked from one brother to the other; the looks on their faces broke his heart. These boys looked broken in more ways than one.

"Please doc, we need to be with her. She needs to know we're here," Dean voiced again. He needed to see her and he needed her to know they were there.

Sighing, he rubbed at his forehead and looked up. "We don't normally allow—"

"Doctor, please," Sam pleaded this time.

"OK. Under one condition though," he motioned towards Dean. "You allow your brother to take you on a wheelchair."

"But—"

The doctor held up his hand. "That's the condition Mr. Wick. You are in no shape to walk around. You sustained a good number of injuries yourself. So, do we have a deal?" he asked, leaving no room for an argument.

Dean muttered a few choice words under his breath but agreed. He'd do anything to see his little sister. Pride be damned.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Missouri paced the hotel room. She had to get back to the hospital and see how the Winchesters were doing. After everything had gone down, the cops had taken her in for questioning and she hadn't been let out until just a few minutes ago.

Sam had left her a heartbreaking voicemail informing her about Haley's surgery and Dean's prognosis. The poor kid was barely hanging on. She had called for a taxi about ten minutes ago and was still waiting for it.

A quiet ringing brought Missouri out of her daze, directing her attention to her purse. Her cell phone was ringing. She quickly dug through her purse and pulled the thing out.

Smiling, she picked up already knowing who was on the other end. "Why Bobby Singer, it's been awhile," she spoke happily into the receiver.

Bobby nodded even though Missouri couldn't see him._ "Missouri, how ya been?"_ he asked, sounding a bit awkward. The man wasn't good at small talk; he was all business. _"Sorry I missed your call earlier. What can I do for ya" _

Missouri's smile faded. "Nothing for me Bobby, but you could do something for the Winchester kids," she said.

Bobby grunted. _"Shit. What have them kids gotten into now? They ok?" _he asked gruffly. Those Winchesters sure as hell could find their fair share of trouble.

Missouri shook her head. "No. Unfortunately not Bobby; the demon paid them a visit. It possessed Haley and did a number on the boys," she explained sadly.

"_Damn it. How bad is it Missouri?" h_e asked, already getting his things ready to head out.

"Dean's got a few broken ribs and some cuts. Haley's, well, she's not doing so good Bobby. The kid was shot and possessed." She sighed. "Sam's escaped with only a concussion and some bruising, but he's not fairing too well in the emotional department. Thought maybe havin' ya around would help'em out," she explained. She knew Bobby was like a father to them. His presence would be welcomed.

"_I'm on my way Missouri. It'll take me a coupla hours but I'll be there soon as I can." _he said, sounding a bit breathless. _"Ya call me if anythin'—call me if there're any changes, alright." _he saidstuffing a few shirts into his bag.

"See you soon Bobby," she said, ending the call.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"We've moved her into the kids ICU. We have her hooked up to a ventilator to help her breathe; her body needs all the help it can get right now so we'll keep her on that for a few more days," Dr. Wellings explained as they walked to Haley's room.

"How long is a few more days' doc?" Dean asked, already memorizing the route to his kid sister's room.

"I can't say for sure. Like I said, her body has gone through a lot. The ventilator is there more for support than necessity. If we can help her body breathe for her, then her body can concentrate on healing," he said, scanning his ID to open the doors to the ward. "Right this way," he motioned to their right.

Sam pushed Dean's chair down the colorful hallway. The ward was covered in kid's drawings; everything from handprints, to superheroes. A drawing of Batman and Superman caught his attention, bringing a small smile to his face as he remembered the little kids Haley had befriended at her last hospital stay. Dean and he had been dubbed Superman and Batman by them.

"Here we are gentlemen," Dr. Wellings said, pushing the door open.

Sam took a deep breath, mentally trying to prepare himself. No matter how many times he'd seen one of his siblings hurt; it never got easier.

Sam felt Dean tense too. His brother was just as nervous as he was but was trying to put on a brave face. Sam could see right through it though; always could and always would.

"Ready?" he asked, giving Dean's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Dean simply nodded, not sure if he could speak without sounding like a 12 year old going through puberty.

"Oh, God." Sam shuddered. Haley lay flat on her back, her skin pale as a ghost. The bed was surrounded by so many different machines, each one working to keep his little sister alive. She had a breathing tube protruding out of her mouth and IVs running through both arms. God, she looked so small and fragile.

Dean's eyes filled with tears but he refused to let them fall. He wasn't going to cry. He couldn't, he had to get his family through this.

"She's going to be asleep for awhile due to the medication. The nurse call button is right over here, call if you need anything. I'll return in a couple of hours and check up on her," Dr. Wellings said walking towards the door. "Mr. Wick, don't over do it alright. You won't be much help to your sister if you land yourself in more trouble. The minute you feel any discomfort, you have a nurse take you back to your room you hear?" He instructed sternly.

"Don't worry doc, I'll make sure he doesn't over do it." Sam spoke, even though he knew Dean wasn't planning on leaving this room anytime soon.

The doctor nodded and left the Winchesters alone.

Dean stood from the wheelchair and carefully made his way to the chair sitting beside her bed.

"Dean, what're—"

"Sam, I'm fine." Dean cut him off. He was, as long as Haley was still alive, he was fine.

Sam sighed and gave in. There was just no point in arguing with Dean about this. He pushed the wheelchair over to a far corner away from the bed and pulled a chair from beside the window, dragging it to the other side of Haley's bed.

She looked…wrong. Haley wasn't supposed to look like this. She was supposed to move, she was supposed to laugh, to make fun of Dean, to complain and whine, and cry. Not this though, she wasn't supposed to be so god damn still.

"Hey little sis, how's about you wake up now, huh," Dean said, taking one of her hands in his. "We're here Hay. We're waitin' for ya," he added softly.

Sam took her other hand, gently squeezing it. God he wished he could help her somehow. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know how to fix this. _'You need to beat this Hay. You can't let this win, you hear me.' _Sam thought, hoping that it somehow got through to her.

Sam gasped and pulled his hand back in shock.

Dean looked up, a questioning look on his face. "What is it?"

Sam glared at Haley's hand then moved up to her face. "I—I felt something," he muttered softly.

Dean gaped. "What?" he asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

Sam's eyes were wide with disbelief. This couldn't be right, right? He couldn't really be… "I felt something, like this—I don't know man, like if my arm had fallen asleep or something," he said, still trying to process what he'd just felt.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Hello? Sam? Dean? Where the hell are you guys?" _Haley yelled, feeling her way through the darkness.

She couldn't remember what had happened; just that she had felt a sudden explosion of pain and then nothing. She had woken up here, alone, in the dark.

"_Fucking great. What the hell?" _she muttered hotly. She didn't like the dark. She knew what lurked around in there.

"_Sammy, Dean, this isn't funny! Where the hell are you guys? Missouri!!" _she yelled, stopping and feeling along the rough wall beside her; there was a curve in it. Taking a small breath, Haley started to move again, following the curve down another hall. _"God, I feel like I'm in a freaking maze." s_he thought bitterly. And damn it all if she didn't hate mazes.

"_Hey little sis, how's about you wake up now, huh."_

Haley stopped in her tracks. _"What the--? Dean?" _she called out, hearing nothing but silence. She could've sworn that was Dean's voice just then.

"_We're here Hay. We're waitin' for ya."_

"_Ok seriously, what the fuck." _She stopped again, trying to make something out in the dark. This time she was sure she heard her brother. _"Dean, where are you? This isn't funny anymore!" _she whined. If Dean wanted to tease her afterwards, that was fine. As long as he came and fucking found her.

"_What the--?" _Haley brought her hand up within inches of her face. There was a sudden warm, tingly sensation washing all up her arm and spreading through her entire body.

'_You need to beat this Hay. You can't let this win, you hear me.'_

She looked up startled, _"Sammy? Wha—what are you talking about? Beat what?" _she was officially confused. What the hell was going on? Whatever this was, she wanted out.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"You think it could be that link Missouri was talkin' about?" Dean asked, sounding a little hopeful. Maybe Sam could use that link to help Haley somehow or something.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I'm not even sure how the other one was created or how to work it. I just, I know I felt something man." He sighed in frustration. What good was having this psychic shit if he couldn't control it?

"Maybe you can ask Missou—dude, Missouri!" Dean yelled, shocked at having forgotten about the older woman until now.

Sam's lip turned up a bit, "She got taken down to the station after, well after everything went down, she said she'd come down when she got out," Sam explained. He hoped everything was ok. He hadn't heard from in her in a few hours.

Dean sighed, suddenly feeling weary.

"Hey, you ok? You need to go back?" Sam asked, noticing Dean's shoulders drop.

"No. I'm fine Sam. I told you," he growled, annoyed at being coddled.

Sam understood though, he knew how hard this was so he didn't take it personal. They both sat in silence, nothing but the soft 'whoosh' of the ventilator, and the steady 'beep' of the heart monitor.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley stumbled, making her way slowly through the pitch black. She didn't know where she was going or where she was, but she had to get out of here.

"_Sammy, Dean!! Please, just, answer me, damn it!" _She yelled, her lips quivering. She just wanted to get out.

"_Haley." _A voice echoed around the room.

"_Who's there?" _Haley asked her voice just above a whisper.

Suddenly it wasn't so dark anymore, actually, it was now too bright.

Haley shielded her eyes. _"Who are you?" _she asked again. _"Where am I?"_

There was a cold laugh that echoed throughout the room. It sent shivers down her spine.

"_You're in my world now Haley," _the cold voice spoke again. _"And I've come to welcome you." _

Haley stepped back, her hand reaching behind her for the wall but instead met nothing but air. She whipped around and saw no walls around anywhere, just, an empty space. This was—this was just a dream, she had to be dreaming; yeah that was it, she was dreaming.

She squeezed her eyes shut and muttered 'wake up Haley, wake up' over and over again. She had to fucking wake up!

"_Wanting to leave so soon? But you just got here." _the voice said, sounding a lot closer to her now.

Haley spun around, coming face to face with her—

"_Mom?"_

Mary's lips curled up, her hand reaching out for Haley's face. _"Don't you want to be with me Haley?" _

A small sob escaped Haley's lips, her head leaning into the touch. God, how many times had she wished to see her mom?

"_It's ok now baby, Momma's here," _Mary whispered softly, bringing her arms around Haley's trembling body.

Haley let her body relax into her mothers embrace, unaware of the sudden change in her eyes; deep green to yellow.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

**3 hours later- kids ICU**

"Hi there, I'm Teresa; I'm just here to check on her vitals," the young red-headed nurse said, walking over to the head of Haley's bed.

Dean and Sam eyed the nurse, suspicious of everyone that got near Haley. At this point, they really couldn't trust anyone besides themselves.

Teresa smiled at both brothers, fully aware of the scrutiny she was under as she jotted down some numbers. She could tell just by being in here a few seconds that these two were not someone you wanted to mess with. They had this…thing about them she just couldn't explain.

"How is she?" Dean asked, looking from the heart machine to the nurse.

"Her blood pressure is a little low still, and her temperature is wavering between 103 and 104," she informed sadly. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Thanks." Sam nodded, leaning his aching body back against the chair.

She nodded. "Mr. Wick, how are you doing? Would you like to go back to your—"

"No." Dean cut her off. He wasn't leaving this room until Haley left with him.

Teresa shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry but Dr. Wellings gave me specific orders to take you back once—"

"Listen, Dr. Wellings can shove it, alright? I'm not leaving this room until my sister leaves the room with me. If he has a problem with this he can come and talk to me about it." Dean shrugged.

Teresa nodded shyl., "I'll be out in the nurse's station; please call me if you need anything," she said, excusing herself.

"Dude, you didn't have to be such a jerk. She's just doing her job man," Sam huffed.

Dean shrugged, bringing his hand back to rest on Haley's arm. "Come on Hay. Wake up already," he muttered, running his thumb over her smooth, pale skin. "Don't give in little sister; I've got you," he added, just above a whisper.

* * *

:o) So...what'd ya'll think shifty eyes good, bad...leave me some love :o)

Oh, I have a few announcements...

1st- I plan on ending this fic at 60 chapter BUT I will continue it with a sequal so no worries for those of you who want me to keep it going :o)

2nd- I was super amazed at all the wonderful reviews I got for the oneshot, being as it was my first. So, I would like to tell ya'll that I have been working on a few others which I will be posting soon. Some of the one's I have written were done so through a request, so if anyone would like to request a certain oneshot, please ask and I will try to deliver :o)

Ok tis all!!


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: **Hello everyone!! First off, I'd like to apologize for the delay in this chapter; these past two weeks have been an absolute nightmare. Anyway, no more excuses lol, I was finally able to get this chapter done and ready for ya'll. As a bonus for my lack of updating, I've made this chapter rather long, 18 pages in total!! Oh yea, my beta loved me!! Lol...so, I'll shut my piehole now and let ya'll get on with it...Enjoy!!

**Special thanks: **to all the wonderful readers...without ya'll, I wouldn't write :o) Also, to my awesome beta Kelly who while on vacation, sat and read this monster of a chapter lol...I love you dear!!-- Oh, any mistakes you find are mine, I might've added a few things after her betaing... :o)

Kay' read on...

* * *

**Chapter 59**

Dean slept in the bed beside Haley, oblivious to all the changes that had gone on around him. A few hours ago, Dean had snuck out of his room and stumbled his way to the kids ICU looking for his sister. His body, exhausted from the long walk, had given out on him halfway to her room and he'd passed out in the middle of the hallway. Sam had been the one to find Dean lying face down on the floor, a small puddle of blood forming around him from his torn stitches.

Once he'd gotten some help for his stubborn ass brother, Sam had made sure Dr. Wellings moved Haley into Dean's room up in the ICU ward, promising that Dean wouldn't pull another dumb ass move like that again.

Sam sighed, taking a seat between both beds. He had to admit, this whole rooming deal worked out for all three of them. Sam had been torn, spending half of his time with Haley and half of his time with Dean; now he could watch them both and not worry about the other being alone.

Dean shifted in his sleep, his movements stilling after a few moments. Sam smiled affectionately. Sleep was probably the only time Dean ever looked peaceful, which, was sad if he—

"I see he's still asleep." Dr. Wellings voice interrupted as he walked into the Winchester's room. Sam looked up, his only acknowledgement towards the doctor.

Dr. Wellings took in the sight of the middle sibling; the kid looked tired as hell, but he hadn't moved since both siblings had been placed into the room a few hours ago. This was one hell of a family.

"Yeah, he's woken up a couple of times but hasn't managed to keep it that way." Sam sighed as he sat up straight and pulled his legs in so the doctor could walk by him.

"Yeah well, that little trip he took down to the kids ICU didn't exactly help his condition much," Dr. Wellings scoffed, pulling down Dean's cover and exposing his bruised and stitched chest. "He'd probably be a free man today if he hadn't pulled that stunt," he added seriously.

Sam sighed. "Yeah well, Dean isn't all that worried about his own well being when it comes to me and Haley, ya know." He shrugged. Dean had _always_ put him and Haley before everyone, including himself and sometimes even their father.

"So I've seen." Dr. Wellings smiled, poking and prodding a bit around the wound. Dean winced at the touch but didn't show any other signs of discomfort. "Well, it looks good so far. This might leave a nice looking scar, now that we had to redo the stitching, but other than that, I don't expect any complications," Dr. Welling said, pulling the covers back over Dean's shoulders.

"I don't think the scar will be a problem. According to him, chicks dig scars." Sam scoffed, inching forward a little to look at his brothers sleeping form.

Dr. Wellings smiled. "Hey, I'll attest to that. I have a few scars myself, it's how I got the wife." He winked, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

Sam smiled, relief quickly replacing the heavy feeling that had been forming in his chest. "Listen doc, thanks for everything. I know m'brother can be a difficult patient to care for but you've gone above and beyond your duty by allowing Haley to stay in here," Sam said sincerely. "Dean's gonna appreciate it," he added, knowing that Dean would be grateful for the gesture.

Dr. Wellings nodded. "You've got nothing to thank me for son, I'm glad I could help. But, for what it's worth, you're certainly welcome." He smiled, patting Sam's shoulder softly.

Sam nodded.

"Now, let's take a look at your sister. See how's she's doing." Dr. Wellings said, walking towards Haley's bed. "Her fever has dropped considerably, so that's a good sign. She seems to be fighting this thing head on," he assured, pulling the white blanket down to her waist and lifting up her hospital gown.

Sam winced as the doctor lifted the dressings, exposing the incision they'd had to make during surgery. Haley was _not _going to be happy about her new addition. "That gonna leave a scar?" he asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm afraid so. Mind you, it won't be the worst scar I've seen," he assured quickly, gently prodding with his middle and index finger. "She's quite the lucky one, that bullet could have done a lot more damage than what it did do," he said knowingly.

Sam nodded. He knew that.

Dr. Wellings pressed down on Haley's side, eliciting a small moan from her, her head rolling to one side. "The wound looks good. The swelling's gone down a considerable amount and I don't see any signs of infection," he said, pulling the gown down and the blanket back up. "Once Haley regains consciousness, we can start talking about her going home," he added.

Sam nodded. "So um, why exactly hasn't she regained consciousness? I mean, if everything's healing nicely, why doesn't she wake up?" Sam asked, a twinge of concern still lacing his voice. It's not that he wasn't happy about her healing process; he just couldn't bring himself to get excited about it until he could actually _speak _to her and have her speak back.

"Honestly, I can't find a medical reason for it aside from her body just needing the rest," he stated honestly. "Give her a day or two, if she's not awake by then, then I'll run some test; that sound good?" he asked, noticing the concern still marring the younger man's face.

Sam smiled, a relieved sigh escaping his lips. "Yeah sounds good. Thanks doc."

Dr. Wellings returned the smile, glad to have been able to help. "Listen Sam, I need to finish my rounds and take care of a few things. If you need anything at all, have one of the nurses page me alright?" Dr. Wellings said, making his way towards the door.

"Yeah, thanks," Sam called after the man.

Dr. Wellings nodded and walked out the door leaving Sam in silence.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_Haley."_

Haley tightened the hold she had on her knees and tucked her head into the crook of her arms, trying to make herself as small as possible; trying to hide from _it_.

"_Haley, I know you can hear me. It's not polite to ignore someone, you know," _the voice chided.

The voice called out again, echoing around the empty white space surrounding her. God she couldn't stand that voice anymore.

"Go away," Haley muttered into her knees.

"_Haley, mommy doesn't like to be ignored." _The voice said coldly.

"You're not my mom, leave…please leave." Haley sobbed quietly.

She had been fooled. She had been so happy to finally have her mother right there in front of her that she hadn't noticed the cold eyes, the cruel touch, the evil grin…she had been so blind, had let her guard down--

"_Haley, time is running out, you have a choice to make, so make it." _The voice reminded, agitation lacing its voice.

Haley shook her head and tightened her arms, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Her mother would _never_ make her choose; she'd never let Haley die and she'd never make her leave Sam and Dean.

"_Fine, I'll make the choice for you." _The voice said, suddenly sounding much closer then before.

Haley whipped her head up, feeling a cool breath on her neck. "Get away from me!" she yelled, pushing herself up off the ground and turning to face this thing wearing her mothers face. "Stay away, just, leave me alone!"

It smiled, and took a few steps forward, suddenly stopping as Haley mirrored its actions and stepping backwards.

"_You're in my world Haley," _it growled. _"You're mine. I got you fair and square my child." _

Haley gaped, seeing its eyes turn a muddied yellow color. _'Shit'._

"_Ah, took you awhile didn't it?" _it chuckled knowingly.

"Why won't you leave me alone? What do you want from me?" Haley yelled, backing up a few inches. She had to find a way out of this place; she couldn't let this thing get her.

"_Didn't we already have this discussion? I'm pretty sure we did." _it said, closing the distance between them. _"I could always refresh your memory though; maybe pictures will make it easier to remember." _

Before Haley could react, its hands were wrapped tightly around her head. A slew of images and sounds flooded her mind. Images of her mother as a teenager and then as a wife and mother invaded her mind, images of her mother with _it_, bits and pieces of a conversation, blood, lots of blood, screaming, crying, pain, so much pain, then there was Dean, Sam, a baby-- _her-- _then nothing but flames and more pain.

It smiled menacingly, removed his hands from Haley's head, a smug look on its face. _"I own you Winchester. You're not getting away this time." _

Haley fell to her knees, stunned beyond words. She wouldn't—_couldn't—_accept it, her mother would never…she wouldn't do that!

"_No."_

Her mother _loved _her, loved Sam…she… would never trade them for—"You're lying!" Haley yelled, finally finding her voice.

It stood before her, still a smug smile on his face. _"You know, for being as bright as you are, you sure do have your moment's kid." _

Haley forced herself up; she wasn't going to let this demon win. He wasn't getting her without a fight, and _if_ he did get her, she wouldn't be alive.

With one last glare, Haley took off running in the opposite direction. There were no doors, no windows…nothing but white all around her, but she'd be damned if she didn't try to find her way out. Sam and Dean were somewhere, she knew that much; she had heard them; all she had to do now was find them, the rest she could deal with later.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"_No…"_

Sam was walking into Haley and Dean's room, a cup of steaming coffee in his grasp, when he heard Haley's whimpered cry. He set the coffee down and quickly closed the distance between himself and her bed.

"Haley, Hay can you hear me?" He was trying hard not to shake the living hell out of her. This had been the first sign of waking Haley had given since they'd arrived at the hospital and he wasn't sure he could handle going any longer without hearing her voice, even if it sounded this pained.

"_Lemm'go" _she whimpered, her head moving from one side to the other.

Sam's brows furrowed. "Haley, it's ok, you're safe." He assured, taking her hand in his.

"Sammy?" Dean's slurred voice permeated the otherwise quiet room.

Sam ignored him; his full attention focused on his little sister at the moment. Dean would understand.

"Sammy, what is it?" Dean asked warily, noticing Sam's stance by Haley's bed.

"_Nhmmm…S'mmm"_

Dean stilled, his hands lingering on the bed sheets for a few moments, this was the first time he'd heard Haley's voice since they'd been admitted three days ago and _damn it_ if it wasn't the greatest sound in the world.

"I'm right here Hay," Sam spoke softly, gently pushing a stray hair from her face, Haley's head turning into the touch.

Dean winced as he struggled to bring himself up on his feet. The IV attached to his hand was removed in on swift move; the pain coursing through his body was forgotten, his only goal was to get from his bed to hers without busting his shit, _again. _

Sam looked up in time to see Dean pull out the IV and cursed under his breath. "Dean, what the hell are you doing? You need that, you idiot!" he scolded. Dropping Haley's hand back on the bed and running towards his brother.

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Dude, enough with the mothering already. If I remember correctly, _I'm _the older brother here," he reminded, side stepping Sam and closing the distance between himself and Haley. "What'd she say?" he asked, taking his place beside her.

Sam sighed, frustration reflecting on his face. Stupid stubborn ass brothers!

"Haley?" Dean leaned down, his face mere inches from her ear. "Hay, we're here little sis, we're still waiting," he said, grabbing her hand in his, letting her know she wasn't alone.

Sam grabbed the chair he'd been sitting on and placed it behind Dean. "Here, sit before you pass out," he instructed, guiding Dean down until he was seated firmly in the chair.

Dean scowled. "I don't pass out Sam; only chicks and pansy's like you pass out," he jibed.

Sam rolled his eyes and took a seat on the edge of Haley's bed. "This is the first time she's said anything," he offered. "Nothin' much though." He sighed. It had been a long three days.

Dean glanced up meeting Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"She's gonna pull through Sammy," he said, unsure of whom he was actually trying to reassure.

"Yeah, I know man; doc was here a few hours ago." Sam informed casually. "You're _both _gonna be fine." He added with a small smirk.

Dean scoffed, hell yeah they would both be fine—

"Dean?" Sam leaned forward, noticing the frown on Dean's face. "You ok?"

Dean looked up at his brother, confusion clearly written on his pale face, "Dude, how the hell did I—when did I get here and _where _is here exactly?" he asked, looking around the room.

"What, you don't remember the deal you and Nurse Betsy made?" Sam smirked mischievously.

Dean's eyes widened, "What deal?" he asked nervously. From what he remembered, he hadn't talked to the woman much.

"Dude, you promised her a date if she let you stay in Hay's room for the night. She's been yapping about it all damn day, man." Sam said as seriously as he could.

Dean was horrified. Nurse Betsy was _not _his type of chick. He wasn't into moose sized grannies.

"You're lying."

Sam couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"You're a friggin bitch, Sam." Dean growled.

"Shoulda seen you're face Dean." Sam laughed, Dean looked stricken.

"Yeah, let's see if you're laughing when I bash _your _face in!" Dean threatened.

Sam chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. S'what you get for being an idiot." He stated.

"Seriously man, how'd I get here?" he asked, all the humor gone.

"Your dumb ass had the bright idea to walk out in search of Haley's room; you made it halfway and passed out in the hallway by her door. I came out and found you lying face down in a puddle of your own blood man; you pulled your stitches, had to get a whole new set of'em,." he explained his tone slightly bitter.

Dean gaped. Well shit.

"Dr. Wellings figured it'd be smarter to keep you both in the same room; he didn't want to have to deal with your stubborn ass later." He smirked, getting a smile from Dean in return. "But seriously man, try to take it easy alright. If not for you, then for me and Haley; I can't handle this shit by myself man," he added on a serious note.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, alright.," he agreed softly. "Thanks."

Sam nodded. End of discussion.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Haley ran, pushed her burning legs forward, her mind set on getting the hell out of this place, _alive _preferably_._ She didn't know how she'd gotten here and she really didn't care, all she wanted was to be out and curled up in her brothers arms; screw being fifteen, right now, sitting in her older brothers lap sounded just fine to her.

"_You can't escape Haley, this is where you belong." _The voice echoed loudly.

Haley kept running, ignoring the voice as much as she could. It wasn't going to win.

"_You belong here, with me, with __**us.**__ You're soul is tainted, meant for greater things. You can't escape this; you're different from the others, you and Sammy belong to me."_ It stated.

"No," she breathed harshly. "No, I'm not, I don't!" she screamed, pushing herself harder.

It laughed, the surrounding walls vibrating, threatened to fall on her as she pushed her way through the brightness.

"_There's no need to leave Haley. You have nothing waiting for you out there. You're mother sold your soul to me, your father abandoned you, and your brothers; they left you alone. You're alone in here Haley, no one left but me." _It taunted cruelly.

Silent, hot tears ran down her cheeks but she refused to wipe them. _'You're not winning; I'm not letting you win.' _she thought, pushing herself harder.

"_Fine, we'll do it your way." _It said, suddenly appearing in Haley's path.

Haley skidded to halt, turned the other way and ran only to have it appear in her path again.

"_Nowhere to go Haley," _It said in a threateningly calm voice. _"No Sammy or Dean to help you out of this one; they're gone." _

Haley glared at it, trying to push past the fact that _it _looked—_was—_her mother. "You're a crap liar, you know that." She spat defiantly. She was a Winchester damn it, she wasn't letting no yellow eyed bitch break her down. She had spent her whole life training for shit like this; if it wanted to play mind games, _she _could play mind games.

"_Sorry sweetheart, no lies here." _It smirked. _"Hurts, doesn't it? Not having anyone to come to your rescue, not having big brother's there to fight off the big bad demon away."_ It mocked. _"There's nothing left Haley, nothing else but you and me. I can help you if you'll just let go." _It said, reaching its hand out towards her.

Haley pulled back, her fist clenched tightly at her side. "I don't belong with you and I don't belong _to_ you!" she yelled, "Find yourself another bitch, 'cause where you're headed, I'm not goin'!" she seethed.

It smirked.

Haley closed her eyes and started reciting the words that had been permanently ingrained in her brain as a child. "_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii"_

Its smirk died, anger coming over him once he figured out what she was doing. It made a move towards her but stopped, the words making its head hurt, its limbs stop working.

"_Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi, eradicare et effugare a Dei Ecclesia…"_

"_No, you little piece of—ah—stop! STOP!!" _It yelled, dropping to its knees.

Haley opened her eyes and glared at the demon before her. "Rot in hell you son of a bitch!" she spat as she went to finish the ritual.

"_Ab animabus ad imaginem Dei conditis ac—"_

"_This isn't over Haley Winchester, you'll be sorry." _It said, interrupting the words before they could be completed.

Haley looked down at it again and smirked, only a few words left to say before she sent this thing packing. As she opened her mouth to recite the last remaining words, it screamed, black smoke suddenly filling the white space around them leaving her in pitch black darkness.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Dean, go back to your bed man. You're about to keel over." Sam said his voice deep with concern.

"Sam." Dean warned. Haley has started moving more, making little whimpering sounds every now and again, which meant Dean wasn't going anywhere.

Sam forced himself to take a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down a bit. Dean was as stubborn as they got, and God forgive him, but right now he wouldn't mind punching the guy out. He couldn't deal with anymore of this shit; one unconscious sibling was enough.

"Dean, please man."

Dean brought his gaze up, finding his younger brothers. Damn Sam and his fucking puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy, I'm fine. I swear I'll put myself to bed if I feel even the slightest twinge of pain." He assured—_lied. _

Sam relented, knowing that he wasn't getting anything better than that from his older brother. Instead, he focused his attention on Haley. She was squirming a little but no sounds followed.

A knock at the door caught both brothers attention.

"Boys, can I come in?"

"Bobby." Sam honest to god smiled, wrapping his long arms around the older man. "How'd you—"

"Missouri called. Sorry it took me so long; the drive down didn't go as smoothly as I'd've hoped." The older hunter chuckled. "How ya boys doin?" he asked seriously, his eyes now resting on the oldest Winchester.

"We're ok, just got a bit banged up and stuff." Sam sighed, motioning for the man to take a seat.

Bobby nodded walking farther into the room, "Dean, how you holdin' up kid?" he asked gently, taking in the oldest Winchesters appearance. Kid looked like death warmed over.

"I'm fine." He muttered, his eyes avoiding the older man's like the plague.

"Yeah, I can see that." Bobby muttered under his breath. "How's Haley holdin' up?" he finally asked, turning towards Sam.

Sam sighed, "She's fighting it." He said simply. "Started showing signs of waking up bout' an hour ago." He added.

Bobby nodded.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked tentatively. He knew some of what had happened from what Missouri had told him, but by the looks of the three Winchesters, this had been no normal visit from the demon.

"It got the drop on us, again." Dean stated in a false calmness. "We were working a gig. A simple salt and burn, turned out it wasn't a spirit after all; damn demon used the hunt to get us here, used it to get to her, _again_." He said through clenched teeth.

"Dean, you know you couldn't have known that—"

"Don't Bobby!" Dean interrupted. "This is the second time that thing pulled one on us. It can't happen again Bobby, I won—it just can't." Dean stated firmly.

Bobby backed off knowing that if he kept prodding, he could very well end up on his ass. "Uh, Missouri asked me to drop this off, said she was sorry she couldn't make it back. Guess them cops are keepin'er busy with all them questions." Bobby said, changing the subject. "She said she'd stop by in the mornin' once things died down a bit." He added.

Dean and Sam nodded.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled.

"Listen boys, I just wanted to drop by, let ya'll know I was here. I'm gonna head on out and find myself a room but I'll be back in a bit." He assured. "If ya'll need something before I'm back, give me a call." He said, feeling a little like an intruder. He knew the Winchesters appreciated him being there and all but he also knew when they needed they're space.

"Thanks for comin' Bobby." Dean said softly, sincerely.

Bobby nodded, "Nothin' to thank me for boy. Now, get yourself some shut eye, thing's'll clear up soon enough." He said reassuringly.

Sam patted Bobby on the shoulder gratefully. "Later Bobby."

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

The pain was immediate. Whatever had staved it off before had up and left, leaving her body in absolute agony.

"Hay can you hear me?"

'_Dean'_ she whimpered, her head lolling towards the muffled sounds.

"Haley, can you open your eyes for us_?"_

_Sammy. _

"Come on little sis, open them eyes already; nap times over."

A small moan escaped her pale, dry lips as she rolled her head to the other side. She really felt like crap.

"Come on Hay, easy does it." Dean coached softly.

Haley struggled to open her eyes; her eyelids felt like they'd been stapled to her damn face!

"That's it, just a little more Hay." The hand wrapped around hers, tightened a little.

Finally, Haley's eyelashes fluttered open, blinking a few times before she could manage to keep them open. Her glazed, green eyes looked around the room aimlessly before falling on Dean and Sam's faces hovering above her own.

"Hey sleeping beauty, bout' time you decided to join us." Dean joked, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"'ean" she croaked out, her voice rough with dryness.

Dean smiled affectionately at his little sister. "One and only." He said, gently brushing off a strand of hair from her face.

"How you feeling Hay?" Sam asked, squeezing her small hand.

Haley squeezed Sam's hand back, bringing a small smile to his face. "S'mmy."

Dean reached back, careful not to pull his stitches and grabbed a cup of water. "Here, drink some of this." He said, allowing Sam to bring her head up so she could drink. "Hey, easy, easy, small sips ok." Dean cooed.

"Wh'happened?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

"What do you remember?"

Haley thought for a minuet, her brows drawn in, in concentration. She remembered the pageant, there was…a fight, she'd fought with—_crap!_

She turned wide eyes to both her brothers, "I—oh God, I…"

"Hey, hey, shhh relax, just relax, everything's fine Hay." Dean tried to placate her.

Haley shook her head fervently; her eyes wide and panicked, "m'sorry, m'sorry…" she mumbled out quickly. "God, m'so sorry."

"Haley, calm down before you hurt yourself. It's fine, everything's fine ok." Sam tried to assure her.

"The demon… yellow eyes, he…I didn't know, he…oh God." Haley felt sick. Everything was coming in waves; all the words she'd spoken, all the pain she'd inflicted on her brothers, it was all rushing in too fast. She felt her stomach lurch painfully as it pushed its contents out with force.

"Whoa, easy, easy Haley." Dean gently rolled her on her side, Sam grabbing the garbage can beside him and running around the bed.

"Easy Hay, you're ok." Sam hunched down so that he was at her level. "We got ya." He sighed, placing his large palm over her forehead, supporting it.

Haley heaved for what seemed like hours before the nausea began to disappear. With Dean's help, she laid back against the bed, exhausted from the bout.

Sam slid the garbage can away from the bed and hit the nurse call button. Haley had thrown up all over herself and the bed sheets.

"You ok?" He asked, eyeing his baby sister.

Haley sighed, her heavy eyelids threatening to fall. "M'sorry." She mumbled softly.

Dean sighed; he should've known this shit was gonna happen. The kid had been possessed andhad _witnessed_ the demon beating the crap out of them. What a friggin' reality to wake up too.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, you hear me? Just relax; the nurse'll be here in a few to get you cleaned up." Dean stated calmly.

Haley turned away from both of them, her eyes staring out the open window. Their lives were so beyond fucked up, it wasn't even funny.

"Can I—oh, well what a great surprise. Miss Haley, it's good to finally see you awake." The cheerful nurse greeted.

Haley eyed the full-figured woman warily.

"Betsy, Haley got sick, is there anyway you could get her some clean sheets and a new gown?"

"Oh honey but of course. I'll just be one minute." Betsy said, adding in a wink before hurrying out the door.

"Are you guys ok?" Haley asked, finally noticing that she wasn't the only one in hospital attire.

Dean looked down, cursing hospital, "We're fine Hay, don't worry bout' us, we got everything under control." he said reassuringly.

"Don'lie Dean, I saw—I know…" Haley swallowed hard as she fought the tears. She didn't have the right to cry, she'd been the one who'd gotten possessed and used as a weapon against her brothers.

"Hey, it _wasn't _you, Haley." Sam stepped in, taking hold of her hand. "You were possessed; you know there's no way you can fight that off." He added.

"I saw everything, heard everything I—_it­ _said." A few stray tears fell from her eyes. "I couldn't stop it."

Dean thumbed away the tear marks left behind on her cheek. He hated this, seeing her like this, so vulnerable, so guilty. She had been possessed; she had _nothing _to feel guilty about!

"Alright sweetie, how about we get you cleaned up." Nurse Betsy interrupted as she waltzed back into the room, new gown and bed sheets in hand. "Would you gentlemen mind scooting over to the other side of the room? I'm gonna close the curtain here to give her a bit of privacy." She said, leaning down to help Dean.

"I got it, thanks." Dean motioned her away with his hand. What was it with everyone trying to mother him?

"Sammy…" Haley grabbed onto his hand. "Don't leave." She whispered. She had this sudden fear of being left alone, of not being able to find either of her brothers.

"Honey, they're not gonna leave you, they're just stepping over to the other side. You'll still be able to hear them, I promise." Nurse Betsy assured.

"It'll be ok Haley; we'll be just behind the curtain alright." Sam squeezed her hand gently, brushing back a strand of hair.

Haley closed her eyes, loosened her grip on Sam's hand and let out a deep breath. They weren't leaving her, she wasn't alone.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Sam, everything ok?" Missouri asked, coming up behind him.

Sam sighed; his back leaned up against the corridor wall. Dean and Haley had been asleep for the last four hours and he'd been relieved of his guarding duties by Bobby while he walked down to the cafeteria.

"Oh child, come on now, you know you can talk to me." She said, her small hand gently patting his back. "Come on, why don't you and I have a little walk, get you some fresh air." She suggested.

"Missouri, I hav—"

"Sam, Bobby'll keep an eye on them while we walk around a bit. You need a break baby." She stated matter of factly.

Sam relented, allowing the much shorter woman to guide him down the lobby and outside through a side exit.

The night was cool, smelled of rain.

"What's on your mind?" She asked, although not really needing him to answer.

Sam sighed, what _wasn't _on his mind at the moment.

"Sam?" Missouri prodded gently.

"There's just, there's too much going on Missouri. Too much crap coming at us at once, I—Dean and I can't stop it, can't figure it out." He admitted dejectedly. "This thing with the demon, with mine and Haley's "gifts", it's all so confusing, so unreal, you know.

"I know baby."

"When we first came up against the demon, it said stuff; told us that he owned us, that Haley and I were his and that he had plans for us both. And we, Haley and I, we wanted answers, wanted to know _why, _but now…" he stopped, leaning his body forward against a rail. "This doesn't make sense anymore Missouri…the things it said, they just can't be right." he finished mournfully.

He couldn't bring himself to repeat what the demon had told them while he had been locked inside Haley's body. He couldn't even begin to fathom that his mother had—.

"Sam, your mother loved you." Missouri interjected his thoughts.

Sam stared at her, his lips thinned out, his eyes pained. The kid was drowning in emotion.

"I can't answer those questions for you Sam, but I can tell you that your momma loved you three more than anything." She assured. "Trust me baby."

Sam sighed, "Yeah, maybe."

Missouri was about to push when Sam's cell phone began to ring.

Sam frowned.

"Bobby, what is it?" He asked, already starting to head back into the hospital.

"_Sam, I think you're needed up here."_ Bobby said, calmly.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Bobby sat in the chair Sam had left behind between both beds. He'd offered to stay and watch over the two sick Winchesters so the poor kid could catch a small break.

Bobby rubbed his tired, calloused hands over his bearded face; he was really getting to old for this shit. One of these days, the Winchester kids were gonna give him a friggin heart attack.

"Hmm…"

Haley let out a small moan catching the older man's attention. He sat quietly not wanting to be the one to wake the youngest up. She had taken the brunt of the attack and needed the rest.

"No, Dean…" she whimpered softly, her limbs starting to come to life. "Sammy…"

Bobby looked on unsure of whether or not to wake the girl up. That decision however, was made for him when Haley suddenly lurched up, screaming bloody murder. She was panting heavily, tears cascading down her cheeks; her whole damn body was trembling.

That scream got Bobby up and moving along with Dean.

"What the—" Dean sat up, gritting his teeth as he did so, forgetting yet again that he wasn't 100 yet.

"Haley, everythin's fine." Bobby said unsure of how to calm the girl down. There was a reason God hadn't made him a father.

Dean pushed aside the pain and moved quickly to get out of bed when Haley's hysterical cries broke through his sleep fogged mind.

"Bobby, what the hell happened?"

"I don't know, kid was sleepin jus fine a few minutes ago." Bobby answered a tinge of nerves in his voice.

"Haley what's wrong? What is it?" Dean asked frantically, pushing past Bobby.

Haley was shivering, sobs racking through her weak body. Her eyes were unfocused and pooling rapidly.

"Haley!" Dean grabbed her by the arms trying to ground her; trying to get her to come back from whatever place it was she was stuck in. "Haley, snap out of it!" he yelled, giving her a small shake.

Haley continued to cry, the words 'no' and 'lying' repeating over and over. This was not good.

"Haley, come on, you gotta snap out of it. Whatever it is, it's not real." He said, grabbing her face and turning it so that it was mere inches from his. "HALEY!"

Haley flinched, blinked her eyes once, the action unleashing a few more tears.

"That's it, come on back to earth little sister, everything's fine." He urged softly, noticing the change in her breathing. "Just breathe easy Hay, take it easy." He coached.

"Dean." She muttered brokenly, fresh tears baptizing her cheeks.

"Shh, shh, its ok baby, everything's ok." Dean soothed, pulling Haley's head towards his chest.

Haley grabbed on to Dean's arms, her tears staining his otherwise colorless robe. "H…he' ly..ing, he's lyi..ng." she repeated brokenly into his chest.

Dean frowned, completely lost. "Who's lying?"

"Th…the demon…he has to be lying." She hiccupped.

'_Fuck'. _"Hay—"

"Mo…mom wouldn't do it…Dea—"

"Hay, you're right ok. That thing _was _lying. I know mom loved you, you and Sammy both." Dean assured, cursing the damn demon for putting the seed of doubt in his siblings.

Haley's breathing switched gears again, her chest once again rising and falling rapidly.

"Haley, listen to me, you need to calm down ok. You need to calm down before you make yourself blackout. Everything's gonna be fine, I promise; we'll talk about this when you're better." He said, pushing her back a little.

"Don't leave." She cried, clinging to his shirt again.

Dean smiled at that, "Not goin' anywhere little sis, I'm gonna be right here ok, just relax for me." He soothed, starting a soothing motion on her back.

Haley's sobs lessened, her body relaxing bit by bit, "That's it, just relax." He cooed.

"Sammy?"

"Sam's—"Where was Sam?

"He walked down to grab some coffee with Missouri, I'll give'em a call." Bobby said, grabbing his cell and walking into the hallway.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam ran up the stairs and down the hallway, bursting through his sibling's door.

"Wha'happened?" he panted, quickly making his way over to the bed.

"Nightmare." Dean stated simply, giving him the 'I'll explain later' look.

"Hay?"

Haley brought her teary gaze up towards Sam and finally allowed her body to completely relax. Both her brothers were there, it had lied, she wasn't alone; they hadn't left her.

* * *

So...(shifty eyes) what did ya'll think??...Do I get cookies?? :o)

**Announcment: **Next chapter is the last one...BUT no worries (for those who were worried) I will be starting the sequal right after the last chapter lol...AND I will continue with the one!shots!! Haha, you can't get rid of me now :o)


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: **Hey everyone. First off, let me start off by apologizing to all you for keeping you waiting so long. I kind of ran into a small block of writers block and couldn't shake it until now…also, I had a small vacation Labor Day weekend and started class lol…so yea, busy. Any who, it is done! Chapter 60 is finally DONE!! Woo hoo!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and that it doesn't turn out to be a disappointment.

Any who, really quick, I want to thank EVERYONE who read and reviewed and who read and didn't review. Thank you for making this story such a success and for sticking by me even though I slacked off a bit. Much love to you all!! :o)

Now…for the main event lol…please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Three days later**

"Missouri , can I ask you something?" Haley asked hesitantly, breaking the silence in the room.

Missouri put down the newspaper she was reading and turned her full attention towards Haley. "Of course baby, what is it?"

"Do you think—" Haley paused, her eyes tearing up a little.

"Do I think what baby?" Missouri urged the younger girl on.

Haley let out a small breath. "Do you think my mom—did she love me?" Haley asked, her eyes clouding with tears.

Missouri eyed Haley sympathetically. The girl was breaking her heart.

"Sweetheart, of course your mother loved you! Why would you even question that?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

Haley shrugged. "I don't know, maybe the fact that she sold my freakin' soul to a demon before I was even born makes me a little unsure," she spat sarcastically.

Missouri's face softened, seeing the pain flash across Haley's face. Missouri knew Mary loved her children; there was no doubt in her mind about it. But what could she possibly say to make Haley see that?

"Haley, baby I don't have the answers you want. I can't tell you why your mother did what she did," Missouri said sadly, putting her hand up to stop Haley from interrupting. "But, I _can _assure you that your mother loved you. She loved you and your brothers more than anything in this world."

Haley shook her head, tears spilling silently down her cheeks. "Then why? Why would she do this to me? Why would she do this to Sam, just hand us over to some freaking demon?" Haley spat angrily, a small sob escaping her lips. "It doesn't make sense Missouri . If you love someone, you don't sacrifice them, you don't hand them over to evil, you don't _leave them alone to deal with it_!" she yelled, causing the room to shake slightly.

Missouri stood up and quickly placed a calming hand on Haley's shoulder. Last thing they needed was for Haley to bring the hospital down.

"Haley, calm down!" Missouri instructed calmly. "Look at me."

Haley looked up wide-eyed and panting. "I'm sorry."

Missouri smiled sadly. "It's alright baby." She patted Haley's trembling shoulder. "Your abilities, they're getting stronger, aren't they?" Missouri said knowingly.

Haley nodded solemnly, her head lolling to one side.

"How bad are they?" Missouri asked.

Haley shrugged. "Bad." She replied quietly.

Missouri nodded and sat back in her chair. Haley was clearly not up to talking anymore and Missouri could respect that. The girl would talk when she felt ready too.

"Where are Sammy and Dean?" Haley asked, suddenly taking notice of their absence.

"They stepped out to grab some lunch with Bobby; they won't be long," she assured, noticing the anxiety growing in Haley. "I can call them if you'd like," she offered. Dean and Sam had left her under strict orders to do just that if something came up.

Haley shook her head and turned away from Missouri , resting her head against the pillow. She was so tired. The last few days had been hell, had taken too much out her; stripped away all of her physical and emotional defenses and left her feeling completely vulnerable. She didn't like it.

"Haley, why don't you get some sleep; your body needs to recharge itself, sleep'll do you good," Missouri suggested, eyeing a weary Haley.

Haley sighed, carefully turning on her side facing away from Missouri. Hadn't she slept enough already? All she'd done since she was brought here was sleep. So far, it hadn't done _crap _for her; it only served to make her feel worse. Every time she closed her eyes, the nightmares came back. Images, voices, emotions, all of them came flooding in along with the dark, drowning her, pushing her further into nothingness.

Missouri looked on helplessly as Haley shut herself off. The kid was hurting and there was nothing Missouri could do or say to make it better. She waited a few moments, contemplating on whether she should call Sam and Dean back, but opted to wait it out.

Those two needed just as much reassurance as Haley did, but this hospital was definitely not the right place for that discussion.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean sat in the chair beside Haley reading an old Sports magazine Bobby had brought in from the lobby. Sam had gone down to the cafeteria to grab them both some coffee while he stayed to keep watch. They'd gotten back from lunch about an hour ago to find Haley sleeping and Missouri dozing off in the chair beside her.

Bobby had been gracious enough to offer Missouri a ride back home, making a quick pit stop at the motel for her belongings. She'd wanted to stay until Haley had been released, but both he and Sam had insisted that she go home. The woman had done enough, staying here for as long as she did; they'd be fine, he'd make sure of it.

Dean put the magazine down, having grown tired of flipping through the same damn pages. He let out a weary breath, finally feeling his body's need for sleep. He'd been up since four that morning, silently keeping watch over his younger siblings, making sure they were both breathing and sleeping nightmare free.

He stared blankly out the window, hoping that if he stared hard enough, the answers he so desperately wanted would magically appear before him; because for the first time in a _long _time, he wasn't sure he could fix this.

"Dean…" Haley's hushed whisper broke through Dean's thoughts.

"Hey, you ok?" Dean asked, scooting his chair closer to the bed.

Haley smiled tiredly. "Mmhmm…jus' tired."

Dean's mouth quirked into a smile. "It's just the drugs they got you on; it'll pass soon," he assured softly.

"Hey Dean…"

"Yeah Hay?"

"When can I get out of here?" she asked, hesitantly.

Dean's smile faltered slightly. "Hay, it's only been a week—"

"No." Haley shook her head. "No, Dean you don't understand. I _have _to get out of here," she said, trying to push herself further up on the bed, wincing at the harsh movements.

"Haley stop, stop!" Dean yelled, holding her down. "You're gonna rip your damn stitches out."

Haley stopped moving, her body going lax under his hold. "Dean, get me out of here, please," she begged, her eyes meeting his in a silent plea.

Dean sighed deeply, rubbing one of his calloused hands over his face. Damn stubborn little siblings.

"I promise I'll do whatever you say. I'll lie on a freaking bed all day if you want me to, but _please _Dean, please get me out of here," she begged.

"Haley it's not that simple. You just had surge—"

"We've dealt with worse Dean. We've dealt with it all in this family, being stabbed, shot, burned, possessed…" Haley swallowed hard, trying to clear up the sudden knot building in her throat. "I trust you Dean."

Dean's face softened, a small sigh escaping his lips. Damn her and her freaking big green puppy dog eyes.

"I'll see what I can do," he sighed, agreeing to it.

"Thanks Dean."

Sam was gonna kill him.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Oh come on Sam, quit with the pouting, will you," Dean moaned. He'd broken Haley out of the hospital an hour ago and Sam was _not _happy about it.

"Dean, look at her? She can't even keep her freaking eyes open man," Sam yelled, pointing back at Haley's sleeping form.

"What the hell did you want me to do Sam? She wasn't going to take no for an answer, man," Dean said, his voice rising up a notch.

"And when has that ever stopped you from doing things your way Dean? She's said no to plenty of other things and you haven't cared. What's different now?" Sam spat back.

"Shut up Sam."

"No Dean, not this time man. I'm always going with you on things, but this, Dean she needs to be in a hospi—"

"Will you two just shut up?" Haley's voice rang out from the backseat. "I'm trying to sleep here, damn it," she yelled in frustration—which, shockingly, wasn't only her own.

"Sorry," Sam sighed, leaning back into the Impala's seat. "You feelin' ok?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just, let's get to where we're going without killing each other, please."

The rest of the car drive was silent.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean pulled up in front of Missouri's house thirty minutes later. He hadn't planned on coming back, at least not for a while, but Sam was right, Haley wasn't up for long drives just yet, and neither was he or Sam for that matter. Not to mention that all of their clothes, aside from what Missouri had taken to the hospital was still in her house.

"We'll stay here for a few days, at least until Haley's strong enough to handle a longer drive," he said, apologizing to Sam without even having to say the words.

Sam nodded. _Apology accepted. _"Want me to grab 'er?" he asked, motioning towards the backseat.

"Go for it," Dean said, not fighting him for once.

Sam stepped out of the car closing the passenger door behind him and opening the back door. Haley was curled up in the back seat, Dean and Sam's jackets draped over her for warmth. He bent down, careful not to bang his head on the frame of the car and carefully pulled her out until her upper body was leaning against his chest. Haley stirred, her eyes fluttering open half mast.

"W's goin' on?" she asked groggily.

"Nothin, don't worry about it," he said, twisting on an angle so that he could slide his right hand under her knees and his left under her back.

Haley pushed away from Sam's hold, the jackets sliding off of her. "I can walk," she mumbled.

"I know, but I don't want you too," he countered.

"M'not a baby."

Sam huffed. "Haley, no one said you were, just, let me do this alright," he said, starting to lift her up.

Haley let herself be carried, albeit reluctantly, by Sam. But, she let him know she wasn't happy about it.

"Deal with it," he said, kicking the door behind him once she was securely settled in his arms.

"Sammy, y'ok?" Dean asked, shutting the impala's trunk.

"Yeah, I'm good," he assured, starting to make his way up the sidewalk, Dean trailing closely behind.

"I got the door," Dean said, heading up the steps first so that he could ring the door bell. He reached his hand out to press the button when the door suddenly swung open.

"Jesus—"Dean muttered, taking a step back.

"Boy, don't you use Jesus' name in vain," Missouri scolded, stepping aside so they could come in.

Dean cocked an eyebrow.

"Well go on no, hurry in," she said pushing him lightly, careful of his wounds. "I ain't got all night."

"Sorry for just barging back in like this Missouri—" Sam started to apologize, only to be cut off by the larger woman.

"Child don't you dare go apologizin' for it. Ya'll know you're welcome in this house anytime ya'll need it," she assured, leading them towards the living room. "Here, set her down on the couch. That way she'll be able to find the both of you when she wakes up," she said, pulling a quilt from the arm of the couch. "Have a seat," she ordered softly, handing Dean the quilt. "Cover her up while I go heat up some dinner."

"Missou—"

"Dean, you can figure out where to go from here _after_ you're stomachs are nice and full, understand?" she said, not waiting for an answer as she disappeared behind the wall dividing the kitchen and living room.

Dean muttered a few choice words under his breath and slumped down on the last boy by Haley. "Sit down Sammy, before she comes back and whacks you with a spoon," he joked.

Sam shook his head, amusement written all over his features. He enjoyed being at Missouri's, the woman could always get a rise out of his older sibling.

"What're you smilin' at geek?" Dean questioned, throwing a small pillow at Sam's head.

"Nothin', Dean, nothing." He chuckled, sitting at the end of the couch.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"Haley, you need to eat a bit more than that if you want to get your strength up," Missouri said as she watched Haley move the pasta around on her plate.

Haley looked up, her eyes slightly droopy. "M'not that hungry Missouri," she said honestly. She was tired as hell, not really sure how she'd managed to keep herself from face planting onto the spaghetti.

"You wanna head up to bed?" Dean asked, noticing how she wavered in the seat.

Haley put her fork down, "Yeah, I think I'll head up now." She nodded, scooting the chair back and standing up. "Whoa…" she gasped, clutching her hand tightly around the arm of the chair. The room was spinning faster than a friggin tilt-a-whirl.

"I got ya, Hay," Sam said, steadying her with his giant hand. "Come on, let's get you to bed," he said, leading her up to their room. "I'll be down in a few," he called over his shoulder.

"Take your time baby," Missouri said, as she started to round up the empty dishes on the table. "Dean honey, hand me that would you," she said, pointing at Haley's full plate.

Dean handed Missouri the plate and leaned back against his chair. Maybe he should head up and catch some sleep too. He was actually looking forward to sleeping this time now that they were here at Missouri's place. Missouri had all sorts of protection wards up; nothing evil—_yellow eyed—_could get in.

"That's right," Missouri said, smiling sweetly at him. "Sorry honey, sometimes I can't help it," she said, embarrassed.

Dean nodded. "S'ok." He shrugged.

"Why don't you go on up and get some rest. You look like you're about to conk out," she said, ushering him off the chair.

"I'm—"

"Boy, you know better than to lie to a psychic. Go on now. We have many things to discuss tomorrow," she said, pushing him out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

"Discuss what?" he asked, halting his steps.

"Tomorrow Dean," she said sternly.

Dean sighed, not having the energy to fight the woman. "Alright, thanks Missouri."

"Don't mention it. You sleep well alright," she called softly after him.

Sighing, Missouri walked back into the kitchen to finish up her cleaning. She had one night to figure out how to help these kids, because she had a feeling that life was about to get a little bit harder for the Winchesters.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Dean stepped into their room quietly, not wanting to wake Haley up even though she'd slept for a whole freaking week. He supposed sleeping was easier than talking. He didn't know if he could handle that right now.

"Hey," Sam said softly, cleaning up the first aid kit supplies.

"Hey. She asleep?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep while I was cleaning out the wound," Sam chuckled quietly, walking over to his abandoned bag and dropping the first aid kit. "You ok?"

Dean smirked. "M'always ok Sammy," he said cockily.

Sam simply smiled and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go grab a shower, you wanna share with her or should I?"

Dean looked to the empty bed then to Haley. "I'll share tonight," he said, daring Sam to make something of it.

"Alright. I'll be back," he said, slipping out of the room.

Dean quietly made his way over to his own bag and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and quickly changed. He lifted up the covers, careful not to disturb the mattress too much. He relaxed, letting his body sink into the soft yet firm mattress beneath him; now this, he could sleep in. A bed always beat a hospital chair.

"Dean?"

"Shh, s'ok Hay, go back to sleep," he cooed, scooting a over a few inches so that their shoulders were touching.

Haley rolled back, resting her back against his shoulder and side. "Are we gonna be ok?" she asked, half asleep.

Dean stared blankly at the ceiling above him unsure of what to say.

"Dean?" Haley stilled beside him.

Dean swallowed the lump forming in his throat, rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her. "Yeah Hay, we're gonna be ok."

"You promise?" she wrapped her fingers around his forearm.

"I promise kiddo. It's gonna be us," he assured her.

"How do you know?"

Good question.

"Because we're Winchesters."

* * *

THE END!!

Well, not the exactly the end lol…I am working on chapter one of the sequel :o) w00t w00t!!

I truly hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. Please leave me your thoughts on it, good or bad. Much love :o)

...Pixiee...


End file.
